Code Geass: Specter of the Rebellion
by RangerDimitri
Summary: When a Person from a world like our's find's himself in a alternate version of the world of Code Geass, and as Lelouch LUX Britannia of all people in the world! He tries to figure out how to survive in a world that is so similar yet so different to one he watched and read up on in his old life. At least he doesn't have to kill his parent's. RATING MAY CHANGE! AU!
1. Prolouge

**A/N: So I'm doing a new project as you all can see well enough, I've got two main idea's of how to set it all up in my head, this is one of them, both version's will have idea's from a few Fanfic's from other Geass Stories that sadly are pretty much dead at this point in time, however I have no intent of ending up having these idea's of mine ending up with the same fate. Even if it'll take a few year's, the only way these stories are going to be dead is if I say I let them die myself. I know it sound's a bit morbid when I put it like that, but I want to make sure everyone who read's this can understand it, of course I should inform you all that these stories of mine are going to be AU to some varying Degree. How much so I can't say just yet since I'm working out the finer detail's in my head as I go about all of this, all you need to know is that I don't plan on having it all end like canon, whatever that might be, also I might take some idea's/concept's from different side material's/spin-off's and use where I find fitting, although granted I'm not an expert of Code Geass, so if anyone want's to help with filling out some details then by all mean's leave a review and the like for me to know! Now that I've got that out of the way let's get this started!**

* * *

_Code Geass: Specter of the Rebellion  
__Prologue.  
An ending of one story, and the start of a new one._

He was Exhausted.

Not simply in a Physical sense, though with the state of his body was in it certainly wasn't that hard.

No, his exhaustion was beyond the mere physical, indeed it was more than even a mental exhaustion, although with what he's dealt with over the course of his life it was not that hard either.

No, the exhaustion he felt was one that dragged at his very _SOUL_.

Or what he supposed could pass for it in his state.

The man was simply put, old. And not just in a physical matter either.

No, his age was more so to do with everything else _but_ the Physical part.

He had seen a fair bit in his life, at first it was simply from a distance, event's that occurred far away from him, but then over time thing's started get a bit closer to him, closer than most people would prefer.

He knew of the argument's, the conflict's of interest that the masses had with each other. Of those who claimed to be against authoritarianism, yet the thing's they demanded of people showed them to be hypocrite's of the highest degree. And he also knew of those who wished for simpler action's, who disapproved of the former, and wanted thing's to be like the 'good old day's' as some of the more nostalgic among them said at time's.

They are all a bunch of idiot's he thought.

They focused on such trivial and useless issue's and matter's and concern's. Thing's like 'What is Gender good for?' or 'Should citizen's be allowed to bear arm's?' or one he found annoying above all else 'should we allow people who come here illegally equal right's and status as those who come via proper method's?'

That last one he thought in particular was dumb, if only because what good is letting other's come to a nation that can't even support it's own legal populace?

Honestly, the idea of building a way doesn't really do much either, simple people with either just go around it, or fly over it. Or if they try to be really crafty, dig under it.

But he really didn't care about those issue's, he figured that such thing's didn't matter in the end, refer to yourself whatever you will, doesn't change the fact that you'll just end up going to the same grave's as all of the other's around you, that you are still a human being in form if nothing else.

He thought about what would come after his life, not so much the afterlife mind you, but rather what sort of world that the people of the future would inherit...

Would it be better than the one he left behind?

Would the people still fight over petty thing's such as stupid ideologies and the one's who act as if they are gospel truth?

Would there be anyone even ALIVE to witness such an aftermath?

The last two he wound up getting an answer to at least, while people still fought over thing's, at least it wasn't over thing's like hard undeniable truth's like biology and basic science that anyone can agree on. And at least people where alive, even if the one's who believed such crazy thing's wound up dead due to their denial of common sense and reality.

He couldn't say that the world he would leave would be better than the one before, but it wasn't his place to bring about a wide. sweeping change of the world, there where other's who'd do that on their own, and he was okay with that, all he had to do was just watch it all unfold...

But that time was nearing it's end, and he held no real issue about it.

Most folk's would be afraid of death, but he never really feared it, more like he welcomed it, like an old friend...

Of course most would think he was trying to be poetic and classy trying to quote someone, but they would be wrong.

Death had been around him before, back when to the world he was barely a week old, born earlier at such a point that he should have been dead.

Thing is, for a few time's he was. Not that he knew what went on of course, he was an infant in body, but his soul on the other hand...

He never really bothered trying to figure out what went on back then with himself, it wasn't so much as he denied it, he just never placed a big deal about it, he had a good enough idea of what went on anyhow.

The fact of the matter was, the life one could say that he's _'lived' _to this point was to simply see how much he could endure. A test of sort's for what come's after.

One could say that Death had not bothered to claim him because he needed to endure the hardship's of this world to ensure he could be ready for whatever path's he might walk. Although granted, it's not so much that he'd only take _one _path at a time as it is he'd end up being going on all of them at the same time.

The interaction's of higher dimensional plane's causing one to take all option's at once and be split among an infinite number of way's is something almost no one could really grasp.

Everyone except for himself that is, and one other that he had never got to meet, but know's to exist, even if he'd be considered mad by the world...

He didn't have anyone around to see him off. His parent's had already passed on, yet he felt only that they had lived good enough live's considering everything, and hoped that they might see each other again, even if they aren't his parent's, then at least as people he care's for, or at least for his soul to do so.

There where no Children or grandchildren for him to have around, he would only ever do so with the one who'd be his twin flame, what most people mistakenly refer to as a 'soulmate', in truth Soulmate's are friend's you have across lifetime's and instances, a Twin Flame is the one who you love and find yourself with no matter what time or life you live in...

Yet for the test in this life he wouldn't be able to be with her, he knew it'd be a 'her' because of how only a woman could equal out his own soul, a woman who held a fair amount of strength and will of her own to support him in his hardest event's, and for him to her in equal measure. It wasn't the case for everyone, for it wasn't so much the body one was in, it was the essence or 'soul' that was important.

Although if he was being honest, his body wasn't that to fit or able to show what his soul was truly like, yet he know that was also a part of the test that he (and undoubtedly she) had been put through. Nor was his body physically fit or well enough maintained in such... 'Key area's' so as to ensure she would be treated as befitting one who would be his equal, much less appeal to any woman (or man for that matter) with his state...

Although it would explain why he never really felt much of an urge to have a family proper, he'd only have it with the one woman who was his equal...

And how he never really felt much of an urge of any kind, aside from his body just reacting on autopilot from stimulation at least. And people thought he just didn't care about such thing's at all, as if he were more like a machine than anything else...

Of course those who where close to him knew that he did feel, and that in fact he felt a lot from other's, the only reason why he kept away was mostly due to how he didn't want to risk getting overwhelmed by it all!

He didn't really have any friend's either, while he held on to them deeply, he never tried to drag them to see him, he's the only one among them still alive now, they all left on their own time's, but they still held them in their memories till their last moment's, he made sure to be their for all of them if he could. And now that it was his time, he was by himself.

His extended family wished him well, all matter of cousin's and their kid's, he was an only child, so no immediate niece's and nephew's (or any of their kid's for that matter) for him, but even still he was to pass on all alone and you know what?

He was perfectly fine with that...

He knew when it happened, didn't bother going over the details, it just happened, and he felt a sense of ease within his soul, no longer having a run down body that didn't do much weighing him down.

So it didn't really shock him when he saw a figure in front of him, it looked to be more a mass of energy than anything else, having no real physical form to refer to.

_"Well, you passed if nothing else. Good on_ you!" It 'spoke' to him, sounding with a rather welcoming tone that held no lies or hiding of the truth.

He knew what this was, he had long theorized the idea of what it was, and he had been proven true with what he saw now.

_"So, you ready to finally live a real life?" _It spoke, even though they both knew the answer to it already, he didn't need to say a word, just give a mere nod to it.

_"Excellent! Now I'm sure you have a good idea on how this work's, all I'm going to say is, you won't have to die alone anymore, and I don't need to give you any luck, you'll do fine!"_ It said, having known what he thought up, since it was the core part of his soul that all of the various aspect's of him that would live across the infinite expanse of possibility had as the origin of him, that made him what he was at the most basic level, the underlying 'code' of a soul if you will...

As he began to split and go into all kind's of different realm's, he noticed the one who was his twin flame do so as well, and she was as every bit glorious as he knew she was...

And then he found himself as an Infant once again, having been just born and cleaned, opening his eye's for the first time in this new life, he saw the woman who was his mother now, with black hair and violet eyes, and a man who he knew to be his father with sandy brown hair and dark purple eye's, the woman who held him was a green haired woman with golden eye's, he knew who the identities of all of them were. Yet he could tell that thing's would not end up as they had, the man's look of pride was true, and his soul spoke of a man who did not believe in having time be halted and have all of humanity made equal by destroying that which made us different and separate, and the new mother's own soul spoke of the same feeling's, of simply wishing to having her family be in a peace that they could all feel to be right and to see the world go on into a grand age like never before seen. And the Green Haired woman who held him seemed to take a liking to him, and it was apparent in her own soul that the request she held was not one demanding mere death, but that she only wished to be able to feel happy with herself and that if she were to finally die, then it would be with a smile and with those who cared for her.

"He's such a beautiful young boy" His father said.

"Indeed he is." His mother spoke, before taking on a look of pain as if he were not the only one to be born this day.

"Easy there, just like before alright then girl?" The lady spoke, handing him to his father while she was ready for the next one to come into the world.

Thankfully it did not take long, and soon a girl was brought into the world, he knew the soul of the girl, it was the one of a girl who died in his place when he was born in his old life, as if she took it upon herself to ensure that he would live and that she would accompany him in this new life.

"And what will be their name's then young girl?" The lady spoke.

"The boy will be Lelouch, and the girl's name will be Nunnally." The proud mother of two spoke.

"Lelouch and Nunnally, I have no doubt you both will be strong children and will do our family proud. Or my name isn't George Lux Britannia!" The father said with a loud yet proud voice.

"And you're the Godmother C.C. no if's and's or but's" His mother added, to the slight protest of the lady (or rather witch as she was known at time's)

'So I guess that I won't end up having to kill my parent's at least, that's a good thing for me a Nunnally at-'

'Wait, WHAT! GEORGE LUX Britannia! C.C. IS MY GOD MOTHER! AND NUNNALLY IS THE SAME AGE AS ME?!' the now infant realized with a shock.

And it was at _this_ moment the newly born Lelouch Lux Britannia wound up crying, though his mother think's it's because of how loud his father just was, while C.C. is still trying to make sense that she is now a Godmother.

And Nunnally Lux Britannia only gave a few giggle's that an infant give's at the whole thing.

All the while a Figure looked on and simply gave a smirk, and thought to himself _'well, this should be a LOT of fun for sure'_.

* * *

**A/N: And that's it for this chapter! So as I'm sure you all can tell right now thing's are going the VERY different from canon, a lot of thing's will be the same in some regard's but other's will quite ****different. The age gap between Lelouch and Nunnally, and of how their parent's are NOT interested in Ragnarok or ending the world and C.C. being not so interested in just dying by any mean's are but SOME of the plan's I have in mind for this story to stand out! And before you ask, no the figure is NOT V.V. but rest assured he will make his appearance, and I enjoy it when he meet's his end for certain. As to who the figure is. All I'm going to say is that they are fully original, also Lelouch's Father IS V.V. full brother, but the Name he has and the one he was born with are NOT the same, in fact. If you can guess the reason why that is the case, I'll give you a shout out in the next chapter! But for now I'll leave you all be! Make sure to leave a Review! And Till next time!**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: So I haven't got anyone who's interested in writing a Review, to be honest I'm not that shocked. I'm not really a big name, in fact the most of people who read my story were when it just came in all new and the like. So be it, even if it's not a lot of people, the fact that some of you are willing to read and follow along the story I'm trying to make is good enough. As for how I am going about this, well I honestly can't say fully how the exact details, but I think it's best we have a few chapter's to go over the life of our 'Black Prince' as he is growing up. Along with some amount of an explanation on what the figure from the last line's of the opening chapter is and why they are so interested in everything. Although I'm not going to explain EVERYTHING, that would just make it seem boring to one like myself. So you all are going to have to figure out what the details of it are as we go along. Also I wasn't joking about that whole thing of 'Soulmates' being incorrectly labeled. It's true! But I don't expect many of you to understand, that's okay you can just think of it as you will. Either way I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

_Code Geass: Specter of the Rebellion_

_Chapter 1_

_Life as a Prince, not what I thought it would be!_

**Aries Villa, May 27th, 2008 a.t.b**

If anyone who spent a large amount of time in Aries Villa where to mention one thing of note. It was that Lelouch Lux Britannia had a fair number of thing's that set him out from all of the other Prince's and Princess's of the Royal Family.

For one, when he was a Baby, he was rather quiet, never really crying unless he needed to be fed or changed.

Another was how he never really bothered trying to draw attention to himself, not so much out of paranoia, but rather because he didn't want to be the focus of Nobles and other's who cared only for being with the Emperor's son than for being with Lelouch, a fact that his parent's and sister and a few half sibling's couldn't help but empathize with.

Yet another fact about was how he often had a large amount of Empathy for other's, often appearing to feel for the various common folk and lesser noble's and often getting the irritation of those who thought themselves superior, needless to say he would be quick to put such people in their place if they had disregard to other's.

He was also known for being quite the prodigy, often at time's proving himself a quick study at thing's, or being skilled in matter's that few would find worthy of note. One of those of how he had a rather easy time handling the control's of a Knightmare Frame, with his Mother looking at him with pure and utter pride whenever he would be finished with the training pod, some rumor's where beginning to spread that one day he might even be able to take on the Knight's of the Round if he would keep at it. And yet another skill he was known for Fame (Or Infamy depending on who you'd ask) was his ability at chess. Indeed his skill was so great that the only one's he had yet to beat were his Older brother Schneizel and his Father, needless to say many a Noble who thought themselves better than a mere 8 year old found themselves eating their word's (and at time's a bit light in the pocket) after facing him.

Of course on this day, there was one fact about him in full display...

"LELOUCH LUX BRITANNIA! GET BACK HERE!" A teen girl of around 18 year's of age with dark pink/purple colored hair and eye's the color of which would indicate being of royal blood yelled while chasing after said young boy.

Who was this girl, and why she was chasing him?

The first was rather easy to know if you were aware of the royal family, for she was none other than Corneila li Britannia Second Princess of the Royal Family, as to _why_ she is, well perhaps it's best to turn back the clock a few minute's...

_**Just a few Minute's ago...**_

Lelouch had noticed his elder half sister Corneila with a teen boy around the same age as herself and were talking, the boy wore glasses over his eye's and appeared to hold himself like as if he were a soldier, of course Lelouch had a good idea of who this boy was, but he couldn't help but make sure of who it was.

"Hi Nelly! And who are you mister?" Lelouch spoke walking to them and making his presence known.

Corneila could only give a smile at her younger half-brother and son of her Idol, it was only fair to mention her guest.

"Well if you must know, this young man is Gilbert G.P. Guilford. His father is a skilled soldier and was asked by father to come visit for businesses reasons." She told her brother.

Gilbert for his part gave a polite bow and nod to the young prince.

Of course Lelouch 'knew' who he was, he only hoped that the future would be kinder to the two before him, he would much rather strive for a world where they would not know the loss of those closest to them, such as Corneila's younger sister Euphemia li Britannia...

He always cared for his half sister's heavily, and had a fair and well meaning rapport with his half brother Clovis, after all one thing that he was found to be good at was to be very critical of all thing's, art being one of them.

Also he was well known for being blunt and brutally honest when needed, at time's joking that if one were to convert the amount of bluntness in his speech to physical force, it might be enough to knock someone a fair distance and might even be enough to budge a Ganymede Frame!

Guliford looked at the young prince and gave the elder princess a questioning gaze, to which she replied "He's like this sometime's, none of really get it, but he's unique all the same." with a slight smile on her face.

It was at that point Lelouch had a rather mischievous smirk across his face and had come up with the perfect idea.

"_Sooo._ Nelly, is Guilford going to be you're knight?" He asked innocently enough.

For her part Corneila only figured he was curious and decided to humor him. "As a matter of fact, I heard that father asked that they be here to discuss such thing's."

Then Lelouch had this look in his eye's that made the two teen's have a slight shudder and said.

"Then I guess he's going to be you're boyfriend then! Or perhaps you're husband even when you're old enough!" He said with the most teasing and confident voice he could muster.

And the reaction the two had where _Priceless! _Guiliford looked as if he had a sudden interest in the surrounding villa, while Corneila looked irritated, shocked, and mortified all at once!

And the two of them were blushing so hard it just _had _to be more than just their face's that where red!

Lelouch for his part acted like everything was just normal, and with an easy and even tone said "Well you _are _a Princess Nelly, even if you don't act like one all the time, and Guliford? Please take care of her would you? though I don't think father would like if you two wound up going a bit _too _fast with you're relationship. Though I suppose it would be nice to have some early practice caring for a few niece's or nephew's in the near future."

And at that moment was when Lelouch choose to run off with Corneila looking like she would have steam coming out of her ear's while Guliford looked as if he just wanted to vanish off the face of the Earth.

**_Which bring's us back to now..._**

The young Prince was running about the Villia without a concern at all that his older half sister was absolutely furious and was chasing him down.

"LELOUCH LUX BRITANNIA! YOU TAKE THAT BACK THIS INSTANT!" Corneila yelled.

Lelouch simply gave a slight glance to her and said in a teasing tone "You'll have to catch me first!"

This only served to make Corneila try even harder to get him, of course there was a few issues with that...

The first was how all of the occupant's of Aries Villa knew how the 11th Prince has infamously known for being not only _fast_ (something that some _swore_ was a trait he got from his mother).

The second was how he was all to skilled at hiding, often time's being utterly impossible to be found by the full Knight's of the Round searching from top-to-bottom the whole Vilia (while his father was impressed by his skill at evading other's, and often said how it would be undoubtedly a vital skill for a Prince of the royal family, he asked his son that for the sake of all the staff and the rest of the family, much less the Knight's of the Round that he keep it to a minimum unless it is truly needed.)

The last was how he happened to run into his Mother and Corneila's own Mother at just this moment...

Marianne Lux Britannia for her part figured her son was actively teasing his half sister judging by the look on his face as well as Cornelia's own red and flushed face.

With a bit of a sigh she spoke to her son "What did you do this time Lelouch?"

"Oh, just talking about how Nelly and her Knight would look good together is all!" Lelouch spoke with absolutely zero regret's in his voice whatsoever.

"And what make's you so certain that she even _has_ a knight? Let alone how they react, boy?" Victoria li Britannia spoke with a tone of dislike and scoffed at the _commoner's_ child claiming to know thing's about her Daughter.

"Actually, we had just came to an agreement now. Gilbert G.P. Guliford is now Princess Corneila's Knight of Honor, of course since they are both rather young it has also been chosen for Andreas Darlton to also act as Her Knight in assistance to both herself and Guliford in their duties, be they on the battlefield or not." George Lux Britannia spoke, accompanied by Darlton himself as well as Guliford's own father. Gilbert had managed to catch up by this point with the other's and overheard the announcement.

Each of the other's present had different look's on their face's.

For Victoria, she was aghast and fuming at being shown up by some _boy_ of all people, and one who's mother isn't even of noble blood at that!

For Corneila, she had a slight look of shock at the fact her half brother was proven right, while Gilbert was flabbergasted that of all of who could have been picked, _he_ was chosen to be a Knight for the second Princess!

Marianne and Lelouch however shared a _very_ similar look and matching smirk's on their face's.

"Well it look's like you're proven right about Young Gilbert being her Knight. Did you expect Sir Darlton being appointed as well, my son?" She asked.

"As a matter a fact I did mother, I do often take notice of those who come around the villa after all." He answered, which was true as he often made it an effort to keep an eye out for anyone who might be of importance to the royal family be they present or not.

"And you said that you said that you saw Corneila and young Gilbert being a good match, did you not my son?" Marianne said with a look on her face that George Lux Britannia recognized all too well...

The face of a woman who demanded to play matchmaker with those around her.

Both he and the Knight of One Bismarck Waldstein had known due to having spent a fair amount of time around her. George due to being her Husband, Bismark due to being the oldest Knight of the Round active.

Lelouch's response was rather simple, yet held quite the impact.

"I could see it easily, in fact I'm already thinking how their children might turn out!"

The Reaction was Immediate and rapid, Victoria Fainted, Corneila and Gilbert where practically _blazing_ with the blushes they where giving.

While George, Bismarck and Sir Guliford where laughing up a storm.

Marianne could only smile at her son's response.

"I do believe I'm already picturing how such children might be as well, I wonder if they will take more after Corneila or young Gilbert in term's of Personality?" She spoke.

And only _then_ did Corneila and Gilbert both fainted, at the same time no less.

Needless to say, the laughter that came from those present was able to be heard across the whole Villa...

And indeed it even reached a room where an armored figure stood perfectly still. Yet if one could sense what it's feeling's were you would get the impression that was smirking in joy at the sound's of bountiful laughter.

Indeed, if one where around and able to listen, they would be able to hear it say "_That young boy is something else, best enjoy you're happiness while you can, for I fear it may be a long time before you can feel such thing's again."_

_'But I will do EVERYTHING I can to ensure that such joy can return to the world again if that happen's, even if I have to walk the path of a Demon Lord to do so__.'_ Both the figure and Lelouch thought at the exact same time, determined to ensure these day's are not simply memories of better day's, but prelude's of joy's to come to the world...

Of course the figure couldn't help but give a notice on the date and could only think of one thing...

_'Well, not bad for one's birthday, even if it isn't the case anymore for him or me...__'_

* * *

**A/N: Well that's it for this chapter! I hope you all enjoy reading this as I did writing it! But don't leave it to me to explain it all in one big old exposition dump! Get yourselves involved and try to figure it all out, of course in order to do that you'd have to write a review! Not that I'm desperate or anything, but if you guy's want me to write better and do more in general, leaving a few Review's to draw ****interest to this story! Also the day is rather important, as to why I'll leave it all for you to figure out! Till next time!**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Glad to see I've got a few reviews going, and that some of you enjoy this story! And yeah it is something of a Self-Insert Fic, and before any of you start demanding a Harem and the like constantly. I will NOT be doing that, if only because of how it might be something Canon-Lelouch **_**might**_** be willing to engage in if only because how it is expected, my version of Lelouch however will NOT be interested in it. Sorry Geasszero, but I'm afraid you won't be getting it, although I can see the appeal of it to some. I in real life however would have enough to try to be okay with just ONE woman who has affection's to me, I don't think I'd be able to handle a whole Royal Harem of all thing's and all that it entails, so yeah. Sorry if it bug's you all, I just don't feel like I could do it any real good or to make it of any interest, also, what sort of Geass should Lelouch have? Absolute Obedience (Pretty much the one everyone know's him for.) Or an original Power never before seen, mind you I didn't mention **_**Nightmare of Nunnally**_** for a good reason, let's just say that what I have planned later on down the line would make it seem a bit redundant otherwise, also if Absolute Obedience is to be given, he'll only use it in event's where he has no other option (mind you that Lelouch is known for coming up with a LOT of option's, just that canon-Lelouch never really thought much of what would happen if he used his Geass all the time like he did.) I'm giving you all a head's up since I don't quite know where this will all end up, but rest assured if I do end up giving Lelouch a Geass that is not his canon power, I will make sure that it will be interesting if nothing else. With that over and done with, let's get on with the story!**

* * *

_Code Geass: Specter of the Rebellion_

_Chapter 2_

_To meet the final guard..._

**Ares Villa, December 6th, 2009 a.t.b**

Lelouch Lux Britannia is what some might consider an idea son, Kind and caring, honest and virtuous, intelligent and brave...

Not to mention cunning and protective of other's.

Such is the case where he has found himself brought on to the attention of his Father due to an issue with his younger half sister Carine ne Britannia.

"Now, would you explain what happened you two?" George Lux Britannia asked his two children.

Lelouch felt only fair to explain as how often he was well known by the rest of the Imperial family and high ranking Noble's as being one to not let bias affect his action's or statement's, or to put it more simply.

He only care's about explaining the truth of the matter down to every important detail necessary as is, even if it might harm his case or standing, he make's sure to explain everything as it is regardless.

"Well Father, Carine was acting as usual and treating Nunnally as she normally does, I don't believe I need to explain that much at least." Lelouch spoke with no hint of deceit or misdirection in his word's. Often time's the only reason he would resort to it is with regard's to those he does not trust or if the situation he would be in would demand such a thing. Needless to say Carine's action's were easily understood by their father as he knew as well as just about everyone else in the royal family how often Carine would antagonize and be at such odd's with Nunnally, who's kind and gentle nature would often be at odd's with Carine's own desire for blood lust and death.

A fair number of the elder member's of the royal family didn't like Carine all that much.

Schneizel disliked her action's because he found the constant antagonizing to be annoying and disruptive to his work.

Odysseus just didn't really like such antagonism in general and wished to be left to himself.

Guinevere simply didn't her for being a potential threat to be on the throne.

Euphemia didn't like her because of how they were often at odd's with their ideals.

Corneila didn't like her because of how as a Soldier, such needless waste of life is troublesome and a hassle, as well as a general dislike for such people.

But Lelouch, he was rather special with his dislike to her...

For one thing Lelouch Lux Britannia could be counted on above all else to be...

Is a Son and Brother who will ensure the well being of those who he consider's family by _any_ mean's.

And as she often would antagonize and try to make Nunnally's life miserable, Carine ne Britannia was very much so a target of retribution by the otherwise kind and well meaning Prince.

Honestly George Lux Britannia figured the only reason why Lelouch didn't kill her was because of how he disliked bringing such a fate onto those he had felt were not quite at a state to be considered 'Guilty' for a death Penalty. Indeed even Nunnally appeared to have no real issue with the possibility of Carine ending up dead at this point, which was saying something considering how kind and gentle.

That and how Marianne would scold them for doing such a thing so carelessly, and for not letting herself be involved in the whole affair...

Needless to say, the Emperor of Britannia knew better than to draw the ire of his wife and Empress, and knew that any opponent's who wished her birth Son and Daughter dead would never see such plan's to fruition...

Also helped that the Ashford's have the aid of a clan of Shinobi who by code of honor are willing to ensure the well being of Marianne and her Children, and any who they feel is worthy of such protection as well.

Although he also knew of one other would would be the final Guard to his wife's children if all else failed...

He brought his attention back to the matter at hand, it was more or less what had been brought up before, nothing of any real importance.

"Also, Carine said that she thought of Nunnally as little more than the child of a whore, and implied that the only reason you married mother was because she was apparently 'good in bed' as Flora and a few noble's said around her at one point" He found himself hearing from his son, knowing that he would not make such thing's up to spite a member of the royal family, even if he held an extreme dislike towards...

George made a mental note to himself to find which Nobles said that and have a word with them. Perhaps threaten them with revoking their status? He knew the kind that Flora often spoke with was pretty much only composed of arrogant and incumbent idiot's who's only real worth was acting impressive and nothing else...

Nevertheless, his children requested an answer, and so he gave one.

"Carine, you're action's and claim's are unbecoming of a member of the Royal family, apologize to you're brother this instant!" He spoke with a commanding tone that gave zero room for argument...

Yet Carine appeared to have a different idea in mind, and her response was rather surprising to say the least.

"Well I've _also_ heard that apparently you're own mother and father was of a similar stature, so I guess that mean's-" She spoke but was cut off by a _VERY_ angry Lelouch holding his hand over her mouth.

"Do. Not. Insult. Grandmother. Or. Grandfather. EVER. AGAIN!" The boy spoke with an ever increasing volume behind his word's, a look of fury in his eye's making it rather obvious that the only reason he isn't trying to kill her is because he doesn't think she's worth the hassle of killing.

Needless to say Carine was quick to run and was soon out of the throne room soon enough. No motion was made to apprehend her, since she got the message rather well enough...

Truth be told George was also hoping to figure out who said what, if only to see them be brought forth in chain's, beaten and bloodied for all to see.

Still he supposed now would be a good time to show his son what he had promised him the day before after the royal birthday party for him and Nunnally was finished.

"Lelouch, come, I have something to show you, now would be a good time as any." George spoke, making it clear to his son that while he too felt anger at the slight against their honor, that there where more important thing's to focus on.

Lelouch for his part was quick to respond and followed his father around the palace to a door that seemed to hold no real importance.

"Come my son, it is time I show you what I promised the night before." He motioned to walk with him through the door.

The room was rather small, it did not appear to have anything fancy or of note to be had, other than the figure that stood still, as if it where a mere statue.

Yet George knew that this was no mere statue, and he could tell Lelouch knew it as well.

"This is something that the Royal family has had since their arrival upon the Colonies after being cast out by Napoleon. It is something that I encountered during the Emblem of Blood, and it showed me and your mother thing's. Thing's that made us who we are today and set us upon our current path." he spoke, knowing of how it came to his and her side when they were but children in their own right.

"What did it show you father?" Lelouch asked, with a look of genuine curiosity in his eye's, unsure but holding a possible idea of what it could be.

George had a look upon his face that showed a sense of sorrow and yet dignity upon his face "We saw how our future's could have played out, in many I became a Tyrant, wishing to bring all of humanity into one whole mind, in a matter of speaking wishing to kill the god's, but such path would only lead to failure. Do you know why, my son?"

Lelouch for his part gave his answer in a near instant, as if he had long came to the conclusion age's ago "Because even if you where to somehow succeed, which I doubt since someone, be it myself, another Royal of skill, or anyone for that matter, would rise to oppose such a thing even if they did not know the truth of the matter. Then all you're result would be is a stagnant world that can not go on because there is no mean's to have idea's to challenge those put in place as the main one's, furthermore, such a thing could not be called living for if there is no amount of meaningful change or progress that permit's further growth. Then how can anyone call it being alive?"

George Lux Britannia knew his son was wise beyond his year's, and this gave further proof to it. Even if he could not sense in the way his son could, he could tell that the soul of the boy who was Lelouch Lux Britannia had an awareness of how such possible future's could play out, and that the soul in question was older than any real sense of understanding could give him.

"Indeed, how could one claim such a thing to be worthy of enforcing upon other's, yes one could argue that it would be a world without lies, but is it a world that people could be happy with? That is what it asked me and you're mother upon seeing such possibilities." He spoke, recalling how his response was that day, the response they BOTH had to it.

"I do not want such a world, for the world I want is one that I and all other's can be happy with, imperfection's, lie's, ill's and all other such thing's as it may be!" His son spoke to him, and George couldn't help but have been overjoyed at a son who knew what the importance of such thing's truly were. And was happy to life a life such as this even if it were not the easiest or safest life he would have to live in.

He knelt down to be eye level with his son, and with pride and honor resounding in his voice told him "I could be no more proud of a child of mine than what you have shown, at least until you become the heir to the throne at least, but for now know that this figure is meant to stand as you're final guard, for both yourself, your mother, Nunnally, and any other's be they you're half sibling's or people you find yourself with in the world. It will act as a guide and protector, it will always ensure the safety of those that it and you find worthy of such thing's, and it will ensure that those who would seek to bring this world down or who thought like those other version's of myself would be found beaten and defeated, and above all else, to ensure that you would take you're place as honored king if you feel you need to do so."

Lelouch looked at his father with a resounding will and certainty in his eye's, his voice while young yet clear and resolute in his speech "I accept this guardian as my own, that it may ensure those I care for are kept safe, and that should I be king, ensure my rule is fair and righteous and just, and that the world may be kept safe regardless of my status, so that their is a future for those noble and honored soul's to look back upon and smile, and to ensure that the world I leave behind upon the end of my life is one that I can be proud in and content with."

George simply motioned to him to place his hand upon the figure's armored hand...

The response was spectacular to say the least.

Lelouch's eye's lit up in that instant, as he recognized the part's of the soul within the figure, and it shone an impressive light easily able to blind any onlooker who came upon the scene. The light soon dimmed, and the figure now knelt in honor and respect to the boy, it's armor looking like a Knight of old's own plate, yet seemed to be advanced beyond even the most skilled scientist's present or in decade's could create. And it gave off an otherworldly feeling, as if the very soul's of those of noble intent felt at ease and strengthened by it's presence...

And far away from where the Prince and Emperor stood. In a manor for the Duke of New York. A young girl of the same age as the prince stood with a figure that was like the other, yet feminine in shape and it's own aura was like that of a kind maiden or loving mother's. The Parent's of the girl looked on in awe as it accepted her as it's charge, while the girl's older brother looked on in glee at what had unfolded, while the extended family of the Noble Duke looked in in shock and horror at how one such as the girl could be somehow worthy of such a thing, knowing that it was a gift from the royal family age's ago, and had been told that should it find one worthy of it's guardianship then it would respond as it had now...

A Girl with green hair and appearing to have an odd look about her smirked on her face, knowing that her Godson was finally coming into his own as well as one who would be fitting to stand with him...

And hidden away from the world, in a place where a thing of cruel malice and despair dwelt, it had only a gaze of utter rage at the realization that those who could oppose it's plan's were now active and ready. The two who it had as accomplices in fear of being it's outlet's of rage, yet also knowing that there still might be a way to salvage the plan's they have built up by dealing with the most problematic of the two first. To which it simply gave a nod to allow them to do so, but that failure would be met with punishment they knew would be unpleasant indeed for the two of them.

And the two armored figure's simply had the same thought's in their head. Simple yet foretelling of what might yet come...

_'Well, look's like we've __finally been reunited, best get ready, because we are going to have a lot to deal with in a year's time or so, but you already knew that, didn't you?'_

* * *

**A/N: So how was that? Hope it was good enough, because soon we'll start to see some action, mind you I'm not the best when it come's to writing, so don't be afraid to tell me what I can do better, also Lelouch WILL have Geass, it's just what kind I still don't know, also I think you all know the girl that the other figure is with... And what about the last one there? Seem's quite malicious no? So I know it might be a bit early for all of this, but I'm not sure how I would work this as a flashback or the like, so I'll just write it all as it come's along. Either way I hope you guys enjoy it all! Till next time!**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hi! So it's been a while since I last posted, I know, I know. It's okay and all that, it's just that I write when I feel like in the mood for it. I'm still open to suggestion's on whether or not Lelouch has his Absolute Obedience or some other power for Geass. And part of me really want's to see what you all come up with, leave your idea's in the review's to this chapter, but try to keep it to what you can expect the Code Geass Universe to actually give as a Geass Power please (although granted, there doesn't appear to be any defined limit to what it can grant to people, considering what happened in **_**Lelouch of the Resurrection**_** with the main antagonist's of that whole thing. I won't be sticking to canon per-say as I'm sure most of you are aware, but that isn't to say canon doesn't have interesting Idea's that I can spin to my favor with the story I'm trying to tell, a Nation who's main export's benefit directly from war and conflict, only to find themselves in a world of Peace? That is a good premise for an interesting story-line for those who have to deal with such people's, as even though most would like to say otherwise. There are many People both in the world of Code Geass (and more sadly our own) who would rather have unending conflict instead of lasting peace. And when I say 'People' I mean ACTUAL, SINGULAR, Person's, not big conglomerate's or Military-Industrial Complexes or Corporation's, those are the obvious one's, I for one would rather place a focus on the Individual Example's over the like's of Companies and Businesses, those are self-explanatory, their main product deal's with warfare, so if customer's are in active conflict, they stand to gain a net positive in most cases in term's of Order's for their product's, as such there is a 'Purity' involved with such thing's, it really is just a matter of work for them, but when it is an INDIVIDUAL who demand's war and conflict, there is a complexity that mean's it's not so black and white. Although Code Geass is mostly a sort of Black and white world when you think about it, even if most like to claim it's not and more of a Black and Grey morality, but let's be real here, a Banished Prince leading a rebellion against his asshole of a Father and also Mother as he find's out, who end's up attempting to stop a plot by said Father and Mother to make all of Humanity into one entity so a to bring about 'a world without lies', how is that STILL a Black and Grey Morality? Of course many would say 'But the method's he use's are rather Dark and Cruel! So it MUST be Grey!' And to that I have to say you don't really get it do you? Lelouch didn't really NEED Geass to achieve his goal's, he just found that it made said goals MUCH Easier and faster to achieve than if he had went about it the normal route, so he just used what he could at the time, yes dealing with Charles's Own Geass would be a hassle, but I am certain Lelouch would find a mean's to overcome it. The fact that most of his result's were of a 'Grey' nature is because it was mostly due in part (at least in my mind!) to be because of his perspective of those around him, he viewed people like piece's of a chess board, rather than as actual people (As evident during the Battle of the Shinjiku Ghetto). I for one think it's a way to keep himself from being too deeply impacted by the eventual losses he would face and also as a mean's of ensuring some amount of control despite the difference of power stacked against him, mind you that for most of the series he is facing of against THE Dominate Power in the world with only a number of Resistance soldier's who's motivation's and goal's do not line up with his more often than not, and the one's that he would find to have formal Military Training would be too few and far between to ensure no one would end up breaking rank's when they should have held in a battle for example, because for all that he has, it is lesser compared to what he has to deal with. Really an issue that could be had is that once he DOES take control of his Homeland and has it's armed forces at his beck and call, he still keep's himself distant as he can not fully get out of his mindset of viewing people as Piece's on Chessboard. And as such mostly leave's it to other's to do the major work of Strategy in terms of actual military campaign's for him. As such, they would be less considerate of what is done on the small scale while Lelouch is concerned with what is going on in the gander strategy. I could go on, but I think I've done enough with this long wall of text. If anyone is interested, I am not opposed to writing a whole chapter/one-shot detailing my view's on the major character's of Code Geass. Part of me is even looking forward to such an Idea as a way to compare and contrast the character's from my version of Code Geass vs the 'Canon' Version's. But I've taken enough of your time with this, let's get on with the story!**

* * *

_Code Geass: Specter of the Rebellion_

_Chapter 3_

_To be forced to run_ away...

**Imperial Palace, July 30th, 2010 a.t.b**

_A Few Hour's Earlier..._

Lelouch couldn't help but be amazed by what the people who built the Imperial Throne Room must have felt was fitting for such an environment, though he felt some of the rendition's from earlier ruler's was a bit overly gaudy. His father must have felt the same as the room was regal, yet not obstinate, as befitting one who had dealt with the common people more often than not compared to most of the royal family for generation's now. A fact that Lelouch hoped would change if he were to be placed on the Throne. Lelouch held no grand ambition's as to take the throne by bloodshed and force, he felt it would be better if the reason why he was on the throne was because he was proven the most capable and effective person to lead, rather than because of his bloodline or heritage...

_'Although considering what some of these noble's are saying, perhaps it might be more in spite of such thing's.'_ Lelouch thought to himself as he couldn't help but overhear the various highborn and lofty Noble's make all sort of comment's of how he and his sister weren't worthy of being royalty, that since their mother was a commoner, they should be treated as such, in a way it reminded him of the world he had left behind, only instead of people demanding they should be treated differently because the group they were a part of had been treated poorly in the past, which many of those demanding such preferential treatment had no actual experience or connection too, being more along the line's of ancient history relatively speaking. Only this time it was those who claimed to be better because of what family they were a part of. It wasn't so much of him to claim that ALL Noble's were bad, it's just that many of those who held most power and influence over the lesser Noble's and common-folk proved to be unworthy of the power they held...

Jeremiah Gottwald noticed his Prince's annoyance and asked "Is all of this bothering you, Young Prince?" as even he could hear the comment's the various Noble's made in regard's to his young charge's.

Lelouch gave a slight smile at the Guard's Concern "It's nothing I can't handle, honestly I've grown used to it." He spoke, Jeremiah could only frown at how such a kind and well meaning person such as Prince Lelouch could be so used to such condemnation and scorn from those who acted as if he was lesser due to his mother. To say nothing less of the woman herself, nor how Princess Nunnally could bear to deal with such thing's being pointed at her Brother.

Jeremiah cleared his throat "Forgive me for asking my Prince, but how can you bear such slander and insult's as if they are nothing? Surely you feel the effect's of them on some level correct?"

Lelouch gave a slight smirk and said "I know better than to let such thing's affect me, they are empty word's and nothing more, and I am not a thin skinned brat like most would think of royalty as being akin to. I am willing to endure any attack's against me. Be they physical, verbal, or mental in origin."

Jeremiah couldn't help but be impressed by the Young Prince's response, showing Lelouch to be one that many would willingly follow under if for no other reason than of how he was willing to endure the same hardship of other's and was willing to take any hit's thrown toward's him. Speaking of...

"And are you not afraid that some noble would attempt to assassinate you? Be it directly or through other mean's?" Jeremiah asked, as it was his duty as a guard to the Lux Britannia Family to ensure his charge's are kept safe from all matter of threat's, even if they came from within, as it was all too well known in the history of the Royal Family how many among them would seek the death's of relative's that would pose a threat to their power. The Emblem of Blood was a perfect example of how such thing's can spiral out of control, thankfully such day's were behind them all, at least he hoped so.

Lelouch gave a warm smile at Jeremiah and said "With brave Guard's like you, and being led by Sister Cornelia, most Noble's know better than to attempt Regicide, and even if you all can't stop them, there is one last defender any would-be assassin would have to go against. And I don't mean to sound arrogant or so certain, but do you really think they can get past _him_?" with the last part of the comment referring to the slient, armored figure that stood beside the Prince, constantly scanning the whole room for potential threat's, even the point's Jeremiah had once didn't think would be used for an attempted assault, but now made sure to keep an eye on such area's himself if only not to be found lacking.

The figure was, strange to say the least... 'He' (as it appeared to respond to masculine pronoun's) was absolutely silent, never speaking even once, and yet despite that, Jeremiah felt that it didn't need to speak to ensure that he knew what 'his' intent's were, the way it stood and looked all over, it was as if it was trying to _goad_ any would be assailant's into attacking as if it were saying _'Come on out so I can beat your asses into a pulp!'_ and while he didn't exactly approve of such behavior from his own men, Jeremiah could tell that the this figure was doing it was NEVER out of arrogance, but rather a promise and a threat to anyone who acted as if they could do the impossible that they WOULD be Broken and left for the rest of the guard's to deal with, and that such a figure was NOT to be trifled with. Such it has been since it first showed up the day after the prince's birthday a year ago, to think it has only been a year and yet this Figure had been so involved that it felt as if it had always been there, and in a way perhaps it had, only that beforehand it kept itself to one location as to not show itself, and that now it felt that it was time to take a more active approach in watching over Prince Lelouch.

Then Jeremiah noticed something out of the corner of his eye and then heard bellowed across the chamber "Presenting his and her Imperial Majesties, Emperor George Lux Britannia and Empress Marianne Lux Britannia! All Hail Britannia!" Knight of One Bismarck Waldstein Proclaimed to all present the arrival of the two Most key figure's present.

Of course there was the regular 'All Hail Britannia!' that came as a response that the Noble's knew to say as it was common among them to say when in the presence of the Emperor and Empress. Still, when they said it it appeared as if they didn't give as much enthusiasm as would be expected of those in their standing.

Lelouch gave Jeremiah a slight tug on the sleeve and whispered "You noticed it too?"

"Yes, I'm certain your Parent's and Bismarck know as well." Having been trained to spot out the sign's of Noble's who would get to uppity and have the annoyance of dealing with a number of such figure's as a part of his normal duties as a Soldier of the Britannian Military more often than he'd like. he also noticed the figure go through a _rapid_ cycling of observation's of the entire throne room to no doubt analyze potential point's of assault, and escape point's no doubt, he figured it would be good to go over them as well in case thing's got problematic in a hurry.

George Lux Britannia appeared to be keeping a mask of calm on his face as he spoke, giving no indication as to the rising tension so as to lull the arrogant Noble's into a false sense of security. "With regard's to the proposed invasion of Japan as conquest and it's re-branding into 'Area 11' so as to control it's Sakuradite deposit's. I absolutely and wholeheartedly refuse!"

Quite the matter to bring up, as it was well known among the higher Noble's of Britannian Society that there was a strong push to invade and annex the island Nation of Japan for it's Sakuradite deposit's, being the main source of it across the whole world. As well as the attempt's of the new Kightmare Frame's being developed and entering Mass Production with the so called 'Glasgow' frame being chosen for production due to it's effective usability and ease of production, even if it is lacking compared to the 'Ganymede' that Marianne herself had become famous for using in certain respect's. Projection's for an Invasion of Japan would see the Japanese military quickly routed and broken due to the deployment of Knightmare's being a new form of Weaponry the Japanese would not be able to adapt to fighting and much faster than a Main Battle Tank.

While the gathered noble's began to protest and complain about the motion, Jeremiah, Lelouch, and the Figure made their way to the Emperor and Empress, figuring that it would be best to keep them all close by in case the worse happened. All the while keeping a close eye on all those present and being careful not to get to close. When they finally got to the Emperor and Empress proper, Lelouch felt it would be best to draw the attention to him and spoke up "Exactly why is this such an issue?"

"What are you saying boy?! This is a CRITICAL point against our continued dominance!" One Particular noble exclaimed, a harsh glare from the Empress quickly made him cower for speaking to lowly of the Prince, as everyone knew that one of the worst thing's to do was piss off Marianne, as she was known to give harsh reprimand's to those who acted out of line, and if that didn't work... Well her nickname wasn't 'The Flash' just because of her skill's in a Knightmare Frame, but also because she was known to strike quickly against those who bothered her, and how she wasn't so beholden to just strike at the face or chest...

Many an uppity Nobleman found himself clutching his Family Jewel's asking to himself how one woman could move so fast and hit so hard after being found targeted by her wrath. Which those present knew better than to happen to themselves.

Lelouch gave a smile at his mother but gave his response regardless "What good is having the most Powerful Army in the world, if there are no more foe's to fight? What good is waging war's that end with animosity and resentment of the conquered people's who are reduced to being labeled as 'Number's'? What good is it to force people to die for those who have not proven themselves worthy of such leadership? The way I see it, the only one's who should kill, be it on the front line's or directing the soldier's who fight on said front line's, are those who are prepared to be killed! And I don't see any of you willing to die for your belief's!" To which a sense of applause would have been given by Jeremiah and Bismarck as well as his Parent's, if the tension wasn't so palpable, it was pretty much a waiting game at this point, to see who would strike first.

And yet someone _did_ clap, a rather slow, mocking even golf clap that would be expected of someone who was unimpressed, yet none of the Noble's present were moving so who?

Then Jeremiah noticed the figure was looking at something, and followed it's gaze to see what got it's attention, part of him almost wished he hadn't.

The thing they all saw was strange and looking at it felt so _wrong_, as if it was looking at something that shouldn't _be here_. It appeared as if it were shrouded in some sort of dark field, even though it was standing in broad daylight, it moved and acted in such a way as if it were some sort of _Wraith_, it's presence unsettling the nerve's of many of the guard's present, even Jeremiah would not lie and admit he felt a sense of unease at the figure. And then it _spoke_...

_"My, my, that was quite the speech boy, too bad it won't do any good for you or those people, like it or not, they are going to be subjugated._" It's voice was dark and malice incarnate, uncaring of those who it spoke too as if they were little more but ant's to be squashed.

_'No, not that, less than that even.' _Jeremiah thought to himself, he wondered how this _thing_ got past the guard's beyond the door, and why was he not alerted? Surely Princess Cornelia would have contacted him to the presence of such an Intruder, it either managed to slip past ALL of the other guard's.

_'Or it killed them all...'_ Jeremiah couldn't help but think, he was certain that the Princess would be kept away, captian of the Royal Guard or no, she would have been forced by the like's of Darlton and Guliford if no one else, he prayed those two men were not caught in the crossfire and died. Darlton was a good soldier and Guliford was rumored to be a good fit for Cornelia as a potential Husband (Not that anyone mentioned it around her unless they wanted to be beaten on or worse, be sent to Latrine Duty).

Bismarck moved to stand in front of Them all but George stopped him, and instead stood in front to face this dark figure.

"Who are you? And why are you here?" Demanded George Lux Britannia, steadfast as a leader should be in the face of such a thing, Lelouch for his part merely scowled at the unknown figure in front of them and seemed to show no outward fear in the slightest, an impressive feat for one so young as Lelouch.

_"Who am I? Well I have never been one of title's, but I guess you can call me, **Lord of Wraith's**!"_ It proclaimed in a booming voice, making a number of lesser guard's cower slightly in fear and some showing sign's of despair.

_"As for why I'm here, well it's simple really, to kill you, your wife, and your two children, that **boy** of your's __especially. And to have your Empire be led by the one's I've picked out myself.__"_ It spoke, pointing to Lelouch as if to single him out above all else.

"And how do you plan on achieving that? I see no army to threaten with, and I doubt any of these Noble's here have the mean's to do as you will." George countered.

_"Well I can answer both question's quite easily, I don't need these noble's, although they might be useful fodder if nothing else, I'm sure you'll recognize who I have picked out to lead__"_ The Lord of Wraith's spoke, and stepped aside to reveal a Man who looked very much so like George, only his hair was in a different style and white as opposed to his own, and when he spoke it sounded almost identical to George's own, only that the man's voice clearly showed he was of a far more callous nature and did not care for who dared to speak before him.

"I am Charles vi Britannia! The **True** ruler of the Britannian Empire!" Charles spoke, George had a brief moment of shock across his face, only to then begin to laugh!

"Do you think showing me a visage of what I could have been had I went a different Path will be enough to cower me!" George spoke, Jeremiah _did_ happen to know that George Lux Britannia was not his Emperor's given name, instead having chosen it upon what was described as a 'life changing event of epic proportion's' and figured that this 'Emperor Charles' was merely a mean's of showing how he could have been. Jeremiah honestly Preferred his actual Emperor very much so, and wished this fake would be gone from his sight.

"I assure you I am VERY Much real." Charles spoke with a certainty in his voice that made it clear he was NOT joking when he said that and he was actually here and in front of them.

"If that is the case then you can DIE!" Bismarck yelled as he prepared to strike down Charles and the Lord of Wraith's.

Yet, faster than they could even blink, the Lord of Wraith's held Bismarck by his sword arm and held him back with only one hand! It didn't even appear to be even _trying_ to apply any effort in it's antic's.

"What? But how-" Bismarck began to question before he let out a cry of pain as the Lord of Wraith's tightened it's grip on his arm before throwing the Knight of One into a wall as if we was a rag doll!

_"Did you really think your Geass would help you? I am beyond such power's that even the one's who are the penultimate source of them are nothing compared to me."_ The Lord of Wraith's spoke, as if disappointed in Waldstein's preformance

_'Geass? What? What is this Geass he speak's of? Does the Emperor know of it?"_ Jeremiah couldn't help but think, unsure as to what it is he is dealing with now.

Regardless he figured that he should do something against this thing that wished to kill his prince and his family "If you think I will let you lay a single hand on Prince Lelouch or Princess Nunnaly, then your are SORELY Mistaken!" He cried out in challenge to the Lord of Wraith's, ready to strike out even if it was futile...

Only instead he found himself faced with a number of figure's that blocked his path two of them coming up behind him and restraining him even!

_"Well, I did say I was a 'Lord of Wraith's' didn't I? You wondered about my army, well here it is."_ And as it finished, the whole room was filled with such figure's, the 'Wraith's' appeared to be somewhat human formed in shape, though they held no defining feature's aside from having a torso, two arm's, two leg's, and what could be considered a 'head' even if it was mostly a blank form that held no indication of what lay inside if anything was even inside at all.

The Lord of Wraith's stepped in front of Jeremiah and spoke _"Ah Jeremiah Gottwald, I've dealt with the like's of you before, always so loyal to your Prince and Princess, even after it's revealed that their Mother was okay with leaving them to die, you kept being loyal to them to the very end, even when Lelouch would make himself be the enemy of the whole world, you would be Loyal to him and that **sickeningly** sweet Nunally. And it's always like this no matter how many time's I come across you! No matter, it's not the first time I've killed you. And I never get tired of doing it either, it's almost as fun as killing the rest of them! But You don't know who I'm talking about, not most of them anyhow, that Villetta Nu girl you know of course, and other's you'll never get to meet. No matter, I love the despair that come's from it all. So show me it!_" And while yes Jeremiah did know a woman by that name, as far as he knew she was still new to being a solider, and he didn't say he knew her all that well, but even still...

Jeremiah went ahead and spat in the 'face' of the Lord of Wraith's and yelled out defiantly "If you believe I will give you want you have asked for, you will be disappointed!"

His action's clearly pissed off the Lord of Wraith's to a high degree, and that was just what he needed...

Quicker than what anyone else could see, the guardian figure to Lelouch sprang into action, breaking all of the 'Lesser Wraith's' easily and sending the Lord of Wraith's skidding back in surprise at being so quickly intercepted, the Guardian quickly took into fighting the Lord of Wraith's while Jeremiah went to help George get Bismarck on his feet.

"I do believe it's best if we leave those two to themselves, wouldn't you agree Bismarck?" George spoke to his highest ranked Knight and long time friend.

The Knight of One gave a cough as he tired to regain his bearing's and said "Yes, we need to get to Nunnally and leave the capital, if not Britannia itself!"

Jeremiah knew what was needed of him, to help escort Lelouch and Nunnally to the airport so as to get a mean's of safe passage, and if it came down to it, to care for the Prince and Princess in the absence of of their Parent's, as they themselves told him as such if the worst came to pass.

All he gave was a nod and told them 'good luck' before they all separated.

_Now..._

"Of all the thing's to happen today, _THIS_ was not one I had in mind!" Lelouch yelled rather angrily at the situation they had found themselves in.

"Young Prince, I would advise you keep yourself in cover if you know what's best for you!" Jeremiah yelled back over the sound's of gunfire from the guard's across the palace and Ares Vila came through the air, undoubtedly fighting more of these so called 'Wraith's' that was seen in the throne Room.

Thankfully it appear's that the guard present was able to keep the worst of the enemy at bay from the Vila's Residential Suite's and most likely meant that Nunally was safe, it was a slight blessing that none of the other royal consort's or their children were anywhere near the capital, with many of them being across the various City's or Area's for their own reasoning, Jeremiah was grateful for that, for he doubted that the like's of Princess Euphemia would be able to survive such a thing such as this...

He supposed that it was also a blessing then that this so called 'Lord of Wraith's' appeared to be dead set on ONLY Killing the Lux Britannia's and apparently having no real interest in anyone else, if that was the case he would have no doubt heard about it by now, unless the enemy was jamming all communication's somehow...

Damn it! And he called himself a member of the Royal Guard!

Thankfully they were able to find Nunally, a bit scared and frightened at all of the fighting, but alive and unharmed at least.

"Something is bothering you Jeremiah, speak, now." Lelouch spoke after found they had time to talk thing's over.

"My apologies, my Prince. It's just that, we had no prior warning as to all of this, and I should have taken better precaution's against all of this, I understand if after this, you decide to not want me to watch over you both." Jeremiah answered truthfully, as he knew any attempt's at lying would be easily found out and figured it would be best to be honest with his charge.

Lelouch had a soft look in his eye's when he said "The fact that you are here, trying to keep us safe, mean's I would be all the more proud to have you by our side, Knight of Orange." Referring him by a title they had done at first as a mere joke at his expense but had since grown to a sign of trust to Jeremiah, and he was all the more proud of it.

"I honestly don't deserve such kindness, but thank you my Prince." He spoke with tear's in his eye's.

"Aw. How cute, the little boy trying to be nice to the worthless guard! Blegh, make's me want to throw up!" A rather annoying voice that Jeremiah swore he could recall from _somewhere_ popped up behind them. Turning around he saw someone who he was quickly able to put a name to.

"Luciano Bradley? What is your involvement in all of this? Hoping to have another chance at being a Knight of the Round again?" Jeremiah spoke with disgust in his voice, knowing all to well about the so called 'Vampire of Britannia' a man who many felt should have gotten the death sentence, yet disappeared before he could be executed. His ambition to become a Knight of the Round was well known by those in the Military who were around during his trial, the fact that he would side with such figure's...

"Ha, ha, ha! I got an even better deal, I help them get rid of any annoying loose end's, and they'll give me the title of the Knight of One! Can you believe it!" Luciano spoke, as if he was going to be rewarded for a job well done.

Jeremiah sneered at the man "I don't believe you could EVER go so far as to be called the Knight of One, if anything you are LESS than that Bradley! You aren't even worthy of being called a Human Being, much less to be a Knight!"

Luciano's gleeful look soon twisted into a malicious visage and yelled in rage "Just for that I'm going to make you watch them bleed and suffer! I wish I could kill them myself, but the big guy say's they are his to kill, so I'll just settle for you hearing them scream and cry out in pain instead!"

TWACK!

Someone hit Bradley in the back of his head and knocked him out, Jeremiah look to see his would be savior only to find...

"Sister Nelly!" Nunally cried out in happiness as she saw her older half sister and ran to hug her.

"Thank goodness you're alright, and Lelouch?" Cornelia asked, trying to find the boy.

"I'm right here Sister, how bad is it?" Lelouch spoke from above them, seemingly having been ready to pounce on Bradley himself to provide an opening for Jeremiah to incapacitate him, now though he just finished tying a tight knot of rope around Bradley's arm's and leg's, meaning that when he regain's consciousness, he won't be able to follow them.

"I'm not going to ask were you got that rope, and good idea tying him up, as for how bad thing's are, I don't think there has ever been an assault this bad in the history of Britannia, maybe even the world for that matter. They are relentless, uncaring, unfeeling, it's like nothing I've ever faced against." Cornelia spoke, knowing that her younger Brother had a good tactical mind that even while not as experienced in actual conflict as her's, was a good enough resource as any to have right now.

After giving some time to think it over, Lelouch responded "It's best if we give them what they want."

"WHAT?!" Was the replies of both Jeremiah and Cornelia.

To which Lelouch gave a knowing smirk "Well, it's more like let's give them what they THINK they want, after all war is as much about Deception as it is actual combat."

After going over the plan and explaining it in more detail, Jeremiah couldn't help but ask "How do you know for sure it'll work?"

All that Lelouch said was "My instinct's tell me it'll work out, plus my Guardian and I have a sort of link, I can't really tell you what it think's, but it does know what I am thinking at the very least, and I feel that it can do it."

Having agreed on the plan of action, they all proceed to make their way to the Airport, with thankfully minimal fighting going on.

"You know the plan right Nelly?" Lelouch ask's, wanting to make sure she know's what has to be done.

"I know what it is, I don't like it, but if you think it'll work then okay." Cornelia say's to her younger half brother, giving him a sisterly hug before going off to her men and carry out her part of the plan.

It didn't take long for The Emperor and Empress to reach them knowing the general idea of what Lelouch is planning, the Lux Britannia family as well as Jeremiah and Bismarck then proceed to board the plane, waiting for one last passenger...

"There he is!" Lelouch say's as he point's out to were his Guardian is landing after being clearly thrown across from wherever he and the Lord of Wraith's were fighting, it waste's no time getting aboard and they take off...

_"Well that was annoying, oh wait there's that one last trick I've got planted." _The Lord of Wraith's say's before pulling out a Remote with a single button on it, and presses it.

A Missile shoot's up into the air and make's contact with the Plane, causing it to explode...

_"Well, at the very least that's one issue taken care if, and if they somehow survived so be it, I'll just let them try to put up a fight, make's it all the more enjoyable when I can savor their despair anyhow. Either way, it's time to get to work on an invasion plan, that Princess could be a good tool, even if I can't make her my puppet, I can hold the one she hold's most dear hostage, and it's not like the rest of them are in any position to challenge me...__"_ It mused, figuring that it would be too boring if they just died then and there, and that having them try to have hope, only to take it all away, would make it all the more enjoyable when it finally got around to it.

_"Beside's, there's still one more left to take care of, but that can be put off for a while now."_ It finished, taking glee in it's victory, even if it wasn't much of one, he still got his people in place to take over with no real counter action possible from anyone who could oppose them, while it could just wipe out any potential opposition. It felt that it would be just to dull and boring to do just that and instead figured to let them have that chance, only to take it all away when it finally had enough fun, then move onto the next group.

Meanwhile, across the Pacific Ocean, on the shore near one of the Beaches of Tokyo Bay, a few people and a metallic figure appear in mid air and end up landing into the water nearby, thankfully a young boy and his father happen to be strolling by at this time of night, and help them all get out and onto land.

The father take's a moment to take a look at the odd grouping and exclaim's "George?!"

George Lux Britannia, his clothes somewhat burnt on the edges and soaking wet simply replies "Prime Minister Genbu Kururgi, you look well. Mind if my and my wife and children stay with you at the shrine for a while, oh and don't mind the man with us, he's one of the guard's who Marianne and I asked to take care of the kid's if thing's got bad, as for the last figure, I'm sure Stradfield has mentioned something similar to what is with his daughter now correct? And before you ask, I know because _she_ mentioned it, also you should prepare for war, and one that your people will not win on top of that."

Lelouch walked up to the boy and held up a hand to shake with "I've heard about you, Suzaku Kururgi right? I hope we can be friend's!"

Suzaku for his part acted rather normally for a boy in his situation...

That is to say he fainted.

Lelouch couldn't help but sigh "Well, at least he doesn't hate me it look's like, honestly I'm getting kind of tired too." and soon enough wound up falling asleep.

And as for the Guardian? Well, it's thought's were as thus.

_'Yeah, this is going to take a LOT of work and time to pull THIS off, but I'm sure it'll be impressive, wouldn't you agree, C.C.?"_

All the while a Green Haired girl a few miles away couldn't help but feel that thing's are going to be VERY Interesting, and that she hope's her pizza will be coming soon...

* * *

**A/N: Okay so there was a LOT going on in this chapter, so what do you all think? As for Geass, I'm kind of partial to letting my Lelouch use Absolute Obedience, if only because it's one I have the most familiarity with and that it's an easy one I can find my way to work with, and with regards to how I view Geass, I don't really see it running amok as a result of it's overuse (though that isn't to say constant use can't have an affect) but that it's rather a part of how the person's psyche respond's to stimuli. I mean think about it, Charles has UNDOUBTEDLY used his Geass more than enough time's to have it go awry, yet he seem's to have an ease of use so as to keep it from affecting other's when he doesn't want it to. When Lelouch had his go out of control, it was when he felt that his ability to maintain control was at it's weakest, the SAZ that Euphie was planning to set up would derail his plan's if not halt a fair few key point's about them, therefore his subconscious responded by having his Geass be always active, therefore meaning that he would (barring external force's/influence's of a certain kind) be able to have Total control over other's even if he doesn't actively want it to be the case, or it could be just that Charles and Vincent wanted to screw over Lelouch by killing the only other really kind member of his family beside's Nunnally that wouldn't try to turn him in or kill him for killing Clovis (Cornelia was bound by duty so if SHE found out Zero was Lelouch, well let's just say it would be a crisis of loyalty for her.) Either way I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and let me know what sort of Geass you think would better fit my version of Lelouch in your own opinion's, nothing too Over Powered or Game Breaking (Like making something out of nothing or fully resurrecting the dead as they once were) and also mention if you'd like me going over and doing an in depth 'character study' of the major cast of Code Geass (and who know's, I might even do such thing's for other fiction's as well if anyone ever get's an interest in it!) Either way it's been fun writing, till next time!**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: So I've noticed a review or two for my newest chapter, thanks guy's! And I suppose it's only fair that the Author's Note for the start of this chapter is a bit of a shout out and response to the two newest reviewer's! So without further delay, time to get to it!**

**Spiral-Voltron-ZERO0Q1: I'll make sure to update this story as often as I can, thing is I've also got a number of other stories that I would also like to work on and continue, this is all also a bit of a learning process for me, so the quality of my writing will change and improve over time so do keep that in mind. My focus can shift from time to time, so while I'm doing a fair bit for this story right now, I might end up having my attention's shift to a different story and fandom altogether for a time, to say nothing of the fact I might just get stuck with writer's block for a while and not find myself able to work on ANYTHING for a time. Thank's for the supportive word's regardless, I won't disappoint you!**

**IS6A6E: I DO plan on having LelouchXKallen be a thing, however as to WHEN I get to it and HOW I make sure it fit's into the wider narrative I'm putting together... I honestly can't say just yet, I'm pretty much trying to create a story that can do well enough to feel like it's a possible variant of Code Geass proper, while also making sure it stand's out enough compared to other stories that do thing's of a similar degree, even if the change's they make are rather different or drastic compared to what I have planed (Or rather for now anyhow...) So I hope you can imagine how difficult it is to have a romantic sub-plot be included without having it feel like it take's away from the main story or that it has no place involved, not to mention you need to understand that the thing's the character's have to put up with with the main story alone would make it hard to find a good time for romantic interaction's, for Lelouch and Kallen for example, they will have to deal with being some of the key figure's in a Rebellion against the world's leading superpower and having to look over their shoulder's because they are concerned of someone finding out about such thing's, also I plan of having the 'Wraith's' play a key antagonistic role that is separate from the standard role of just being 'tough opponent's' that our Black Knight's have to deal with, maybe not so much the individual unit's themselves, as in many way's they are more akin to robot's that act on a higher intelligence's order's and directive's with varying degrees of autonomy. But just because they don't have any free will doesn't mean they are dumb, nor does it mean it'll be easy to deal with them, think of the Wraith's as operating as a mixture of 'Secret Police' and 'Murder Bot's' with a fair amount of 'Elite Hunter-Killer's' mixed in. Or to put it more simply, even the more basic unit's can single handily deal with moderately well ranked and equipped force's of an actual Military on the scale of Britannia's, add that to the fact the Black Knight's are mostly composed of Freedom Fighter's who have no real formal training or discipline... Also I should mention that the 'Basic' Wraith Unit's aren't the only 'special' Unit's that are under the purview and command of the Lord of Wraith's, you could say he has a rather twisted thought process and like's to come up with all sort's of way to demoralize his opposition, as in a matter of speaking, when your enemy can no longer find the will to fight back, they will be easy to destroy and use as you please. Also he has a way at looking at other possible universes and that he might get a bit, **_**inspired**_** shall we say with what he see's that can be rather tormenting if his own opponent's were to face those very same thing's, all I'm going to say is, don't be too shocked if a number of thing's you see in this story remind of some thing's from other fiction's, not the exact same either, more like recreation's meant to evoke the same amount of terror and dread, with none of the thing's that might prove **_**problematic**_** for him in the long run... Also he has a habit of finding individual's who are a certain kind of malicious and twisted mindset and is willing to offer them position's of power and influence, so long as they know that if they were to try and break loyalty and act on their own, then he would simply have his Wraith's 'remove' the individual in question from whatever position they are in and have them bring the person in question to him for 'experiment's' that he find's would be absolutely agonizingly fitting for what he want's out of them. It's a good incentive for any would up usurper's and upstart's to know that if they try anything then they would be most likely used to test his newest idea of cruelty and pain, and also having the process recorded for the replacement to know not to try the same mistake's their predecessor did...**

**So That's it for the shout out's! I'm going to let you all know that at least for now I'm going to be focusing on the lead up to the invasion and some part's during it and the immediate aftermath of the surrender, and then I'll have a time skip to the year the whole thing REALLY begin's that we should all know by now, all I am going to say is that once we get to the proper start of our Rebellion, thing's are going to be rather different in some rather key and major way's, let's just say my Lelouch isn't so callous as to kill other's without considering the repercussion's and not take action's that would most likely cause unnecessary collateral damage's if he can help it, of course he know's that people will die no matter what he does, he just want's to keep the one's he care's for from being the most likely to die or suffer. Also there isn't going to be a Zero Requiem, why? Cause my Lelouch see's no real reason to commit to such an action when there are too many variables to ensure a long term success rate, he tries to think's thing's through to it's logical conclusion. And as such has decided that making himself the target of hatred and scorn of the world, only to then be 'killed' by 'Zero', would only prove to be as effective as long as the truth of the matter doesn't come out, and how in all likely-hood, that would be impossible if only due to how even the best kept secret's end up being found out and exposed for what they are, I think I should remind you that my Lelouch has already lived at least one other lifetime's worth of experience, which is as a variant of myself that had lived through all the craziness of our current decade and somehow managed to live long enough to die of old age, and consider how many big secret's and scandal's that had been kept hidden for decade's have begin to come into the limelight and people are talking about it, not to mention any other huge reveal's that he would experience in his own version of the future and whatever that would entail. Regardless I think I've taken enough of your time with this long winded Author's Note, let's get on with the story!**

* * *

_Code Geass: Specter of the __Rebellion_

_Chapter 4_

_A brief respite, and the prelude to war..._

**Kururgi Shrine, August 1st, 2010 a.t.b**

Genbu Kururgi was not a man who showed any sign of fear often, as Prime Minister of Japan, it was to be expected that he would hide any indication of fear for the sake of his Nation and his people, to show strength and defiance against those who would seek his people crushed. But after seeing the Emperor and Empress of Britannia, and the 11th Prince and 4th Princess, as well as one loyal guard who would act as the children's caretaker should the worst outcome happen, fall out the sky in midair due to a figure that looked more like a suit of armor possessed than anything else. It was enough to leave him a bit nervous, though he knew well to keep it mostly hidden.

But it was when George Lux Britannia told him of _why_ all of this happened did Genbu visibly shake and sweat in fear of what would be coming for _his_ people next...

He looked at George and asked "What about Bismarck, will he be alright?"

"He'll be fine, it only appeared worse because of how it was described, he's my Knight of One for a few reason's, one being his resilience." The exliled Emperor said, sipping his given cup of tea.

George and Marianne had changed out of their regal attire and into more simpler clothes, the whole group had in fact upon arriving at the shrine, both to lessen possible attention, and because they were soaking wet from falling into the water hour's ago, the two of them and Genbu were in the dining room sitting around a traditional Japanese table in a formal sit, and had just finished talking about what led up to this moment, how an entity that called itself 'Lord of Wraith's' had shown up announced in the throne room, and had said that they would all be killed, and how a man who looked like an older version of George, as well as that twisted, damnable _brother_ of his Vincent, had came in and said that _they _were the rightful ruler's of the Empire, and of how Bismarck attempted to fight them, only for the so-called 'Lord' to bat him away if he were but a mere fly, insignificant and merely a pest to be swatted aside, and how even the Knight of One's power couldn't predict what would happen.

Though he had never seen it himself, Genbu was aware of the Power's that the like's of Bismarck and the Emperor and Empress held, the so called 'Power of King's', Geass.

It was honestly a surprise that out of all of those who would be privy to such a secret, that _he_ would be chosen among the _many_ possible foreigner's and outsider's to be told of such important information, as well as to the fact that there were a number of key location's that were appernalty created by a people who used Geass to connect with the so called 'Collective Conscious" or "God" in more simpler term's.

And more importantly, how one such site was on an island within Japanese water's, and was no doubt one of the main objective's the upcoming invasion of Japan, aside from the public one of obtaining the vast amount of Sakuradite of course. Which apparently was rather Minor by comparison.

But most terrifying, was just how _easy_ it was for the Britannian Military to be broken by these 'Wraith's' as they were known, apparently Princess Cornelia was instructed to be only inform the least telling amount of information to Lelouch, so as to imply it was only the capital's own force's that were being affected, but somehow that Boy figured that it was affecting the entire empire and that more Importantly, that they weren't going to win in a regular fight, that the only result's were to fight and be utterly _destroyed_, with the replacement forces being made to follow the doctrine's that the 'Lord of Wraith's' and his accomplices felt most effective, and have a Britannian Military that had no care for the concern's of Warfare, be it either for it's opponent's solider's or it's own. Or to leave and have the military give up, have only _some_ of the Military act on the plan's and action's the new regime wanted to instill across it's armed force's, and hope that enough resentment would build among the the more 'virtuous and noble in intent' so as to allow the framework for a schism among the rank's to divide the enemy's power base to allow a greater chance of success, and to then reestablish the 'proper' head of the empire once again.

Genbu took a sip from his own cup and said "I am impressed that the boy figured out such an effective long term strategy. I doubt it was an easy decision to accept from any of you, much less of those back in your homeland."

Marianne spoke up next "Lelouch is without a doubt, skilled at making effective strategies that take into account many variable's. He knew what sort of cost's both option's would take, and went with the one he felt he could use to his future benefit. I'm sure those who could understand such a thing would be among those loyal to his cause when the time finally came."

Genbu couldn't help but notice the phrasing and asked "_His cause_? Don't you mean _Your_ cause? If you'll forgive me saying this, but does that mean you two won't try to reclaim the throne, are you going to just _leave _to him?"

The two barely took any time before coming up with a response "He said he had no intent of taking the Throne for himself if he could help it, but if neither of us were to live by the time he cast out the usurper's. Then yes he would have claim of the throne and be crowned Emperor."

Genbu couldn't help the look of disbelief on his face and in his voice "But _why_? He isn't first in the line of succession, and even if he was, do you really think the rest of royal family would just accept him taking over and skipping the line?"

George was rather clam when he spoke "While I may have fathered them, I am aware of how many of my children are not suited to taking the role of ruling Britannia, take Clovis for example. I am certain he would like nothing more than hosting all matter of parties and ball's and painting to his heart's content. Do you really expect someone like him to take an interest in the throne, much less lead effectively on it? Or as an opposing example, Schneziel would not consider thing's in such a way that his rule would cause more problems that it would solve, to say the least that he would use such power to effectively attempt to rule the people with an Iron Fist, which is something that would only cause more instability down the line, and Odysseus? He may be the oldest, but in truth he's more useful as a candidate for political marriage, or should I list out how many of my potential successors would be lacking in key way's to ensure a better world. Truthfully I find it somewhat ironic that out of all the various children I have sired to take over my place, the most effective one's I'd place as my designated successors are born from a woman of 'commoner stock', at least if I were to say as such to those pathetic Noble's who wouldn't shut up about how they weren't deserving of being candidate's for succession."

Genbu could see the logic behind the argument, noting how many of the potential heir's to the throne has a number of fault's that made them less-than-ideal for ruling the Empire, if only with regard's to the rest of the world if nothing else, though he did had one more question to ask with regard's to it.

"If you had to choose between Lelouch and Nunnally for the throne, who would you pick and why?"

The answer surprised him somewhat, given it came from Marianne "Why, Lelouch of course."

When she noticed that he wanted an explanation she clarified "Oh don't get me wrong, I love both of my children equally and fairly, it's just that I know Lelouch can act to ensure his time as Emperor is one spent ensuring there are no attempt's to overrule his authority and that any potential problem's posed by certain individual's or group's would be dealt with before they can become a real concern, not to mention he would no doubt ensure to gain the appreciation of the people, be they noble's or commoner's alike, and ensure that if anything were to happen to him, that his work would not be undone with his early leave of being Emperor. And that his work would continue with or without him"

Again Genbu could see the sound logic in what was presented to him, while he was aware that both children had the mean's to be capable ruler's, he could tell that Lelouch would do what was needed and to the exact degree required so as to ensure a stable and secure foundation for any he would appoint as to take over should something happen to him, and that young Nunnally might have some reservation's about resorting to certain action's...

Until Marianne decided to finish off by saying "Of course, that is if he doesn't merely do what he feel's is needed, than give the throne over to Nunnally afterward's to ensure it stay's that way of course."

_That_ was rather surprising for Genbu to hear at the very least, in the sense the Lelouch would merely just take whatever action's he felt he had to as Emperor, only to _then_ just afterward's give up the Throne to his sister, as far as he knew, it would only be naturally expected for one who claim's ruler-ship of an empire to _maintain_ said rule for as long as possible. The fact that the boy would be willing to give it up after only however long he felt it deserving to be felt, strange for one of the Britannian Imperial Family to engage in. Considering the history of the Royal Family's period's wherein it was _unheard of_ for such thing's to occur. Even in Japan the house's of Kyoto made certain to hold onto whatever power and influence they held and would _never_ give any of it up for _anyone_!

"What do you mean by that exactly?" Genbu asked, voicing his internal thought's.

George had a bit of a melancholic look in his eye's as he spoke "I suppose it's because of how I told him often of what my Parent's wanted to achieve during their rule, my Father wished to change the government to be more serving to the people, and not simply benefit from the populace. I suppose you could say he had an understanding of what the true want's and goal's of Washington's Rebellion was, to have a government that would ensure it's people could feel as if they had a tangible role to play, and not simply be used by whatever the head's of state required them to be at any given moment. Although my Father said that he did not feel the method of Government they wished to use would be effective without major alteration's. That at least the idea of having the state act for the betterment of it's populace, rather than have the populace act for the betterment of the state. Is something that I think many yearn for, even if not in such simple word's as these."

In truth Genbu could understand why such an ideal could be what some would wish to strive toward's, if for no other reason then how it would have the populace feel that they have a tangible reason to cooperate with their government, for if the populace suffer's, then the government suffer's as well. It is something anyone can understand, but few realize just how much of an impact that can truly be until it's too late, such is how many great empire's once thought unbeatable had fallen, because they failed to account for their own people's, instead focusing on the ambition's of only a select few individual's who lacked the foresight to know when to hold back, and when to relinquish control when there is too much to manage. Although his government would like to boast and claim otherwise, in truth it was very much an oligarchy, only rather than have said oligarch's be rather blatant in their control and presence, they would instead offer support to political candidates that would be of use and service to them, while causing all matter of roadblock's and issues for anyone that they felt would give them issues, a dead body with questionable material implying someone here, a 'leak' of scandalous information there. And then there was the tried and true method of 'Bribe them more than your competition could hope to offer to make them switch side's and support you'.

And Europa Universe? It's member's kept bickering and auguring over petty issues and personal slight's so that almost nothing actually important got done, and even then it was rare to see such action's be actively enforced by those who would actually do the most in achieving said goal. It was honestly only the fact that Britannia was a common threat that was the real binding force between the E.U.

The Chinese Federation weren't really much better than the Japanese government-wise but at least the Kyoto group knew better than to puppeteer their 'leader' than the Eunuchs have been, at least not in such a obvious matter, honestly the only reason why that girl couldn't do anything was because she was too young, and in truth Genbu felt she shouldn't be forced into such a role, yet the Eunuchs demanded it and so it would be, at least until they decided to stop trying to act friendly with each other and started going at each other's throat's like dog's, the Kyoto houses knew better than to risk open conflict in the street's at least and the unnecessary damage's and loss of material and capital to go along with it...

Then he heard a young, child's voice speak up from right behind him saying "I know your thought's on the gobal situation because I've thought of them myself, and if you must know, just because Nunnally is so nice and sweet, doesn't mean she can't act tough and harsh when she need's to, it's just a greater effort on her part to make it look convincing than it is for me."

Genbu went stiff and frigid, caught totally unaware at how the boy not only managed to get right behind him without him noticing, but to also know exactly what he was thinking!

George simply let out a tired sigh and said "Lelouch, what did we say about you sneaking up on stranger's?"

Lelouch gave a slight pout and said "To not do so because they might be a threat, but Mr. Kururgi isn't a Threat though!"

Genbu finally turned around and asked "And why aren't you sleeping? It's late." And it was late, given how it was 5 in the morning.

Lelouch turned to look him in the eye and said "I learned how if you want to adapt to a new time zone, staying up for a full day can help you adjust faster, and I can't sleep, even if I wanted too."

Marianne could tell her son was bothered by something and asked him to sit on her lap, Lelouch however declined and offered to simply sit in between her and his Father instead.

Figuring that the boy would simply listen to what they were about to discuss even if he told him to go to bed. Genbu cleared his throat and brought the subject back to what they were meant to go over.

"You say that Britannia will invade Japan, how long could we hold out?" He asked, his voice flat and serious, demanding an answer from those in front of him, royalty or not they had information that he needed.

To his surprise it was Lelouch who answered "If they are unable to deploy their KMF's initially? A few month's until they start bringing them in. If they have them from the very start? I would guess a few week's, at maximum, barring travel time for replacement part's and equipment. And that's with what the projection's I was privy to before our exile, now? I think it would be fortunate enough that most of the old military was spared decimation and haven't been replaced, so at least they won't resort to merely using chemical weapon's on civilian population center's, but assume the absolute worst case regardless. That's what I would do at least"

He figured he would humor the boy, since he seemed so certain of himself, and asked "In that case, what would you suggest then as a grand strategy? And how did you even know about such estimate's anyhow?"

Lelouch had a playful look on his face "I overheard them talk about it when they thought nobody else was around, not to mention a lot of other useful blackmail material, so that's how I figured it out." Then his expression turned deadly serious, one that should not be possible for an 11 year old boy to have as he continued. "As for strategy, I would have the Japanese force's put up a set amount of resistance, if only to make sure that it would not appear to be to easy of a victory to the Britannian Commander's, then after, a few hour's, I would accept a total, unconditional surrender."

Genbu couldn't help but raise his voice in anger and fury at what the boy suggested "A FEW HOUR'S! THAT'S HOW LONG YOU WOULD SUGGEST WE WOULD FIGHT FOR?! OF WHAT GOOD WOULD THAT POSSIBLY BE?!"

George felt to try to speak to diffuse the situation "Lelouch perhaps it might be-" but was cut off by Lelouch holding a hand in front of his mouth, with Marianne also trying to speak up but also being motioned to be silent.

Lelouch was clam and composed when he spoke, as if he was not just yelled and and berated in front of his parent's and said "Mother, Father, while I understand you wish to protect me and keep me safe, I can not rely on either of you two to do so for my whole life, if I am to be an Emperor that you suggest I can be, then I must deal with this on my own. Kururgi-San, if I may continue please, I was not finished."

Genbu took a few second's to compose himself and had to admit that he was impressed with how the young prince demanded to be allowed to stand up for himself and hold his ground on his own, certainly more than what Suzaku would do in this situation, although he had to admit he was being rather harsh on his own son, he felt it was needed since he would have to endure far worse once he would be known to the world proper.

"Very well, but do not delay." He said.

Lelouch then took a deep breath and said "I would allow the military to fight for a time so as to ensure the Britannian Military would not feel that it was too easy of a victory, therefore they would not place as such massive effort's to locate potential fall back position's or stronghold's to fortify and resist in, as well it would allow the Japanese people feel that they could have done more if they had the mean's to meet the Britannain Military on equal ground, therefore causing influential figure's such as the Kyoto House's to have a position to acquire Knightmare Technology and the mean's to produce them as well as the motivation to do so after seeing how they performed in active combat. It also has a secondary purpose to separate those who can prove themselves to be adaptable enough to, if nothing else, ensure the enemy force's would take some effort with their Glasgow Frame's than they would normally expect, in fact I would go so far to say that there is **one** person who could actually lead a conventional force against the Britannian Military and actually win, assuming no 'Wraith's' or similar such force's get involved that is."

"Oh, and who would this be." Truth be told, Genbu had looked through the record's and data on the various General's and Commanding Officer's in the military and the only one who he felt could stand a chance was-

"Kyoshiro Tohdoh" Lelouch and Genbu state in unison.

"I am impressed you would suggest him above anyone else, might I ask why?" Genbu asked, wishing to the reason behind Lelouch's decision.

"I did a cursory background check on him, both Military and otherwise, only record's you can find through public access mind you, so don't worry about me finding out of anything classified." He explained.

"I find it hard to believe _that_ is your main reasoning." Genbu flatly stated, certain there was more to it.

"Suzaku mentioned how Tohdoh train's him, that combined with the information I had already put together about him. Helped ensure I had been correct about my assessment." He finished.

Genbu was a bit shocked, not so much that Suzaku told him anything, but that he even _talked_ to Lelouch in the first place, as he almost NEVER talked to anyone, aside from his cousin when she was around that is, who was his own age, and while Genbu loathe's and hate's that fact, he knew that if Suzaku was known to the world, it would make him an easy target for any potential enemies, both foreign and domestic in origin...

Marianne decided to interject for a brief bit. "Lelouch is rather well known for being relentless in figuring out other people, even going so far as to constantly ask them about what he want's to just enough to make them feel uncomfortable to not hide it, but not enough to make them outright refuse. I even heard some people suggesting having him be the royal interrogator with how well he get's information."

Genbu then realized a 4 thing's...

1\. He knew it would be tantamount to suicide to make an enemy of Prince Lelouch due to his skill's.

2\. The prince could find out all matter of thing's to exploit in interacting with anyone around him.

3\. These fact's made it far more clear why Lelouch would be the first choice to made Emperor should it be needed.

And 4. That if somehow the boy obtained a Geass, then he would be borderline unstoppable...

That last point made Genbu shiver a little as he considered what Lelouch with such a strange Power could achieve, even if the boy didn't really need it, it would make his goal's much easier to achieve, even if the power was rather minor in it's affect's...

Lelouch then finished with one last thing "Oh and if I where you, I would have everyone believe I committed suicide, it would give the Japanese people a martyr to rally behind, and upon your return you could claim that you have returned from the dead to enact justice on your people, I would also suggest a way to make it look really convincing too, that though I would have to leave up to you."

Genbu realized at that moment that needed to make sure Suzaku would spend as much time with Lelouch as possible, so as to learn the skill's he would need for the future ahead of him, and that this boy was worthy of his respect. And that the one's who claimed to 'rule' Britannia now should have made sure the boy was killed, because they now will face a boy who will grow to be a threat they can not simply crush with mere force.

And then Lelouch's expression and voice lightened up considerably as he asked "Hey, is it okay if I want to play with your son Suzaku? I think he and I could be friend's, and I would really want to be friend's with him, maybe even best friend's!"

Genbu couldn't help but have a genuine smile at the boy as he said "Of course you can, I think it would be good for him to have a friend his age, the only other kid he know's is his cousin, and I don't think that would be fair of me to keep him from interacting with anyone else outside his family."

Lelouch then absolutely _beamed_ with such a radiant smile Genbu thought the boy was going to start glowing as he said "Thank you!" and ran off to find Suzaku, who Genbu knew would be up by now as part of his daily schedule, noticing the time was now 6:30 A.M.

George spoke up after being quiet all this time and said "He's something else am I right?"

Genbu couldn't help but nod, a slight smile still on his face and said "He definitely is. I think our son's are going to get along well together."

Marianne smiled as well as she said "I'm glad, they seem like kindred spirit's those two. I hope only the best for them both."

All the while, the armored figure that had stood outside the screen door kept it's vigil, of course it had heard everything, and it had this going on in it's thought's.

_'Everything's going so well. Best prepare for the absolute worst, isn't that right? Partner?"_

And elsewhere, in the Japanese home for a young Red Haired Girl, her own guardian figure thought in response.

_'We can manage it, even if they have to go on without us for a few year's, do you think he'll accept a Geass?'_

And elsewhere, a young green haired woman thought as an interjection.

_'He know's how it work's, he won't lose control over it, though I wonder if it's going to be same power as what you've said all of those 'other me's' wound up giving their version's of Lelouch, or if it'll be something else entirely?__'_

_'We can't say for sure yet, it's best we just get ready for the coming storm...__'_ The two figure's replied with, their mental conversation over, they all go back to their own thought's and plan for what they have to do in the next 9 day's...

* * *

**A/N: So that's it for this chapter, next one will be dealing with the invasion proper, expect to see some proper action this time, also more interaction's from our mystery sentinel's! You can expect them to be doing a lot once the Invasion begin's in Ernest, as well as a bit of an insight as to what they think about, nothing too revealing, I don't want to reveal all my big thing's too soon ;P. Beside's that though, I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Not much else for the closing note's, other than make sure to leave a review! And that I'm still willing to hear if anyone has any idea's on giving Lelouch an original Geass, if not then I'll just give him his 'classic' Absolute Obedience. Although I think the detail's I listed here the Genbu was able to realize should tell you that my Lelouch REALLY doesn't need it. Although I could just make it so that he instead decline's the offer of a Geass, although that might be to predicable and easy, what are your guy's thought's on the matter? Make sure to write a review and let me know! Anyhow, till next time!**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Well I'm back at it again! I guess you could say I'm on a bit of a writing streak so far. But don't be so surprised if I end up going dormant again at some point. As it is I've been thinking about a number of thing's that I can do for this story. And well let's just say that when Lelouch get's his Geass, it won't be something that is a one trick sort of deal. Make of that what you will, and that it will also do far more than what anyone would think of it being able to do otherwise... I don't plan on making this Author's Note too long for the sake of how I can explain thing's in other chapter's or in the story proper, just know that I am aware of how some of you might have wanted some more action with regard's to how there wasn't a whole lot going on in the last chapter, thing is. I personally feel it rather important to keep thing's at a set pace with regard's to the overall speed of the story, too much action back-to-back can get tiring and leave reader's uninterested as they can't keep up with everything going on with the pacing getting to fast for them to follow along and grasp exactly what is going on. At the same time, having too little action can also be a detriment as people lose interest as it goes along at a snail's pace, and while it would give them time to understand and grasp what is going on, the fact of the matter is they wouldn't want to because they have lost any real investment or interest in the story. It's a balancing act that any writer, be they fellow fanfic writer's on this site and other's like it, or those who create official work's that we base our fanfic's off of, have to keep in mind to ensure our Reader base doesn't grow tired and weary of our presence. So if anyone feel's the story is getting a bit to fast or slow, by all mean's tell me about it! This is as much a collaboration project between me and all of you as much as it is my own story creation. I make sure the story get's made, and you all get to help ensure I don't get too out of line with my work and keep it interesting! I plan on being a professional writer some day. And doing all of this is just one way I plan on achieving my goal! And I would be glad if any of you would be willing to lend your advice and input to help improve my skill's. And who know's? Perhaps one day I'll make a story that might get looked at for a large scale production from a big studio! And while I doubt if I'll remember you all by the time I could get to such a point. I would try to find a way to make sure you would all be recognized for your effort's, even if they aren't much in the long run. Anyhow I think that's about enough for this segment. Let's get on with the story!**

* * *

_Code Geass: Specter of the Rebellion_

_Chapter 5_

_War, like none ever other fought before..._

**Battle of Itsukushima, Invasion of Japan, August 10th, 2010 a.t.b**

The sound's of gunfire could be heard from miles away as forces of both Japanese and Britannian Army's Clashed, despite the technological and numerical superiority the force's of Britannia had deployed to the battlefield. The Japanese were somehow _winning_ despite everything stacked against them, if anyone were to tell you who would be the sole reason behind this apparent _Miracle_ in the war, they would point you to one man above all else...

Kyoshiro Todoh

Despite his not so impressive rank in the military, Todoh quickly proved himself adept at adjusting to the rapid shift in warfare with the introduction of Knightmare Frame Technology, in truth while many of his senior's in the military thought it would be rather easy to attack what they thought to be little more than 'A Human looking tank on leg's'. Todoh knew that it would not be as easily as they made it out to be. As proven when the general in command of the task force he was a part of had decided to kill himself when he found just how lacking he was in dealing with the enemy. Todoh expected some form of Breakdown from the command staff at the event's unfolding, but even he was shocked at what the general had decided to do...

Though thankfully for the rest of the force's fighting on the front-line's, Todoh was quick to take over the role of command when he saw no one else step up to lead, establishing himself and proving that the reason why the Prime Minister choose him out of anyone else to train his son in fighting and self-defense was more than simply knowing the man from his earlier day's before he was rose to his current status within the government...

Still, Todoh couldn't help but think how only a week ago, he found himself with a rather odd child who had wished to train alongside Suzaku. The young Prince, made outcast along with his parent's and Sister, Lelouch Lux Britannia. When the boy came to him demanding to train alongside his Student, Todoh was rather dismissive of the exiled Prince.

_"You are but a child who has lived among high nobility, prove to me that you are more than a mere high born and I will see if you are worth having as a student."_ He told the prince, expecting the boy to lash out in anger or demand that he would be trained regardless, and yet. Instead he did something Todoh did not think a child of Royalty would willingly do...

The boy simply looked at him, and said _"I wish to learn under your guidance, if you ask that I prove myself, then let me show you how much I am willing to endure."_

And then the boy tried to attack him, of course Todoh could tell based on the look in the boy's eye's that the young prince wished him to test his endurance. Todoh figured it would do well to to give the boy a lesson in Humility and how not to go about thing's, and so he proceeded to relentlessly counter the boy. He knew well enough to limit his strike's to not cause anything to grievous, he would not cause such harm to a child that he would inflict to a enemy soldier, regardless of who that child was.

He kept countering the boy, and the boy kept going after him again and again, it did not matter if his face began to bruise, nor that blood started dripping from his mouth or nose, or even that his arm's and leg's began to show sign's that he might risk cracking the bone's if he kept going at it.

It was soon apparent that their 'test' had drawn onlooker's, as he soon noticed the boy's parent's and sister in the background, along with Genbu and Suzaku.

Genbu and George looked at him with an expression from both saying 'don't hold back on him regardless of what anyone say's' while Marianne and Nunnally appeared worried for Lelouch, and Suzaku looked apprehensive, as if he wanted to encourage Lelouch but was too scared to do as the Prince was facing off against him.

He then spoke after countering yet another strike from the young Prince _"Is that all you have, fight harder! Or would you rather have other's fight for you and die in your place?"_

Young Lelouch had a look of absolute fury upon his face and replied _"I will endure all the torment's of hell if it mean's no one I care for suffer's in my place!__"_ And attacked again with renewed vigor. Even though it was rather clear that the boy should have given up by now, he still persisted despite everything around him suggesting that he should just stop.

Todoh felt it would now be fair to test how much the boy was willing to take and proceeded to go on the offensive, striking at all matter of key point's along the boy's body that would have caused him to collapse into a screaming ball of pain, and yet shockingly, he didn't even so much as flinch or make a sound!

Lelouch looked Todoh in the eye's and spoke at a wispier _"Is that supposed to hurt me? I have endured far worse pain's than you can EVER begin to understand."_

Todoh was rather shocked, he looked to see if either of the boy's parent's had any idea of what he was talking about, yet they seemed as equally perplexed as everyone else was. Todoh couldn't help but be somewhat amazed and perplexed by whatever the boy meant by that. Just what could have this boy faced that made what he just do seem like a mild irritant? And what other secret's could this boy be hiding.

Even still Todoh knew such answer's would not come today, if ever, and so felt that he had done enough to the boy and stopped his action's.

_"Though I do not know what has made you so willing to endure, I can see that you are not a mere Royal who can not handle hardship, as such I suppose it would be fair to have you as a student, if nothing else you would keep asking me regardless. For now though, you need to rest and recover, it won't do you any good if you can't do anything."_ He said, to which the boy managed a formal bow of respect to one's master and accepted his request, and soon enough the boy managed to prove himself a rather impressive quick study, actively trying his best to keep pace with the training routine that Todoh had put in place for Suzaku, and he was also aware of how the two boy's began to bond over their experience's. It seemed as if they had the start of a long and lasting friendship between the two of them beginning to from...

_'Hopefully when this is over, they will be alive to ensure justice is done.'_ Todoh thought to himself, aware that they were safely at the shrine were most military force's ignore in the initial act's of invasion, as such they would at least have time to get to a safe and secure location if need be, and if nothing else he was certain they would all find a mean's of hiding admit the wreckage the war has wrought...

'_Who am I kidding, we are simply stalling for time until the government __surrender's."_ He knew that they had no real chance of winning this invasion, to call it a war was saying a pistol could destroy a KMF with one shot. Which he knew was impossible unless the pilot was exceptionally stupid and left themselves exposed for anyone to shoot them...

Even still, at least he might be recognized as being the sole military commander to win a battle against Britannia without KMF's, it felt rather easy in fact. _Too Easy..._

He noticed one of the soldier's near him exclaim "It's the Britainnan's sir, they're trying to run away!"

That was a surprise to Todoh, as he knew that Britaninnan's were not known for running away as they were doing so just now, normally they would attempt to do so in as orderly of a fashion as they could. But based on the footage he was receiving, it seemed that whatever they were told made them just drop everything they had and just **_run_**, as if it was every man and woman for themselves down there!

Todoh felt a sinking feeling in his stomach, certain that whatever could cause the Enemy he was facing to break discipline so fast and so effectively was something he needed as much intelligence on as possible.

"Do we have any intercepted communication's? If so than perhaps we can understand what has them running so scared." He ordered, he got one answer, a young woman named Nagisa Chiba said "Um, yes sir, we do it's just, well, you need to listen for yourself." Before playing the audio and truth be told it was rather surprising.

_**"All Force's, be advised, we have just gotten confirmation that Wraith Corp's are being deployed in your location, I say again. WRAITH Corp's are being deployed at YOUR LOCATION! Run as quickly as you can and get back to friendly line's, if you can't. Then run toward's the Japanese force's, if you're lucky, they'll just take you captive or better yet just kill you. Just try not to be around when they **_**_arrive, and if you somehow still are, then may god watch over you all, good luck."_** The voice of a commanding officer rang out along the radio network. Todoh couldn't help but feel a sense of fear at that these 'Wraith Corp's' would be enough for Britannian's to evoke the like's of God considering they are a notably Atheist nation. He heard from the Lux Britannia's at what sort of threat these 'Wraith's' are, and he wished to ensure he could get as many of his soldier's out as he could...

He picked up a radio and set a general broadcast to all force's "All Unit's, intercepted Britainnan Com Traffic indicate's a high danger level force is approaching the battlefield, they even went so far as to say to head to _our_ line's in the hopes of being captured or killed as being preferable to remaining in the combat zone. If they are _THAT_ scared of what's coming this way, I want to ensure that as many of our force's can survive as much as possible, I am ordering a General Retreat across all line's, NO ONE is to remain on the field if possible, this is NOT up for debate or negotiation. May the Kami Preserve us!"

However it seemed as if he would not get the luxury of an easy withdraw, as soon his command staff reported unknown contact's approaching the battlefield at high speed. And within minute's it became officially known...

The Wraith Corp's had arrived to break and destroy all that stood in their way, and NONE would be left alive in their wake...

The radio traffic soon became an utter deluge of cries for help and reinforcement's, across the whole entire field report's of 'unkillable murder thing's' began to spread like wildfire, footage from battlefield camera's could only show vague, black shape's appearing on their feed for a few second's before they only showed static from where their position's once were...

**_"What the hell are these thing's!"_**

_**"We need reinforcement's! We need-"**_

_**"Backup! Where's our Backup! We-"**_

_**"They won't die, why won't they DIE!-"**_

_**"Help! We need help! We- Oh no, NO!-"**_

Call's like these and many more were all that could be heard over the scream's of death being broadcast over the Network, Todoh could not help but feel an utter sense of fear and dread as sweat began to form along his face, he could tell he wasn't the only one, everyone else in the mobile command center with him showed similar face's.

_'NO! I will NOT GIVE UP! Not to these, THING'S! I will not BREAK Before these Demon's from hell!'_ Todoh thought to himself, attempting to reaffirm himself and hold his ground. Steeling his Nerve's he called out.

"I want anyone who fall back to do so immediately! Have Staggered line's of dispersal fire from retreating armored force's go off as we attempt to do so, even if we can't kill them, we should at least try to slow them down by however much we can! Set rally Point's for all active unit's be set and have as many defensive measure's as we can be established! We will NOT have this battle turn into a bloodbath! If there is anything people will know this fight as, it will be a MIRACLE!" He barked out to all of his staff present, he didn't expect anyone to follow up or even register his word's and planned on doing it all himself, just as he was about to state as such...

"I'll help with coordinating our force's sir! We need someone to gauge how much artillery we have left and how much we can use for the time being, anyone here can do that?" Chiba said, to say Todoh was Impressed was something of an understatement, he expected that all of those present to just run the best they can and leave him, yet here was one person who was willing to stay and help him!

"I can do that, do we have any air asset's in the area? If we can have air power, it should help tremendously" Another spoke up, Shogo Asahina, if Todoh recalled correctly.

"Shouldn't be that hard, even for an old guy like me!" Ryoga Senba, one of the older personnel present said, attempting to radio in any air forces in the area.

"Then I guess I've got the rear guard action, not that I don't mind, you just focus on what's important Todoh!" Kosetsu Urabe finished off with, directing those forces closest to them to ensure no attack's from behind or otherwise would be able catch them off guard.

Todoh was amazed, he didn't think anyone would actually follow him, much less to support and stand beside him, he couldn't help but think that _now_ they might just have a chance...

"ENEMY SIGNATURE HEADING STRAIGHT FOR US!" One of the other random personnel said right as a figure crashed through the mobile command center. Everyone was left in a daze from the impact. Todoh managed to recover first, seeing up close one of these so called 'Wraith's' for the first time...

It's appearance was black, with no indication of wither it was made of metal, flesh, some ungodly combination of the two, or something else entirely. But Todoh could tell that whatever it's exact make up, it was best to describe it as malice incarnate regardless. A vile, cruel and vicious entity, though looking at the two red dot's it had for 'eye's' Todoh could tell it held no real intelligence or Sapience of it's own to speak of, he figured it didn't need it for what it's creator and ruler intended it for. Even he could figure what it's purpose was with a mere glance...

To Destroy and crush anything in it's area, in other word's pretty much a fire-and-forget weapon, if said weapon was a figure of blade's and speed and _death_ rather than a simple missile or explosive. He could tell what it wanted him to feel, it wanted him to cower in terror and despair, to be broken and destroyed utterly. He could swear that he could feel it trying to attack his soul, for he didn't know what else it could try to do. But he would not grant it such satisfaction, he would prove his defiance to such thing's until his last breath...

"If you came to hear me beg and plea for mercy, then you will be disappointed." He spat out, determined to face the thing that would bring him death with honor and courage, as a proud warrior and leader, who had fought to ensure the survival of his forces to the best he could.

He was ready for it to bring it's blade down on him, ready to face his death, when all of a sudden a grey blur appeared behind the Wraith form, and before he could even blink he saw the entity of malice before him be ripped in two, limp and unmoving as his apparent savior stepped forward, he focused his eye's on what he saw he could only say.

"You? Why are _you_ here?" He spoke to the figure, knowing that it should _not_ be here and instead back at the shrine with it's charge.

The armored figure that had stood guard over Lelouch for so long merely gave a shrug, pulled out some sort of device and tapped on it, then turned it to face him, it was a Phone of all thing's! And it appeared it had something typed out for him to read, taking a closer look...

**_'He'll be safer with me here, believe me, they all will.'_** It read.

"Do you know why those thing's are here?" Todoh asked, noticing some of the other's beginning to come around.

It tapped on it's Phone again_** 'They are trying to hunt down myself and one other, who act's as guard for one who is tied to it as I am tied to the Prince.'**_

Todoh nodded, said "I hope you can beat these thing's. It seem's the Kami have given us fortune today, with your presence it is a Miracle to end all Miracle's."

It quickly finished with _**'They won't be that much of an issue, not when my Partner is with me, and we can't claim the credit for your work, Miracle Maker Todoh.'**_ Before it dashed off into the battlefield bellow.

The four who proclaimed their aid to Todoh came to, the rest either still knocked out or dead, asking what was that thing he talked to.

Todoh could only smirk and say "Our Answer from the God's themselves, and of our Honorable ancestor's. But in more simpler term's, a Guardian for one who is staying with the Prime Minister at his family's shrine, or to put it even more simply..." His smirk morphing into a confident grin "Our Foe's greatest adversary yet..."

The five of them then heard a shrill whistle sound off in the direction of the battle field. They turned their focus to where it could have come from, and then they _saw_ what was unfolding, and the four aid's of Todoh soon began to Grin alongside him, seeing what began to unfold.

The Wraith's stopped all of their action's, as if drawn into a trance, and turned to face the Armored Guardian, soon they seized up, and then _launched_ themselves toward's it, as if they were sent into a frenzy, seeking only the figure's destruction above anything else.

And in the blink of an eye, a white grey streak strode across a line of the wraith's, cut down and turned to piece's. It was enough to see what it was, the second figure that Todoh was informed about was now on the field. The Guardian and it's Partner were now here to ensure _judgement_ upon the vile Wraith Corp that appeared on this day...

And it was a GLORIOUS sight to behold in Todoh's eye's, as well as in the eye's of the other four if their expression's were anything to go by...

The white armored figure's moved across the battlefield with such speed and grace, it was as if one was observing a dance rather than a battle, a dance preformed by two who had such ease and skill of acting, it was as if they were two halve's of the same whole, rather than two separate figure's that were different in a number of key way's.

The Wraith's simply kept trying to attack them, only to crash and be destroyed as if they were wave's hitting against a strong and unbreakable cliff. Soon the number's of Wraith's began to shrink and dwindle, until finally the last wraith was put down by a combined strike from the two partner's.

Those soldier's who witnessed the display and were still alive cheered, it didn't even matter that the soldier's in question were Britainnan and Japanese, for they way they saw it, it was as if divine intervention came to them and saw fit to ensure they would not be claimed by such vile thing's! Truly today's battle _was_ a Miracle, one that all who were present would remember for the rest of their live's.

Back at the command line for the Britainnan force's, many present had also celebrated the defeat of the Wraith's, though their's were more subdued compared to the soldier's on the front as they were wary of any potential listening device's that could notice their reaction's and would mean 'unfortunate event's' if any infromation were to reach the like's of the dreaded OSI, who while had always been enough to cause fear in the general populace and Military alike in the past, under the new _guideline's _and _suggestion's_ from it's new management as well as it's cooperation with the rather new 'Wraith Corp's'... What was once a mere secret police designed to ensure absolute loyalty to the state. Now became a force of terror and fear for all of Britannia, or at least for all of those who did not already fully embrace and accept the new ruler's of the Empire...

It was these thought's that left Cornelia li Britannia considering how she would go about her next move, with regard's to how she would report to her 'father' and 'uncle' with how she managed to be beaten so thoroughly...

Though the men claimed themselves to be as much, she never once acted as if she truly believed such distasteful men were her actual family, finding the current 'Emperor' to be a man who cared little for other's, only rewarding based on mere strength and dominance, of Social Darwinism above all else. And as for her 'Uncle' that 'man' made her skin crawl, not simply due to the fact that he was apparently as old as her 'Father' yet had the appearance of a young boy, though that in and of itself made it impossible for her to consider him as kin. But also due to the fact he was apparently _Immortal_ from what Schneizel was able to gather, though granted there wasn't much information any of them could gleam of 'Vincent', there was evidence that he had apparently been around for some time, even evidence pointing to that he might have been the one Marrybell had met as a young girl that caused the unfortunate loss of her mother and sister. When Cornelia heard of that she was half tempted to storm the office where he worked and just shoot him in all matter of 'sensitive area's' just to see the look of pain on his face as he began to recover from it. But then she took an effort to calm down and realize that she needed to adhere to the plan Lelouch had set out for her...

"What do you suppose we should do?" She spoke to the other's around her.

"If I may, your Highness, we could just say that the Wraith's wound up getting out done by clever tactic's from the enemy." Her Knight, Guliford spoke, he had proven to be such a loyal and dependable aid to her throughout this campaign. Though contrary to what many of the lower rank's assumed, there were no _physical __gesture's_ of aid involved in the slightest, often it would simply be the case that he would simply just stand beside her, letting her vent out all of her emotion's and making sure to simply be just there for her when she was finally spent. She was sure Lelouch would tease them non stop if he ever heard about such thing's...

The thought of him saying such thing's, as well as how Lady Marianne would no doubt involve herself in the teasing as well, and of how Nunnally would laugh and giggle at the fun teasing being hand, and Euphie would no doubt be amused and act the annoying little sister she used to be fond of being at time's when she was younger. Brought a slight smile to her face, how she wished such day's could have continued on, instead of all of dreary and sorrowful war...

But she couldn't reminisce on what could have been, nor drift her mind to bittersweet memories, she needed to focus on the future, both in the immediate and long term sense. She would do her part to ensure a world where they could be happy to live in, even if she herself had to die to make it a reality, then so be it!

Shaking her head slightly to focus herself, she answered "It is unlikely that the Wraith Corp's leader, as well as the Emperor and head of OSI for that matter, would be so willing to believe such a claim when we should have been able to crush our enemy so easily, not to mention when they review the data from the battle-"

"Um, yes, about that your Highness..." One of Darlton's son's said, she had difficulty keeping track of the three at time's due to how often they would switch out from time to time due to situation's beyond her control, she knew Darlton would like nothing else than to simply have all three of his adopted son's be under his stewardship. It was honestly something to be said that he never once bothered to have a wife, but she knew better to say otherwise to the man. He was an honest and proud soldier, and a good father to his boy's, even if they were not his by blood, they were by bond.

_'Much like how I and Euphie feel with regard's to our own mother, only in the reverse'_ Cornelia thought to herself, anyone who knew the li Britannia Sister's well enough would realize they did not view their mother in high esteem, while neither would say they would be fine with going so far as to kill her, they would not feel so lacking upon her passing as some other's would, if anything they would feel more of such a void upon the death of Lady Marianne, to say nothing less of her children, who the sister's felt should have direct sibling's from both parent's, rather than just father.

Of course that line of thinking brought up another factor, but it was best to hold off on it for now, lest anyone get curious as to what she was thinking so deeply on.

"What is it? Is it anything bad?" She asked, hoping she didn't have to file any paperwork, she was meant to fight on the front line's, not push paper's on a desk! But she figured eventually she would be forced to partake of it, as soon other than the Middle Eastern Federation and the E.U. and the Chinese, there wouldn't really be anyone region's to wage war over, and barring the occasional uprising and resistance, there wouldn't really be all that much use for someone like her on the front line's...

The young man cleared his throat "Well, I guess you could say it depend's on one's point of view, for some 'unknown reason' it appear's that all of the data we had for this engagement with the Japanese had 'somehow' vanished. Along with that, any reported sighting's of 'White Figure's' supposedly 'dancing across the battlefield' appear to be the result of 'combat stresses' above anything else, and it seem's that a strange 'anomaly' occurred while the Wraith Corp's were deployed that kept any data they could have sent back to their handler's was 'unable to be recovered' through any known method's." She knew the way he said it sounded _far_ to convenient to be mere 'accident's' but she wanted to make sure they couldn't be held accountable with their word's.

"How do you know this won't be brought up as evidence should an investigation on the legitimacy of our claim's be called into question?" There, enough to indicate she would prefer it to happen, while also not making it obvious to any eavesdroppers as to what she was wanting out of this.

"Well, all that we could receive from the field was this message, it appear's to be for you, Your Highness." He finished, handing her a data pad containing a document file on it. Opening up the file, and making sure nothing could listen in, she then spoke aloud.

"'To Cornelia li Britannia, we are aware of your action's and the intent behind them, consider this a token of good faith from us that you will achieve what we require of you, all that we ask of you is to ensure our mutual opponent's do not actually find our key personnel. You know who they are, so we don't have to mention it to you, all you need to do is simply do what you have already been doing to the best of your abilities, it is by our suggestion's, as well as that of one of our key personnel, that the Japanese Force's should hold out for a month's time considering the overall estimate's of the force deployment currently present, do not ask how we know such details. Only know that we have many smaller plans and goals being set up with relation to our overarching grand objective, if you are worried of any unwanted listener's and other such issue's, we have taken every possible precaution to ensure you, your sister, among other's that we have deemed to be of importance for future action's are protected. As such you don't have to fear the OSI coming after you, but even still. It is best you remain vigilant, as you should know, as well as any who have experience leading into battle, 'No plan survive's contact with the enemy'. As such if nothing else appearing to be vigilant of the action's of other's would do you well in making our opponent's consider you pacified and seemingly unable to stand against them. Though it may Pain you to bury your pride and accept this task, it will do much in the way of ensuring our combined victory, while you and those who side with you will wear our enemies base slowly from within, we will eventually begin to make more rapid assault's from without. Until the day come's that we can do so, you MUST keep this between yourself and those who you trust above all other's to know of this. But we are certain you have picked the right sort of people if the one's we see now are any indication.'" Pausing a bit to catch her breath, as well as to look for any sign's of anyone outside that might be looking in. She finishes with "'If there is anything to indicate when it is to begin acting in a more direct matter, then when the Black King of Zero, and the Red Knight that act's as his aid finally make themselves known with their Black Knight's, then you may begin to look deeper into how it all come's into place, also you should know that if anything, expect a supposed 'Death' in the Family just prior to their reveal to occur, although we can not say if it would be false or not here, we will do our best to keep it from occurring if possible. And please do not attempt to look for any of the asset's we have mentioned if you would be so kind? We have enough making sure it all falls into place, so don't do anything that would Jeopardize it. Your's truly, R. and W.'"

"Who could possibly have wrote all of that?" Darlton ask's.

Cornelia can only smile as she say's "A Friend and fellow guard I once knew from before the upheaval, one of them anyhow, the other must be his Partner if I am correct in assuming."

Guliford easily manages to connect the dot's as to whom she is referring to and give's a slight smile "I honestly did not doubt they would have come up with something like that, if I would be so bold as to claim as such Your Highness."

"Indeed Guliford, indeed. Now then, I do believe I do not have to say that all of you should keep your mouth's and mind's shut about this, if this information were to get in the wrong hand's, we would be just the first among many to suffer and die at the hand's of those damnable Wraith's, and I have no intent of losing any of you to such thing's, am I clear?" She say's.

"YES! YOUR HIGHNESS!" All of those gathered exclaim with absolute loyalty and confidence in their voice's, saluting in her honor as well as to those she hold's dear.

Giving an approving nod, Cornelia then finishes with "Good, now then I do believe I would be best left to my personal quarters, I trust you men will be able to handle the rest of this?"

Guliford reply's with "Yes, Your Highness, it has been a long day, it might be best for you to take some time to recover."

When Cornelia doesn't move from the doorway he ask's "Is something the matter, Princess?"

"Aren't you coming Guliford?" She ask's in a rather innocent tone.

Despite her tone (or Perhaps because of it.) Guliford can't help but have his face darken in embarrassment and mumbles out "Ye-yes, your highness."

All the while two figure's watching the whole matter from afar can't help but laugh at the whole display, or rather they would if they could properly speak.

'_OH MY GOD! DID SHE REALLY NOT CONSIDER HOW THAT CAME OUT! HAHAHAHAHA!" _One think's as a mean's of talking to the other next to him.

_'I KNOW RIGHT? GOD'S IF THAT DOESN'T MAKE PEOPLE THINK THEY ARE SCREWING AROUND, THEN I DON'T KNOW WHAT WILL! HAHAHAHA!"_ The other think's in response.

After a bit of time spent relishing in the entertainment they just witnessed, the two then get back to what they were discussing about beforehand.

_'So, think they get the hint?'_

_'I'm sure they did, after all **you're** the one who wrote the note for crying out loud!'_

_'I know, I know, it just pain's me to the fact that even after what we just did. It doesn't change the fact that this Japan is going to be made into an Area 11 like the one's we know of.'_

_'Okay, first of all, it **WON'T** be the same as the one's we know of and you **know** that as well as I do. And second, it's not like it's any worse than what we did before in America, and you have a **MUCH **greater connection to all of what that entails than me!'_

_'I figure thing's would have been different compared to the one I left behind, but even I know there are only so many thing's we can do with regards to all of this, even if we wanted it to be something else entirely. There would be too many variables to allow that sort of risk. I know __**they** __didn't like having to deal with that fact.'_

She places a hand on his back, letting him know it's okay _'It was their choice's to make, beside's we all know that the reason the history book's say to be the main reason was a lie, we helped create it in the first place even!'_

He give's out a sound that could be considered his version of a sigh _'I know **He** wouldn't have liked being treated as if he was little more than a power hungry back-stabber, really out of all of them, he was the most interested in having it all succeed the way they had set out to do.'_

_'Even still, with our fore__knowledge and George's foresight Geass, it seemed rather reasonable to the rest how it was in actuality the lesser of two evil's that they ultimately choose with 'giving up' as far as the world is concerned.'_

He let's out another one of his sigh's _'Considering the world **I** left behind, in particular, there are worse way's thing's could have ended up.'_

_'I know right? Not much really beat's having much of the western world end up becoming Nuclear Blasted dead-zone's, well beside's having the WHOLE Planet suffer that, thankfully neither of our earth's suffered that fate at least.'_

He stood up and 'stretched out' his arm's and leg's _'Well It's time I head back to the shrine and look after them all, good luck on keeping your bunch all safe okay then, Wayfinder?'_

_'If only you do the same, got it then Ranger?'_

The two armored figure's now known as 'Ranger' for the male, and 'Wayfinder' for the female, go off to where their designated charges resided at currently.

_'To think, if we happened to had been on the same Earth, we would have probably gone great together, even having a family at that!'_ Ranger think's to himself as he approach's the Kururgi Shrine, making sure to quickly dispose of the OSI agent's that 'thought' they had the element of surprise on the people living there, it was so easy, he honestly felt they were either scraping the bottom of the barrel, or that they _really_ need to reevaluate the skill's of their designated field agent's, and reassign accordingly.

As he walked in to see his young charge resting after a long day's worth of practicing, he made sure to find himself a nice place to perch and settle in and let himself go idle, making it appear as if he were suit of armor being held up by a stand or frame on the inside...

_'Still, if we play our card's right, we'll walk out of this in a world that any kid's of our's would be happy to be in. After all, we're one in the same aren't we _Lelouch_?'_

_'Few know the way our soul's can end up upon death, some think they go to a heavenly paradise if they do good, while those who do bad are sent to hell or something akin to it. Other's believe the soul get's reincarnated into a new life upon the world they leave. Other's still think that souls can just linger on the world, until they are sent elsewhere.'_

_'Each is true to a degree, but as for us? Well let's just say it was something rather different, yet fitting, I am your shadow after all, the part you did not show in your old life. All of the rage and anger, I've kept at bay. And so many other thing's I've held back, because we would want such thing's to be earned, and only to be granted should it become that bad, should you face a point were _Zero _is thought to be dead to the world, you and I will make sure that when we come back from the brink, that the Wraith Lord will realize his mistake and tremble as he become's aware of just how screwed up he truly is._'

And elsewere, C.C. is thinking just what sort of Geass will the boy obtain, she can't help but feel like it will be something part of him would be familiar with, but also so much more than what he would be used to. 'He like's reaching out and making connection's to other's doesn't he?' She mused 'Perhaps there is something to start off from that?'

It will take time, but eventually the piece's will begin to fall into place, the Black King will meet with the Green Witch, the Red Queen, and so many other's, and as they go along their path's, the world will change as a result, in way's that could be considered for the better. It will be difficult, and some will not reach the end of it, but when the day finally come's. They will be able to live in a better world, one in which they can all experience in their own way's...

* * *

**A/N: So there was a fair amount of action, at least I hope so, I'm not really that good at writing action scene's yet. Also while I only gave some tidbit's and detail's about our guardian's backstories, what I have mentioned is rather huge don't you think, I could have tired to make it take longer for the build up, but I couldn't really think of a better way for it than just to give you all SOMETHING! I will eventually go into more detail on what all of it mean's, but I would rather save it for the point in which the 'timeskip' between 'R1' and 'R2' as it were would take place, also I've decided on what kind of Geass Lelouch will have, it's an original power, but it has element's in common with at least TWO Geass's, One is our classic mainstay, Absolute Obedience, the other being hinted at what could have been possible during '**_Akito The __Exiled' _**I haven't seen the movie myself, but I know the overall story beat's, thanks to the wiki! But I also have a few element's being mixed in that are my own design, and if any of them happen to be similar to what other fanfic writer's it's, unless stated by me otherwise. Is just a mere coincidence that happen's to play itself out. As for if any sort of media beyond the original Anime (Game's and Manga as an example) I don't really have all that much experience with them but I do make an effort to put my research that I have done into them to good use, I plan on using them biased of if they fit in the story or not. That doesn't mean they AREN'T Canon to my story if I don't put them in, it's just that if I haven't found a place to put them in it should be considered something that just isn't given any real attention in my story, it can play out as it did originally, or with a multitude of change's and altercation's that I don't feel need to be given the full focus of a subplot or as it's own desperate story. But if anyone any kind of 'Side Story's' as their own separate collection or full blown stories in and of themselves, I'm willing to consider it! Either way I think that's good enough for now. Anyhow, till next time!**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey I'm back at it again! So I figured it would be best to just do a short time-skip to when our inciting moment of rebellion for our exiled prince and his soon-to-be allies to finally meet for the first time, I'm just going to say thing's aren't going to be the same as you all are used to in some area's. As to what that entails, well it would be spoiling the story in advance if I just told you now wouldn't it? Suffice to say, some thing's will remain the same, while other's will change and be different. And while some thing's will **_**appear**_** to be the same as with canon, I plan on making it so there are hint's at how thing's aren't what they look like at face value, as such I feel it appropriate to have the P.O.V. be of a more 1st Person perspective, mostly from our favorite Prince rather than anyone else, though it's not like I'll try to shift it every now and then, if not for the whole story then at least for chapter's when appropriate. Well then, let's get on with the story!**

* * *

_Code Geass: Specter of the Rebellion_

_Chapter 6_

_The day a Demon would rise_

**Tokyo Settlement, Area 11, ****August 15th, 2017 a.t.b**

**Lelouch P.O.V.**

_I Wandered along a desolate road, abandoned vehicles strewn across it all, the area around it was desolate and lifeless, I walked and walked for hour's on end, the cloud's blackened and dark with hazardous material, thankfully the way the wind's would blow meant I was in no true danger. I wandered until I finally saw my destination, the city was broken and wrecked, a sizable crater where an explosive of power that I never wished to see the result of with my own eye's in the physical world had caused, I could see no one else, I was alone. I felt so desolate, and I wished to know if someone had survived, yet all I could see was broken building's and street's ruined by the riot's and anger that lead up to the climax who's evidence was clear as day to see, it's destruction being easy enough to look at. I tried to look out to the distance to see if there were any ship's out at sea, but I could only barely make out just the vague shape of one before I suddenly felt a blade go straight through my heart. I began to felt so cold and empty inside, as if-_

"AAHH!" I screamed out in waking from the nightmare that plagued me so. After taking a moment to calm down I reaffirmed myself that I was as safe as can be, and began to count down to when the inevitable response from my caretaker's would arrive.

I only got to about 5 second's before Jeremiah Gottwald quickly busted into the room, looking upon for any threat's that might have appeared.

I gave an audible sigh and told him "It's just a nightmare Jeremiah, nothing to worry about."

The loyal Knight of Orange gave me a concerned yet kind look and asked "Are you sure you are okay, Prince Lelouch?"

I gave a slight yawn as I told him "I'm sure Jeremiah, and what did I say about using our title's?"

He gave a slight slump in his shoulder's as he said "To not use them at all, even when there is no one else around."

I gave a slight smile at the look on his face "It's okay Jeremiah, I just want you to understand you can't call me by anything else other than my name, after all I'm Lelouch Lamperouge to the world remember?"

I know that he can't help referring to me as such, given that he is the sworn guard to myself and Nunnally after all, but I can not help but chastise him for his reference to me as if the wrong people heard about it, the consequence's would be deadly for all involved.

He give's me a sorry smile on his face and say's "My apologies Lelouch, should I wake your sister? It's almost time for classes for today as is."

Looking at the clock and seeing it read 6:00 A.M. I figured that it would be a good idea to get an early start for today, considering everything that would be going on as is I tell our Knight and legal Guardian "Of course, though I do believe you are going to have a fair amount of work for today, are you not Mr. Lamperouge?"

The cover story we have is that after the war, while the Ashford's were setting up the Academy, they happened to come across a Mister Jeremiah Lamperouge along with is two adopted children Lelouch and Nunnally Lamperouge, and that the three are close friend's of the Ashford family and were granted the service of their skilled maid, Sayako Shinozaki. Of course the fact that Miss Shinozaki is a skilled practitioner of Martial Art's and is a skilled Ninja and Assassin is something only those in the know would know about, and those who don't would know it for the very brief remainder of their live's.

I'm honestly not sure to be impressed or appalled at how no one seemed to question any of this and just let it go by without any oversight or observation, I even had a whole plan on having facial altering techniques and hair and eye color changes to fool them, all without having to resort to reconstructive surgery of course, as it would not help if I had to lay claim to the throne and have my look's be so wildly different from what most would recognize as being royal feature's...

I guess the idea that you can hide your identity by just a few adjustment's to your appearance and/or name really does work after all, at least they haven't bothered keeping a facial record database for royalty, or it would have been MUCH harder to hide among the populace as is. Still I figured it would be best to answer to Jeremiah's question.

"If she hasn't woken up by now, then you are more than welcome to, just be mindful that you don't startle her that is." I told him, as I went about getting myself ready for today.

After getting myself freshened up and in my outfit for today, I walked in to see that Sayako, diligent as always, had already made breakfast for us all and had even made it of a traditional Japanese breakfast dish as well!"

I gave a soft smile for the kind woman who had become something of an honorary aunt and said "Thank you for the food, Shinozaki-san" giving her a respectful bow for one such as herself.

She merely smiled and said "It's the least I can do, Lelouch-sama, might I ask why you wished to have this for breakfast last night?" As I did make mention to her that I would enjoy it if she could do such a thing the night before, it wouldn't be that hard as we have all the necessary ingredient's as is and it **would** be a nice change of pace.

I merely told her with a knowing grin "Let's just say I have a feeling that today will be something memorable. And that thing's will begin to change soon."

Nunnally looked at me with an analyzing look in her eye's and asked "And what does this feeling entail, if I may ask?"

One thing that everyone who has known of me would know I have a few thing's, one being my preference for speaking in way's that only those who know to look for hidden meaning's in my word's can decipher, a skill that I am quite proud of to have achieved such ease of use with. And another being of how my ability to 'feel' for certain thing's can border on near prescience, though I wouldn't claim it to be as such. I have had much personal experience of my gut instinct and sense's often alerting to thing's of importance. With one of the most important time's I did being the sole thing that saved my life, even when I couldn't do much for anyone else...

I figured it's best to give Nunnally a challenge with this one "Well let's just say I have a feeling the Clovis has a rather major party in the work's, so much so that even Schenizel might have some of his people be involved. And I wonder if I can ever have a chance to crash their party and get involved with the festivities"

Let it be known that I often only had two thing's to think about the various parties and balls that the royal family, that being how can I get out of said event's as quickly as possible, and failing that, how to make them be such a spectacular mess that they are brought to an early end if only due to how my prank's and scheming would leave the idiot nobles running desperate from being further humiliated.

Knowing that, Nunnally would know that it would be code for 'I feel that Clovis is going to screw up and that he will do whatever he can to save face, up to and including having some of Schenizel's pet project's in the Area be involved in whatever might be going on, and that I can use it to my advantage and help achieve our goal's.'

She gave a knowing smile and said "Well I do hope you are right, and that you have a good time! Oh and do make sure our brother's are aware they should try to keep themselves on their toe's, after all who know's what might happen to them!" or her counter being 'Good luck on it then Brother, and don't get caught! And try not to kill Clovis if at all possible.'

I smirk and reply with "But of course sister, but you know how different they are now. Clovis especially, I just hope it is either a mask they wear, or if they are other's acting as them behind a mask." which was rather straightforward, as is custom for when I finish a dialogue with someone such as her, having it so that it feels natural when applied to both 'public' and 'hidden' conversation's with those I speak to. A rather sound strategy to inform any allies and asset's of mine without sounding suspicious to any passerby. After all the best kept secret's are those that have some semblance of truth to them, as well as being hidden in plain sight. It will be a bit of a pain to get my future allies and Black Knight's to learn how to converse in such way's to the extent I have managed to teach, but it will be worth it if nothing else. Speaking of teaching...

"Ah Jeremiah, is there going to be any request's for my attendance, as I do believe that something might come up outside of the school that may require my presence at the behest of an acquaintance of mine" which hid the message of 'I might have to leave in case I am called in to face off against a Noble in chess today.'

Though giving a slight frown, Jeremiah said "While I would rather you keep your attendance on time, your grade's have been more than satisfactory on all classes, so I suppose if whatever you are called for is _truly_ as important as you say it is, then you may do so. However, if you end up finding yourself in trouble. Then you will have to get yourself out of it on your own, understand?" which meant 'While I do not approve of your gambling with nobles, yet I appreciate your honesty in the matter and wish you the best of luck as always. And that if you find yourself getting caught up in your older brother's scheme's, I can't help you in any way and pray for your success in your endeavor's my Prince.'

I simply told him "Don't worry, I plan on getting back safe and sound, but don't be surprised if I come home with something interesting to talk about from my time outside."

That certainly got the three of them thinking about what that exactly meant, regardless soon enough school began and it was as boring as ever, why is it that no matter what world or timeline I find myself in. That the school's are always as _dull and boring_ as the one I was from before?

Still, that got me thinking about the nightmare I just had before I woke up, or rather the symbolic dream that it was actually...

I was already familiar with the dream, given how it was based on a memory of my old life, in my old world, that was a whole lifetime ago now. I couldn't help but think to myself, why now? I didn't have it anytime beforehand, not even during or after the invasion, which one would _think_ to be a good of a reason as any to have such nightly occurrences. But instead I have it today of all day's, but perhaps that might be part of the reason as to why, if not the main one. For today is the day the life I have lived for several year's will end, and that the new life I will become a part of will lead to such a grand a sweeping change for me. It would explain why I appeared to die in my dream, as death in a dream isn't bad or evil as many would make it out to be, but rather it simply represent's change, an end of the old life and self and the beginning of a new one...

I just hope the end of my journey doesn't wind up having a sword be run through my heart for real though, as brilliant as Zero Requiem was (is?), there is simply no way I would enact it for the rather simple reason of that I have no intent of making the same choices as 'canon' Lelouch does, I am not blinded by arrogance, nor do I see people as expendable chess pieces to be used and thrown away as needed! Besides that, thing's are so different to the setting I was used to that such a plan would probably not work as intended, or even work at all for that matter! Instead I plan on achieving something else, a way to defeat the current Emperor and V.V. and also deal with that malicious 'Lord of Wraith's' that is the whole reason behind this mess and the real power behind it all. And also figure out a way to prevent Ragnarok while I'm at it, as well as leading a whole revolution against the real global superpower of the world, regardless of what the other would be power's of the world would claim otherwise. Yeah, no pressure, just an ordinary day in the life of one Lelouch Lux Britannia...

No Pressure at all...

Even still, god are some of the student's just so _annoying_ at time's! It's not even a matter of intelligence. Though most of them are lacking in that and are only here due to their parent's being high class elitist Noble's who really aren't all that impressive themselves. But rather also due to the fact that many of them are just straight up _assholes_! Honestly if I have to hear someone espouse how they are just _so_ much better than the C_ommoner Rabble_ and _Filthy Number's_ just ONE more time! I will!-

_Ring, Ring, Ring!_

Ah, and that would be the hapless man who need's me to bail him out of his current chess match. I can't help the grin on my face as I'll finally get a chance at getting some much needed stress relief, first by taking on the worthless Noble, then by giving the most sound defeat the Britannian Military has faced in Japan since Todoh's Miracle...

"Uh, Lelouch?" Rivalz ask's nervously as he must be freaked out by the look on my face, honestly he is a good friend, but I have no intent on Dragging him or any of the other's of the Student Council down this path. They don't deserve to have their hand's drenched in blood, but if they do ask me to allow them on such a path, then who am I to stop them? Even if it would pain me to see them go down such a road, it is to be their choice.

But the only road I need Rivalz for right now is the one to where the chess match is taking place. So lightening up on my grin I tell him. "Oh, don't worry, it's just that it look's like we have another Noble who's over confident in his abilities at chess, what do you say?"

Upon realizing what I'm asking, Rivalz is quick to ease up and we go off and get ready to head to where the match is taking place.

...

Honestly the match was easy, even with what Rivalz said about me not being able to win, I could have done it in about a minute, if the Fat Noble I was put against didn't take so long to pick his move's, and I _might_ have drawn it out on my end to make it look like I was _actually_ putting some thought into it, but even without my skills at chess from going against Father and Schenizel, it would have been child's play to beat the idiot who was gaping and awestruck at what had happened...

Ah how I _love_ it when the Nobility act's like such elitist dimwit's.

The ride back as mostly as I figured it would be with Rivalz asking me "Why do you move the King first?" with me giving the answer "If the King does not lead, how can he expect his subject's to follow?" and all of that, as well as the whole 'Heartbroken Speech' he had with regard's to recent Terrorist action's. Honestly while most might not notice the change's in Clovis's action's and behavior's ever since he became Viceroy of Area 11, I at least did. Which lead me to wonder, did Charles use his Geass to alter his Personality and Memories to match the Clovis he knew? Or did they perhaps somehow-

_HONK! HONK!_

Oh right, the truck, right on schedule in fact. Exact timing as I had expected to.

"Woah! Wonder what happened to them?" Rivalz asked.

"I don't see anyone else checking, I'll go look." As I offer my (admittedly weak) reason to investigate the truck.

Despite some difficulty getting inside, it wasn't that hard in the end to reach the truck and more importantly the 'Poison Gas' container inside.

_'Ah, you made it, I've been waiting for you my-_' The voice of a _very __familiar_ witch rang out inside of my head, I can't say I'm shocked she would have an idea I'd find her, after all considering she is my GODMOTHER of all thing's!

Surprising how of ALL of the thing's I could have remembered from my Time as a Baby in this life of mine, that it would be the fact that I have a Green Haired Ex-Slave turned Immortal Geass Granting Witch for a Godmother. And I wouldn't have it any other way...

**'STOP THE VEHICLE!'** Blared the voice of the Pilot of the gunship flying above us.

Ah right. Sometime's I wish my Life didn't suck so much.

"Great, the Military's after us now." Came the voice of the driver.

"That's what you have me for, right?" Came the driver's accomplice, and seeing the figure walk toward's the trailer I had a quick glance to see if it who it was I figured it to be, and yet again I was right.

Kallen Kozuki-Strafield, Sickly School Girl to the unaware public, Fiery and Strong willed Resistance Fighter to those who know her.

_'Not to mention one hell of a looker-'_ Wait, WHAT!

_BANG!_

"Huh, what was that?" She asked trying to find the source of the noise

OW! Okay that was STUPID! Oh please don't have her come look, PLEASE DON'T HAVE HER COME LOOK!

"Kallen! Let's use 'that' now!" Oh how I am grateful for your timing Nagata, just for that I'm going to make sure you are going to live through this! Well, more than I would have already anyhow!

"Are you crazy?! That would be a massacre!" Kallen yelled out in objection.

_'Hate to break it to ya sweet cheek's, there ain't no gas in that capsule.'_

...

Oh my GOD, WHAT IS IT WITH ME TODAY!

Suddenly I notice the trailer open up and soon see a worn red Glasgow take off and engage the pursuing military force's.

Well at least I have other thing's to keep my mind focused, like BEING ALIVE IN AN ACTIVE WAR ZONE!

Oh wait I think now is the moment when-

_CRASH!_

Yeah, _now_ is when the truck crashes for real. OW!

After a few second's dealing with the sudden shift and pain from the crash. I get up and try to see were the driver is at.

"Hey are you okay?" I ask Nagata in perfect Japanese.

"Huh? What's a kid like you doing here?" He ask's me, his voice straining under the pain he's in.

I give a slight laugh "Would you believe me I just stumbled into the truck when you took off for no reason, I wanted to see what was wrong." I look over his injuries, having learned some basic's of battlefield medicine from Jeremiah, it wasn't that hard to gauge the severity of his wound's, thankfully it isn't bad enough that I can't treat it, nor is it fatal with the resources I have on hand.

He open's his eye's to look at my face shocked to see that person who is helping him is Britannian, of all thing's, much less a student. "Why, why the hell are you helping me?"

I figure it's best to be honest with him "I've seen enough death and pain in my life, I just want to do what I can to make it all stop, doesn't matter if your Britannian, or Japanese, I view all people as equal in term's of what they can do and achieve."

He take's a moment to consider my word's, and give's a slight smile and laugh. "Heh, you seem like something else kid, if only there were more like you in the world."

I couldn't help but have a slight amount of tear's welling in my eye's, if only because I couldn't help but feel for the pain the man had been going through, as well as the fact that he was sadly right, and how those of a more forgiving soul like myself were such a rarity.

"Hold it right there!" I heard a voice behind me, I couldn't help but smirk at who it was I heard, the year's would of course change his voice, but I could still tell it's him after all these year's.

I turn around to face my long time friend "Suzaku, it's been a while hasn't it?" I tell him, his body language first display's shock then recognition.

He take's off his helmet, showing his face, much as I would expect from someone like him, if only one difference being in his eye's, they no longer showed someone who regret's his life and who want's to die, but one who want's to life and create a better world. "Lelouch! It's really you!"

It's a bit of a gamble, but considering the only other people who could testify would either be dead or on my side and sworn to secrecy, I figured it would be enough to have this slight divergence from the script, butterfly effect, don't cause my death now!

I give a brief smile, then my face turn's deadly serious "I'm certain you were told that you were attempting to locate Poison Gas, I am going to tell you right now that it is a LIE that Clovis and his Royal Guard and his General have told all of you and the rest present."

I could see the shock on Suzaku's face, and can hear the surprise in Nagata's own behind me. "What the hell do you mean it's not Gas, and how the hell do you know what it is?!"

Good question, how to I make it sound in character while also not being to unreasonable for me to have pulled off, ah I got it!

Sorry about this Shirley, and you too Mr. Fenette. I pray the OSI don't try to kill either of you, I would offer myself if it came down to it, but they would kill anyone I knew either way, so I guess it's more so being sorry of possibly putting you in the line of fire sooner,

"I happen to have a friend of mine from my School who's father happen's to be a member of the team who is Working on the Project this Capsule contain's. A fair amount of Eavesdropping here, taking a glance at file's he has lain about when he's not looking there, and it was rather easy of someone of my intellect to piece it all together. And if anyone ask's, you don't know, unless you want the OSI to start looking in. Although to be honest, that might be the least of our worries now, since I am certain Clovis's royal guard is going to come here right now, if you followed protocol and radioed it in Suzaku, that or they might have a tracking chip for Honorary Britainnan Soldier's like yourself." I explain, it's plausible, in character (well MY rendition at least) and should be enough to satisfy both of them, or at least until they eventually start asking how I pulled it off exactly.

"Well, well, well! I'm rather Impressed boy, to think you managed to get a sneak peak at such classified document's. You really must be more than a Mere School boy aren't you?"

Oh, OH FUCK! Damn it! They're already here! And the container isn't open yet, not to mention C.C isn't awake yet! Oh FUCK! I KNEW I SHOULD HAVE KEPT TO THE SCRIPT!

_'No, Just calm down, you can work with this, just have to be smart about it, you are Lelouch Lux Britannia, this is NOTHING to you!'_ I think to myself, it really should be something I can work with, it should be that hard to do I just have to...

"You're going to kill us aren't you? And Wipe out the whole ghetto while you're at it?" Suzaku, of all people, speak's up, being rather accurate with his assessment.

The captain of the guard let's out a twisted laugh, one that grind's my gear's and make's me want to break his bone's as he continues to speak "Very good Private, that's exactly what is going to happen, the Prince can't leave any sort of loose end's lying about, even if there is one he can't just get rid of no matter how much he want's to."

Idiot, doesn't even realize his blunder, perfect mean's to distract.

"Hm, since we are about to die anyway's, could you clarify the 'loose end' that Prince Clovis can't seem to get rid off just yet? After all Dead Men don't tell tale's and such right?"

"HA! Well I suppose it wouldn't hurt, as I'm sure you are all aware. The the Prince Clovis who is Viceroy of Area 11 and the Prince of before appear to act and behave differently correct? Well that's because there are TWO of THEM in fact! The one who was native to this world, weak and pathetic as he is. But then the gracious and powerful Lord of Wraith's had brought forth a new Clovis, who has since taken over the weaker one's place and serve's on behalf of our Glorious Emperor Charles Vi Britannia and his brother Vincent, head of the OSI! How's that for you school boy?"

I figured to ask one last question, just to see if he was that stupid "And were would the 'native' Clovis La Britannia be perchance?"

"Why, in the high value prison level of the Viceroy Palace of course a special room all for him!" He exclaimed.

...

Just how STUPID ARE THESE GUYS! How, I mean just... HOW!

I could get the sense that Suzaku and Nagata were thinking the same thing and had the same look's on their face's considering the look on the Guard Captain's face.

"And just what are you all looking at me like that for? Just why?"

"It's because you fell for the most obvious trap into revealing crucial information that shouldn't have been blurted out, dumb-ass." Said a voice that I was _VERY _glad to be hearing not just in my head.

"Huh WHAT THE! KILL HER DON'T LET HER-'Gurgle'" Was the last thing one of the guard's said before they were swiftly killed by C.C. How she managed to do that while in a Straitjacket I don't know, but I am NOT Complaining for one!

And soon enough all of the other Royal Guard save the captain were killed, the man being left terrified at what had just unfolded.

Yet instead of killing him, C.C. just went ahead and kicked him in his ball's _hard_.

let it be known that Neither I, nor Suzaku nor Nagata wince in sympathy in the SLIGHTEST for what just happened to the man.

In fact "Okay, THAT was actually kind of funny." I said while chuckling at the man holding his groin in pain.

Nagata then looked at me and asked "You some kind of Psychopath or something?"

I then told him flatly "No, I only react in such way's to men who deserve such consequences, such as scum who act like it is their divine right to enslave and kill as they please of those who they consider to be '_lesser_' than them."

Convinced by my answer, Nagata dropped the argument and instead tried to focus on keeping himself steady.

C.C. then walked up to me and said "Well it's been a while since I last saw you, as every bit your Mother and Father in equal part's you are. So, do you understand what I want to offer for your assistance?"

Straight to the point, only fair that I do the same "Very well, oh and promise me the two of you guy's don't freak out if anything weird happen's okay?

"Oh and Suzaku, take the Captain's Pistol, and have the rest of the dead guard's be out of reach, I do NOT want to come to only to find you and this Japanese man dead, and I don't want EITHER of you to try to kill each other, understand?" I order them both to the best of my ability

I feel C.C's hand grasp my own, and a vision of my Mother and Father in an unpleasant area, but alive, as well as Bismarck accompanying them both. Fill's my perception

"Seem's like the boy is finally coming into his own." Bismarck note's, while Father merely nod's in approval.

"We'll see you soon son! I can't wait to see your performance!" My Mother say's, all the while I feel a sense of pride at such praise well within my heart.

Soon the image fade's, and I am left before C.C. and she ask's "The Power that you are able to wield is great indeed, it will make you beyond many other's than you already were, are you willing to accept this power and the burden's it has with it?"

Not the exact way I was expecting, but considering everything that has changed, it's unsurprising that this would be different, even the geass itself would probably be different.

My answer though, wouldn't change no matter what else would be different.

"This Geass, I do so willingly and wholeheartedly accept."

She smiles at me, like an aunt would at their nephew and say's "Then we have made a contract. I look forward to what you will achieve, by godson."

And just as soon as I was taken by it all, I find myself back in the real world again, thankfully no time has passed since our contact, so that remained the same at least, I could feel the power of my Geass surge within my left eye, and I tired to get a sense of what I could do.

I Smirked, as I walked toward's the downed captain, looking upon him like the Reaper look's upon his latest soul to reap.

I command in as loud and booming of a voice as I can muster "**I, Lelouch Lux Britainna, Command you give me your clothes, and to then DIE!**"

I could see the Geass at it's work, see the connection that I had made in the brief time with him act upon my request and make him act on my will.

His eye's glowed with the image of my Geass upon them, grinning he proclaimed **"Happily Your Highness!"** As he began to take off his Guard Uniform, though thankfully only the part's that would indicate one as a member of the royal guard, and not down to being absolutely nude. I could do without THAT thank you very much! And then after giving me the clothes and having me step back so as to not get blood on them, took one of the Pistol's and pointed it to his head, and fired.

BANG!

Needless to say, Suzaku and Nagata only had look's of pure shock upon their face's, while C.C. could only have a confident and mischief filled smirk on her face, one that was only matched by my own...

I Turned to my old friend and Resistance fighter/ally-to-be and told them just this much...

"I do believe it's time I leveled the playing field with Britannia and the Lord of Wraith's, don't you agree?"

And then both of them fainted...

"OH COME ON! ARE YOU BEING FOR REAL?!"

"'Sigh' Well I guess this will have to do, now how am I going to get you two awake?"

C.C. Pipes up "You can just use your Geass, you do have an idea on how it work's right?"

I do get what she mean's by, as I could feel that my Geass isn't one of mere _Absolute Obedience_, but rather one of _Absolute Connection_, which I guess is a fancy way of saying I can exploit the link's and connection's I have with other's, with those of the shortest kind of link's, being the most recent that is, taking time to take effect depending on the type of action I can enact, I can feel a mean's to command other's, which I believe is much like Absloute Obedience in term's of rule's and limitation's, but that will require further testing. But I want to see if I can just give them a jolt to get them awake again, hmm, maybe if I did _this_...

"OW!" Both of the two Japanese Exclaim, coming alive as if they were given a shock or nerve pinch.

"Hmm. I wonder." And see to trying it again, this time on just Suzaku.

"OW! What the?" He exclaim's.

"Huh, I didn't think that would work a second time, different limit's for different function's I guess, or perhaps it just doesn't work by the same rule's, definitely something I have to test on later on, preferably on subject's who deserve such treatment's at least." I say aloud, not at all caring if either of the two hear me, since there are more important thing's to focus on.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST DO KID!" Nagata yell's out, holding a pistol from one of the dead guard's and pointing it at me, fear evident on his face, understandable given he just saw something that defies all known logic to his mind.

"Quite simply, I just used a power that will give me the mean's to defeat Britannia and the Lord of Wraith's. And I won't do that to either of you again, so long as you listen to what I have to say." I tell him

Suzaku ask's "What are you going to do Lelouch?"

I smile at him with a devilish smirk "I am going to prove Britannia can be beaten, starting with this battle."

The two of them soon realize what I mean by this and ask "What do you want us to do?"

Huh "Okay you I can get, But Suzaku I don't get." I say pointing to Nagata.

Suzaku notices that all eye's are on him and he say's "Um, I can be your guy on the inside, I was trying to see if I could work my way up the chain of command until I can get a large enough of the military to follow me to overthrow the current regime anyway's."

Huh, it _actually_ sound's kind of smart, on Paper anyhow.

Still, I can't help but be a critic and point out the flaws and holes in a person's logic "I admire your thought process Suzaku, unfortunately, from I can understand, your plan was doomed to fail regardless, if only because you would NEVER get a high enough ranking unless you did thing's that I KNOW you would never do unless your mind had been utterly broken, not to mention do you REALLY think the Power lies in the Emperor Charles, much less Vincent? No, the real power is held by only one entity, and that is the Lord of Wraith's, and you saw the look on Todoh and his force's after Ituskushima, and that was with what was pretty much the Cannon Fodder of it's 'Wraith Corp's' as from how Todoh put it, CANNON FODDER! Do you really think you can do something against such a foe, even if you had Knightmare Frame's 10 or even FIFTY Generation's more Advanced than the most advanced design's in testing and development right now?" It was rather harsh, but he needed to know that such an idea pale's in comparison to the reality of conflict.

Suzaku let's out a sigh and say's "I Know, that's why I'm willing to offer you my aid as your inside man, Father think's it would be better if I did that as well, I'm sure he'll be glad to see you." With a smile on his face.

I give a slight smile in return "Very well, I do believe it's best if you get yourself in a chance to be inducted into my older Brother Schenizel's 'Camelot' Program, and there is one way I'm sure can do it, only. It's going to hurt a whole bunch, first thing's first, you still have that old watch your dad gave you?"

He give's me a grin and say's "I can do one better, I'll just make my way back there and inform them that if they want me to I can Pilot! From what I've heard of the two head researcher's, they might be just that crazy enough to do it, or one of them anyhow."

"I wouldn't be surprised if that was the case, and if not, tell the one named 'Earl of Pudding' that He'll get access to the Ashford Family Knightmare Frame Record's and as for funding, tell him that if he he accept's he'll get a Blank check with his name on it if he take's you on. I'm certain THAT if nothing else will motivate him to comply." I told him, after all the best way to a mad scientist's good graces and acceptance is through two thing's. Data to use to experiment on, and granting them all the funding in the world for them to conduct said experiment's.

Oh and of course by agreeing to it he and Cecile Croomy will be put under MY employ when the situation demand's it, which mean's he'll be forced to work under Rakshasta, but hey. I'm sure they will work it out eventually, either that or they will have to put up with each other, if nothing else. It will be comedic gold seeing how those three work together, but I suppose that will have to wait.

_'__I wonder what their thought's are on my own personal Project would be? Hmm.'_

Regardless it shouldn't be all that hard to get thing's working soon enough, now all I need is Viletta's Knightmare Frame and we should be good, oh wait that's right!

"Hey, I think there are some civilian's a way's ahead, I don't think it would be fair for them to be gunned down in the cross fire between your group and the Britannian's right?" I tell to Nagata, who quickly realizes what I mean by and soon enough make's his way to were the people who would have been slaughtered by the royal guard had I not intervened were located...

Huh, I've only just started and I've already saved a number of live's potentially, not bad for starting out Lelouch!

I turn to Suzaku and tell him "You know were to go?"

He nod's to me and says "Yep, It actually wasn't that hard to miss coming in, if anyone ask's, I'll just tell them that the Royal Guard had a personal message they forgot to deliver to the Earl and his assistant personally." and walk's off.

Now it's just me and C.C. and since no one is around...

"I'm glad your here, Godmother, it's been too long." I tell her as I give her one of my tightest hug's I can give without making her feel squished.

She appear's taken aback by my action's, but soon return's the hug to her ability "It's good to see you to Lelouch, now how are you going to achieve the victory you set out to do then?"

I smile "It's rather simple really, all I need is a Knightmare Frame, a Radio, and a good vantage point." as I begin to tell her the detail's of the plan...

**Kallen P.O.V.**

Well this has went about as well I as could have hoped, taking on multiple enemy Sutherland's in a barely held together Glasgow. And having additional Brit force's as well!

Just. Fucking. GREAT!

Though if I've been keeping track of it all right, then I should be hearing _his_ voice right about...

**_'The West Entrance, use the track's to move to the West_ _Entrance!'_**

Ah, right on time! I was starting to get worried that it might all end before it even began!

Still got to act in character and all "Who are you? And how did you get this frequency?"

He simply told me this **_'If you wish to win, then follow my lead!__'_**

After following his order's and drawing the two Sutherland's into his sight's he managed to take them down with shot's that were _very_ well placed shot's for someone of the like's of Lelouch, disabling the enemy Frame's while leaving them mostly intact, probably to be used as back up's or salvaged afterward's by the Kozuki Cell.I honestly couldn't say that all of this was how it exactly how it would have went, but considering the change's I've managed to achieve I guess it's able to be explained by the butterfly effect. Yeah that's probably it. And he soon had me put by Glasgow to halt the train containing the Sutherland's we would need to actually win

Still, hearing the conversation between Lelouch and Oghi was something else...

_**'Are you the leader of these Resistance force's?'**_ Lelouch spoke into radio.

**_'Um no, our leader is currently... _****_Unavailable, he's not dead if that's what your asking!'_** Oghi Replied back.

**_'If so then why is he unable to command? And I am guessing your the Second in Command then?'_** Lelouch asked.

_**'Um, actually it's kind of an on and off thing between me and Kallen, the Pilot of the Red **_**_Glasgow here_****_. Though if you ask me, I'd say it's more of a coin flip between the two sibling's on who lead's.'_** And it was something I was proud of thank you very much! Still I'm guessing that Lelouch is going to ask regardless as to why my Brother isn't talking instead, ugh this is going to be a bit embarrassing...

_**'You still haven't answered my initial **_**_question, why is your main leader not present?_**_**'**_ And just as I thought he would act in this situation, well no use beating around the bush.

"He's sick." I say into the radio, feeling my cheek's flush from having to admit such a simple yet so embarrassing fact as to why Oghi is in charge right now rather than Naoto. I can only Imagine the response that Lelouch is going to dish out as a result...

**Lelouch P.O.V.**

Okay, I can get my change's and alteration's having an effect that end's up with Naoto Kozuki being alive, and I can also see Kallen being able and willing to take over as leader ever so often, even if she isn't as smart compared to Lelouch ('Canon' or otherwise) or Schenizel, and of how I can see her being good enough to take charge in a situation when needed. But seriously? The reason why Naoto isn't around to lead is because he's SICK?!

...

Taking a deep breath to calm my nerve's and keeping my voice in a level and even tone, so as to not imply any sort of emotion I ask.

"What exactly is he Sick with? Flu? Common Cold? Hopefully he'll get better soon, as I would like to contact him when this is all over."

Today really is just something isn't it?

**Kallen P.O.V.**

Well...

That was a better response than I expected...

Still I get the feeling that he's got a fair amount of anger welled up inside of him, I'd rather not risk setting him off.

"Um, Thank's. I'll let him know if we make it out of this alive." I tell him, hopefully it'll be good enough for him and not set him off, I would much prefer a more clam and collected Lelouch over an angry and raging one right about now...

_'Are you sure it's just that and because he is sounding so sweet and alluring right now? After all he wished your brother a speedy recovery! He HAS to be going after your_ _heart!_' AH! I really, REALLY Do NOT have time to be trying to deal with any potential Romance issue's right now, I'm in a BATTLEFIELD FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!

Either way, after that little, Incident... It didn't take long for the rest of the group to get in their Sutherland's, of course some of them would question about doing so when the IFF Transponder's are inactive, Tamaki being the most vocal among them as usual. But either way it seemed that everything was just about getting done in such a way that felt, _easy_, either this Lelouch was something of a Time-Traveler or he was a LOT better than what was typical for most version's of him. Not that I had any clue of how to compare and contrast since this one is the only one I have any 'actual' interaction's with. Even still he seem's to have a feel for the Battlefield that honestly kind of remind's me of... Well _ME_ if it can be believed! I wonder just what sort of person Lelouch is in this instance, could it just be a few slight alteration's? Or is there something more?

Still, even with all of these thought's going on, I am rather painfully aware that thing's are getting to the point were the Lancelot is supposed to make it's debut appearance. I don't really have anything against Suzaku, it's just that he and I are kind of forced to fight on opposing side's, even if Lelouch somehow managed to Convince him to side with us, considering his potential value, it might be best to leave him in the Britainnan Military, which mean's they'll have to keep fighting over and over again...

Eh, it could be worse, going up against- No don't finish that line of thought, you do NOT want to finish that line of thought Kallen! You've heard the stories from the War Vet's, from both side's in fact! Still the fact that they are a thing change's thing's, I can only hope that what change's I am able to affect are enough to give us a fighting chance against such thing's, because if not...

Because if not, then Kami help us all, Japanese or Britannian, or any other people for that matter...

**Suzaku P.O.V.**

Getting into the mobile command center/launch bay for Camelot's field force's was, _disturbingly_ easy, even for a 'Mere Eleven' like myself.

Guess having the claim of Royal Guard demanding you give the message has it's perk's, not that I would want to have such thing's if I can help it.

I already messed up so much the first time around, the fact it's all so different from what I recall going through back then doesn't help in some way's.

Still, I'm not complaining, I didn't even have to kill my dad this time! Lelouch even found a way to explain a reasonable reason as to why surrender was a good option!

Lelouch...

He's, strange, different, and not just because of his Geass being something new...

His Mother and Father aren't out to ensure Ragnarok happen's, in fact it almost seemed like they were planning on _denying_ it to anyone who would want to cause it!

Not to mention that Nunnally is the Same age as Lelouch, isn't blind and can walk just fine!

But the strangest thing is, and no, having C.C. as his godmother doesn't count, I managed to get that much as I was walking away, I heard it. He's know's I heard it. I Know he Know's I heard it...

Really the one thing that is the most strange, it's how he appear's to be _acting_ at time's, not simply as being akin to a mere school boy, or even as a resistance leader.

No the thing is, it's as if he's _acting_ as if he was _Lelouch_. It's almost as if he is someone else who is just playing the _role_ of Lelouch _as a whole_, rather than simply acting as he was Lelouch Lamperouge, or the soon-to-be-called Zero, and that's even IF he plan's on calling himself Zero. For some reason though I think he'll call himself that. If for no other reason than somehow I find the idea of _this_ 'Lelouch' calling himself Zero to be even MORE Fitting than if it was just the same old Lelouch...

I really hope he doesn't ask me to go through with the whole 'Zero Requiem' plan though, I figured I'd use this as an opportunity to keep thing's from getting like that in the first place! But with how different everything is now, I wonder. Will ANY Knowledge of my 'Future' have any real impact? I thought I'd know what to do, but it feel's almost like I'm going in blind!

I think the fact that when I was sent back I wound up going through my ENTIRE Life from the beginning of being a baby onward's should have been my first clue that thing's aren't the same. Even I know that in most Time Travel Stories that don't involve the character's building a Time Machine, that they don't exactly get sent back to the MOMENT THEY ARE BORN!

Calm down Suzaku, it's nothing you can't handle, you've been through worse. Hell, you've _CAUSED_ worse! This isn't that hard, not by a long shot!

All you've got to do is just talk to Loyd or Cecile, and they'll give you the Lancelot, considering that Jeremiah is most likely watching over Lelouch and Nunnally, that mean's they don't really have anyone to Pilot, unless someone like FUCKING KERWELL GOT CHOSEN!

_'Please don't have anyone picked, please PLEASE don't have anyone_ _picked!'_

_'I'm not lost, I'm not lost.'_

And I'm lost...

...

Today is just fan-FUCKING-tastic huh?

"You lost?" I hear a voice speak up behind me, turning around I find myself face to face with someone in an engineering uniform.

"Um yes, I'm sorry it's just that I have a message meant for the Earl and his Assistant and..." I start saying.

He hold's up a hand to halt me though "It's okay kid, don't get why the higher up's think's it's okay to have kid's be part of the military, but I guess you're old enough to handle thing's, that or your just left to grow up faster than most are allowed to." He sigh's as he finishes, he look's weary, as if he's seen thing's that would break most men, I can't help but be curious as I ask him. "Did you, serve during the invasion?"

He scoff's a bit "Yeah, I did, got attached to a bunch of different unit's during my time, still if you ever get a chance, stay away from anything 'Wraith Corp's' related, you'll thank me later."

Now I was _really _curious, as the only real experience I had from them was account's from Todoh and the Four Holy Sword's, and even then they didn't want me to know about most of the detail's. I told them I could handle being told such thing's, but what they told was that they 'couldn't find the right word's to describe what it was like', not without possibly causing anyone who survived such encounter's from going into shell-shock or crazy, they were lucky enough to had been spared that, but as for anyone else. It was almost they were missing a majority of their _soul_ as it were, it didn't make much sense to me. But even still, I wanted some decent idea of what I was up against.

It almost seemed like the man in front of me could read my mind, or perhaps it's just my face was that easy to read, since he spoke up and told me "You sure you want to know about what it's like dealing with Wraith's kid? I've seen men who've done terrible thing's in their past say they've felt like they were but children when compared to them. And also hear about those same men end up going crazy and needing to be euthanized just because they would go on murder spree's."

Speaking of mind reader's and people going crazy I'd have to figure out how to deal with Mao, even if the Info from the future isn't any good, my idea's of Lelouch being someone else deep down might be enough to make Mao even more Dangerous, and it's not like I have any way to counteract Mao's Geass, although granted there might even be someone else who has his geass or one like it, and worse if they are under the employ of someone like V.V. then that will make it even worse!

I guess I need to figure it out when it happen's, as it stand's I have a better chance if i don't actively think about such thing's just for Mao to dig them up and counteract them before I get to put them in place.

Turning my focus back to the man in front of me. I ask him "What is your own experience of dealing with them, if you don't mind me asking?"

The man has a grim look on his face "I can tell you that anyone who end's up getting assigned to such force's either is really messed up beyond belief, actively enjoys mindless slaughter that if they weren't assigned to it then it they would have a death sentence, and everyone else who has to put up with them consider's every fight where they are involved to BE a death sentence. I kept my distance and even then the report's I did get from those who served in closer proximity were enough to make me consider just turning traitor, only reason why I didn't was cause if I did there would be nothing left of me to bury, or worse."

I feel like I've got enough, figured it would do well to get where I am actually supposed to be since I've spent enough time as is.

"So would you know where the Earl and his Assistant are at right now?"

"It's easy, just go to the main work office and you'll find it well enough, you can tell cause there's always some sort of argument or debate going on between the two, him with just making it whatever, her constantly trying to reign his ambition's in just enough to make sure thing's don't cause anyone to get needlessly killed. Last guy who was offered a position to pilot turned it down cause he felt he was too important to die. Snobby, elitist-ass" Which is something I have personal experience given how the two have always been, so I guess the more thing's change, the more they stay the same, hopefully in a good sense and direction.

"Well thank you, mister..." I say, trying to figure out his name, the men who would work as engineer's around the Lancelot I could never recall, though considering how many of them appeared to just get sent in and out between deployment's. I honestly wonder if aside from me, Loyd, and Cecile, if there was ANYONE else who was a permanent part of the unit, or merely all of the 'non-essential' personnel were rotated out at a whim. Or if Loyd spent all of the money meant to keep them employed on upgrade's and improvement's on the Lancelot...

I feel it's more of the latter than the former, to be honest...

"Clark, Issac Clark." The man, Issac hold's out his hand to shake, I give as good as a grasp and shake back.

"Well, nice meeting you Issac, Hope to see you again soon!" And I'm off to see the two who are the strangest yet also some of the best work partner's I could have asked for.

I walk into seeing the two being in one of their 'Not talking to each other until the other talk's first' sort of mood's. Thankfully I know a good way to break the tension.

"Excuse me, Earl, i do believe there is a Message for you I was sent to deliver" I say after clearing my throat.

Loyd turn's to look at me and yet again he give's me that look, as if I was always around for him to poke and prod to see how I'd work for his Lancelot.

"Ah yes, well go on then solider what is it." He ask's me, I can never be to certain but I figured I might as well tell him the part's he would find important.

"Well, I have been sent to give you an offer, it is as follow's. An acquaintance of mine is willing to offer your financial support and valuable data, if you'll accept me as the Pilot for the Lancelot, as well as having your final loyalty being for them over the Prime Minister." There we go initial sale's pitch sent, now to get him interested.

"Hmm, and what sort of data are you offering first off?" He ask's.

"Full data record's of the Ashford family's development of the Ganymede and similar Knightmare Frame project's undertaken by them." Although I doubt that will Entice him, give how...

"I will gain access to the record's upon marrying Millicent Ashford, so what could your benefactor offer me that would be great enough to grant that as well as be loyal to them over the Prime Minister?" Ah Loyd, only you would marry to someone like Milly just to get access to the data her family has to improve your Lancelot. Well if this work's out then Milly won't have to put up with the arranged marriage. And I doubt Milly would really be willing to put up with Loyd for so long, it's just not who she is.

"How about funding then?" I offer, now I'm sure this will get him.

"How much is being offered?" He ask's, interest piqued.

Putting on my best salesman smile "As much as you could want, I do believe the word's used were 'carte blanche' or something along those line's."

All of a sudden his mood began to shift toward's one being _MUCH_ more receptive than just before hand.

"Let's see how you work with the Lancelot first then, Kururgi." I couldn't help but have my eye's widen ever so slightly, how did he-

"You were actually on a list of potential candidate's for piloting the Lancelot, we just couldn't formerly approach you due to your Honorary status." Cecile explained, and yeah that does make some sense, but was I ALWAYS on such a list? Or is that just a part of this timeline? Come to think of it, I never DID get a reason why they just had me sent to them instead of just a regular field hospital like all of the other soldier's...

Either way I figure it's best to see how I can preform in the Lancelot now then at least.

Thankfully the whole procedure to get it all started up for a basic test was quick and easy, though when I asked them what the result's was I didn't get a response, so i walked up to were they were and I found them looking at the screen in shock, checking the result's for myself...

100%...

One-Hundred Percent...

ONE HUNDRED FREAKING PERCENT!

Loyd soon turned to me as he saw nothing more than just a part that he just _HAD _to get installed into his favorite toy and said "Tell whoever sent you that they'll get the full package, I'll even call off the wedding since it was really just to get the data anyhow!"

I couldn't help but smile.

_'Hook, Line, and Sinker.'_

Cecile couldn't help but asked one more question "So who pointed you to us anyhow?"

I figured it couldn't hurt to answer "Some Engineer by the name of 'Issac Clark' pointed me to you guy's, he seemed pretty nice."

Only both of them looked at me confused "Um, there IS no one by the name of 'Issac Clark' listed in the personnel file's on here." Loyd say's.

Huh? But I could have sworn. "Here, I'll do a quick search of this guy you met." Cecile said, after a few minuets of searching...

"Ah here we are, it say's that he... Died after challenging a commanding officer in charge of a Wraith Corp's division. Here's his service Photo and everything." She say's.

...

"That's-THAT'S HIM! He look's EXACTLY Like that guy in the photo!" I tell them, how is it possible? There's no way Ghost's are real right?

Right?

...

...

...

"I wonder if there is a way to study whatever phenomena just occurred, and see if we can cause it ourselves?" Loyd ask's, not even bothering to ask if it's possible or not and just goes straight to seeing if he can do it himself or study it. Typical Loyd.

**Lelouch P.O.V.**

It sure took them long enough to get Suzaku all set up and ready to go. Now he's finally arrived.

How do I know? Well I told him to send out a ping on the KMF's System's to indicate his deployment and arrival on the field.

_'And now is the time for the final act of this scene, well, best to put on a decent performance for the last part of our prelude.'_

"All force's, I have just gotten confirmation that they enemy has Deployed a Next-Generation Knightmare Frame, it's Pilot is without a doubt most likely of Knight's of the Round Eligible material if in matter's of skill if nothing else. Do not, I repeat _DO NOT_ Engage, we have done enough here, all of you fall back, I will provide a distraction for the enemy Pilot to engage."

_**'WHAT?! Are you INSANE! You JUST SAID that whoever is piloting that thing is on the level with the like's of the KNIGHT'S OF THE ROUND! Just what exactly do you THINK YOU CAN DO?!'**_ Kallen's voice burst's through the radio, and while yes it would be a VERY Risky Move, I figured it would be a good way to confirm just what sort of Suzaku I am actually dealing with, whether he is inexperienced or skilled, as I have had this feeling in the back of my head I might have a situation of a sort that feature's a Suzaku from a more 'Canon' Future being brought into my 'present' and that he might have been living his entire life from it's beginning as well, in which case I would...

Huh, I can't say I've really thought all that much on what a combination of Time Travel and character possession/whatever you'd call my existence and alternate universe travel (or plucking from said universe's) of individuals would bring or be like, well I guess I will be able to figure it out regardless when I have the time to do so. As for now...

"I can handle myself well enough as is, just because I am best suited to lead other's to fight, does not mean I can not, SHOULD NOT fight alongside them, for if the King does not lead, how can he expect his men to follow!" Is it crazy? yes, but is it worth showing them I am not some helpless strategist. YOU BET YOUR ASS!

_'Not to mention it might impress Kallen enough that you might get some-'_ Okay just what is UP WITH ME TODAY! My god it's as if my mind is being split into two line's of thought!

_'Considering how you went a WHOLE entire lifetime not being able to be with a woman in that way, much less the right one. Consider this being your long dormant Libido starting to make a resurgence.'_ And I mean yeah I guess- AM I HAVING A MENTAL ARGUMENT WITH MYSELF!

FOCUS LELOUCH!

Thankfully it appear's that time has been on my side to effectively not only 'get my head in the game' but to also provide an effective mean's of engaging Suzaku on my own Term's. I won't try to wreck Loyd's toy...

_Much..._

He should have known better than to just ask for Milly's hand in Marriage, if only cause I doubt she'd have ANY Interest in going along with it other than it simply being convenient, and I'm starting to have my mind wander again...

The plan of action was rather simple, have him expend his energy using his Blaze Luminous, then have round's target key joint's and structural weak point's and flaw's. Which should be a subtle enough hint to Loyd that his 'Magnum Opus' need's a LOT of work, even for someone like myself it isn't all that hard to find SOME Flaw's in the design, if not in how the frame and Armor are structured then in how the system emphasis for certain function's need's to be reevaluated...

Of course I also know one of the most important rule's of warfare, be it on a strategic or tactical level...

That being no Plan survives on contact with the enemy, and in my case Contact will begin right now!

I honestly didn't think I'd be able to doge as fast as I did and avoid Suzaku's opening blade strike, and judging by how he handled the movement and reacted to my counter assault...

Yep this ain't his first time around the block as it were, well I did say I wanted a challenge...

**Kallen P.O.V.**

Okay three thing's I noticed.

1\. This Suzaku appear's to be something of a time-traveler, not the worst sort of thing, but his info will only help for some time.

2\. Lelouch is doing _MUCH_ better than I'd think he could, honestly look's like he's holding his own against a prime skill level version of Suzaku.

And 3. Which is WHY THE FUCK IS SEEING LELOUCH DO ALL OF THAT IS STARTING TO TURN ME ON!

I mean SERIOUSLY?! I get how in my last life I never did pop my cherry and all, but STILL!

Is it really that bad?

_'Yes as a matter of fact it is. Don't worry I'm sure you'll get a chance to cool off later.'_

And now I appear to be having a mental Conversation with myself, _GREAT_!

Just absolutely GREAT!

As much as part of me feel's like I should get involved, something tell's me I might cause more trouble's than I'd solve, so instead I'll just retreat with my barely-functioning and borderline-intact Glasgow...

I hate the fact I can't do much right now...

**Suzaku P.O.V.**

Okay there is NO WAY the Lelouch I know from my old timeline would be able to attempt something like this and ACTUALLY PULL IT OFF!

He's pretty much managed to NOT ONLY Disable my Blaze Luminous and my MVF's, but now he's just striking at all kind's of week point's that even **I** didn't know the Lancelot had, much less Loyd or Cecile. And I'm the one who PILOT'S THE DAMN THING!

Whoever this guy who's Lelouch is, he's good. REALLY GOOD! Honestly I wonder why he would need the like's of Kallen and I when... Oh yeah, Wraith's...

I wonder if he has any idea of that 'Clarke' guy is? Doubt his Geass can let him talk to ghost's though, but if it did I'm not sure if I'd find it cool or just be creeped out...

Honestly I KNOW I should be focusing more on the fight I'm in, but I KNOW that even if he wasn't ALWAYS Lelouch, this guy care's for me as much as ANY Lelouch I'd know does, which is admit-ably only one if you think about it...

...

Eh, he said I was important, doubt he'd have any interest in killing me. In fact I think he's trying to leave me an opening...

...

Yeah he is, well got to have Clovis order the cease-fire at some point, might as well get on with it...

**Lelouch P.O.V.**

And here I thought I was going to have to eject myself, good on you Suzaku. I'll make sure to properly 'compensate' you for your action's when I get the chance. and by 'compensate' I mean 'Pay Loyd enough Pound's to not have him keep crying over how his Lancelot was so beaten on it's first outing' I feel like that is a good enough lesson in Humility for the self-proclaimed sociopath Knightframe Creator, if just for now. I am under no illusion that I can make him care about anything other than his science, I just want him to know there is some value to be gained in restraint...

Either way it's a good idea on what I need to improve upon for my Project when I get a number of part's, those two Sutherland's I had Kallen lead to get taken down should be good for a few spare part's at least. Perhaps a few system's could be implemented into it as well...

Well, now I just have to get to Clovis and deal with him, should be easy enough. And while most people _would_ be tempting fate by thinking that, with Geass. Such risk's don't exactly apply...

It was so easy to sneak into the G-1 Command center, all I had to do was dress up in the Uniform I had, and most of them let me through, only needing to use my Geass on a few who would ask question's.

Finally I got myself to the command room proper and announced myself to all present.

"I have an urgent message for the Viceroy! It is for his ear's only! So may I request that **all of those gathered may leave and not investigate under any ****circumstances!**' Making sure to have my geass in the last bit to ensure no question's would be raised.

_'Heh, and then there were two.'_ It would be so easy to just kill him and be done with it, but first...

"Well what is it then, what do you want." The Clovis before me ask's, and even though he look's exactly the same, there was the fact that the way I felt him resonate against me felt wrong, as if he was out of tune with me and our surrounding's. The fool didn't even bother to turn around either.

Soon enough he made his announcement for the Cease-fire and now I could finally do what I wanted.

"Now what, do you wish to play a game of chess?" He asked me.

"HA! As if! You stink at chess." I tell him, taking off the disguise and letting him know who was in front of him.

His face was that of shock at recognizing who I was "Le-Lelouch! You're alive! Oh this is wonderful! Let's go back to the mainland and-AGH!" He cries out in pain at the end as I shoot him in his kneecap.

"Am I supposed to be impressed? Did you idiot's honestly believe I'd fall for such a blatant and obvious trick? DID YOU THINK I WOULD NOT TELL YOU ARE NOT MY BROTHER!" I spoke with rising anger in my voice at the blatant insult to my actual brother's own face.

"But I- Am I Not?" 'Clovis' spoke as if he was unsure of what I was saying.

With a voice of clam fury I spoke "You locked away the Clovis that I had known for my WHOLE Life, effectively REPLACING HIM with your own cowardly self, and making him seem like a vile fiend when he merely wished to create ART! And you still have the GALL to claim that you are my BROTHER!" And shot him again in the other knee.

Leaving him to whine on the floor and grovel at his feet I continued "What exactly did the Lord of Wraith's offer you? Money? Power? WHAT DID HE OFFER IN EXCHANGE FOR YOUR SERVICE?"

He looked upon me, his once pitiful face now one of fury and wrath "He offered me a mean's of vengeance! A mean's to ensure any who dared to defy my want for payback on those who looked down on me would be left wanting! Where I was from, I was worth NOTHING To the Royal Family! He granted me Power, and the mean's to do unto other's what had been forced upon me for ALL OF MY LIFE!"

I could only look upon the one who wore the face of my brother with nothing but contempt "You could have simply just changed your way's, and stopped allowing such a cycle of hatred to continue, and yet you only let it go on, if not make it worse even! Death is only the start of your Punishment and if they hope to gain whatever information of whatever you have in place of a soul. Then they will only find NOTHING!" I felt a pull from my Geass, I reached out to it, and allowed it's power flow and act upon it's purpose. And soon I saw the pitiful thing that was the 'soul' of the, I guess 'reflection' would be a fitting enough word, float before me, only to then see it be sucked off, as to where? I honestly don't know, and I don't care, all that I know is that my power is far greater than what most would have it be, yet at the same time I felt absolutely DRAINED upon using said power. At least I have an idea at what sort of consequence there is for using a power of such a magnitude. In theory my ability could be viewed as something akin to a Swiss army knife, able to do multiple function's and action's. However to use some of the more powerful one's, like what I had just done now, it can cause me to feel a sort of drain, as to what sort of affect it has and what kind of limit's, as well as what might happen if I get too drained, honestly far to many variable's to count for right now. It's better to just leave for the time being and let thing's fall where they may. I can work on that when there is time, and right now I need to get out and back home...

**? P.O.V.**

Ah it is good to see you all grow and develop, best get along back home Lelouch, wouldn't want to worry Nunnally now would you?

And don't worry about the soul of that reflection of Clovis, I'll see to it it get's the appropriate punishment...

_'Of course you would, or rather WE would, isn't that right?'_

HAHAHA! Indeed it is Partner, indeed it is...

_'As we are the dark shadow to your light's, it's only fair that which from we dwell and act upon is from the depth's of your soul's'_

Indeed, and while it would be nice to be remade as one again, the two of them already have enough to contend with as is. Just know that the Geass you wield is merely a mean's of expressing the power you have within Lelouch, remember that above all else...

* * *

**A/N: And that's it for this chapter, so do you prefer this from of writing or that of the previous chapter's? Make sure to let me know all about it regardless by leaving a review. Also if anyone is confused about Lelocuh's Geass, I'll make sure to include a more detailed breakdown in the next chapter, it will be written from the point of view from those in the story though, so don't expect it to give you all the details at once, it wouldn't be fair otherwise if that were the case! Anyhow, till next time!**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: I don't get why I'm on such a creative writing spree. but I honestly don't mind one bit! Anyhow I'm sure you all have some question's as to what exactly the sort of element's this story is going to have, as Lelouch said in the last chapter toward's the end. It's two part's character insert (Being Lelouch and Kallen as I'm sure you've all been able to guess) With one par Peggy Sue (Being Suzaku, though I'm not sure if I want anyone else to have that happen yet.) And one part Alternate Universe (being how the timeline is WAY OFF from the original one.) So I hope that clear's a bit up for you all, thing is of our capable trio, only Suzaku figure's that Lelouch MIGHT be someone he doesn't know as the same as his past ('Might' being the key word given how he could just view it as being just a result of the divergent timeline's, so it's really just a maybe for him at this point.) And neither Lelouch or Kallen know about who the other is beneath the 'mask's' they wear in their live's, I do plan on having them confront each other about it all. Though I find it a bit funny and kind of fitting that out of the three of them, it's Suzaku that end's up figuring out such a huge reveal, granted having a whole first go around with the canon series of event's mean's he'll be able to spot the difference better than most. So it's only Natural...**

**Also I want to make it clear that I will NOT behaving Lelouch or Kallen be any sort of 'Gary Stu/Mary Sue' type of figure's respectively. The fact of the matter is that it's mostly just going to be happenstance that thing's are still at a point to where any sort of foreknowledge they have on upcoming event's is still valid, but once a certain threshold is passed they will be having to rely purely on their own skill's and know-how to lead the upcoming rebellion. So if anyone is concerned about my version's of Lelouch, Kallen, or Suzaku being 'too perfect' for anyone's liking, they are just acting out the role's of the script, only that once they get to a point, then they will be forced to do improvised work exclusively. It's like you are given a script for a play, only to once you all get to a point, the script is fully thrown out the window and the director can't get a new one printed out so they just have to wing it for the rest of the play, with only a vague sense of what the Director's end goal is meant to be, and not knowing how to get there. I find that to be a good enough reason to placate concern's of character's being too overpowered or feeling less 'real' by comparison. And don't worry about where 'Ranger' and 'Wayfinder' went, they are still around, just hiding in the shadow's, as is natural for them by their nature.**

**Oh and I'm not sure if I want to keep the rating as is or if I should change it from 'T' to 'M'? As I'm sure you noticed in the last chapter, I happen to have begun to use more 'Adult oriented' phrases and innuendo's and the like. So if anyone would like to give me their thought's on the matter, please do so. I would rather NOT have to deal with an official member of the site having to message me telling me my story is mis-rated. And for that matter if I should include the possibility of 'Lemons' and/or 'Limes' in the story, I mean I COULD just have a separate story that would be a sort of 'between the line's' sort of deal, be it on here or AO3, I honestly don't know what sort of thing's of that kind of nature are permitted before one hit's the 'limit' for such a 'eventful' subject matter. If anyone is willing to offer the time to tell me how much is too much, I would VERY Much appreciate it, although if you must know I don't do anything that most would consider 'wrong' by any mean's. Being of matter's involved with Under-aged individuals, nor of the more _extreme_ end's of what some people might find interesting...**

**Anyhow, with all of that out of the way, let's get on with the story!**

* * *

_Code Geass: Specter of the Rebellion_

_Chapter 7_

_The setting of the stage_

**Lelouch P.O.V.**

I must say, leading a Resistance cell to victory against the force's lead by an asshole version of my strategically-inept of my Brother Clovis, and killing said asshole in the end. Was FAR more enjoyable then I had thought it would be, that and having such a time toying with the Lancelot and Suzaku as well!

I know I shouldn't be having such fun when people's live's are on the line. But honestly considering what I've been through, I do believe it's only normal I try to get _some_ enjoyment out of what I do. And even then I would do everything possible to keep my own losses as minimal as possible, and try to keep casualties on my enemies side to a level that doesn't cause more to die than needed for victory. At least for those who don't deserve such death's...

_'I'm certain that who ever is forced to take over as Interm Viceroy in the wake of 'Clovis's' death was pretty much asking for it__.'_

I soon felt a sensation from my Geass at a certain Lord Kerwell just sneezed, serve's him right the arrogant prick...

Ah yes, my Geass. It's something to say the least...

From what I can tell, my _Absolute Connection_ allows me some amount of sensing of the connection's of bond's between individuals, with those between myself and other's being the easiest to sense, while those of a more distant nature being harder to get a read on the further back and more link's I have to go through. The way I can tell it is affected by a few core rule's.

1\. Unless it's of a particular thought or feeling being rather strong, I can't sense the overall state of a person past a certain point. The only reason I could tell with Kerwell was because of how I could sense that he was annoyed with his situation so strongly, and that he was cursing out at how Jeremiah should have been the one to deal with this situation. Therefore the connection was between him and Jeremiah, which was still present after all these year's if it was enough for him to curse out at my Orange Knight meant it had some practical link, and lead to me sensing it by process of connection and awareness.

2\. The ability to enact control on someone as I had done beforehand work's on the same rule's as _Absolute Obedience_ in many way's. That being that it requires eye contact, and has no real time limit other than what I set for the command, thankfully I made sure to keep the one who I had selected to be my test subject to only do so for around 30 Minuets, as it was more a test to see if a limit would work or not. There is a difference though, as I have the feeling that I could at least cast it more than once depending on the level of connection I have with my target, I have no intent of testing such a thing unless the situation demand's that I do, which I hope is going to be a long time in the making if I can help it.

3\. Even without my mean's of control, I can still affect those around me by giving them slight jolt's to their nervous system's, which from what my senses tell me aren't limited to affect or number of time's, I'm sure I can make some fun mischief with that if nothing else. And I doubt I can't find a creative use for it in combat if needed. A slight jolt of pain can break an opponent's concentration, leaving me just enough time to take advantage of the situation and deal with them however I please.

4\. While I can not say for certain just yet, I would not be shocked if I could somehow use my power to enact a mean's of Psychological Warfare on my Opponent's. If I can achieve that, such a skill would provide me with the mean's to have a far greater impact on my adversaries, perhaps I can make them feel guilt for their action's, if nothing else it would be good to test on any potential Interrogation's I expect to be doing in the future.

And 5. I can appear to get a general sense of those around me far greater than I could do so beforehand. I have yet to see the limit's of what that feature can do, but if I had to guess it could allow me to effect the amount of pain one might feel due to an injury as an example. I will need to do further testing when time allow's it, also I've noticed a strange effect when interacting with Knightmare Frame's, more so when I am piloting one, if I can figure out what that is and fine tune it. I might have a mean's to ensure my Project work's as I intend it to...

But that in and of itself will have to wait, as it is not all of the necessary part's and technologies are developed or at least to such a point that I can use them, but with the right suggestion's and mean's of production, I think I can get it done by the time it would have the most impact. As for now I am just stuck taking what part's I can salvage from wrecked Frame's and can manufacture to the best of my ability with the few resources Ruben had managed to give me. I suppose I will have to contend with the like's of the Gawian and Shinkiro for the time being, not that there is anything wrong with such design's, indeed I would argue they are rather well designed and made for someone like myself. But when I am finally done with my Project, The Earl of Pudding and his peer's will be foaming at the mouth to know how I managed such a feat...

Either way, my day has been going rather well, and it show's.

"Brother, what exactly has you so happy?" Nunnally ask's, goodness she is such a caring sister, I can't help but want to keep her safe!

"Oh not much, it's just that I am certain there is going to be a lot of major event's in the news today." I tell her.

She look's at me with a studious gaze "Just what exactly did you do, Brother?"

"Oh not much. I'm just getting some thing's ready for a performance I plan on giving later on today." After all it's not lying isn't it? Just keeping it vague enough that she know's what I mean while not revealing anything critical.

While she ask's me what I mean, I happen to notice a Red-Haired Girl the same age as us, even with her Hair more subdued than she would like, it's easy to tell who Kallen Stradfield is, you simply have to know what you're looking for when you see her.

"Forgive me sister, I do believe I have some business to discuss with Miss Stradfield over there." She turn's her gaze to see who I mean and say's.

"Oh! Are you going to ask her out on a date?" She ask's me with a cheeky and knowing grin, and as much as I love my sister, her spending time will Milly can be rather annoying with how she teases me so.

Giving a slight laugh "No, actually I was meant to ask her with regard's to joining the Student Council."

And yet her grin turn's just the bit more devious "Are you _sure_ this isn't just another attempt by Milly to see you turn down another pretty girl?" And while it is rather well known across the school of my Reputation as being the 'Ice Prince' of the school, it does get annoying when Milly send's me on such matter's only to find that it was simply for her amusement.

I tell Nunally with a no-nonsense attitude "No, I am being serious, since all Student's are required to join a club, and since Miss Stradfield can't join most with her medical condition, as well as the fact that club's don't start recruiting for a few more month's. The fact that she is only now starting to attend again should be enough to indicate that being a part of the Student Council is something best suited for her." And indeed I do plan on asking her join, if only because it would be best to keep one of my key Aces in close contact should thing's get dicey.

Leaving my sister to ponder over I word's I go forward, ready to ask Kallen to-

"Ah, I'm glad your here, I do believe we have some thing's to talk about, such as me joining the Student Council correct?" She ask's me in no uncertain term's as if she knew what was coming.

Well, that was different, though I guess it's only to be anticipated considering how the timeline seem's so different, I guess it wouldn't hurt to just do a loose adherence to the script for all of this, and I'd rather not waste my time asking her thing's I already know. Letting her have the implication that I know who she is rather than just outright confirming it would make it different, but not so much that it might cause problem's with everything going on...

Well best to answer her question's "As a matter of fact yes, I do hope I am not bothering you My Lady." I tell her giving a graceful bow and- WHAT THE HECK AM I BEING ALL DRAMATIC FOR?! I guess it COULD be a good warm up for my debut as Zero, but even still it seem's a bit off for me to just act like such a charmer...

**Kallen P.O.V.**

Um okay, WHAT THE HELL!

I can see Lelouch just asking me to talk about the Student Council. But what I was NOT expecting was for him to act like such a ROMANTIC CHARM MASTER ABOUT IT!

Still I have to give him prop's where it count's, I can definitely tell where he get's his acting skill's from- IS HE KISSING MY HAND?!

I mean okay I AM a Potential Heiress to my Father's position and all, but I don't get WHY LELOUCH IS DOING ALL OF THIS!

It seem's he doesn't either as he soon and _very quickly_ jerk's away from my hand and turn's around, he's probably blushing as much as me at this point as he say's.

"Ahem, yes well then, I guess it's best we just go straight to where the other's are and see about you joining then." And yeah, he's clearly as shocked as I am about how he just acted, and honestly I wouldn't be so surprised if was also wondering why I just didn't do anything, cover Identity or not. I should have had SOME REACTION to what he just did.

Hearing the giggle's and whisper's of all of those dimwitted 'Friend's' I have to put up with behind me, I guess it'll keep any potential focus on either of us from straying into anything _'Unbecoming'_ of _'honest and loyal'_ Britannian citizen's like us. Let them think it's all just us going about matter's of courtship, they'd faint at what it is we're actually doing...

...

Okay that just sounded like something I am _VERY MUCH_ not trying to get an Image's in my head in right now. Kami, I'm sure my face is as bright as my hair, if not even brighter if that's possible.

...

...

...

Hold on a second, why isn't he asking me about Shinjuku? He was there, so why doesn't he just use his Geass to question me, either he doesn't really know or care. Which I doubt both on the fact that I'm sure he was what that clanging sound in the truck was before I got into the Glasgow, and how Nagata said he was treated by a Britannian Schoolboy who looked EXACTLY like Lelouch, also thank's for saving him by the way. I've begun to feel all of them grow on me, even Tamaki of all people! So thank's from keeping one of my teammate's from dying Lelouch. And beside's that he went ahead and took on Suzaku in his Lancelot while in just a Sutherland! Honestly it was amazing to see him actually fighting against Suzaku, even with the possible benefit of having already lived through a life piloting the Lancelot in all it's form's...

Not to mention how hot and bothered I felt after the battle was over and I finally got home, thankfully no one heard me, as I make sure to keep such activities even less noticeable than of me possibly being a Resistance Fighter. Kami just what is it with Lelouch? Is it his voice? Or how he just fought with such ease that it make me feel a little weak in the knees? AGH! Focus Kallen! This is SCHOOL For crying out loud! I can't have anything like that be in PUBLIC!

Either way, trying to get my mind back on why he didn't ask me, it could be that he already know's who I am, all he'd have to do is cross-reference my name with any other Student''s that might share my same first name based on my look's. And given how if he look's in the right place's in the record's that he'd be able to connect all the dot's as to my heritage being half-Japanese. It would be rather easy for him to find out that I was the one who Piloted the Red Glasgow...

...

...

...

Ah SHIT! If he could do that, who's to say anyone else can't! Oh KAMI! I Hope he doesn't leave any trace of going through my record's, it's bad enough that Dad was Forced to divorce mom and have her be relegated to just being a maid while that BITCH get's to go around and call herself _Mrs _Stradfield! Honestly I know Dad is only putting up with it because if he didn't we could all have possibly died thank's to those assholes that he's related to threatening to say anything about _THAT_ from when we had it...

I've never in my life made any mention as to the time I had a Guardian watching over me before the Invasion, I was lucky enough to know that they didn't just tell anyone in the government or the OSI, or _The Wraith Corp's_ god's forbid! If they just told them...

That sort of dark thought's must have shown as Lelouch soon asked me "What's wrong?"

Ah geez, now I got to figure out how to explain this to him without drawing his suspicions, think Kallen THINK!

Well, a bit of truth mixed in with a Lie wouldn't hurt, it isn't even Lying if I don't happen to mention some details to him _technically_ speaking.

"Well it's just that I thought of something back during the Invasion, is all."

"You where in Japan when it happened too huh?" He ask's me with a sincere look on his face and tone in his voice. As if he understood _exactly_ what it felt like, as if he _KNEW_ what it was like during those day's.

"Yeah, it's just sometime's I can't help but think back to everything had felt back then. The Fear, the pain..." I tell him

"The Death, the feeling that every moment could be your last, found out by those who would claim you to be just another causality of war..." He say's back

"The worry for your family and what friend's you still had, unsure if they would be found and made the same fate as so many..." I continue.

"Of Wading through street's and field's of the dead, always unsure if you'd be dragged down and join them..." We say at the exact same time and in Perfect sync...

...

...

...

It's good to have someone who know's what it's like, even for thing's like this...

I feel his thumb go across my cheek, and he smiles at me, not the kind that he would give to any random student or staff member. But a real _genuine_ smile that only those closet to him get a chance at seeing...

"It's unsightly for someone as amazing and beautiful as you to cry. You should try to smile on even in spite of the tear's." He tells, me I didn't even know I was crying, and I didn't even bother questioning and resisting when he pulled me in for a hug, just returning the embrace. I felt my heart warm up and _soar_ amidst all the feeling's. And I didn't bother questioning it or trying to keep it down, after everything I've been through in my live's both in this world and the one before, I think I deserve this amount of time to just be, well, _me_...

I could feel a few tear's on top of my head, so I knew he was just as glad too, even if whatever our relationship end's up being isn't all that much, I'd still be fine just being there for him when he need's it. Even if it's just a shoulder to cry on if nothing else.

After a few minute's spent there, we soon separated and he told me "Let's go meet with the council then shall we. My Lady?" Holding out his hand for me to hold onto if I felt like it, while most would think of it being something between the like's of lover's. I knew me meant it as a sign of reassurance, that I could trust in him to help guide and lead through what our live's would be like. I don't know how he know's, and to be honest I don't care. I'm willing to stand beside him for all that it's worth, be it as his Knight, or even Queen if he wishes for it. I can tell this Lelouch before me, is someone who has EARNED my respect and loyalty, and will no doubt earn the like's of it from all of those who will join us on this crazy ride. Taking his hand in my own, I merely give him a nod and a smile as we walk onward's to the where the rest of the Student Council are at...

**Lelouch P.O.V.**

I honestly can't say that I have ever felt so much like myself and at ease in my live as Lelouch, or even in my old one from before. As I had when I held Kallend in my embrace just now, honestly it felt so at ease for me. Like I could be my true self again! As if I wasn't behind a mere mask my entire life!

I'm not sure why she make's me feel this way, but I guess that can be asked once we get to that point, if such a time ever come's up. But even if that is never the case, even if I never get an answer from her, I am glad to have known one such as her among all the people I have ever known in my lives, both current and former!

Still it's time we get back to reality, and now I have to face the antic's of Rivalz and Shirley and Milly along with her, and all that come's with it...

Opening the door, I see all of those present trying to find Nina's research data yet again, thankfully I've managed to year's ago convince her to not be so afraid of Eleven's, stating how they had helped me and Nunnnally during our time before the Invasion and during it as well as the aftermath prior to gaining refuge with the Ashford's. Needless to say though it has taken quite some time, I've managed to have her at least not be afraid of Number's and be open to the idea of at least interacting with Honorary Britainnan's in a warm fashion and to consider Eleven's to be capable of receiving as such if they prove themselves...

Not much but it's a start to say the least, I'll take what I can get. I've been also trying to work my way into ensuring she is aware her idea for a Sakuradite/Nuclear Fission hybrid design can and might very well be weaponized. And while before she would have not thought of it much since she figured it would never be the case, after telling her some account's I recalled from those who engaged forces of the Wraith Corp's, and then followed up with the question of if she would let thing's like THEM have control of what might have the ability to become THE most powerful explosive device in the HISTORY of the world...

She quickly made multiple effort's to keep any information of her work she had as private as possible. Even going so far as to ask me for advice on how she can achieve a near total expunge of any data that was of any use. I merely told her that she couldn't stop any potential leak's as she could every single last drop of water from escaping a bucket. She was a bit confused at first so I clarified that even if the water is left totally alone and nothing is done to the bucket that could cause water to spill out, eventually the water will leave due to simple process of evaporation. Upon realizing that even her best plan's of keeping her data out of prying eye's would end up failing eventually, to say the least of a team of scientist's managing to come up with a similar if not identical process on their own. I instead suggested to merely give data that had little real-world application of such a process yet enough to garner interest and keep such focus away from the actual work, as well as to attempt to find a means of halting said reaction that can be deployed or done by hand if need be without equipment designed for such an express purpose. As I told her that rarely does one have what they need at the moment they need it. As such she has been mostly focusing her effort's on providing such a countermeasure, and hopefully it will come around fast enough to ensure it's use without the possibility of Japan or any other Area or any Major City for that matter being made 'an example of' with such a device. I've already seen enough cities be wiped out by Pure Nuclear mean's multiple lifetime's worth, I do not wish to see something be even greater in scale and magnitude take their place as the worst thing I have ever see unfold with my own eye's...

All of those thought's of mine took place in but a few scant second's, as soon Shirley had asked for our aid in finding the missing Research note's that were soon found without needing mine or Kallen's aid. Then Milly came in with her cart full of food and treat's and said.

"Well you finally decided to join us Miss Stradfield?" With a bit of a knowing grin on her face.

Kallen for her part played her role rather well "Indeed, since I am afraid I can't do much else otherwise."

Milly took on her infamous smirk "Oh? And are you sure that Lelouch didn't sway you with word's and promise's of grandeur and other more _private_ thing's?"

Which got the rather predictable reaction of Shirley being as red as a Tomato and a bit of a laugh from Rivalz.

I figured it was best to keep Milly from blowing thing's out of proportion (again) and spoke up "Actually no, though we had shared our individual thought's and experience's over what happened during the invasion, it was... Refreshing to say the least."

While the rest of the Council merely took it at face value, Milly could tell the subtext behind it being of how I had thing's to discuss with her about in private. Along with her Grandfather if he had the time to do so.

"So look's like you are all throwing a party. What's the occasion?" Kallen asked, a reasonable assumption, as I feel it isn't _just_ for her joining the Student Council not with the look on Milly's face at least.

"Well it's partly because of you joining us, but I have just been informed that Loyd Asplund has come to an agreement with my Grandfather on the word of a _Mutual__ Acquaintance _Between the two of them acting through a proxy who has offered a proposition for him. As such, it just so happen's to mean that I am no longer engaged to the Earl Asplund. So this is as much a mean's of hopefully showing thank you to _whoever_ that person is and managed to ensure such an arrangement could be reached, you wouldn't happen to know _anything _about it would you Lelouch?" Ah, I see what you're planning Millicent, sadly I am afraid I won't be able to indulge you in such a game today.

"I'm afraid I can't say one way or the other, although I do believe that if there was any indication that such a person might be present perhaps it would be best to _Go over the Student Record's with the Headmaster_ for any potential candidate's and if failing that _strike them from the list as to be anything of notice_?" There we go, message sent, I know Milly got it, and I have no doubt Kallen could tell what I meant by all of it, if the look's in her eye's were any indication...

And then everyone else make's to introduce themselves to her, although when Nunnally present's herself, Kallen almost seem's a bit confused for a moment, did she not recognize her? I guess it's understandable as Nunnally tries to keep herself as much of a low profile as she can, of course she is nowhere near the level of hiding that I can mange. Sayako herself even mentioned how impressed she is with my mean's of stealth and evasion, saying that there is little she could teach me in such thing's, so instead I suggested to instead teach Nunnally as she would be needing her lession's that I could, so aside from the usual Lession Plan that Nunally goes through, she also has after school lession's in stealth and evasion from Sayako, as well as more basic hand to hand lessions from Jeremiah. While I have the more advanced lession's he can offer. And he's told me that never has he had a Student prove more capable than myself. Having learned the more basic movement's from lesson's spent with him and Todoh before we were forced to go to ground and hide as we are now. For some it would be strange, but for us it's just any other day...

Of course then Rivalz come's with the bottle of Champagne and of course Shirley object's to it and then he tries to throw it to me and I'm just about ready to catch it when...

POP!

The cork pops mid flight and both Kallen AND MYSELF get our clothes drenched in the fizzy alcohol, and while we both used our quick reflexes to close our eye's and mouth's so we didn't get any inside, after all it would sting like hell if it got in our eye's, the fact we closed our Mouth's was more of an automatic response...

Soon enough the champagne bottle is all empty and falls in my hand's, needless to say I'm sure Kallen and I have the same face of being NOT AMUSED and not wanting anyone to say of it...

"You go get cleaned up, I'll wait till after you're done to shower myself." I tell her in flat voice, and gives nothing more than a nod in reply.

**Kallen P.O.V.**

Stupid Rivalz, stupid champagne bottle!

Still, for what it's worth, I've got a chance to think.

So, Lelouch to convince the Earl of Pudding to break off the arranged marriage between him and the perverted she-devil.

...

I'm impressed you managed to get Suzaku to send the message, not to mention I wonder what you gave as an offer to seal the deal, besides Suzaku of course, probably a Blank check if I had to guess of potential funding, as well as the data of course. And I wouldn't be all that shocked if he managed to make the Earl and his assistant be loyal to him when it'd come down to it over the like Schenizel...

Well played Lelouch, well played...

I wonder what they'd think about my own personal design I've been trying to work on, they might be willing to help out with it if it's of any interest.

I've only be able to use what part's I've been able to salvage from my old Glasgow to get a baseline, everything else I'd have to work up to getting by taking whatever part's off the battlefield at some point, and even then I don't really have the mean to manufacture any part's my design could work with later on, so I'm stuck to salvaging the wreck's of my enemies and having a few spare part's for the various models of the Guren once I get a hold of it...

Either way I'm glad to just have a chance to just not worry about anything and just be myself, even if only for a while.

I hear knocking on the door over the sound of shutting off the water "It's Lelouch, I have a change of spare clothes for you."

"It's okay you can come in!" I tell him, it's not a big deal, you've got a curtain between the two of you, it's not like he'll see anything!

_'That's unless you WANT him to see what you've got to offer that is.'_ That rather ANNOYING voice in the back of my head that's been showing up as of late pipes up.

Will you please just shut up! Now is NOT THE TIME!

_'Oh? Than why not just make time? You do like him don't you?'_ It say's again.

Honestly I don't know what to think of him, and just because we shared a hug does NOT mean it's worth putting him through that! I have standard's for the kind of guy I'd do that with!

I soon hear the door open and decide to at least try to make small talk "So I'm guessing that sort of stuff is a common occurrence?"

"Not to the same extent as today, but yes. They have been known to get a little, _rowdy_, to say the least." And considering how I'm going to be dealing with them, it's going to be something to deal with a lot of time's.

He continued on "I hope you don't mind, but these are some of my clothes, I would give you my sister's, however..."

"However what?" I ask him, though I do believe I know what he mean's.

"Well, from what I was told it's that your... Bust size would make wearing said clothes uncomfortable..." And I can tell he's a bit embarrassed to mention it, and I am too for that matter, not that I find my size to be TOO large, it's just that sometime's it's situation's like these that make's it all feel rather awkward...

...

...

...

So am I going to have to break the ice or-

"I would like it if you could come to Tokyo Tower tomorrow. There's a message addressed to you saying that you should bring your Brother if he's up for it, and if either of you have any friend's or colleagues then they can come as well." Or he can do THAT! Wait, a letter? From who?

"You wouldn't happen to know who sent the letter did you?" If he really doesn't know then I'm worried, but if it's what I think it is...

"Only that whoever sent the letter signed it with 'Zero' that's all I know, you wouldn't happen to have any idea who would call themselves that would you?" Ah so that's how it is, well it's more creative than having him simply just have a recording and have Sayako hold the phone that play's it to say the least...

"I'll see if I have time tomorrow, what about you?" I ask him.

"Oh not much, just going to be checking up on some order's I have requested that are supposed to be done tomorrow." Or in other word's getting his costume done, I wonder if it's going to be any different? If not then if nothing else I am looking forward to what he plan's on doing at least...

He then walk's out to give me some privacy to get dressed, and I have to say, his clothes fit rather well. I guess boy's clothes are bigger than I thought, or at least in his case...

I walk out letting him know that he's free to use the shower and am just about ready to walk out when I try reaching for my Purse only to find it not there...

...

...

...

Well it shouldn't be that hard to just go in and grab it and-

HOLY SHIT!

Um, wow, okay, this is NOT exactly what I had in mind!

Wow, Lelouch sure seem's to have some muscle on him, just HOW does he hide all of that?

**Lelouch P.O.V.**

Part of me felt like I was walking into this situation, considering I noticed her Purse was still there and didn't think to just tell her it was here and give it to her.

Thankfully, for both of us, I had only taken off my shirt and had yet to get rid of my Pant's and Underwear, so I didn't end up showing her _everything_ thank goodness.

_'Oh please, I'm sure you'd be fine with showing her EVERYTHING And I'm sure you wouldn't complain if she '__accidentally' had herself on full display a few minutes ago.'_

Not. Helping. At. ALL!

Taking a second to clear my throat "I assume you want your Purse? Here, I was going to give it to you anyhow but." That's as far as I got before she just took the offered item and ran out and left me to change, and I could tell her face was as red as her hair, though to be honest I was probably in an equal shade as well if I bothered to look at myself. I could tell a certian SOMETHING was making it's reaction known though...

I'm going to need a cold shower for this one...

**Kallen P.O.V.**

Don't think about how his chest looked, or his arm's, or of how he looked like a young demi-god in the making with how his muscles rippled and-

SHUT UP! SHUT UP! **SHUT UP!**

And yet I could still feel a rather unending and incessant _Tingle_ in my lower region's, that I seem to be getting more and more often since meeting Lelouch...

_'Oh, I'm sure you wouldn't mind having him ALL OVER You if you could help it, just as I could tell you wouldn't have minded if he just wound up drawing the curtain's back a fair bit in the shower just now...'_ Will you PLEASE STOP TALKING!

I just got done with a shower, and now I need ANOTHER ONE, preferably one with cold water if possible.

Just think about what your going to have to say to the rest of the group to get them to come along. Yeah that it's, just think about tomorrow's mission to rescue Suzaku from his sham trial.

_'How about you think on how Lelouch will look in that outfit of his? Like how it'll adhere to his whole body, or how about it make's him look like he's ready to-'_

FORGET THE SHOWER! I'll just find a quiet place to deal with this on my own...

**Lelouch P.O.V.**

After _finally_ getting done with my shower and having myself be dressed. I manage to walk out to see Nunnally looking at me with concern in her eye's.

"What's wrong sister?" I ask her, though I think it's rather obvious what is on her mind.

"Oh Brother it's terrible! Just watch!" She say's while raising the volume on the T.V.

All that is said about how 'Clovis' had been slain and how they caught the 'culprit' who was one Suzaku Kururgi who just so happened to be the son of the 'Late' Prime Minister of Japan Genbu Kururgi and an Honorary Britannain who was to be 'tried' at a court tomorrow morning.

I could only smile as thing's were getting into place "Don't worry Sister, this is just them announcing my performance, as if I would let Suzaku be made into a mere scapegoat! And the Clovis they claim is dead is little more than a fake! A Sham that they have left to act in the place of our actual beloved artist of a brother."

She take's a moment to let those word's sink in, as do Jeremiah and Sayako who I know were overhearing the conversation.

"What exactly do you mean by this Lelouch?" Nunnally ask's me, curiosity and confusion in her voice, while it would be normal for me to speak of what I was informed, I however merely tell them.

"I'll make sure to inform you all of what I know after I have given them my performance. As right now would be spoiling the suprise, not to mention I do wish to make sure we have no unwanted listener's."

And with that I go into my room going over the final point's of my plan and to achieve it as needed...

**Suzaku P.O.V.**

Ah, now I am left to wait until the time come's where I am to be sent to my _'Trial'_ you know that phrase 'The more thing's change, the more they stay the same.'?

Well it seem's to be the case that even with all of the changes I've seen over the year's it appear's that all of THIS remain's the same...

It really can be boring having to wait all of this time, I wonder what I could think of to pass the time...

"Ah, so that copy of me is finally dead isn't he? I was wondering when his arrogance would get the best of him." Huh, that sound's just like...

"Prince Clovis?" I ask aloud, there was no way they'd really just leave him HERE of all places would they?

"Yes? Though it's been a long time since anyone has called me that name. Most of the time's they merely refer to me as 'The Inferior One' or just 'The Prisoner' so do forgive me if I am surprised that you know who I am."

Huh, that's something I didn't expect, who would have thought I'd have a prince for a cellmate who ISN'T Lelouch.

"Why are you here?" I can't help but ask as I doubt they would leave someone like Clovis in a general Prison cell for ANYONE to see.

"I'm merely here until they get my cell taken care of, then it's back to being all by my lonesome, at least they were willing to give me some art supplies so I am not left to only my mind to pass the time." He tell's me, and I suppose it make's sense.

I figure there is nothing wrong with talking with him about some thing's "Who do you believe is going to take over as Viceroy now that 'you' are 'dead'?"

"Considering that it's a member of the royal family who is the 'victim' then I guess Cornelia, and knowing her she'd bring Euphie as Sub-Viceroy, if only just to keep her safe." Huh, Clovis gave a rather accurate assessment of what was to come, or at least I hope.

And it's not because it would mean I get to see Euphie, nope not at all.

Not. At. All.

He then ask's me a question "So who killed him? I wish I could thank the person in question, but as I'm sure you can tell, I can't."

I give a soft smile, part of me wishing I could have seen the look on that fake's face as he saw the appearance of his 'Dead' Brother "Lelouch actually, he led a bunch of Resistance fighter's and won, even after I came in with the Lancelot."

Clovis looked at me with an impressed face "Lelouch you say? Can't say I'm surprised, and the Lancelot? Guessing Schenizel found himself a Pilot for his and the Earl's toy afterall."

That was a bit of a surprise to me, as far as I know. It was top secret until I began to Pilot it. "How do you know about the Lancelot if you don't mind me asking? And how are you sure they won't be recording any of this to send back to the OSI?"

"It's rather simple, I know because that 'fake' kept bragging about how _he_ was granted the chance to deploy Schenizel and that Earl's newest Project under _his_ oversight. I know I am rather daft and idiotic at time's, but that fake was on a whole other level! And the reason why is because that Fake never saw any reason to install any Surveillance equipment here said that 'it didn't matter what the lower people's and scum think or say while they are prisoner' that and I don't think he wanted any of my sibling's who might still care to find any evidence of the deception they've been playing at." And that really was something I could see being of Clovis, still I figured I could say one last thing.

"Lelouch is probably going to intercept the transport to where my sham of a trial is being held and provide me a mean's of walking free, do you wish for me to inform your sister's of your presence."

THAT question made Clovis look scared for his life "NO! If Lelouch manage's to make it so you are pardoned due to lack of evidence and you are granted a chance of returning to the military. Do not under ANY Circumstance's inform EITHER Cornelia or Euphemira that I am in fact alive! They have system's in place to alert ANY Wraith's as to the indication of any member of the Royal Family or High Ranking official knowing of Their deception, if EITHER of them know about it, then they will be killed without delay or Remorse. Not only that but they would kill you, and me! Not to mention they would begin a search for Lelouch and Nunally, to say nothing else for if Lady Marianne or Father are Alive. Tell me this, did you see his guard accompany him at all?"

Jeremiah? No he probably meant the _other_ guard that Lelouch has. In which case...

"No, but during the battle, I thought I felt something like it in the area, as if it was watching us both. I think it's still around, just keeping hidden."

Clovis began to clam down and had a slight smile "If his guardian is still present, then it mean's he is as safe as can be for one who plan's on doing what I am certain as revolution. Either way, I wish the best of luck for you all then. I am more than willing to stay here as long as possible, I am left to paint as I feel like. So I am in no hurry to escape. Just promise me you'll keep them all safe."

I was going to do that either way but "I Promise, no matter what happen's, I'll keep them safe."

Not seeing anymore of a reason to carry on our conversation, I just try to rest up for the rather eventful day tomorrow.

**? P.O.V.**

Ah, how we just can't wait to see the show!

_'Not to mention see the drama and tension unfold between our two better half's, wouldn't you say?'_

Indeed my dear, indeed.

Still, best to keep any unwanted interference from getting in the way.

_'Oh how I enjoy hearing the scream's of those Wraith's so much when they suffer as they have caused other's to.'_

Now, now, there will be plenty of time for that. Let's just focus on helping out where we can alright Partner?

_'Of course, they all have busy day's tomorrow.'_

Busy day's indeed, the stage is set, and now the curtain is ready to rise...

* * *

**A/N: So that's it for this chapter, so in case no one get's it, in the last chapter the character that Suzaku spoke to was meant to be an easter egg character, I'm pretty sure you can figure out from where, but here's a hint. If the Lord of Wraith's had to pick a mean's of using it's enemies dead as mean's to kill more and cause misery, it would use the mean's used by the Series this character is from and one other...**

**Anyhow I'm sure you guy's will enjoy my story, as it stand's I'm doing it like this to provide a good way into understanding what our character's are thinking and how they view those around them...**

**Also another riddle for you, what exactly do you think the Project's our Black King and Red Queen are working on independently of each other are? Of course they have something to do with Mech's, as this is Code Geass after all. But I'll give you a hint, it's a video game series that could have gotten it's own expanded media but never did get the recognition it deserved, and one of the art designer's for it's more recent titles worked on a video game for the Nintendo Switch that was something of a Spiritual Successor to it. And it was developed by a Development Studio infamous for it's more recent game's, having spawned a whole subcategory of genre for games like it...**

**I hope someone can figure out the solution's to the riddle's! If you do, well I can't say I can do much, but I will give you a shout out in an upcoming chapter after you solve it! Anyhow, till next time!**


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: So I've thought a bit on how I feel about adding any sort of 'Lemons'/'Limes' to the story, and I feel it best to simply set them aside for a compilation series/side series, a sort of higher rated 'deleted scene' sort of thing. As what I am attempting to write with the main story only really has romance as a sort of Sub-Plot, really the main focus I should be having is with the rebellion proper. Anything involving romantic stuff that is more intense than lot's of deep kissing will be left to it's own separate thing, as it is though. I feel that such a subject matter and any potential Sub-Plot's can wait until after I am either Finished with the Main Story, or for when I get around to the point where I would include a Break off point that would skip the scene and inform you as to which chapter of the side story the scene would take place in between in so you can check it out if you want or just skip it and move on with the main story if you want. That I feel would be a good balancing act for those who would like to see our cast of character's in this AU of traditional Code Geass having some 'moment's of passion' shared between their respective paring's while not making it feel forced in for anyone who mostly want's to see action and intrigue and would do without said scene's...**

**Also I do plan on keeping any sort of innuendo usage to be either light enough to not feel like it's too much, or if failing that, at least make it feel to not be such a bother from the story or take away from the general mood of the scene I am trying to create, I mostly intend on such thing's for comedic effect anyhow. Mostly at the exasperation of our Black King of Zero and his Red Queen! And perhaps a bit thrown at our Japanese Knight and his gentle Pink Haired Princess, much less said Princess's Goddess of War for an older sister and her own Diligent Knight, if any of you could recognize from the earlier chapter's at least. And I am also very glad that some of you are willing to provide me such feed back as is. I am still new to actually writing stories in general, much less Fanfiction, so every bit of advice and suggestion's you give me in your review's is appreciated!**

**Anyhow, I think that's good enough for now, let's get on with the story!**

* * *

_Code Geass: Specter of the Rebellion_

_Chapter 8_

_To gain the remaining part's_

**Tokyo**** Settlement, Area 11, August 17th, 2017 a.t.b**

**Lelouch P.O.V.**

"Well here it is, if you don't mind me asking, what are you planning on using this for?" The tailor who had just finished my 'costume' had asked while handing it over to me, best to go along with the cover story I had planned...

"Well, I was requested by someone to find a skilled costume creator, and while I was not told why, I do believe it might be for a Masquerade Ball or some such event, and wished to have an outfit that stood out." Easy enough for a man to believe and accept as is.

"Yes well, it's just that it seems to be fitted for one of your size is all, if you do not mind me saying." Of course he would bring that up, of course I have the right reply for him.

"I am aware of that, it appear's whoever sent me the request has a similar body structure and overall physique to my own, and while I found it to be interesting, I was unable to meet with my client for comment."

The man gave a bit of a sigh and forlorn look showed across his face "I see, it's a shame too, I feel that I might have to close up my business for good soon. Sad to say."

That got me curious, and I could feel the sadness coming off the man, so I figured it would be best to ask the man as is "May I ask why good sir? Your product's appear to be high quality and I would dare say much better than what many companies offer as standard product's." And I was honest when I said that, in the live's I have lived I have gained a sense for quality product's and content, as such I could tell what the man had made for me and has continued to create is something that I would claim to be worthy of patronage, which is saying something as I have always been rather critical of thing's...

Noticing that I have a genuine interest in his affair's and state of business he explain's "It's just that people don't seem to appreciate good quality work anymore, not to mention how most simply go along with whatever the higher-end nobility or royal family consider to be the latest fashion trend's and don't care that it's longevity and quality of the craft that went into it is utter garbage, if you don't mind me saying Young Man."

I could feel the pain he has felt, having seen it far too often both in my current life, and my old one...

I should do something for the man, it just isn't fair to let someone who has inadvertently help create what will soon be a symbol for the world to rally behind to be left to the dustbin of history, his contribution's and effort's forgotten and ignored to the wider world. Even if it isn't much, he should have a chance at enjoying his life for what it's worth in these day's and the one's to follow after all of this is over...

"Tell you what, I have a feeling that I might be asked by my client have some custom outfit's/uniform's to go along in a similar style to this. I'll make sure you get paid and funded with enough Pound's to last you for a while if nothing else, and supply you with custom material if the product need's it, and who know's, perhaps one day your luck will change and have people requesting your work's and service's from all over the Empire, if not the World even!" I tell him with a kind and hopeful smile on my face, letting him know that I plan on making sure he is given his proper due's for his effort's.

He look's at me bewildered "You don't have to do that Young Man honestly!"

I sigh, thinking how could I let him accept my generosity, I have more than enough fund's for the Black Knight's equipment and operation's, plus any and all future facilities. Aside from my Project, I have nothing else to really invest my financial capital in, and it's not like I am going to be in a situation where such thing's will be needed, if at least for a while, here's hoping to all in existence. Him getting a set amount of fund's from me to support his business would be like a drop of water amidst an ocean by comparison!

Well I guess it wouldn't hurt to give him a small story of my past, in a matter of speaking anyhow...

"How about I tell you a story I was told when I was younger. Once there was a boy and his Parent's. The boy was born early and had for a time been considered to be likely dead. Yet he somehow pulled through and manged to grow into as healthy a young boy as he could be, given how when he was born he had suffered a slight accident by one of the doctor's who caused one of his leg's to be offset enough to make the whole leg bone be shifted. The boy, kind and caring as he was, felt no animosity toward's the doctor, how could anyone had known such an accident had occurred? The boy would have rather prefer to live his life even if had meant he had to deal with a constant pain from the nerve's in his leg being set off every so often than be dead and not have lived a life at all, even if it was short and painless. Over time the boy grew into a young man, his Parent's had divorced for his own mental well being and kept themselves to an amicable relationship even after they split apart. They both loved their son very much, alongside that of their extended families having loved the young man very much as well. Who at this point had grown into one who was wise and intelligent for such a young age. He had a large heart for all of those who he cared for, and wished nothing more but the best for those who he came across, while he could only live with his mother for much of his life due to his disability, his mother supported them as much as she could with her skills in crafting jewelry and clothing and other such item's of simple materials, yet held quality and Beatty that would make her be known as a quality craftswoman who loved and cared for her son, encouraging him to go along with his own creative spark to write and create stories that would bring awe and wonder to people of all walk's of life. Sadly the world cared little for the Young Man and his family's wishes, and soon he found himself alone in a world that had changed so much from the one he was born into, yet he survived, and found himself a new home to make his own. In time he managed to create the stories he had dreamed about in his mind for so long, bringing awe and wonder and providing a sense of light and hope for those people in the world he could sway with his amazing tales. Yet he always remembered how his Mother and her own Father had always created out of passion and love for their craft's, be it in art or clothing, of any kind and purpose, they always did what the enjoyed the most. So he made sure to do so with his own work's, people began to look to such work's to inspire them, to have hope and life be brought back to the world that had been so ruined by the action's of those who cared little for the consequence of their action's, seeking only to advance their own agenda's. And though the young man had never fathered any children of his own. He had many of the younger generation look to him as a father figure in his own right through the stories he crafted, while those of his own generation looked to him as worthy of being considered a brother to many of them, and those of older generation's looked at him and saw that they had at least one person who they felt would have the world be in good hand's when they would pass on. Eventually though, time went on, the world began to rebuild, and the young man was now old and grey, even though he was all alone, having wished to only give his heart and soul to one woman who could be his equal and a twin flame to his very own fire. Had felt a sense of contentment with the life he had spent, watching the world having fallen, then for a brief point appear to rise, then fall again, and now had begun to truly rise from the ashes of death and pain, and would become a world that would be more peaceful, even if conflict and war's would happen after his passing, he could at least be smiling on his deathbed, knowing that he helped carry the spark of hope that would light the world anew, granting it life once more." Needless to say while it was a long story, I felt it left an impact on the man before me. I could see it in his eye's, that spark in his eye's that seemed to dim down as he thought about how his life was heading, began to reignite within him, looking upon me with a renewed vigor in his eye's he said.

"Let me know what you'll need and by when, I'll make sure to get it done to the best of my ability!" And I smiled, glad to see that even now I have begun to instill a renewed sense of hope in the people around me. I gave him the amount owed and took my Zero Costume and placed it in a bag to carry along with and keep anyone from looking upon it and make any connection's, as I was about to leave the shop he called out to me and asked.

"What do you supposed ever happened to the Boy?"

I merely gave a smile that would suggest an inside joke of sort's and told him "I like to think that his soul was brought before something, be it God, the Reaper, or something else entirely, and was offered a choice to be reborn into a new life and world of his choosing, and as for what choice? Perhaps there was an 'All of the above' option and had that be his answer, who know's? Perhaps that same Boy's soul now wander's the world as a new person in a new life, and perhaps he might now have the chance to change the world as he like he had dreamed of in his own stories." And with that I left the man to his own thought's, all the while walking along to the Tokyo Tower with just a bit of a lighter step in me...

Truly the adage 'The truth will set you free' is something to behold in it's simplicity, yet in also how it's impact on your soul can be so uplifting, if only I could just reveal it all to those who I am closest to and care for the most...

_'I'm sure a time will come when you can tell them all. And I'm sure they will accept you and love you __regardless...'_ For once I am in agreement with whatever this internal voice of mine is. There will come a time when I can reveal to them all as to the true nature of my soul. But for now I have to wear yet another Mask to the world, it's funny how i am so good at acting when in my old life I never really had the drive for it, though I guess there is also the fact my body and voice were not one's well built to be stage material, so there was a practical purpose to it all. But I have plenty of time to think of such thing's, now I must get my 'stage crew' to accompany me for the 'performance' that will be taking place tomorrow, how I can't wait to see it all unfold...

**Kallen P.O.V.**

Sometime's I find it boring how much time is in between all the exciting part's and that you never really get an idea of what goes on in between. Still I guess it could be worse...

"Hey Kallen, why you think that guy from the radio back in Shinjuku might want us to meet here?" Oghi asked, and while I figure that the event's to come will be the same at least for the introduction of 'Zero' and all of that, I am still unsure as to why Lelouch would go through all the trouble of having a letter be given to me under his alter-ego's identity, although granted as far as the world is considered 'Zero' does not exist yet. So I guess there is a sense of security it that sense at least, worst case is if anyone look's into the record's it's just an odd coincidence and they'll just move on thinking nothing of it. I guess he's just more paranoid in this variation, considering some of the thing's that are different I guess it make's sense that one change is him wanting extra security with his movement's and action's in life...

I shrug "I don't know, guess he like's the view perhaps?" And yeah it is one heck of a view, it's just what make's up said view that bug's me, still it would drive a point home on how we have been going on with thing's, and as much as I'd like to say that my Increased involvement in the action's of the 'Kouzki Cell' have resulted in larger gain's for our group, it didn't...

It really didn't do much at all...

Honestly even with Naoto alive, it seem's like our rag-tag group was always meant to be almost wiped out by the time we got to the Skirmish in Shinjuku, and it showed...

The Morale of the group was at an all time low, and it seemed like some of the group was going to give up and join up with other's like the Yamato Alliance, bunch of dumb-asses if you ask me. So we had no other choice but go into an all or nothing effort to steal the 'poison gas' that Clovis was so keen on keeping secret. Still from what Nagata told it, thing's went a lot different from what I was expecting, aside from the fact he was alive (Which I am still grateful again by the way Lelouch, butterfly effect, whatever.) There was also the fact that Lelouch seemed to have a different Geass, or at least that it could do more than just convince people to do what he say's, if the fact that he felt a jolt after passing out for a brief second was anything to go by. Not to mention the fact of how Clovis's royal guard's went ahead and just TOLD them that they were in fact acting on the behest of some doppelganger or fake or 'alternate universe evil twin' of the real Colvis, who was apparently held under the Viceroy's PALACE of all place's...

...

...

...

Part of me wished I was there to kick their asses, I mean WHO THE HELL just ADMIT'S information like that to ANYONE, that's like 'Bad Guy's Do's and Dont's' Rule #1 or something, DON'T REVEAL YOU BIG PLAN'S TO YOUR ENEMIES! Honestly, I figure that you don't see this sort of stuff outside of stories but NOPE! It actually happened for real! Let's get on with this already...

"Hey sis, your Phone's ringing." Naoto tell's me, and figuring that Lelouch is going to call me, I take out my phone only to see a text message instead of a call awaiting me...

"Huh, it say's to 'Come to the train that has just arrived and come to the front car once it start's moving' I think it's our mystery guy again." I read aloud.

Man I don't know what I must have done to cause all of this but he seem's REALLY Paranoid, I'm actually starting to get curious as to why...

_'Perhaps he's concerned about anything getting back to Britannia, after all it's not like YOU'D risk any chance's when it came to stuff like this right?'_ I heard that 'inside voice' say, and to be honest, I WOULD try to minimize the risk of revealing myself to anyone if I had to engage in Resistance action's.

Well, best not to keep him waiting...

"Well what are we standing around for you guy's? Let's go." I tell them as I began to walk off to where the Train station is, thankfully it isn't that hard to get to the Train in question and get aboard.

It's all empty, weird, but not that shocking knowing Lelouch.

Going on ahead to the lead car we find Lelouch in his 'Zero' outfit sitting before us.

"Who are you?" I ask, making sure to move this all along.

"I do believe the question you should be asking is 'What are you fighting for?' Look to the right, and tell me what you see?"

"I see the Britannian city." Naoto stated "A city built on the sacrifice on the Japanese people."

Lelouch nodded in approval "Very good, now look to the left and tell me what you see?"

I spoke up this time "I see our city, bled dry by the Britannian's who care little for what they destroy."

He nodded again, a bit more eager this time "Excellent! You see the difference between the two, now what have your action's done to change that?"

Oghi is the one to admit it, a slight look of defeat on his face "We haven't been able to do much, and to be honest it's hard to say what we can do now."

I let out a sigh a bit of anger in my tone with my rising voice "Just because we haven't been able to do much, doesn't mean we should just GIVE UP!"

"Kallen, you don't-" Naoto start's, but I am not having ANY OF IT today, I did NOT go through all of this trouble just to have us GIVE UP!

"NO NAOTO! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! Do you really want to have thing's get worse! Do you honestly want to have our Mother and Father be force to live apart, with her as a maid and him being left to put up with the WHORE! Don't you want our family to be WHOLE AGAIN!" I yell out, Tear's threatening to leak out of my eye's...

Family has always been something I held dear to me, both in my current life and my old one, often time's I felt that the one thing I could rely on was my family. But then one day I had it all taken away from me, my Mother, my Father, all of a Aunt's and Uncle's and Cousin's, all of them...

Just gone...

I managed to make a living, alone and afraid as I was in my youth, I managed to live through those hard time's, and eventually thing's turned around, the world as a whole got better, and I managed to survive...

I didn't have anyone to leave anything behind though, never wanted to just be in a marriage with a guy who would only just be with me for a few year's and leave me behind, part of the reason why I didn't try to have kid's either, what good would it be if the they only had one half of a family tree still around? I only would allow any of that if I found the one guy who could complement me, the one guy who could complete me in a way no one else could...

The one guy who was the other half of my flame, which had burnt out once it was finally time for me to leave the world, and yet started again when I found myself in this life. I don't want to get my hope's up, there's just _no way_ that I would find my twin flame so soon into my life in this lifetime, I mean what sort of being would just allow that?

Right?

...

...

...

Honestly whatever happens, happens, that's all I can say on that front. But I am NOT losing what family I do have in this life, no matter what!

_Clap, Clap, Clap__._

"I am impressed by your resolve, Kallen Kozuki-Stradfield." Lelouch spoke, giving a slow, yet impressed clap at my speech.

Honestly does he REALLY have to go through all of this? I get how it would help get them on board, but does he REALLY Have to use my name.

Wait a minute...

"How do you know my Name? My FULL Name no less?" I question him, as it's not something I make apparent of, plus I doubt even looking through my school record's could point to me directly in such an easy manner...

"If you must know, I am someone who consider's himself adept at stealth, I would dare say that if I felt like it, I would have all of the Guard's at the Imperial Palace attempt to search for me and they would never find me even after spending a whole year searching. Did you really think it would be that hard to find the record's pertaining to your Half-Blood Heritage and figure out a good reason and motive for you to take up arm's against the people who forced your Parent's apart and left your Mother as lowly servant and your Father to be with a woman he could never find it in himself to love, only appealing to such demand's for the sake of keeping you and your Brother safe from those who _dare_ to call themselves your KIN!" And I have to hand it to him, he sure know's how to put on a performance, I'm sure he could have been an actor had he not a revolution to create and an eventual Empire to handle, and it's nice to see he feels the same way about the situation with me and my Family, honestly hearing him speak make's me feel like my soul is a bit lighter and that it's shining a little bit brighter now...

"In that case, then what do you plan on achieving then?" I ask, waiting to see how he deliverer's his answer rather then the answer itself.

With a spectacular flourish that _had_ to be practiced he bellowed out in a guiding voice "What I plan on achieving is no mere display of Resistance, but Rebellion! To show the world that those who clamor to whatever power they desperately hold onto are not invulnerable! But to do that one can not merely fight against those who are the face of such unjust rule, but at the very ideals and system's that enable it! If any of you wish to achieve more than just childish display's at anger and TRULY get back at those who keep your people in the dirt and mud. Who DEMAND that you are made to submit to their rule simply due to they fact that claim POWER over you! Then you must go beyond that which you already are, you must BECOME KNIGHT'S OF JUSTICE!" The Power and strength in his voice was honestly amazing, there's no way I can just let him have _all _the spotlight!

Mustering the most raw and pure emotion and power I can put on display to match his own I say "I am SICK! and TIRED! Of having those who act like they are BETTER than me go around and act as if what I and other's think doesn't MATTER! I am THROUGH with having my Family be kept TORN APART and unable to enjoy our live's. If you wish to have us be Knight's of Justice as you claim! Than all I ask is that YOU ENSURE A WORLD THAT OUR FRIEND'S AND FAMILY'S AND ALL OTHER'S CAN FEEL AT PIECE IN! AND THAT YOU LIVE TO SEE IT TROUGH TO IT'S VERY END!" I know my vocal cord's are probably not going to agree with me speaking with such intensity, it was _so_ worth it!

Apparently Lelouch didn't expect me to compete with him in a 'who has the most rousing speech' contest. But he didn't let it show and was quick to recover. "If that is what you wish, then VERY WELL! For what good would I do if I were to die before we can change this world of our's for the better! All that I ask is that you Live to see it through as well!"

It seemed that the rest of the group with us were starting to be moved by our word's as soon Naoto stepped up and said "Well if my Little Sister feel's like your good enough to get in a match for speeches with, then I guess there's no harm in working alongside you then. And I'd like to formally thank you for your action's back at Shinjuku, even if we managed to get out of there alive, being defeated would have probably meant the end for our group. You really did a lot for us back there, it's time we repay the favor!"

Lelouch for his part was rather humble in his response "You have no need to thank me, nor should you feel a sense of debt to me for my action's. The fact is that I have been waiting for YEAR'S to finally have the mean's to strike back against those who have made your people suffer, but know this. While Britannia as a nation might be the enemy, it's PEOPLE are another story altogether! While I have nothing against those who would fight against us in battle, those who simply wish to live their live's, or those who would like nothing more than to be left alone. THEY are not our foe, for if there is to be any one group or Figure then you need look no further than those who claim to rule BRITANNIA ITSELF!" And while I said Humble, he sure know's how to end it with a flourish.

The other's looked taken aback, Tamaki being the one to voice their concern's "You don't mean trying to take on the WRAITH'S Do you?"

Lelouch motioned them to calm down and spoke in a calming matter "While I have no intent on taking on those monster's and malice incarnate if at all possible, the fact of that matter is that no matter what we do, wither you stand alongside me or not. Rest assured they WILL COME, and when they do, will you be among those who would just give up? Or will you stand and fight even if you realize that which you face is that not so easily beaten, for rest assured they CAN be defeated. Todoh's Miracle is proof of that! And I have met the man myself and know from his own account's of what those fiend's are like. In fact I too had faced them and their threat's when I was young once, and I stared down the monster's that DARED to break me, and I HELD FIRM!" Careful Lelouch, don't give them any idea on your secret, and really? You dealt with Wraith's before? Must have been after the invasion I guess...

Oghi spoke with an impressed voice "Did you really face such monster's? How did you survive?" And I'd like to know too, the only reason me, Naoto, and Mom and Dad did was because-

"Before I managed to hide myself away from the world, I had once had a steadfast guardian like no other! His hardened armor held against their strike's like a cliff stand's against a wave. His speed was so fast that he struck them down before they could harm either myself or those who were with me at the time, and though it has been seven year's since I had seen him stand guard over me, I know that in my heart. No, in my SOUL! That he has NEVER abandoned me and keeps watch over me to this very day, even though he may hide in the shadow's where even I can not find him, I know that he will defend me and all of those who stand by with now as he did then. So I ask you again. ARE YOU WITH ME!"

...

...

...

I thought I was the only one...

He actually has one, who's like HER!

She was always there for me, watching over me, silent yet caring at the same time...

I know that the record's said that there was another one like Her held in the care of the Imperial Family, but that fact the LELOUCH has it...

I share a look with Ohgi and Naoto they know mean's 'We talk about this later, ASAP!'

All the Lelouch get's from all of the other's is roaring cheer's of approval, and I'd have to agree with them, knowing that there is another one like HER on our side, watching from the shadow's, after all. The most powerful blade is the one not even your allies are aware of until you use it...

**Lelouch P.O.V.**

I was fully aware of the look's shared between Kallen, Oghi, and Naoto...

I knew about how the Stradfield family had a gift from the Royal Family as a reward for their service generation's prior to that which led to our current day...

I figured that if any of them were to be found worthy of such a guardian, it would be Kallen, no question...

Still, to have that knowledge be confirmed before my very eye's...

It definitely mean's I have some additional factor's to plan into my future scenario's for when the Wraith's decide to step in and make their move...

I can only hope they plan on doing so for when the 'first half' of our 'story' end's and lead's up to where the 'second half' begin's...

I have plan's for them arriving at EVERY point possible and not possible at the same time, yes it is most certainly excessive, but I did not ensure I would do all of this just to have it be taken down before it has truly begun!

Still Kallen's own Improvised Speech, while unexpected, I found to be refreshing and enjoyable in it's own way. And in many way's it was a Promise I forged between me and her, to ensure we would see the world we both in our own way's wish to create, a world where our friend's and family's can live without fear of such monstrosity's as the Wraith Corp's and their '_Leader'_ that they are fully subservient to...

Rest assured Kallen, I will make sure you and everyone else can live to see a brighter world...

I promise this, for ALL OF YOU!

**Suzaku P.O.V.**

I guess Lelouch should have convinced Oghi and Kallen and the rest of the 'Kouzki Cell' to join him in ensuring my freedom right now...

I know I've got a lot going on tomorrow, but I can't sleep.

Why?

Every time I close my eye's, I see everything that went on in the past, how everything went so _wrong_...

It wasn't due to some outside force per-say, it was really just a matter of time.

Lelouch's Geass, the one I _knew_ at least, could be expected to only hold so long after his death, eventually thing's went as expected...

I still can't help but remember their face's, as the world we had all sacrificed _so much_ for, that Lelouch sacrificed _EVERYTHING_ for. Burned down to ash by that madman of a Prime Minister...

I'm not talking about Ohgi, the man had no intention of destroying the world that his wife and child lived in, honestly I wonder if there is any way to get those two together again? I know Viletta is alive, as she was with Kerwell when he gave me the 'option' to just admit to my 'crime's' and that I would be 'tired' as a Britannain and not some 'filthy Number' and have a 'chance' at being given mercy...

Fuck you Kerwell, fuck you and your Pureblood cronies, not you Viletta, at least you tired to act decent when you where here...

I can't help but see them all in my dream's, the face's of them all.

Of Euphie and Nunnally, asking me why I couldn't save Lelouch, why I didn't talk them out of it...

Of Todoh and the Four Holy Sword's, asking me why didn't I fight harder to protect the world...

And so, so many more...

But the one's that got to me the most, where of Kallen and Lelouch...

They looked at me, the same way as they died, and could only ask me one thing.

"Why did you not help us sooner?"

I wished to save them all, to help them, I wanted to go back. To make thing's different, I just wanted to help the one's I saw as being my closest Friend's above ANYONE else.

It seemed that God, or whatever the being behind all of this, answered my question and then some...

But I can feel something is different, in Lelouch and with no doubt in Kallen. But what?

...

...

...

I doubt I'll ever get the answer's I seek, it's okay though, if I can just do better in this timeline. Then it doesn't matter what happen's, even if I'm already dead and am just possessing the body of the 'actual' Suzaku or something like that, I'd rather go through all of this, and leave the 'real' one to live his life in a better world...

I wouldn't mind it at all, if it meant I can be with her again...

"Don't worry Suzaku, it's not like that at all, I don't know the details myself, but your really alive, and it's your real body" That voice...

"EUPHIE!" I shout, bolting upright in a cold sweat, how could she be here?! There's no way she-

...

...

...

No, she's not here, then why did it feel like she was laying right next to me? And why did I hear her voice as if she was talking to me?

I wonder if I'm losing my mind.

_'No, your not, your just relying upon the link your Soul's share'_ What the! Who said that!

"Who's there? Show yourself!" If someone is trying to play mind game's with me I am going to-

'Oh don't worry about it Suzaku, You're not going mad, and is that REALLY how you respond to the two who have been doing the most to keep you alive in your new life?' Another voice say's, as my eye's try to find a source for it, I notice two figure's in the darkness, one with a Masculine form, the other more Feminine in shape.

It's a stretch but... "Lelouch? Kallen? Is that you?" There is NO way they would pull something THIS BRAZEN and risky THIS SOON!

The two figure's laugh, but it feel's like's it's coming from everywhere around me and inside me 'Nope, but we ARE Linked to the two of them, well the one's you know NOW at least.' The Male one speak's.

_'As for what we are. If what they actively show is the light of the soul, then we are the shadow's their light create's as a counter-balance. Equal in desire and goal and want's, yet different in that we are what is hidden from the world.'_ The 'Female' speak's.

What? Light and Shadow of the soul? It sound's crazy, almost like something out of a Pre-Invasion Manga or Anime. Almost like...

'You're getting somewhere, Suzaku Kururgi. But I am afraid you will not be able to think on it much longer, if only because you are going to have a lot of work ahead of you, not to mention it would spoil the big reveal if you found out to soon, just keep it in your mind for when the 'Halfway Point' is reached okay?' The Male's voice tell's me again, I don't get what they are planning. Or what their involvement is, but I plan on finding out!

A melodic laughter reaches me, it's the Female's voice _'Oh, Suzaku, All we wish is for the best for our better halves and for all those they care about, that includes you, AND your Precious Euphie!'_

What the hell are they trying to say!

"HEY! WHAT DO YOU MEAN! WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO TELL ME!" I yell out to them, why are they talking in riddles all the time? It's getting annoying!

The two of them laugh again and speak as one _**'We act as the guardian's and shields for all whom we care for, you and your beloved were denied your chance at happiness in your old **_**_timeline, just as all of those who you care for had. And as you all had been denied, so were we. Fret not for the soul's of the Kallen and Lelouch you bonded to as friend's. They still remain, as a part of our own souls. It is merely been a long time such such fragment's had been remade whole again.'_**

What the HELL? That make's even LESS Sense, so the Lelouch and Kallen I knew are still alive, just a part of the one's that I know NOW?

...

...

...

My head hurt's trying to make SENSE of it all!

'And THIS is why I said you will have to wait until the point of time for which such explanation's will be given, honestly did you REALLY think you could understand something like that so easily?' I get how I'm not some genius and all that but COME ON! Can't you give me a hint?

_'A hint you ask? Very well, just one though. When a Person is believed to be reincarnated, is the soul in the same world they left behind? Or are they in a world whose difference is so slight that they can not even notice it?'_

That is NOT much of a hint you know! I'm just a guy who know's how to fight, not someone who can understand Science stuff!

'Well you can't ask Loyd or anyone else for help on this one. No really you can't, it's something you need to figure out on your own, best of luck!' Oh YEAH sure, go ahead and leave me to figure out the answer to a question I don't know how to make an answer of on my own cause I'm not a Science guy like Asplund. THANK'S A LOT!

_'Ah, you know it's not going to be the end of the world if you don't solve it in time right? It's just that you'll know something sooner than most, Honestly there is nothing wrong in admitting you can't figure something out and waiting along with everyone else for the big reveal. Also, who ever said you were the only one sent back? Don't worry it's not an enemy of your's or Lelouch or Kallen's, it's someone very close to you, in fact, you just heard her right now!'_

And that was the last I heard from the two before they melded back into the shadow's fully and vanished.

Could it be true?

Could Euphie really have come back with me?

How?

Why?

Will she confront me about it? Or will she just keep it hidden?

What if it's only just some time's and the majority of the time her Memories will be locked away unless needed?

AGH! I AM JUST NOT MEANT FOR THIS SORT OF STUFF!

**On an Airplane inbound for Area 11**

As she come's too from a brief nap on her way to Area 11, Euphemia Li Britannia had a look of confusion on her face.

"Suzaku. Kururgi. Why do I feel like I know that name from somewhere?" She asked aloud, no one else was around her to give her a questioning look or anything to that effect, soon she just shrugged and tried to get back to her nap, having a long flight ahead of her.

**? P.O.V.**

Ah it certainly is nice to mess with that boy's head sometime's

_'You sure it was a good idea for us to go and talk to him?'_

My dear, we BOTH know he won't mention anything about this if he doesn't want anyone to think he is going crazy, and besides, he has plenty enough to be dealing with in the near future as we both told him. Besides you AND I both felt it good to offer him a challenge, let's see if he can figure it out on his own.

_'And if he doesn't?'_

Well it's like you said, it won't be the end of the world or anything like that, and really if he feels it too much he can just let it go and wait like everyone else.

_'Well I'm sure he'll want to figure it out, even if he need's to keep his mind on other thing's.'_

Hmm, well we can always have 'random' Images of Euphie in position's that could get a 'response' out of him as a good distraction for him.

_'...'_

Was that to much? I really need to cut back on all of the-

_'I like this plan.'_

Oh. Well I like it too.

_'Think we should get C.C. involved? And how about Marianne for that matter? We could ask them for idea's!'_

Oh, NOW YOUR TALKING MY LANGUAGE DEAR!

_'Ah, Ranger, how I love you so.'_

And I how I love you so as well, my dear Wayfinder...

* * *

**A/N: Soooo. How was that? Too much? Too little? I am not exactly used to this sort of thing like I said ****earlier, so I would REALLY like getting your guy's feed back, so make sure to leave a REVIEW! Anyhow, so we are getting closer to the big reveal of ZERO! Also some more insight to the backstory of our Black King and Red Queen! I'm sure I could have went about it without all that much being revealed too soon possibly, but I did it to the best of my ability. Other than that though, Now I think you guy's know were Ranger and Wayfinder have been, as to how they connect to them, well I'm going to leave it at that as well, so don't expect me to delve anymore into all of that than what I have offered, otherwise it'll make the ACTUAL big reveal be meaningless and have less impact by comparison. So if anyone has any idea's on what they all mean, keep it to yourselves please. I'd rather not have it be spoiled for anyone else before we get there, or for that matter any future reader's who come across this story year's down the line or the like. Anyhow, til next time!**


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: Well I feel like doing it yet again it seems! I just appear to be full of idea's it seems, though I guess it's to a good benefit to both myself and all of you then! Oh and just to let you know, giving me more review's help's me with the story much more! So I want to see you all ACTUALLY Have more than just ONE Review from you all and I don't mind having them be long, I'm a quick reader so it's not a big problem.**

**Also IS6A6E, It's wrong of you to just say that my story won't have ANY Romance. It's just that anything that goes into Lemon/Lime Territory will have a point in which there is a cut off followed by something like (If you want to know exactly what happened then check out **_**'Insert name of chapter and whatever title the side compilation is here' **_**And it will continue with the story after. So Romance IS going to be in the Main Story, just not ROMANCE if you get my drift...**

**Anyhow, I think that is good enough for this segment, let's get on with the story!**

* * *

_Code Geass: Specter of the Rebellion_

_Chapter 9_

_The rise of Zero!_

**Tokyo Settlement, Area 11, August 18th, 2017 a.t.b**

**Lelouch P.O.V.**

Today's the day I show myself to the world at large!

...

Is it wrong of me to feel somewhat nervous?

I've never really been any kind of person who was 'outgoing' by any stretch of the word, both in my old life and this one. ESPECIALLY This one, considering what I've had to be concerned about all this time, it's only normal I guess.

"So uh, why are you wearing the mask anyhow?" Naoto ask's me, as he, Kallen, and myself are working on the vehicle that would serve in lieu of 'Clovis's' Transport for our operation.

What?

You thought I was going to let other's do all the work for me?

Thankfully I've changed into some clothes that would keep my actual outfit from getting dirty while also keeping who i am exactly a secret.

The mask's exterior is easy to clean thankfully, and even then I felt it best to do more lighter work that would not risk me getting it full of oil or grease, the other's were okay with it, with Kallen asking me why with an odd look on her face, as if she was expecting me to let them do all the work for me.

I wonder why she felt it necessary? Was it because of my introduction to them? The costume? Perhaps I should have worn something simpler instead, and only keep the mask.

No matter, she dropped the subject soon enough and I figure it's best to answer her Brother's question since it is a good reason to ask.

Should I just tell them the truth about the person behind the mask? No, too much and too soon, might be best to just give them something 'smaller', relatively speaking of course...

"I am certain that the one who was the driver for the vehicle containing the so-called 'Poison Gas' told you how I displayed action's that defied all natural logic and reason, yes?" I say to him, answering a question with another question, how amusing to a degree.

"Yeah, said you looked that one guy in the eye and told him to give you his clothes and all that, what you do, Hypnosis?" Naoto ask's me, and while it would be tempting to just call it as such and leave it at that. I feel it's better to show him and the rest of my soon to be knight's that I am willing to trust them with this information...

Well besides Tamaki, and if only cause he has a big mouth at time's, actually fuck it, I'm going to be risking my life day in and day out anyways, might as well have a few less regret's for the case I might die. I'm sure Kallen can do good enough in my place if it got down to it...

"Actually no, not quite, what I did was use a power granted to me called Geass."

"Geass?" Naoto ask's, while Kallen has a look on her face that suggest's she's surprised I am so open to admitting such a key detail so early and in the open, as it were.

Interesting, I might have to keep an eye on her, I have no intent of revealing such an Earth-Shattering secret too soon, not until after I advert the SAZ Massacre at least...

Even though I make sure to have it so my Geass doesn't activate on it's own and cause Euphie to have to get killed, that doesn't mean that the source of Said Massacre have to start and end with me and my Geass, for all I know thing's are so changed that the cause behind it will be the Wraith Corp's or something similar...

So many thing's I need to plan and have contingency plan's for, I am going to be QUITE Busy to say the least...

Still, best to answer Naoto's question before he get's the wrong Idea "Geass is, from what I understand, a type of power granted to those who form a contract with a figure who is effectively immortal. And that said Power can take many form's, some gain the ability to alter the memories of those whom they target, engraving upon them the false memories of a false life, as it were. Other's could gain the mean's to see all matter of attack's their opponent can make before they strike, effectively predicting their move's. Other's might even have the power to read mind's, or to take on the identity of another so well, that it would be all but impossible to tell the difference."

The look's of shock the Kouzki sibling's share is priceless, absolutely priceless.

I continue "As for what my Geass is, it is a power I have termed '_Absolute Connection_' and it, for lack of better word's, allows me to 'Connect' with other's through the various link's and strand's that we all share in some form or fashion, it matter's not if the link is that of one of love and care between family or a lover's, or the animosity that can form between rivals and enemies. The power I can wield is vast in it's possible use's, although I have kept to simply using it to have other's do what I ask of them, as I feel that if I attempt to push my power far beyond what it is meant to achieve, it could run rampart. Meaning that I might run the risk of causing someone to do something which I had no intent of causing, take for example, if i were to come up to you and joked about ordering you to 'Kill all Japanese' then if my had Geass ran rampart, then it might mistake it as an actual command and you would have no choice but to follow through with it. And would attempt to kill anyone who would be considered 'Japanese' as a result."

I let that thought sink in for a moment, and the shared look of horror between the brother and sister duo is something I wish to never see on their face's again. Still it is imperative those who would be among my inner circle be made aware of what is at stake, if only to ensure no one can use such a secret against me and have them turn on me. I must prove to them I am trustworthy by baring as many secret's as I can to earn their trust, telling them about Geass is that first step to earning it.

"That is why I must hide myself behind a mask, both to protect myself from the world, but even more importantly, to protect the world from ME. I do not wish to rob the world or it's people of their freedom, if such a case were to occur, then I would rather die than let such a travesty continue on in my wake. All I wish is for a better world for those who live upon it, even more so for those who I care above all else. If I am forced to forever hide myself behind a mask and suffer in the shadow's, then so be it. I have chosen to walk this road, lonesome it may be, and whatever await's me at the end of it I shall accept it fully. Even if I am to be called a Demon of hell when I am at it's end, then so long as it is for the betterment of all other's who live, and for those who have live in the future that will come, then I will gladly accept this curse for all that is worth." I tell them, and it's all true too, wither it be as Zero, or as the Demon Emperor, I will accept whatever fate I am given should it be the case. Though I hope to do all that I can to advert it, I know better than to believe that the world will allow me total freedom in what I become, for I have already been through a life where I had little choice in what I could become. So I am already used to it...

**Kallen P.O.V**

Lelouch...

Oh my god Lelouch...

Why?

Why do you think it's okay to live your whole life with nothing more than pain?

Why do you think it''s okay for you to just suffer?

WHY SHOULD YOU HAVE TO DEAL WITH WHAT **I** DESERVE ABOVE ANYONE ELSE!

My mind take's a second to realize that I stopped my work and that I am now hugging Lelouch...

What's more, it take's another second for me to realize that I am _crying_ for him...

Honestly I know I shouldn't be, if only because I am supposed barely know him...

But you know what...

I DON'T CARE!

I know Naoto is probably confused at the sight of me, hugging a young man in a mask who neither of us really know about...

But I could just _feel_ the raw and unfiltered _pain_ coming from Lelouch's voice, it felt as if it was striking at my very SOUL!

Lelouch is willing to do all of this, ALL OF THIS. Up to and including DYING, just so that he he can ensure a better world full of peace...

"Don't, please don't." I hear myself whisper, honestly I don't know what is driving me to say these word's, but I really DON'T CARE!

I want him to know that he DOESN'T have to suffer this alone, that he SHOULDN'T have to endure all of this alone...

I want him to know that he can put his trust in us. That he can trust ME!

He shouldn't be forced to die, all so that the rest of us can live!

I feel him reach his arm's out and hold me in a tight embrace, tighter than what I felt even from Naoto and Mom and Dad during the Invasion, tighter than any embrace I ever felt before in ANY Life I have lived.

"I promise you, I promise you for all time, Kallen." He say's softly, shock and grief and warmth and care and so much more that I can't even begin to describe in his voice and I feel throughout my whole being and it's...

It's something I never felt like I'd ever had before.

I feel as if for the first time, in two whole live's worth of experience, something I never thought I would feel ever again.

I feel like my Heart is trying to start to beat again...

**Lelouch P.O.V.**

All I could feel was how I _had_ to keep holding onto Kallen as if my very EXISTENCE depended on it. How I couldn't allow her to keep crying.

How I could feel all of the emotion's I've kept locked away in my live's leak out in my voice as I spoke to her. And feel them rush throughout my entire _Being_...

I thought it was impossible, that I would go on another life with my Heart cold and empty as it had been before, how I resigned myself to another life in which I would be alone and with no one left to be there for me. That my death would be that of one who had done all he could, yet never feel whole, just like before.

But now I feel my heart warm up and try to start to beat again. As if all the loneliness I had felt in my life would finally start to melt away, that I had finally found a place and world that I can begin to call _home_!

My resolve is strengthened, my Mind set, my will clear.

Rest assured, I **WILL** become Zero! I **WILL** lead my Black Knight's to Victory! And above all else, know that I **WILL** defeat Britannia, and those who DARE to claim to rule over it, be it Charles Vi Brtannia, V.V., or even the Lord of Wraith's itself!

NONE of them will stop me in my goal to create a better world, that I **WILL** be a part of and experience! I **WILL** ensure that I shall Live on and enjoy the peaceful and gentle world I seek to create, and NO ONE WILL STOP ME!

**Naoto** **P.O.V.**

I have to admit, looking at my little sister, all I can feel is joy like nothing else I ever felt before.

I know that as the older brother, I should be protective of her, that I shouldn't be so glad to see her so tightly embrace a guy in a mask in such a way that the only other people who I'm close too who have held each other THAT tightly being Mom and Dad during the Invasion, and even then I feel like that doesn't do what I'm seeing justice!

When we were at the Stradfield Family Manor in New York all those year's ago, when I saw that odd looking armor react to her touching it, having known my whole life how it was something that the Royal Family gave to our own Family line generation's ago for our ancestor's service. All I could feel was pride, knowing that Kallen was deemed worthy of such a gift by our family's ancestor's. As it was said that such a reaction would only occur if 'One who's soul is worthy of best defining the virtuous and noble lineage of our family line would appear.'

Needless to say to see the look on how the rest of Dad's _Family_ had reacted was priceless. I know Mom and Dad were absolutely _beaming_ with joy upon seeing their little girl prove just how much she really is capable of. I also recall of how when during the Invasion, despite everything that was going on. That Kallen just had that look in her eye's that told you she _knew_ everything was going to turn out okay, even when that guardian of her's would leave for time to time, only to return as if it had dealt with some pest's.

I can't say I know what the OSI might have wanted with us back then, but I could really care less now...

When Dad was told by those assholes who called themselves _Kin_ had told him to give up being with mom and Marry that _Whore_ who only cared about trying to get a good position of status, and that he had no other choice or they would tell on how a _'__Figure that the Lord of Wraith's would like to see found.'_ Was in our possession prior to the upheaval and that what that would entail if it was the case. While Mom and Dad had a devastated look on their face's, and I felt anger at such a disregard for us that was shown by those bastard's! Kallen only had a look of quiet rage and fury in her eye's, as if she knew that once she had the time, that she would make them pay.

Every.

Single.

Last.

One.

It was part of the reason why we decided to start our Resistance cell in the first place, not just for the liberation for the land we were born in, as well as the people who were FAR and above more Family to us than to those ASSHOLES we had blood relation's with. But because we wanted to have our family be whole again, not just our's, but for every single family who was torn apart and left divided as a result of all of this to be made whole once again...

That anger shone in her eye's almost always, and I was afraid that was all she would ever have in her life ahead of her, that she'd never feel at peace, never stopping her campaign of vengeance until every single last one of them was gone. Until that flame of her's would burn out, leaving a spent and empty shell of a woman in her place.

But, now, all I could see in her eye's was that she finally found something more to fight for, that the rage she felt was no longer one of pure vengeance, but one that sought to protect and cherish all she held dear. That she actually wanted a world that she could be happy to live in, and that she would be able to enjoy it with those around her. I could tell that even though his face was hidden behind a mask, that Zero, whoever he really was. Felt the exact same as she did, and well, I guess you could say I approve this...

"Thank you." I could hear the two of them declare aloud, perhaps they meant it to each other, or God, or who know's what. But really, for all that it's worth...

If whoever or whatever is behind getting these to two meet is hearing this at all. I'd like to just say thank you as well, from the bottom of my heart...

As much as I'd like to have them just stay there, we still have a ride to build up and get ready for this 'Grand Performance' that Zero is planning...

But I guess those two could use a break, it's not like they need anything else done on their end.

I felt a hand touch my shoulder, looking over I see it's my old friend and partner in crime Ohgi, he doesn't say anything, just gives me a look in the eye's.

We both know it's good to see that even after everything, there is still some good and hope in the world, if what these two are shining on full display is anything to go by...

**Suzaku P.O.V.**

I hate how I'm unable to talk, stupid collar, stupid Kerwell, stupid Pureblood's!

Why did I ever think I could change the system from within? Was I really that Naive?

Although I guess if i was so Naive, then that meant Euphie was too.

Hope you don't take offense my love, it's just I think in your heart you knew it wasn't really going to work, be it because of Charles Zi Brtainna not allowing your 'Experiment' to run long enough to do anything, or that Schenizel would simply allow you to have a brief point of hope, just enough to make the area be considered 'Pacified' then shut it all down without a second thought as it meant he would not have to deal the annoyance of catering to those who he felt merely needed to be shown nothing but fear of annihilation to comply with his rule...

Nope, nothing but just the wind, the convoy, and the sound's of angry Brtannian's place there to make this whole show even more of a big deal...

"You enjoying the show? You Eleven scum?" One of the driver's of the float I am on say's, knowing that I can't speak due to this annoying collar that will shock me when I speak...

"Hold on, Kerwell say's we need to stop, apparently some joker is driving up in what appear's to be the late Prince's personal transport." The other diver say's, and I feel the whole thing stop beneath me...

The slapdash 'Transport' pulls up to the front of the convoy and the flag on top burn's away to a sight I will NEVER get tired of seeing...

I can't help but just GRIN in mad glee as I see my old(?) Friend in HIS incredible outfit, and hear his voice speak with that tone that make's EVERYONE just stop and listen.

**Lelouch P.O.V.**

Well, now for the big reveal!

**"I!"** This day will be known to the world for when I began my journey to ensure that the march of time would go on...

**"AM!"** The day when I would face against monster's and being's who sought to bring Despair, when I would march down the path to ensure that the future would be one of light and joy for all!

But most of all, this is the day that mark's the beginning of the legacy of...

**"ZERO!"** Ah how I do so love this part, above all other's!

As expected, Viletta speak's to herself "Zero? As in nothing?"

Kerwell scoff's at me and demand's I take off my mask, to which I reveal with the container of 'Poison Gas' for all to see.

They are all shocked and exclaim surprise, and all is well with the world...

Ah I do so love my job...

Smirking beneath the mask I boldly declare "I will grant you THIS! In exchange for Suzaku Kururgi, quite the deal if you ask me."

And anger will dictate Kerwell's action's right about... Now.

The sound of bullet's passing by me is of no concern, as I had the Mask be made of Bulletproof material's as well as the rest of my ensemble, all the while making it seem as if it was ordinary fabric. A mere Pistol like what Kerwell is using is no threat to me.

With practiced ease only a master at acting could appreciate "Careful now, we wouldn't want the world to know of project _Nemesis_ now would we?" A clever term if any, as most would assume it to either be in reference to the Greek Godess of Retribution, or of it's more common knowing among people as someone who has gained much ire toward's, either way it will mean Kerwell Soresi will have QUITE the hard time attempting to salvage his reputation...

"What? Why should we, he is guilty of killing Prince Clovis!" Oh Kerwell how wrong you are, both on Suzaku on killing Clovis, and on the fate of the ACTUAL Prince in question...

"You have the wrong person locked in chain's, for the one who killed Clovis WAS MYSELF!" Ah how I enjoy amazing the audience with my talent!

"Now then, since I revealed the truth of the matter. **You will hand over Suzaku Kururgi, and ensure no one will interfere, and upon hearing or seeing the word's 'I am glad you survived Nemesis' you will ensure your body can be used by no one.**" And while the last bit might have been overkill, I would MUCH Prefer to not have Kerwell gain a Geass Canceler or the like, future proofing is best used when you have the mean's to achieve it, among other thing's.

And queue Kerwell acting on my Geass and letting Suzaku go, as well making our escape as planned, thankfully it all goes to the script as it originally occurred, only with Kerwell in the place of Jeremiah, and hopefully that will turn out much more to our favor in the long run.

**Suzaku P.O.V.**

Aside from a few thing's, it all went as it had done so in the old timeline, good to see some thing's at least haven't changed...

I must say that Lelouch, no matter what details are about him, knows how to give a good speech above all else, and dare I say it, really give's me a sense of hope for the better than I had felt before.

"I see they had sought to keep you from speaking out against such a clear injustice, it show's just what a sorry state this world is in." Lelouch tell's me, his voice slightly exhausted, yet, hopeful? Jubilant? It's clear that at least he feels like he could go at it all day if he wanted to...

"Yeah well, I suppose it would hurt what power they have. You going to take off that mask Lelouch?" He know's that I know that He Know's I'm a time-traveler, so would it really hurt that much to just talk to him?

He removes the mask to reveal his knowing and gentle smile, while I respect guy's who like other guy's, and I'm sure they would find Lelouch to be something to look at, I only feel a bond of friendship between us both...

A bond that, strangely feel's both old, AND new...

Huh, wonder what that is meant to represent?

"I am glad to see you well, Suzaku." He tells me, his eye's appearing to shine with a new life are blazing with an energy that I have NEVER seen in him before, it seem's that something has caused him to put his full being into motion to achieve the goal's we all share, and i am glad for it...

And he pulls me in for a hug, one so tight that I honestly am amazed at the amount of strength he's putting into it, either he's made sure to make himself as physically fit as he is mentally, or he REALLY is glad to see me okay, honestly I'm just glad to know my Friend is still here, whatever 'here' is exactly...

"So, what do you suggest I do then Lelouch? I know you said you would be okay with me being your inside man and all, but what now?" I ask him as we let go, honestly the guy is pretty much a brother to me in all but blood, still it doesn't mean I know what's going on in that head of his.

His eye's, still shining with that amazing new energy, take on a serious look that reflect's his voice.

"I suggest that you go back to where your 'Trial' was supposed to commence, which you will be dropped of all charges due to lack of evidence, upon which you will continue to serve along side the ASEEC as the Pilot for the Lancelot, as well as ensure that the survival and well-being of Cornelia Li Britannia, Euphemia Li Britannia, as well as to see to the survival of Andreas Darlton and Gilbert G.P. Guliford is maintained. How you achieve all of that is up to you. Oh and also make sure Todoh and his Four Holy Sword's don't die of course, thought that will be a two front effort on both our part's. Also could you ensure that the Li Britannia sister's get this? I do believe it's something that will be on interest to them." He say's while presenting me an object in his hand's that he leave's in my pocket.

I'm not sure if he know's about all of this, be it time travel or something else. But I swore upon finding myself in this second chance at life an oath.

To ensure that I would help Lelouch on his journey however I could, and to protect all the the other could not fully keep safe...

"I'll do it, you can count on me!" I tell him, feeling my eye's blazing in the same sort of fire that he himself had shown in speaking to me.

He smiles as he places his mask back on "Good to hear, I look forward to seeing you again Suzaku, and don't worry about the secret of 'Clovis' getting out. I know that if **I** where in charge of a secret that massive that I did not want to leak out, I would get rid of anyone who might remotely have any idea of it. So no, it doesn't contain the whereabouts or status of the REAL Prince Clovis, and it is something I intend to keep hidden from all but those who I trust to know of such details, as I have no doubt's the Lord of Wraith's would simply stop at just Clovis, but don't be worried about checking to see if it would be ANYONE who would be replaced with a doppelganger is, The only people I expect to be treated as such is those of the Royal Family, and you, as for when that might take place. As soon as possible for them to give no indication as to anything amiss. But if Euphie start's acting a bit to much forward in her action's toward's you, of if Nelly is a bit too ruthless in her demand's to catch 'Zero' or if Gilbert start's to act like he ACTUALLY know's he has feeling for Nelly, then Inform me at your earliest discretion and I will arrive to help take care of thing's before they are a problem."

Huh, well that's good to know, although "How would you know if I'm 'replaced' though, who's to say I haven't been already?" And that is something I would expect Lelouch to have in mind, so he must have a way of.

"I know because I can sense the way you resonate with the world, how your soul is compared to that of any other, how your eye's tell of one who has seen the worst, and want's to do it better this time. That's how I know." Well that's one... _Interesting_ way to put it, but it work's I guess.

We head out to where the rest of the group is at and he announce's to them.

"Suzaku Kururgi has agreed to join our cause for justice! He will act as our agent within the Britannian Military, and will ensure that those whom support our ideal's may be ensured safety and survival, and as a mean's of weeding out those who would attempt to use the situation we will help create to their own selfish end's, may you treat him as an equal to our own member's, while we shall be the one's to affect Japan and Britannia from without. Kururgi shall help ensure that there is a movement to affect them from within, by granting a figure from within the system to allow those who would feel uneasy of our presence a mean's to aid us through their own mean's and action's!" Wow, he's REALLY thought this out hasn't he. Then again this is LELOUCH we are talking about so it shouldn't be all THAT Surprising, I scan the crowd of Japanese to see any familiar face's, there's Ohgi, Tamaki, Naoto, Kallen...

Wait... NAOTO!

"Um, you sir, with the red hair, might I ask your name?" I say nervously, not sure if he's actually there or not, please don't tell me I see dead people now!

"Uh, Naoto Kozuki-Stradfield, why do you ask?" Oh so he's actually here and alive, wait why do I feel so-

**THUD!**

**Lelouch P.O.V.**

Again? Really? AGAIN!

Well I guess it's not all that shocking considering how in his old timeline the elder Kozuki-Stradfield sibling was dead, seeing him alive and well must have been quite the unexpected outcome for him.

Well time to wake him up, AGAIN!

_ZZT!_

"OW! Ah geez, AGAIN?!" Suzaku complain's upon realizing that fainted again.

Still we all had a good laugh at the whole affair for what it was worth...

Thankfully it wasn't to hard to get back to the Academy, and I soon saw Kallen approaching the school gate's as well.

"Oh Kallen! How was your day today?" I asked, figuring best to have some kind of small talk to keep suspicion's down...

She gave me a slight bow "It was good, thank you, and your's?"

Smiling I said "Oh I just happened to have noticed quite the Performance today, I must say whoever arranged all of it was quite the director."

Not that I am by any mean's a vain person, but I do enjoy it when I get recognized for my talent's, plus the way I worded it mean's there should be no way for it to be traced back to me...

I notice something has Kallen's attention "Huh? What's wrong?"

"It's just that I see something over there is all." Following her gaze and finger I look to see...

"It look's like, A BODY!" I exclaim in shock.

CRAP! WHO'S IS IT? WHY IS IT HERE?! I know it can't be from Sayoko or Jeremiah's doing, those two know better than to leave it out for all to see. The two of us run over to get a closer look, cover stories be damned, this is serious.

Seem's to be a boy around our age, thin too, around my height, and Silver hair.

Wait...

Silver. Hair.

SILVER!

HAIR!

A groan escape's from the boy's lip's, opening his eyelid's to reveal blue eye's that seem to have no idea where they are or who they are seeing.

"Where am I? Who am I?" Are all the boy say's before passing out.

Well, SHIT! Of ALL of the people from the secondary fiction I met, it just HAS to be FUCKING RAI!

Calm down Lelouch, just Breathe, just have Kallen help you bring him inside and-

Wait, why does Kallen look like she is having the same thought's as me?

**Kallen P.O.V.**

Why does Lelouch seem to be thinking the same thing's as me?

Honestly, I don't get why the heck RAI of all people is here, but for whatever reason he is.

I just hope thing's don't spiral out of control though. It's bad enough having just ONE Lancelot Frame running about, LET ALONE TWO!

"Le-Let's get him inside and have him be looked at, he might be hurt!" I tell Lelouch, trying to cover my thought's and keeping him from getting any idea's..

Getting Rai inside wasn't that hard, poor thing was so light that it would have been easy for me to carry him if I WAS in fact as sickly as I made myself appear to be.

Jeremiah was quick to understand the situation and helped us get Rai somewhere comfrtable. While Sayoko calld up the Ashford's and let them know about the situation.

"Who is he, Brother? Kallen?" Nunally ask's us, and even if she is Lelouch's non-identical twin in this time line. The look of worry on her face remind's me more of the young girl who has just seen her brother get stabbed and is dying...

NO! STOP IT KALLEN! IT IS **NOT** GOING TO HAPPEN! YOU ARE **GOING** TO MAKE SURE IT DOESN'T! YOU PROMISED HIM THAT JUST AS HE PROMISED YOU!

"We don't know, we just saw him outside just now, we have no idea how long he was there, and he doesn't appear to have any sort of I.D. on him either."

It's at THAT moment that C.C. walk's in and notices everything going on.

...

...

...

"Oh, and I was wondering what happened to him. I guess it's good to know he is alive at least." That damn witch why does she have to but in now!

Wait a second...

"Who are you? And why are you here?" I ask her, of course I 'know' her but as far as everyone else know's I'm meeting her for the first time.

"You can call me C.C. and as to why I'm here, is it a crime for me to spend time with my Godchildren?" She say's while eating yet another slice of pizza.

Wait, GODCHILDREN?!

I shoot a questioning look at Lelouch, and give's a bit of a sigh "My Mother and Father are close Friend's with C.C., when my Sister and I were born, my mother named C.C. here to be our Godmother, and it's been like that ever since."

Well okay it DOES make sense, I guess, considering that his mother and her have a contract with her at least, but it's just a bit odd to see that being the case...

Soon we all hear a groan around us and all look at the source...

**Rai's P.O.V.**

I thought I had willed myself out of existence for good. And yet I am somehow alive still, I don't understand...

When I first opened my eye's, I noticed Lelouch and Kallen looking over me, both in their school uniform's. I felt it best to play the role of an amnesiac, as it was something I was used to from before.

When I opened them again, I noticed I was inside, the two of them looking over me, as well a C.C. eating a slice of pizza like she normally does, as well as the maid, Sayoko I think her name was? As well as that of a man who was eyeing me as if I was a potential threat, a guard perhaps? Oh wait, I think his name is Jeremiah Gottwald?

How do I know his name? I don't recall ever meeting him in person, much less getting his name.

All of a sudden I feel a flash of pain in my head, sitting up and groaning in pain as I hold onto my head, I can feel all kind's of memories flash through my mind, of way's I could have went about my life...

Route's where I joined Suzaku and had the two of us be called the 'White Knight's' of Britannia...

Route's where I had joined the Black Knight's through the like's of Kallen and having worked my way to Lelouch's side, and not be a mere pawn.

As well as what could be considered the 'Final' Route, where C.C. had me join, and where I grew terrified of my Geass, ending up with me erasing myself from existence through a Thought Elevator...

"Easy there, are you okay?" A girls voice speak's to me, I try to open my eye's, seeing what I could only see to be what Nunnally having grown to the same age as Lelouch.

"I'm, I'm fine." I groan out, holding onto my head and wincing from the pain. What is causing me all of this pain?

"You don't seem to be fine, with how your sounding." Nunnally say's, her eye's shining with concern, standing up and holding onto my side.

"Nunnally, be careful, you don't know what sort of person he is." Lelouch say, moving himself so as to be in-between myself and Kallen...

Huh, wonder why, I'm sure Kallen can handle herself. Automatic response perhaps?

"Don't worry, I'm not a threat." I tell him, seeing him relax slightly yet still alert. Good, such is befitting of a prince.

"Who are you? Do you have a name?" He ask's me, eye's attempting to search every last part of who I am, wanting to know who I am.

"You can call me Rai, if you feel like it Lelouch Vi Britannia." I say to him at a whisper, so as to not inform Kallen as to his identity.

Jeremiah instantly shove's me against the wall and say's "If you ever _DARE_ so much as to refer to My charge as having any relation to _THAT_ fiend and usurper again. I WILL!"

"JEREMIAH! ENOUGH!" Lelouch yell's in a commanding voice.

He turn's his head to Kallen and say's "How about you go and inform Milly and Headmaster Ashford, we'll make sure nothing goes wrong, okay then Kallen."

Looking at him as of trying to suggest otherwise, she relent's and walk's off.

He turn's to face me, and with a calm and even voice he say's. "You got two out of three, my full name is Lelouch LUX Britannia."

Shock appear's on the other's face's as well as my own, although for different reasons.

Looking Jeremiah dead in the eye "Release him, and before anyone start's, if he refereed to me as being a Britannia, then he know's that I am a member of the Royal Family at least."

Jeremiah look's at me as if he would rather simply kill me and leave my body somewhere hidden to rot, but he accept's his Prince's request and let's me down to my feet.

"Know this knave, the only reason you are not dead yet is because his Highness is willing to speak on your behalf, if it were any other way I would have ensured you would not live to tell about it. DO NOT make me question my order's from my Prince." He tells me with a firm threat.

"And know that if Jeremiah-san is unable to deal with you, know that **I** will ensure there is nothing left for anyone to find." Sayoko say's, holding a set of Kunai at the ready in each hand, ready to stab into me if I so much as twitch a certain way...

Realizing that thing's are different from the version's of the world I knew, I spoke with as sincere an apology as I can in my state. "I am sorry, I did not realize my mistake. Please forgive me."

Lelouch simply waves it off with his hand "You are forgiven, as I am certain your memories are a jumbled mess and are unable to tell one version of a name from another. Mistaking my name with such a detail is nothing to be ashamed of."

His expression turn's deadly serious "However, If you so much as _whisper_ my proper name around _anyone_ who is not in this room, beside's Suzaku Kurugi that is. Then I will make you _wish_ that it was Jeremiah or Sayoko who were punishing you and not **ME**!" as well as the appearance of some sort of dark aura- Was that a HANNYA MASK BEHIND HIM!

Nodding frantically as I could I told him "YES! CRYSTAL CLEAR! I WILL DIE BEFORE I ADMIT YOUR SECRET!"

Then as if a switch was flipped off, it all vanished. Leaving Regular old Lelouch with nothing trying to scare the living daylight's out of me.

"Good, glad to see we could get to an agreement! So, did you happen to notice anything just now?" Rather than just wait and have it return...

"Yes! And might I say it was terrifying! How did you do that?" I told him

The other's look confused "Do what?" They all asked, did they not see it or...

"Oh nothing really, just a trick I happen to know or two. It's nothing to worry about." Lelouch say's in a _far_ too cheery matter that I suppose it's best not to ask why.

Soon enough Kallen come's in and say's "I just spoke with Milly and Headmaster Ashford, they said they are willing to have you Enroll into the Academy if you wish, um..."

"Rai, my name is Rai, and I am looking forward to spending time with you all." I try to say with the best smile I can place considering what I just saw.

And then Milly burst's into the room unannounced "OOH! So THIS is the new guy!"

She look's at me, then Nunnally, then back again.

And Smirk's in a way that I KNOW she is planning something "Well, well, well. Look's like Nunnally has found herself a Partner!"

WHAT! THAT'S!

"Oh _Mil-ly_!" Lelouch say's in a sing-song voice.

Milly Ashford then Gulp's and turn's to face him "Ye-Yes, Lelouch?"

"You aren't planning on setting up my _sister_ with some guy she just met, _weren't _you?" He say's and OH GOD IT'S BACK! IT'S BACK! MAKE IT STOP! PLEASE!

Apperantly I'm not the only one who see's it as now everyone else look's like they are seeing it as well.

"N-N-N-No?" Milly squeak's out in a mousy voice.

And then it just disappears yet again as Lelouch goes back to normal and say's "Ah, good, for a moment there I was worried, you should know better than to try paring up people when it seem's unfair now doesn't it? Or would you rather I tell Rivalz-"

"NOPE! I Learned my lesson! You don't have to tell Rivalz's about ANYTHING!" Milly exclaims before she leave's in a hurry off to her Grandfather.

Uh, what just happened?

**Ranger and Wayfinder's P.O.V**

OH MY GOD THAT LAST PART THERE WAS ABSOLUTE GOLD! TOTAL COMEDIC GOLD!

_'Not to mention of his big reveal as Zero, wouldn't you agree my dear?'_

Oh yes, THAT was an absolute MASTER STROKE of a Performance! Oh how I can't WAIT to see what is planned next!

_'That part with the Hannya Mask was rather impressive! Think anyone would give issue's of it being used?'_

Eh, not really, it's just using a good idea from someone else's work, why complain when it work's well...

_'Indeed, so what do you suppose our Better Halves will be doing soon then hmm?'_

I think we both know the answer to that my dear. Still this is going to be quite fun indeed!

* * *

**A/N: So that's that for this chapter! Remember to leave a review as that help's me write my stories more often! And what do you think about me including Rai by now? Too soon? Well I did and now he's here to stay! Oh and if anyone ask's, no I didn't play the **_Lost Color's_** game or really deal with any sort of extra media around Code Geass. And I'm sure anyone who's read a few Geass fic's in their time will know which story I got the Hannya mask idea from. As for why? Let's just say that thought that Lelouch had of using his Geass for a type of Psychological warfare has some real weight behind it.**

**And also I hope you don't mind the huge fluff moment between Lelouch and Kallen at the beginning of the chapter, all I am going to say is that there is a relevance to it for the plot later on, and as for Rai's own Geass, he'll find himself without it (although considering what we do know about it, him losing it might be considered a blessing rather than not for him.) But he will get himself a new one eventually. Just what that Geass is yet I don't know, but if it appear's similar to what some other writer's have done for him, well I would use them because they are good concept's and a basis for what I'd do for him. I was thinking about one that could alter how people perceive him in some way, either making him or what he's focusing on look different, or just make it so no one notices him.**

**Anyhow, til next time!**


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: Thank you for the kind word's IS6A6E, though I would never consider my work's to be perfect. To know that you are willing to consider it as such warm's my heart. And while I don't think I'll ever be able to view this story as being Perfect, I hope you all enjoy it for what it's worth. And Know that I will happen to have some subject matter's being brought up in this chapter and might have skirted around in the story at large. Do understand that when I do so, I am only doing it for the sake of better establishing how these character's are in their mindset's as well as to ensure the connection's they share don't feel forced or in any way off with how the event's of the story unfold. I will not actively showcase such thing's, as they also deeply unsettle me for the most part, but I am willing to admit such thing's are real and how if one is to be stronger in the face of adversity, then you must face it head on with all of your will. And I only hope those who have suffered such thing's can understand and that these word's of mine can help them on their path to recovery...**

**But that is enough of me and my thought's, you all are here for this story, so that is what I plan on giving to you all! Let's get on with the story!**

* * *

_Code Geass: Specter of the Rebellion_

_Chapter 10_

_A Princess, and her to be Knight, and a Would-be Noble and a former School Teacher_

**Tokyo Settlement, Area 11, August 19th, 2017 a.t.b**

**Suzaku P.O.V.**

The more thing's change, the more they stay the same, yet again...

As Lelouch had Predicted, I was exonerated of all charge's, and now Kerwell was under scrutiny for being a possible terrorist under the guise of _Nemesis_...

I had to admit, rather clever title there, as it would mean Retribution, be it coming from Kerwell, or toward's him...

What? I happen to find Greek Mythology to be rather intriguing. A fair bit more than Arthurian Legend, and a fair bit comparable to my Homeland's own!

Still, I wonder what made Lelouch choose a Greek Goddess that most people have no real knowledge of?

Well he's Lelouch, so I guess it make's sense that he would pick a relatively obscure Figure from a Mythology of a Nation that while what some could call a key element for the Modern world, has gone unnoticed and pretty much forgotten today, aside from a few people who took studies to learn of such thing's to only shove it in their face's to show how 'Intelligent' they are by learning of such thing's...

Wait a minute. That MUST be why he did it, so that anyone who DID know what it meant would either confound themselves over it's exact meaning and purpose in the grand scheme of thing's. Or be left to consider it as a code or phrase meant to get a reaction from those he had met with back when he was still viewed as a Prince!

It's thing's like THAT which prove why Lelouch is a Genius! And Why out of the rest of his family, his father and mother appear to consider him to be the rightful ruler upon their passing of the throne to the next in line.

And why I consider him to be worthy of a Brother in all matter's of the word save blood...

"Oh Excuse me! Look out Bellow!" Although granted he and I might ACTUALLY be considered Brother's in the future, as In-Law's if nothing else, here's hoping to that becoming a reality.

May the God's and Spirit's of the land and my Ancestor's ensure my wishes be made true!

OOF! Sometime's I forget how hard it can be to carry someone, much less catch them in their fall!

"Are you alright? You didn't hurt yourself did you?" I ask her, a heartfelt grin on my face as I saw the one girl-no, Young Woman, who had taken hold of my heart and never let go, even after her heart stopped beating...

_Never again, never again will I allow you to die, nor will I force Lelouch to confront the pain of shooting a beloved sister of his whose death he knew was caused by his hand's..._

"No, although I'm pretty sure I should be asking _you_ that question." She tells me, as kind and loving as ever, in my old timeline I would have been left to wonder how one as kind and sweet as Euphemira Li Britannia could be the result of a woman who seemed to have little regard for her Daughter's, much less a Man like Charles Zi Britannia?

Yet having spent time in the presence of George Lux Britannia, I could see how the side to such a man might have always been there, only Buried and locked away in his belief that his action's would make all the death's and loss of loved one's no longer matter...

It is a shame such thing's appear to be the exception rather than the norm. But whatever the case might be, the life I live in now, will be one I am proud to have experienced!

"Honestly it's no big deal, might I ask why a lovely lady such as yourself appeared to drop out from the sky?" How funny it was how I had actually seen such an event when i was younger. Only it was more than just a nice looking Lady.

It's easy to see why Lelouch managed to be such a looker, and how eventually Nunnally grew to be as lovely in appearance as her gentle and kind nature had been for her heart...

In a way I'm glad that whatever Memories Lelouch has of the timeline I came from, that at the very least they appear to be one divorced from a direct experience, as I can only imagine how he would feel being reminded of having to Geass his Sister to keep her from doing something she would have regretted doing.

Know this Schenizel, should you choose to go down the same path as you had in my timeline, you will DIE by my hand, regardless of what ANYONE ELSE SAY'S!

Not even Lelouch will stop me from doing such a thing...

Although knowing Lelouch, I would not be surprised if he felt it best to at least _TRIED_ to move his second older brother away from deciding the only way to achieve World Peace is through W.M.D.'s...

Even if Nina is kept from developing it into a weapon, F.L.E.I.J.A. would probably be made a reality, be it by a team of scientist's who just happened upon it. Or by the machination's of some other power...

And I had a good idea which one too, even still I am sure Lelouch know's about this, and probably convinced Nina into making an effort into developing a counter to it. Even if it could only keep the bomb from detonating automatically within it's short window it can be averted. Then it would be enough...

Even **I** would try to make an effort to ensure a better mean's of countenance if possible.

"Oh well the thing is, I'm trying to hide from some bad people, come on this way!" She playfully said as she dragged along for her foray into the settlement.

If nothing else, THIS is what I am fighting for...

**Euphemira P.O.V.**

The more thing's change, the more they stay the same, as always!

Honestly it was strange though, having the part of my mind that held all of the memories of the life I had ahead of me be left in a state where I could only have brief instances where it could be in control.

Or rather, the live I had lived...

It was so hard having to deal with my mind being kept in two for so long, not so much as to suggest a total shift in personality, only that there were time's I'd wonder where Suzaku was.

Mother and the servant's had always assumed I was refering to an Imaginary friend, that 'Suzaku' was simply made up because of how I was rarely allowed to interact with anyone aside from Cornelia...

But Lelouch had always believed me, he never once bought the idea that Mother always liked to claim.

Oh Lelouch, how I wish I could see you and Nunnally again...

I was devastated when News reached me about the Upheaval, how those _Thing's_ swept aside the Military and Royal Guard for Father and Lady Marianne as if they were nothing but paper cutout's!

And of how that haunting visage of my hated past who called himself _Father_, had came in and acted as if he was in charge the whole time. As well as that blasted _brat_ of a so-called _Uncle_ named only V.V. who took to using the OSI as his own personal death squad as if it was nothing new...

But the worst thing, was the _Vile, Unholy MONSTER _that called itself 'Lord of Wraith's'...

She recalled how it acted as if it had total control, as if it was the sole power in existence. How it acted with such ease only one who felt they had no opposition and KNEW IT had acted...

She recalled how Cornelia had looked so Defeated, never in her life, be it in this timeline or the old one, had she looked so beaten down as she did that day.

I found her in the Ares Villa, by the chess broad where Lelouch would use ONLY to Practice his strategies and nothing else...

I saw her there, and how she just _cried_ non-stop as if she was nothing more but a little girl, instead of the strong young woman she often showed herself to be...

It was always something to see Lelouch Practice, mostly because of how he did it in such a way that was so differently from everyone else.

Whereas most would use the standard Black and White color contrast in their Chess Pieces, Lelouch used only Black Pieces exclusively,

Honestly I could never follow or keep track of what was what when he did that, even Schenizel and Father could only get it right about 3/4th's of the time, just goes to show how different Lelouch is from how I knew him in the old timeline...

It took a bit to adjust to the differences in name's and behavior's, it took a bit to get used to calling Nunally the 4th Princess rather than the placement she once held for starter's. Not to mention how it took a bit to getting used to calling the two now non-identical twin children of Lady Marianne with 'Lux' instead of 'Vi' in their name's.

But I managed to adjust well enough, and I enjoyed how Father had become so different from the man I had the misfortune of having once had in his place...

Honestly the one thing that did not change was how Mother always acted toward's myself and Cornelia, and how while in my old timeline I was willing to forgive Mother for her action's, in this timeline I made it rather clear I had no intent of following her rules and order's any longer...

So instead of staying in the Imperial Palace, where I would be left worried that a Wraith might come out and 'Dispose' of me, I instead followed my Sister as she went to whatever War Zone she was needed at...

She asked me why I would do such a thing, and I told her I was safer and better off dealing with enemy soldier's possibly killing me than having a Wraith come at me for no real reason...

The fact that she did not even attempt to form a counter-argument made my heart break, as it meant that the timeline I now lived in meant I was safer at area's of conquest and war than location's of which were meant to be peaceful by comparison...

As much as I should hate the fact that he killed Clovis, I can only be grateful for what Lelouch had done. But even then, I, and no doubt Cornelia had noticed that Clovis was not the same brother we knew for our live's, if she knew of it. Cornelia never mentioned it to anyone, just as I had made sure to keep it hidden from everyone around me...

Paranoid? Then one does not know the Li Britannia sibling's all that well...

I know neither of us can say anything about our suspicion's, for if word got out, then it would not matter who we were, the two of us and all we knew and held dear would die, and no doubt they would make sure to search for wherever Lelouch and Nunally, as well as were Father and Lady Marianne were hiding...

Honestly I am amazed at how Lelouch and Nunally have kept themselves so hidden, I would dare not look up for any information on their whereabouts, as it would lead them to certain death alongside me and Nelly. And I have ZERO Intent of letting myself die again.

Heh, Zero.

I have to admit, seeing Lelouch's grand reveal to the world for myself made me feel hope, that the world could be better than the sorry state it was in now...

And I am certain he plan's of staging a two-front rebellion, with him and his Black Knight's assailing from without, while Nelly and myself to a degree work our way from within...

I wouldn't be surprised if he got Suzaku involved in on it to. It would just be like him...

Still for the time being I have to play the part of Naive Princess, how i dislike it so to be seen as such...

I think I understand the frustration that Kallen Kozuki had felt when she had to hide under the guise of being a sickly school girl...

It really is annoying to have to act as if you are less capable than what you actually are capable of...

Oh, and there he is!

"Meow, kitty's paw hurt say's I? Meow, Meow, Meow." Ah, Arthur, a sweet cat to be certain, if only for one minor thing that bother's me...

CHOMP!

"OW!" It's that you seem to dislike Suzaku no matter what.

"Are you okay?" I ask with genuine concern as I can't help but worry for the one who I love with all my heart.

"Yeah, it's fine, I honestly like cat's, it's just that they don't seem to agree with me." And why? Honestly I can't help but wonder why.

Well I guess it can't be helped, some thing's will probably never have a real explanation, the reason why Cat's seem to hat Suzaku being one of them.

"Say, is it okay if we go to Shinjuku?" I ask him, trying to see if there could be a time to which I can inform him of my hidden Knowledge of the other Timeline...

It's going to be a lot of work, not to mention Paperwork, THAT is one thing I wish could be changed

**Suakzu P.O.V.**

Honestly it annoyed me how some people think they can treat other people like utter _Garbage_ and can get away with it...

Still, at least Ohgi managed to keep thing's from getting out of hand. Honestly I hope him and Viletta can get together again, as strange as it might seem for a guy who was a school teacher turned freedom fighter and a woman who had wished to get into the nobility. The two of them turned out to work rather well together, I wonder if Lelouch even bothered to use Geass on Nu this time, or if he just talked to her and got her to hand her Sutherland over with no argument, as I know he could have done so any time he wished in either Timeline, he just didn't bother doing it the first time as he was trying to see how his Geass worked and that he did not know it's limit's at the time...

But considering how different it appear's to be now, I do wonder what he could have used to achieve such an effect if he needed to,,,

Well no matter, it was rather easy to get the rest of the Pureblood's to stand down after I managed to disable them.

"Well, I suppose I should be thanking you for this _Kururgi_." I could hear Kerwell spat out.

"The only reason why I did that was because of how your fighting would mean the reckless endangerment of a Princess of Britannia, and of how I would have rather limited damages to bystander's and not to mention avert the waste of Military Hardware. _NOT_ because it was you who was targeted." I told him in no uncertain word's.

However he would die, be it by Kallen's action's or Lelouch's, I could care less upon the news of his passing...

Oh I knew Lelouch had a second affect to the Geass command he placed Kerwell under, I knew it before he even told me. As if the Lelouch of my Timeline would have done a similar thing had it been the case of Kerwell being the one who could get a Geass Canceler rather than Gottwald...

Really I think the only reason in the old Timeline he didn't cast such a command on Jeremiah was due to know he probably knew his Knight of Orange from his time as a palace guard, and figured he would use that connection to his advantage when the time came. Even if he did not do so consciously, then some part of him at least planned it out...

Even when he is not actively aware of it, he keep's making plan's so long term that it is always a shame the he seem's to consider it best for his own death to be at the end of it all.

That will not happen again, _NEVER AGAIN!_

Oh and here come's Viletta, wonder what she want's to ask me and Euphie...

**Viletta P.O.V.**

I have to admit, for an Eleven, that Kururgi boy is something else, it's no wonder he would be accompany the like's of Royalty.

To think, four day's ago I would have thought nothing less of such a person, yet then I met someone who changed how I viewed such thing's, as well as to my exact way of achieving my goal's...

_I was searching for potential terrorist's amidst the Shinjuku __Ghetto, when I came across an odd sight, a Britannian Teenager in a School Uniform._

_"A Britannian Student? Who are you?" I Said into the loudspeaker's on my Sutherland's Com System's, who would be so wiling to step into an active war-zone?_

_The student spoke with a resigned tone in his voice "Before you decide to kill me, might I look at the face of my executioner and speak with whomever she is?"_

_Honestly the voice he had seemed as if he was all but certain he would be killed by my hand's, and while I hoped to become a Noble of some kind, there was something to be said to be killing another Britannian!_

_I climbed out of my Sutherland Frame and walked up to the Student, and managed to get a good look at his face..._

_His hair was black, his body while lithe and thin spoke of one who had dealt with thing's in life at a young age most would not be bothered to deal with._

_But the main thing that stood out to me was his eye's. A Purple color befitting Royalty..._

_Or rather, to be among _ONLY_ Royalty..._

_"Who are you? Are you a Prince?"_

_His eye's seemed so dull and hardened, as if life had been something he had only endured in rather than simply lived..._

_"Once upon a time, perhaps, but now I am little more than a living ghost among the dead and forgotten of the world." He spoke in such a way that his voice seemed so _hollow_ inside, as if he knew that being who he was would assure death for him and all he knew, and that he could care less for himself, but could only care the world for those who would die because of him being found out..._

_Who is this boy? And why does he have to be like this?_

_Then it hit me, as there was but ONE person who's feature's matched the like's of the one in front of me._

_"Are you perhaps, Prince Lelouch?" I recalled the visage of the young prince from the day's when there was still Painting's and Photo's and Images of him and his family still around, before it all changed, before the _Upheaval_ began..._

_He let out a short, mirthless laugh "I am Impressed, I was certain they had wished to erase any trace of me and my family's existence. Tell me, did the Wraith's demand you find me so I may be struck down like I was but a nuisance?"_

_The fact that he figured that the Wraith Corp's had sent someone to rid the world of him told me he was used to the idea of this being a common __occurrence..._

_"No, I know because of how I recalled seeing an image of you from before, a gift from a fellow soldier and friend of mine who disappeared after it all happened." I told him, handing him a Photo that I have done to keep a secret ever since that day, from a man who I saw as a good soldier and leader._

_"Jeremiah did say he had known you for a time, I'm sure he'll be glad to know you are alive still. After what the Lord of Wraith's mentioned of planning on having you die, he assumed the worst and thought you were already gone from the world. I had disagreed and told him I felt otherwise, and how glad I am to be right." And while it concerned me that the _Lord of Wraith's _itself had me on a list of 'people to kill later' the fact that Sir Gottwald was alive still was a relief._

_I was at a bit of a crossroad's, either I could..._

_A) Reveal the Prince and have him and all of those around him be killed, which happened to include myself._

_Or B) Work on behalf the young prince in some way, and hopefully be rewarded for my effort's..._

_I would much rather be able to _Live_ thank you very much, so option B it is..._

_"I am willing to provide any assistance to you and your cause anyway I can, so long as you ensure I am justly compensated for my action's."_

_The Prince's eye's began to light up in such a way that told me he was not one so easily beaten or defeated and spoke with certainty "Rest assured Viletta Nu, you will be rewarded beyond your wildest dream's. And know that I plan on ensuring that you will live to see the result's of such a reward, make no mistake of it."_

_I found myself being _very_ glad for choosing to stand with the Prince rather than against him..._

_Steeling myself for what might be asked of me I said "What would you have need of me, Your Highness?"_

_"Just the activation code's and key to your Knightmare Frame for now, oh and I do believe this should go without saying, but do not speak of this to ANYONE aside from that of my Sister's Cornelia and Euphemira, as well as that of one young man of similar age to myself named Suzaku Kururgi, and of Cornelia's Knight and lead General Guliford and Darlton, r__espectively." He spoke with a simple yet commanding presence._

Honestly since that day, I've felt like I made the best decision of my life...

And now that I see the Young Princess and the young man who she appeared to know as Kururgi. I figured it would be best to inform them of what the Prince had sought to achieve with regard's to their plan's, although perhaps it's best to save the full explanation until the 'Goddess of Victory' and her men arrive so as to not repeat myself.

"Your Highness, may I have a word with you and Young Kururgi in private? It is a matter pertaining to the issue of Zero."

The look upon the Princess and the boy's faces made me laugh a little inside, oh how they seemed so shocked at my knowing.

Making sure to find a place to speak in private I told them.

"I must say, that brother of your's is quite the performer and charmer, wouldn't you say Princess?"

_Now_ their eye's were widened to such a degree that I could not help but actually laugh.

"Ho-How did?" The two spoke in perfect unison.

"Four day's ago I spoke to the prince and he had promised me that I would be rewarded for my service and loyalty in supporting his cause, and considering that I would be most likely dead by the hand's of a Wraith eventually, I figured that I would at least try to advert my potential demise, not to mention he spoke with such a way that one can't help but feel as if you can't help but agree with him. I must say he is very much Emperor George's and Empress's Marianne's son." I told with with mirth and a smile clear upon my face and voice.

Only to then see their eye's roll back and then faint...

...

Not exactly what I was expecting, though to be honest I couldn't really say I had an idea of what was going on...

Great, NOW how am I going to get them back without raising suspicion.

"Woah, are they okay?" A Eleven man ask's, walking toward's the three of us, a look of concern on his face...

"Who are you? And what do you want?" I tell him, having my sidearm at the ready to deal with him should he ask too many question's.

"Woah! Easy, I just noticed you were talking to them and they just fainted, I didn't hear anything I swear!" he told me, clearly afraid of my pistol and not wanting to get shot.

"I'll ask you again _one_ more time, _who are you?_" I repeated again, turning off the safety to my pistol, ready to kill him if he say's anything wrong.

"Ohgi! Kaname Ohgi! I don't want to hurt anyone, you have to believe me please!" He tells me, fear in his voice rather apparent.

Kaname Ohgi, why does that sound familiar...

Ah that's why.

_"One last thing, if you happen to meet a Japanese Man by the name of Kaname Ohgi, please don't try to kill him in any way possible, consider him your contact between my forces and you if it help's."_

Well Prince Lelouch, I figured you would have us meet in a more formal situation, but I suppose you would have considered something like this...

"My apologies, I was told by Zero that you would be my point of contact with him and the rest of his force's. I wasn't told what sort of man I was expecting."

Well he isn't a bad looker by any mean's, so I guess-

HOLD IT Nu! He's just an Eleven, he isn't worth your time for anymore than what Lelouch would ask of you two to do your assigned role's as needed.

**Ohgi P.O.V.**

Okay THIS was not what I was expecting to have happen today. I pretty much knew that Zero would have us keep thing's quiet and lie low for a while until something came up, so I figured it was good enough to just try to live a normal of a life as I can for the time being...

Honestly I expected the whole issue between Tamaki and those Britannian's to occur, cause he's Tamaki, what else is he going to do?

Didn't expect to see Suzaku with some Pink Haired girl in a rather high end outfit being in the Ghetto of all place's, but I figured she must have asked him to bring her here, when I hear a clash between Knightmare Frame's by the old Stadium I went to see what was going on. Imagine my shock when that guy who was the head of the Pureblood's (Kerwell I think Suzaku said his name was?) facing off against his former _comrade's_ as they sought to get rid of him for making them a laughing stock in the military...

Just goes to show how even despite their action's, the Britannian's are just as human as us Japanese, and how it mean's they are just as willing to turn on their own if they feel like it would best suit their agenda.

Then I saw that frame that Suzaku Piloted in Shinjuku, and how he took care of the Purist's as if they were nothing more than flies!

If _THIS_ is the sort of pilot we ran the risk of fighting in Shinjuku, and how Zero managed to beat him even with all of THIS at his disposal...

...

...

...

Note to self, never, EVER, bother to accept an offer to betray Zero from ANYONE. No matter what they have to offer, even if it's the whole WORLD for Japan to have...

Unless Zero think's it's a good plan to trick his enemies into a false sense of security.

Not to mention how he and Kallen seem to be kindred Spirit's in a way, then to betray Zero would be betraying Kallen as well, and that might as well be betraying Naoto as well, and the whole reason why we choose to take up arm's against the current regime in the first place!

Really, I would just be betraying myself if I did that, so whatever Zero Plan's on doing, I'll accept it. I'll question him as needed to help counter his plan's if he need's it, but even if he has a secret so huge that he can't let anyone know, then I'll accept it for what it is as well. If only because for a guy to resort to so many thing's, up to and including a plan for SUICIDE! JUST so those he care's about are kept safe, then the secret's he hold's must be something he really wishes he didn't have to hide to the world.

And for what it's worth, I can respect a man who has no other choice than to hide and remove any and all traces of the person he is to protect those he love's...

It was something to learn that the girl Suzaku was with turned out to be Euphemira Li Britannia, 3rd Princess of the Britannian Empire. Even more shocking was how some Britannian woman came up to them and said she had something to say to them about Zero!

Who is she? How does she know Zero? What is her end game?

I did my best to follow them without being spotted, sadly I couldn't listen to what she told them, what I could tell however that whatever she said caused them both to look surprised, than they both fainted after a few second's...

Is this going to be something of a running gag Kururgi?

Whatever the case, I figured I should at least help out however I could, and to see what this Britannian Woman know's about Zero if at all possible.

Of course as soon as I said something she turned around and pointed a gun at me.

Man am I such an IDIOT at time's...

I told her that I was just walking by and happened to notice Kururgi and the Princess had fainted, careful not to give any name's away, as THAT would leave me with a bullet in my head for sure. Hell, even TAMAKI wouldn't be that stupid.

And then she asked for my name again, and rather than have the woman have another reason to shoot me, I told her...

Thing is, after a few second's she seemed to have a look on her face and did a complete 180 in personality!

And then she said how I was apparently to be her 'contact' between herself and Zero and the rest of our group...

Just WHAT the hell is going on!

Figuring it would be best for me to just go along with it for now. I told her "Yeah well, I'm afraid Zero didn't get to tell me the name of the person who I was meant to meet, only that it would be a woman in the Britannian Military. So then miss...?"

"Nu, Viletta Nu, pleased to meet you, I hope we work well together." She told me with a rather decent smile and her teeth shone nicely and complemented her skin and...

WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING! SHE! IS! BRITANNAIN! SHE CAN KILL YOU WHENEVER SHE WANTED! AND SHE! IS! ARMED!

Clearing my throat I try to keep my voice on a rather professorial level "Um, yes. Yes! I hope we work well together too."

Smooth, _real smooth_ Ohgi.

Like Sandpaper...

At least I'm not dead yet, here's hoping I walk away from this and not be carried off in a body bag...

"So, how did you first meet Zero anyhow?" She ask's me, should I tell her the truth? Considering she has a gun and can kill me in a second if she wanted to...

Fuck it, I'm probably going to end up in an early grave anyhow, IF I get the luxury of that much at least, so might as well come clean...

"Here, In Shinjuku actually, four day's ago." Which is TECHNICALLY correct, after all I DID meet him here four day's ago. Let's just hope that she doesn't notice...

"What a coincidence. So did I. In fact that was the day I decided to go along with whatever his plan's are, and I'm sure you were glad he stepped in to aid you and your group I am sure."

SHIT! SHE KNOW'S!

It must have shown on my face, because she gave a slight, harmonious giggle (stop that!) and continued.

"Don't worry, I'm willing to serve him so long as he ensure's I get rewarded for my effort's and Loyalty. And not to mention, I'm sure I'd end up dead either way even if I rejected his offer, I'm the one who gave him my Sutherland after all!"

What a Minute, she GAVE him her Sutherland.

But that mean's...

Oh.

"You've seen his face?" I whispered to her, even though there is no one around to hear us (that is conscious anyway's) I still can't help but worry at the idea of someone listening in on such a large secret.

"As a matter of fact I did, but I am afraid I can't tell you, or would you rather have a task force of Wraith's hunting him down, and everyone else he has ever been in contact for just a moment with afterward's?" She tells me, and I don't try to suppress the shudder that goes down my spine and body, it's one thing to simply draw the Ire of the military. It's another to get get the OSI to consider you a target. It mean's a Death Sentence to have just ONE Wraith hunt you down and everyone who ever knew you on a personal level. But to have a whole TASK FORCE of Wraith's to hunt down just YOU and THEN focus on killing anyone who had even the BRIEFEST amount of contact with you for even a FEW SECOND'S worth of time and interaction...

...

...

...

Whoever Zero is, he has some SERIOUS BALL'S to be just revealing himself for all the world to see...

As well as that he might as well be the only one Perfect for Kallen considering what she is willing to risk...

**No one's P.O.V.**** Ashford Academy student council room**

"ACHOO! ACHOO!" Sneezed one Lelouch Lamperogue and Kallen Stradfield.

"Oh my, are you two sure you're not getting sick?" Nunnally ask's the pair.

"Nope, we're fine." They say in Unison, than share a look of bewilderment at their shared speech.

"Talking in sync are we? Are you two _sure _you're not-" Rivalz start's saying before cutting off as seeing them eminate a death glare and deadly aura. With a Hannya Mask behind Lelouch while he radiated a dark aura that felt like a living shadow that was an extension of himself, while Kallen looked as if she was surrounded by an aura of Flame's that acted as if they were a reflection of her will.

"What were you going to say just now Rivalz?" The two of them asked in a _deathly _sweet and kind tone that made Rivalz regret opening his big mouth.

"Nothing, nothing at all." He barely got out in a voice just loud enough to hear...

And just like that, the visages vanished and the shared expression's of the two turned to that of shared smiles from both.

"Ah that's good." Lelouch started

"And here we thought you said something." Kallen finished.

"Does anyone else." He began

"Want to comment?" She finished.

Everyone else knew better than to tempt fate and risk such apparition's appearing again, and so kept their mouth's shut...

**Suzaku's P.O.V.**

Ow, my head, why does it hurt.

Letting out a groan I open my eye's and sit up, only to see Viletta and Ohgi standing over me and Euphie.

"What happened?" I ask with a slight groan as my Head feels dizzy from sitting up too fast.

"You fainted" the two said in a deadpan voice in perfect unison.

Again? Just my life...

"Great, again." I say letting out a brief sigh.

I try to get up only to feel a bit unsteady on my feet for a second, before regaining my balance.

"You sure it's alright for you to be moving so quick?" Ohgi ask's. Concern evident on his face, the kind I'm sure he would have given to his student's back before during the invasion, when he was just a school teacher...

"I'm fine, honestly." I wave him off.

I hear a slight groan from beside me and we turn to see Euphie begin to open her eye's and come too.

"Suzaku? Viletta? Ohgi?" She ask's looking at each of us.

Wait, how does she know Ohgi's name?

Does she remember from before?

Could it really be true...

Oh Kami, World of C. Whoever or whatever is behind all of this. Please. PLEASE! Let it be True!

"Um, how do you know my name Miss?" Ohgi say's, that's right, if it's just us two who where sent back, then Ohgi doesn't know how she know's, though to be honest I don't know HOW she know's either, from what I understand, the only Black Knight's she ever met was Lelouch and Kallen, and even if she knew his name, I don't recall them ever meeting each other face to face...

"PRINCESS! ARE YOU ALRIGHT!" Came the loud voice of one of the random royal guard's assigned to protect Euphie.

As if THEY could protect HER! If they left her a mean's of escape, then what could they do to keep her safe?

Geez, now I'm starting to sound like a _Yandere_ guy...

Wait a second, if they see the four of us then they might think Ohgi tired to harm Euphie, or worse that he was working with ME to hurt her!

This is going to be trouble...

"Don't worry I'm okay, I just spent a little bit too much out in the sun is all!" Euphie say's in an attempt to placate the guard's, who after the death of 'Clovis' are all a bit too trigger happy to mine or Euphie's liking...

"What are you doing here Princess? Why are you here with Major Nu and these two _Eleven's_?" The head guard spat out the word Eleven like it was the most revolting thing he ever spoke in his life...

As much as I would have rather punched the asshole in the face, Euphie thankfully stepped in "I was merely taking a tour of the Settlement, and since I am going to be Sub-Viceroy, I felt it best to understand the situation from a more Down-To-Earth Perspective, as such I requested _Private_ _Kururgi_to act as my guide, and found myself being asked by Major Nu here to listen to a report she had wished for my ear's, I had allowed Kururgi to listen to what was being said. Yet before Major Nu could begin her report, we both felt exhausted from our long day and fell unconscious. After which this _very kind_ and pleasant _Japanese_ man noticed our condition and offered to aid Major Nu, until shortly before your arrival where we had managed to come to." And I must say, I am rather Impressed how she managed to weave together such an excuse so well thought out, and while it doesn't really compare to what Lelouch can pull off, against these rather simple-minded idiot's who call themselves Royal Guard, it would be more than enough.

Ohgi and Nu both knew to take the hint and offered comment's to support.

"Why yes, I was unaware of how the Princess and her Escort Kururgi here had spent so much time being active today that I did not anticipate them collapsing from exhaustion, my most sincere apologies your Highness." Nu said, lying with a skill only one who had aspiration's for becoming a high class noble could have.

"I was merely walking by and saw a young man and lady appear as if they had been very busy. I had no idea she was a Princess, forgive me your highness." Ohgi said while giving a traditional formal bow one would give to royalty.

The head guard sneered at Ohgi's mannerism's and said "Do not sully a member of the royal family with your _Inferior Gesture's_ you filthy monkey!"

Okay, now I was REALLY just tempted to just take Viletta's pistol and shoot these asshole's for their attitude!

One of the other guard's spoke up "Hey sir, Perhaps we could say _that_ happened?" Huh? Say _what_ happened?

The head guard sneer morphed into a sinister grin "Oh yes, we should report that two _Eleven Monkey's_ had cornered the 3rd Princess and Major Nu and had acted like the animals they are, and how we had _regrettably_ found both the Princess and Major Nu dead with evidence of the _Eleven's_ having defiled their form's and were sadly found dead..."

The rest of the _royal_ guard had shared look's of just _what_ they had planned and meant by all of that...

...

...

...

That's it I'm killing them all, no question's about it...

But then another one had to mention something "But Sir? What about the Wraith? Won't it interfere?"

That got everyone to stand still in shock, a WRAITH! HERE?! WHERE IS IT! WHERE COULD IT BE!

Only THEN did the Wraith in question reveal itself in front of the group, it's black form being that of a humanoid form made of a torso who's four limb's had ended into fine sharp point's, with the only other defining feature was it's 'head' which was black as the rest of it's body, with only a thin sliver of red for a 'face' to which one could look at.

It's presence was made clear due to the aura it emanated, feeling as if the heat of the surrounding air was being sucked into an empty void, it felt less like it was black due to what normal light physics would say would produce black being all color's being absorbed, and more like as if any light would simply _vanish_ upon reaching it's area, as if it was _destroying_ light itself, save for a thin sliver of red that it had to only indicate that it was a tangible thing at all...

Now I know why Todoh-sensei and the Holy Sword's and anyone else who survived a battle with Wraith's felt as if it were like trying to fight to protect one's own _soul_ instead of just one's own life.

It turned to the _mongrels_ who dared called themselves Guard's and simply moved it's head as if to suggest that it would allow them to do whatever they wanted.

And the soon _grinned_ with dark intent.

NO! I will NOT let these BASTARD'S just simply DO AWAY WITH THE ONE I LOVE!

**Ohgi P.O.V.**

It seem's no matter what, there will always be those who think they can have the power to do whatever they wished just because someone said it was okay.

And as I saw the one's who _Dared_ to call themselves Guard's to royalty form into a half-circle around us, looking at the Princess and Nu as if they were little more than slab's of meat, and merely passing Kururgi and I off as if we were little more than insect's, all I could feel was righteous anger at those who were arrayed against us...

Anger at the one's who called themselves royal guard, only to act as if they could just abuse and do away with a Princess and a Major in the military as they wished...

Anger at how they felt perfectly okay with assaulting a Teenage Girl and a Young Woman in such a way that they thought was perfectly normal...

But most of all I felt anger at the being that represented part of the core reason why such thing's were allowed to go on in the world...

I never saw a Wraith first hand in my life up until now, and though part of me prayed that I never would, I figured that if nothing else one would come for me eventually...

I just didn't think it would be so soon...

Perhaps it just did so because it's master felt like it, perhaps is was an attache of someone who Colvis knew prior to his death, or perhaps whatever it might have had for a mind or in place of it was drawn to the malice and evil the men who were ready to assault us and decided to watch the 'fun' that would unfold...

If this is part of what the manifestation of true evil is like, then I would like nothing more than to see it be cut down and torn to piece's...

If only to protect the Woman who I felt an odd feeling toward's and this poor girl who was being forced into a situation she should NEVER have been made to face.

I looked at the Princess, and could only see a sense of fear and worry that I couldn't help but be reminded of some of the girl's who were my student's in the early day's of the invasion and occupation, how they looked at me with such fear in their eye's at the thought of some Briatannian men barging in and deciding to 'deal' with them however they saw fit...

I looked a Kururgi, and all I saw was a gaze that reflected my own, a determination to protect these two woman behind us even if we were up against Malice incarnate...

Only it seemed like we wouldn't be doing anything, because someone had decided to act on our behalf...

Faster than the eye could see, chain's appeared to wrap around the Wraith's limb's, it attempted to struggle but could not break it's restraint's.

The men noticed how the being that encouraged them being bound and all look's of what they planned on doing was replaced by a shared unanimous look of _fear_ across their eye's...

Then we heard the rattling of Chain's, the sound's of which seemed to echo all around us and within us. As if it was less of there being any actual chain's, as much as the _i__dea_ of chain's being rattled was what we heard...

One of the bastard's cried out "It's the-"

He didn't get to finished as his head was cut clean off, blood gushing from the removal of it as if there was little more than a second between it being on and off...

The rest soon followed suit, with all but two being killed off in an instant, arm's, leg's, torso's, all matter of area's were sliced and stabbed into and left to bleed from.

The last two, being the captain of the group and his second, could only watch in horror as they saw the Wraith that seemed to goad their action's suddenly fall apart into piece's, cut in such a way and so fast that all we could see was brief slashes where blade's had once been and found their mark. The Wraith dissipated into nothing, as if it was never there in the first place...

They fell to their knees, terror and fear being etched into their face's, as the looked upon the one's who would pass them judgement...

I had heard Rumor's of their action's, back during the war...

Being's of death and vengeance, of justice and fury...

Undying and unyielding to any foe, impossible to break...

Said to take on whole armies worth of Wraith's at a time, only halting for when they ran out of Wraith's to kill...

Being's that fought in such a way that one would only view it as being akin to watching two partner's for life dance...

The one's who had ensured Todoh's Miracle would not come at the death's of so many more than it already had...

But I **knew** that behind it all, that at least the one I knew had one thing they would do above all else to ensure.

She was the honored guardian of Kallen Kozuki-Stradfield, silent, yet devoted in her duty. Never halting in her quest to ensure that her charge would live until a point she would be able to grow in life in relative safety...

She never spoke, though Kallen took to calling her one thing above all else...

"Wayfinder..." I whispered softly, seeing her for the first time in Seven, Long Year's.

She had changed, her once majestic and shining white had turned into a dark, yet comforting and enveloping black shadow, what part's her her which had been light grey had turned into a dark and brooding grey tone. And the once gentle and shining blue light's of energy that flowed throughout her frame like blood through the human body, and her kind and caring blue visor that glowed in that same ether light, was now red as blood and avenging rage seemed to be all her being had devoted itself to...

**Suzaku P.O.V.**

I was at a loss for word's.

To think he would finally show up after all these year's...

Even though his noble white was now a menacing black, his light grey's darkened into a more somber dark grey, and how his kind and welcoming blue's along his visor and line's now shone with a red akin to blood and righteous fury fueling him. I could tell it was the same being that drove this armored form, the same one who had stood watch over Lelouch always, the same old guard that even Jeremiah admitted was best suited to his prince...

"Ranger..." I spoke, the word coming to me like an old friend had finally returned after year's apart.

The two of them shifted their gaze ever so slightly. I knew what Ohgi called the female looking one, Wayfinder, a name fitting for one who was in many way's a pathfinder as Ranger was, those who sought to make new path's for other's to follow along.

The four of us knew on some level they didn't need to stay, the could have killed the last two as easily as they had the rest, but they WANTED us to look, to see them...

To know they have finally returned...

And that they mean business...

The two turned their head's down upon the hapless fool's that would now face judgment.

"You Sought to defile and impose your desire's upon those who would rather face death than suffer at your hand's..." Ranger spoke, it's voice the same as the figure from the night they approached me...

I knew it was them who came to me and told me what they wanted to say...

_"You should have know your fate's were sealed the moment you walked down this path..."_ Wayfinder continued, her voice tinged with barely contained rage at the sight before her, in a way I guess it was to be expected, as in a sense she was like a goddess of protection of Maiden's and Pure Soul's all over, and while I could not say as such for Viletta. I knew well enough that such thing's would earn the Ire of any woman who came across such a sight...

"We have been called many title's by many people over these Seven. Long. Year's." Ranger Spoke, his voice having an almost wistful tone to it as if he was looking back on what they had been known by.

_"The Ghost's of Ituskushima, The Soldier's of the forgotten..."_ Wayfinder started

"...The Guide's to the Fallen, The Ferrymen of the dead." Ranger finished

_"Name's such as those and many more we have been known_ _by..._" She continued

"But there is but one above all other's the world will know to recognize..." He finished

"I am the **Dark Ranger**, for I dwell within the hidden side to this world, waiting for the time upon which I strike out against the guilty." Ranger proclaimed, as if to ensure the world wittiness the rebirth of those who had been their since the beginning...

_"And I am **Shadow Wayfinder**, for I am among the shadow's of the world, seeking the guilty for their crime's, to strike where I am needed."_ Wayfinder spoke, her voice acting as if she knew it would pierce into the very fabric of the world, engraving her presence for all of time...

"As our Lighter halves strike out against those who are unjust and corrupt on behalf of the souls of the living, whom cry out for justice!" Ranger stated.

_"We strike out for the soul's of the dead, who wish for Judgement for the one's guilty of their death's, yet have no power to do so. For we are the shadow's of their soul's!"_ Wayfinder Finished

The two then stood, drawing their blade's, a pair of Katana's for each to wield, holding one blade in a forward grip, while the other was held in a reverse grip. Looming over them as executioner's the four of us as witness to their final judgment...

**_"KNOW THAT THE WORLD SHALL FOREVER KNOW OF US AS TOGETHER AS 'THE SPECTER'S OF JUSTICE!'"_** They cried out as one, and as one they struck down their target. Acting in such perfect harmony and union, that I could not help but yearn for such unity and harmony with Euphemira in our own way...

The two sheathed their blade's, having dealt with the last to judge, now the turned their focus sole onto us.

I could **feel** them bore straight through me, as if their gaze was upon my very soul, a feeling I am certain the other's had felt upon them at the exact same time as I did...

"Well, hope you enjoyed the event! We'll be keeping tab's on the progress of all of you!" Ranger spoke with a much more cheery voice that was at odd's to the scene of death around him. That he himself was half the cause of in fact.

_"Oh! And before we forget, here! George and Marianne wrote these! They wish you and Nelly Hug's and kisses Euphie!"_ Wayfinder spoke, her voice being so light and airy that it was shocking to know it came from a figure that appeared as if Death itself given Form. And threw us two letter's that Euphie and I caught with expert reflexes.

**_"Be seeing you! AND GOOD LUCK!"_** The two spoke in perfect sync as they just vanished in the blink of an eye. The only sign's of their presence being all of the Dead Bodies strewn about of our would be assailant's...

Opening our Letter's from George fist, in his exact handwriting no less...

Euhpie deciding to read her's first.

"To my dearest daughter, Euphemira Li Birtannia. How I wish to hold you and your dear sister Cornelia with all my heart and tell you both that it will be okay, and that I will fix everything... But I can not do so until a point which thing's would change in the form in the event's surrounding what would have once been your Untimely Demise... But even still I would say that you are, as well as Lelouch and his Sister, as well as your own. Are among some of the best and most favored Children I have ever had the pleasure to have brought into the world... If there are any of which I would place the Empire in the hand's of, then it would be you four, Lelouch as Emperor as you and Suzaku know EXACTLY why. (We both shared a knowing look that said 'Talk Later') With Nunnally as Prime Minister, though knowing Lelouch he would happily trade places with her once he felt he had done enough (That got a few laugh's from us both.) And I would have Cornelia as the head of the Birtannian Military, for reason's that should be Obvious to all... And that you, my dear sweet Euphie, if there was anyone to help heal the divide's between the people's of the world. I could think of no other better suited to achieving such a task than you... May your life with your faithful and Royal Knight Suzaku be one of a long and happy one, and the world you create be one for all to enjoy and share... Your-Your Loving Father, 98th Emperor of The Holy Britannian Empire, Leader of the Realm and Protector of it's People's, George Lux Britannia..." She read out loud for all to hear, as she finished, her eye's were awash with non-stop tear's that wouldn't cease to flow, I could see her shake and hiccup as the full weight of the word's she read settled into her, both in the love and trust her father had in her, as well as how he knew that we had in fact lived in another timeline and that we were both given a second chance at being together...

We didn't need to say any word's, not for now at least. Instead I opened up the letter that George had meant for me and so I read it out for all here to listen...

"To Suzaku Kururgi, in another time and place, you had face off against that which was I who had felt certain in his action's. Who felt that all the death and Pain upon the world was necessary compared to the Peace that Ragnarok was thought to be. But I know better than that visage of me, I learned from an early age of how such a Peace was one of a Stagnate World, devoid of true life and meaning. As the version of Zero had said when you and he had confronted that visage 'The march of time must go on!' and I realized how it was truly what the world was to have occur. Though I will not ask you to recall how it ended, such a future is long past you now. And you have been given a second chance at living once more. All I ask is that you do not waste such a chance, live your life with your friend's and loved one's. Or perhaps it's more so _Loved_ _One_ in particular (That got a large blush from me and Euphie, and after Oghi and Viletta understood the meaning, shared a knowing laugh between them both.). And may you know that Bismarck would be honored to have you take his place as Knight of One should Lelouch come to the Throne, or Perhaps I should be saying _Knight of Zero_... (Now Ohgi and Viletta were confused, and it was me and Euphie that shared a knowing laugh. This time bittersweet.) And may you know your Father is with us, though he had no interest to write. I do believe you know he has you on his mind and within his heart... May you spend your day's with my Daughter in Happiness and in love, although if Genbu and I hear of being made Grandfather's early, rest assured you will be BEGGING that you had simply faced that visage from your forgotten Future instead... Signed, George Lux Britannia, your future Father-In-Law."

...

...

...

I am going to take EVERY Precaution I can think of whenever Euphie and I choose to take that step, but I have NO INTEREST WHILE THE WORLD IS AT STAKE...

Loud, roaring laughter could be heard from the two adult's present with us...

"I can't say I get the whole thing, but it seem's like you two at least better not piss of dear old dad!" Ohgi said in between laugh's.

"And as cute and sweet as the whole thing is, I'm sure there will be PLENTY of time for you to think about having children later!" Viletta added, her soft laughter making it even MORE embarrassing than it already was...

I looked at Euphie and we both shared a knowing smirk...

"Well, what about the two of you?" I ask them with a clever tone.

That got the two of them to stop laughing in an instant.

"What do you mean 'What about the two of you?'" Viletta questioned with an eyebrow raised...

Euhpie knew exactly what I meant and had a teeth shining grin that would do Milly Proud.

"Well, if Suzaku and I, a mere Honorary Britannian and a Princess of Britannia could get together, than the same could be said of the two of you!" She said to the shared look's of shock and embarrassment from the two of them.

Oh WHY did I not think to bring a Camera!

The two looked at each other for a long second and then turned away in an instant, red blushes BLAZING across their cheek's.

"That's- That's ridiculous! I may not hate them. But there is NO way I'd get together with a Britannain!" Ohgi exclaimed, desperate deny the subject.

"The same with me! I'm just trying to earn a title of nobility! And I would not EVEN bother being with an ELEVEN if it meant I gained such a title!" Viletta exclaimed, her face bright red and desperately trying to look at anything OTHER than Ohgi...

NOW I know why Milly love's to tease and match make people so much...

I am SO getting the other's in on this! This is just TOO good to pass up!

But we each have just Marianne's Letter to go through, oddly enough it was just one and assigned to both of us. We both share a look and agree that it is best to just get it over with...

'To Suzaku and Euphie! I know George and Genbu said that you two should wait until you are older for the idea of having kid's, but I think they are just saying that because they know I'll spoil them constantly! I would LOVE it to see what sort of babies you would have and can't wait till when you finally go ahead and do it, of course C.C. suggested that perhaps we should try to _encourage_ you both to get started on it sooner. But then again we would have to do the same for Kallen and Lelouch! Oh and do send Lelouch and Nunnally our best regard's! And that _Rai_ boy is rather fetching if I do say so myself! I'm sure Nunnally will have her hand's full with him for sure. Don't do anything I wouldn't do. Actually do all of that and even more! Signed, Marianne Lux Britannia.' Rather than read it aloud, we felt it best to just be silently and honestly I say that was the smart choice...

Only Marianne would write in such a matter, and with such blatant name dropping to boot! And why does the name Rai sound familiar?

Oh.

OH!

Well, this is going to be something to unfold to be sure...

"Does anyone have a lighter?" Euphie say's.

Ohgi grab's his out. "Sure but why do you- Hey!" Just as Euphie grab's it from him.

Never have I seen someone flick a lighter on and have a letter burnt to unreadable ash as how I saw Euphie just do.

"Um, why did you burn it?" Viletta ask's.

"It had classified Material for our Eye's only, and we had to burn it after reading." Euphie offer's, and it is Technically correct, the best kind of correct...

Good call my Princess, good call...

**Ranger P.O.V.**

Heh, well that was fun to watch, wouldn't you agree my love?

_'Indeed my lovely Dark Ranger, it most certainly was.'_

I aim to please and ensure well deserved relief, my beautiful Shadow...

_'Oh stop, now your just flirting!__'_

If I recall YOU are the one who started it, my dear...

_'Guilty as charged! So what now?'_

Now, now we wait for a few more day's for the grand reveal of Zero's Black Knight's.

_'OOH! I can't WAIT to see what they've got planned!'_

Indeed, and while they strike out into the open, fighting the Britannian Military however they can, we will strike out against those who would claim to be monster's in the dark.

_'Oh yes, I know my love! So what do you suppose we do with our most recent take down's?'_

Let's have them feel the pain they've wrought onto the victim's that couldn't speak, either way I guess it's best to be on our way now then would you not agree?

* * *

**A/N: Now, again, I know some people might not like how I delved into some rather touchy subject matter. But if so, then just accept that it is a thing and move on. Really if you want to get past such thing's, you need to prove that sort of stuff has no control over you. By letting yourself get set off in such a way mean's you still have a LONG way to go before you are fully recovered as can be from such a ****experience. I'm not trying to downplay it's importance, but part of being able to HEAL from a wound or Trauma requires that you FACE the source of it! Either way I hope you all enjoyed this chapter for what it's worth! Anyhow, till next time!**


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N: So I just updated chapter 10's A/N's as I felt the opening half was too long and I felt that it would better suited to being on my profile Bio rather than just put on a chapter. Anyone who read through it all I do hop you understand I am trying to keep my musing's and the like in check. And if nothing else I hope you understand why I feel going over such thing's was necessary, as I am sure you are all understanding now, the fact the Viletta wasn't Geassed into giving Lelouch her Knightmare mean's she won't be in a state for her and Ohgi to have connected as they did in Canon, and while I am sure some of you might feel that I could have done it with more tacit. Let it be known that I am VERY much aware of what I was doing and that I was simply doing it as a mean's to establish as solid and firm point of connection between the two of them. Not to mention that I also plan on having the whole event being referenced around the time the SAZ would be 'established' and don't worry, Lelouch know's better than to risk his Geass causing Euphie to become a 'Massacre Princess' like in Canon, in fact while sadly their will be a massacre, it will only give further reason for the Li Britannia sister's and their loyal soldier's to work alongside the Black Knight's, as for the event's of Saitama Ghetto, well... That's what this chapter is about! Anyhow, let's get on with the Story!**

* * *

_Code Geass: Specter of the Rebellion_

_Chapter 11_

_The clash between a Goddess of Victory and a would be Demon_

**Tokyo Settlement, Area 11, August 22th, 2017 a.t.b**

**Cornelia P.O.V.**

Honestly, why must I deal with these proceeding's...

I only just stepped off the plane that was to take me and Darlton and Guliford, and at once I had to deal with one of the worthless Noble's that got in my former 'Brother's' good grace's...

Oh yes, I am aware that the Clovis that was Viceroy of this Area wasn't the same one who I had known for my life, even if I am not sure _who _replaced him or _how_, I have a good guess as to who...

They all call me the _'Goddess of Victory_' for my achievement's...

A lie if there ever was one...

They claim I only have Victories abound, but they are wrong, so, so wrong...

And every time someone say's that to me, I am forced to do nothing more but put on a smile and give a sign of approval, as if there was only truth behind such word's...

I hate it. I! HATE! IT!

"Sloppy, corrupt, worthless. Get this _filth_ out of my SIGHT!" I tell them, watching as they struggle to respond, lest they end up like the idiot who was going to list all matter of gathering's and event's...

I hide my shame behind such outward display's of anger, for it is all I can do to keep them from suspecting me...

I am certain _those_ _three_ are aware, if of nothing else then how I resent them. Yet they don't bother killing me because they know I would do whatever is asked of them, so long as Euphie is at the risk of an 'accident' happening to her. And they know that I know that they know...

And how I HATE them for it!

I am little more than a pawn to be used and sacrificed as they see it, and they know if I attempt to step out of line, then Euphie would be the first warning, then Darlton, and then finally Guliford...

I am not deaf to the ear's of the rank-and-file, I know what the daily gossip is among the soldier's. How they think that I am in a relationship with my Knight...

I let them think it is just that, because it mean's they are unaware of the actual thing's he and I do...

For he and I have a shared understanding, as with Darlton, when I need to speak with either of them for about plan's, I invite either one to discuss such matter's in the one place even the Wraith's minion's are set to not actually wander into so long as the individual in question has yet to be slated for _elimination_...

I've even heard rumor's about how apparently I am even having a three-way dalliance with my two closet adviser's, even one time there was the idea that I had wished for a three-way _entanglement_ all at once even!

Needless to say I made sure THAT one was squashed before it could give any of us a major headache, and I might have also caused the person responsible for the rumor in the first place to be 'demoted' down to permanent Latrine Duty. Although there was nothing stopping me from doing so, so why would anyone bother?

Still it's been a long time coming. Seven Year's...

Seven...

Long...

Painful...

Exhausting...

Year's...

I still recall what Lelouch asked of me back then, when he had told me of the duty he had asked of me, both as his older sister and as a Princess of the Empire...

_Seven Year's ago, the Upheaval..._

"Lelouch, what exactly are you _Planning_!" I exclaimed to him in shock, he had just told me to have the ENTIRE Military just submit to the rule of those who just WALKED in and said they would own the whole Empire...

The fact that there were so many who had sided under the banner of this so-called 'Lord of Wraith's' had only angered me more and had me wish to see every single last one of them DEAD for their Betrayal!

Not even the Emblem of Blood was this bad, and I was but a few year's younger than Lelouch when it came to a close!

"_Cornelia Li Britannia..._ I am ordering you to surrender so as to ensure our entire nation's military and command staff are not wiped out by the foe we face." He only used my full name when he had something Serious to tell me.

DEADLY SERIOUS...

I knew better than to interrupt him and allowed him his chance to speak.

"If we continue to fight, the entire loyalist element's of our Empire's force's will be wiped out to the last, and I KNOW that the enemy is not simply attacking in Pendragon, despite your best effort's at hiding such a fact from me. dear sister. You REALLY need to improve your Poker Face Nelly..." He spoke to me with a tone that while Mirthful, spoke as if HE was the elder and that I was the child.

"Regardless, if our Empire's loyal element's surrender, than at least enough of those still alive will be allowed a chance to live. Even if it is under the unjust rule of unjust ruler's, in fact I am very much so BETTING on that fact." And while Lelouch was known for many thing's. One thing that came to mind when he explained his plan was that he was never allowed to bet on anything, if only for one simple reason...

He ALWAYS won his bet's...

And while some, like Schenizel, always assumed he cheated in some way, they could never find any evidence of cheating or any form of foul play. Which meant only two thing's...

Either _A)_ Lelouch Lux Britannia was _very_ good at hiding his track's...

Or _B)_ He was so skilled at predicting the way thing's would end up, he could EASILY figure out which way thing's would end up based on the data given and place his bet's accordingly...

Honestly the way he spoke, it seemed to be Option _B_ more so than anything else...

It's no wonder Father and Lady Marianne seem to consider him to be the one _actually_ next in line for the throne, hell, even SCHENIZEL is willing to concede defeat and give up his claim to the throne. freaking SCHENIZEL!

Honestly the only other person who would be foolish enough to try would be Guinevere, and even SHE would probably admit defeat as soon as she realized just WHAT she was up against in the form of Lelouch...

It made me all the more glad that I was rather simple in my ambition's to simply wish to lead the Military and not bother with the matter's of the throne. In fact I was hoping to talk with Father about giving up my claim later on today...

Not that _Mother_ would approve, but the way I see it she merely carried for me and Euphie and simply the consort that she was...

If there was any woman who was worthy of being called a mother than it would be Lady Marianne, kind and gentle to her children, yet strict and firm when discipline was needed. And woe unto any who would dare threaten her children...

Yet another reason I looked up to her as an Idol, not only was she a strong solider who was loyal to her people and country, and an excellent strategist, but also a kind and caring mother and wife who was more than willing to express her more feminine side...

The only thing that irked me was how often she just LOVED to play matchmaker with those around me...

Honestly, WHY does she think I should involve myself with my Knight as if we were like a Princess and Knight in some children's story!

And to think the one who STARTED this whole amount of Teasing in subtle and not-so-subtle way's was LELOUCH of all people...

...

I can't help but get ANNOYED by my younger Half-Brother for what he come's up with...

"Which I must remind you are mostly composed of people who the common folk relate to more due to their more chivalrous attitude behavior, be it in peace time or in active warfare. When the Common Public and more virtuous inclined among the Nobility are left at such a point that they will have had enough of the unjust regime, then they will seek to engage in open rebellion, upon which those loyal to our family within the Military, led under your leadership of course. Will proceed to lead an uprising and rebellion of their own, allowing both movement's to combine their momentum, along with time and development of more advanced technologies, will ensure our regain of the Empire from these Usurper's to be FAR more effective and with a MUCH higher rate of success than what would have been achieved otherwise." He list's out in complete and immaculate detail.

...

I can't help but just LOVE my younger Half-Brother for what he come's up with...

Still that leave's me with one rather glaring question...

"And what about you? And for that matter Father, Nunnally, and Lady Marianne. I doubt Sir Gottwald can keep you safe alone, and even though I have my reservation's about your... _Special Guardian_. I am at least willing to concede that at least _it_ has managed to hold it's own against these Damnable 'Wraith's' with little Effort." I tell him, and I am well aware that it's gaze is on me...

Honestly when Father and Lelouch announced that _thing_ to be Lelouch's final Guardian above all other's. I was a bit skeptical as to it's nature and intent, given how it never spoke. It's actual goals were something I have been wary of...

"Well then sister, since you asked. We will be using this plane to fly off in the direction of Japan, yes I am aware of how there are those who plan on invading the Island nation. And YES I am aware the enemy has control of the anti-air emplacement's in at least the section of the city near us. And that is where Ranger come's in, _he_ will ensure that our _death's_ will end up being seen as such to those who are unaware of the actual going's on. If nothing else it will give me time to plan out some finer details as to how I am to achieve my part of the plan..." HIS part? What does he mean by HIS part?

"Oh I am sure you are wondering why I would have our death's be faked and as to why it is we will be going to a nation that will soon be invaded since Father will be unable to halt any motion's to do so. It's rather simple really, when the Japanese People find themselves being treated unjustly after being made into nothing more than Number's and their land used for nothing more than what the Empire demand's of it. When the time is right, I shall act upon the mean's to gather the disparate resistance group's under a single banner, while you and those loyal to our cause shall weaken the Empire from within, I shall lead my group of Loyal seeker's of Freedom to break the corrupt and vain ruler's of the empire from without." He clarified, and it was certainly a good strategy. And yet as he spoke, it felt less like he would be taking advantage of the would-be Rebel's (barring a few group's that would most likely be rather lacking in his grand plan's that is.) And instead actually wished to ensure their freedom and Independence after it would be stolen from them. Honestly Lelouch, you really appear to know how a situation will unfold and know how to make the most of it...

And as I saw them take off, his Guardian having just got aboard in time, and saw the plane erupt into a fireball of death as the missile struck it. I could only think about how I needed to make sure to get all of the actor's on my side ready for their eventual role's to play in the coming year's...

_Present day, Viceroy Office of Area 11._

As I drifted out of my reminiscing of the role thrust upon me, I was made aware that Darlton had something to say to me.

"Yes what is it?" I asked him, wondering what sort of idiot noble had to write about this time...

"It's about your sister, Euphemira, your Highness." He informed me.

Wait- EUPHIE!

"WHAT HAPPENED! IS SHE HURT! IS SHE-" NO! CALM DOWN CORNELIA! It's probably nothing serious...

"Nothing like that, your Highness, actually, I think it's best if she told you herself." Darlton told me, composed as ever, even in the face of my outburst.

Dammit! I need to be more careful, at least it's only Darlton and Guliford who are here with me...

"Very well, allow her in. Anything else?" I tell them, doing my best to keep my voice calm and composed as I can.

"Only that she has requested two other's be with her, as they were also present during the event and can serve as witnesses that can collaborate on what she saw. One Major Viletta Nu, and a Honorary Britannain, Private Suzaku Kururgi, who is appearntly the chosen Devicer for the Prime Minister's ASEEC very own 'Lancelot' Experiential Prototype 7th Generation Knightmare Frame." Guliford told me, straight and to the point as always...

Hmm, I do recall hearing about this Major Nu in a report detailing how she had responded during the reveal of this 'Zero' character, and of how she had ensured Kerwell Soresi was apprehended upon his action's that he has repetitively denied any memory of, as well as attempt by the Purist's who sought to perform a power-play and oust him from his position as leader of the Pureblood's. Over all her record is rather plain, if anything I suppose her end goal is to gain a position of nobility for her effort's...

The Honorary Britannian, Suzaku Kururgi was it? He seem's to be a bit of an odd choice, the only thing's really on record was how he was the son of Japan's last Prime Minister before the war, and of how his rather impressive synchronicity rate with Schenizel's newest project effort's. The Lancelot is rather impressive, based on what detail's I have been able to access that was given to me by one Earl Asplund, who seemed all to happy to share the data he has of his 'Key Component' to his Lancelot's success.

FAR to happy for one who is a self-proclaimed Sociopath at that...

Best to see what this Kururgi has to offer, he may be of importance, he might even know the whereabouts of Lelouch and Nunnally! Perhaps even Father and Lady Marianne!

"Very well, I shall allow them in, make sure NO ONE is allowed inside or any unwanted listener's are able to gleam anything, am I understood." I order the two most loyal men in front of me, who simply nod and make sure the place is cleared of any bug's and any other listening devices, before my Sister and the two she mentioned walk in.

Nu and Kururgi give a standing Salute as expected in the presence of a Superior Officer.

"Hail! Your Highness!" The two of them say before standing attention.

"At ease, now tell me, I was told you both were present with my sister for an event recently correct? _Care to explain_." I tell them in what some have begun to call 'My Interrogation Voice.'

The three of them share a wince and Euphie speak's up first "Well sister, I wanted to explore the Settlement and I went to escape the assigned guard's. Only to be found by Suzaku here."

I let out a sigh, "AGAIN Euphie? You know you are not supposed to be out of the line of sight of your assigned guard." I tell her in a scolding tone, honestly the amount of time's she tries to push her luck with these thing's...

Kururgi speak's up next "My apologies, but Princess Euphemira was rather convincing and wished to take a tour of the settlement, so I had obliged. I offered her to take a look around the Settlement's various district's, and if you'll forgive me for my informality you Highness. But it seemed she had a fun time being out and about among the people..."

While I should be stern and condescending to Private Kururgi for his action's, I can't help but give a slight smile at how Euphie must have been enjoying herself, being able to not have to worry about anything, not having to be Princess Euphemeria Li Britannia, 3rd Princess of Britannia, nor as the Sub-Viceroy of Area 11. But instead being just... Well, Euphie...

I promise you this sister, I will do **WHATEVER** it take's to make it so that you can live a life where you don't have to adhere to any strict amount of rule's, and you can simply live and enjoy life with our family. Our ACTUAL Family...

Whatever it take's, even fighting against the Empire I swore to serve...

...

Still, protocol DEMAND'S I Discipline the Private for his action's...

"While I am aware of how Euphemira can be rather convincing, Private. Protocol DEMAND'S that you were to inform the Royal Guard of her location and not allow her to wander off without an escort." I scold him, expecting him to wither under my stern gaze.

Instead, his eye's only harden with what I can only call RIGHTEOUS Fury, the like's of which I had only seen shared by one man in my life...

My Father's own eye's, when he heard about the various comment's made about Lady Marianne when they were still present in the Imperial Palace...

"Believe me your Highness, your Sister was in FAR better safety under my escort than those so-called _Royal Guard_ could EVER hope to be." He spoke with such fury and venom in his voice, it make's me wonder all the more why he feel's such a way...

And more Importantly why did he feel the Royal Guard that were meant to watch over Euphie should be considered as such...

If I recall, the guard still present are those of 'Clovis' own guard, at least until my own and Euphie's arrive, perhaps they can give an explanation.

"Guliford, Darlton, see if you can ensure the Royal Guard still active are to be brought here." I tell them, giving a Salute and a 'Yes, Your Highness.' they saw to calling up whatever remnant's of 'Clovis's' Royal Guard still remained...

Soon enough, the last remaining member's of his Guard came in, all Four of them...

Strange, wasn't their supposed to be more? And why do they look as if they are fearing for their live's...

"Private Suzaku! Continue your Report!" I order him, it's best to see what all of this is about.

Giving a brief nod "Of course Your Highness, I had been unaware of the Princesses True Identity when we first met, so that is why I did not inform anyone as to her whereabouts's. After an encounter with a cat-"

"Hold on, a cat?" What does he have a reason to mention a CAT of all thing's for?

His cheek's flush with embarrassment, as well as Euphie's. "Well, Sister, we happened to notice a cat nearby and I was drawn to it, I wanted to show Suzaku it and well..." Ah Euphie, lover of Animal's as much as people, you truly are too good for this world...

"Well I happened to reach out to pet it, and well, it bit me..." Suazku finished...

...

...

Not many thing's really can get me to laugh anymore, but THAT I can't help but give loud and roaring laughter toward's!

A CAT! To think the one thing the Private has as an unbeatable opponent is A CAT!

After noticing the odd look's from everyone and collecting myself I tell him to continue.

After taking a few second's for his brain to process what had just occurred he said "Yes well, after that, _incident_ had occurred. Euphemira had asked me if I could show her the way to the Shinjuku Ghetto, I had asked her for her confirmation as Royalty or not, I would consider it an odd request for a Britannian Young Lady of such an _appearance_ as herself to wander into an area in which would make her appear to be a target for all matter of... Unpleasant activities among the less scrupulous among the Number's..."

I think I am starting to like this Suzaku Kururgi, I wonder if I should consider giving him a Promotion?

Then Euphie spoke up "Sister I am aware of the risk's that such action's would be inviting unto me, however how I am supposed to know of the Region I am meant to help Govern if I do not know of even the less fortunate of it's people live their live's..."

May you never change sister, even if other's consider you soft, I know your conviction into improving the live's of the Number's across the Empire is one backed by a strong will, you ARE my sister after all...

"And I can gather it was around THAT time you revealed yourself to stop the action's of the Purist's and the fight they had with Kerwell, correct?" I said, it WOULD explain how she stepped in so fast to halt it, not to mention how Kururgi was so quick to respond with the Lancelot so fast...

The two of them nodded "Yes, Your Highness, after which Major Nu came to us to dicuss a matter of 'Upmost Importance' as she had put it and how it had information pertaining to the identity of Zero." Suzaku finished...

Well now... I wonder what Major Nu has to comment...

Shifting my focus to her, I ask her "And What exactly did you inform them Major? Answer it correctly, and I might give you a good word to see you possibly getting a Title, how does 'Baroness' sound?"

She straighten's up, and appear's to share a look with Euphie and Suzaku, as if she is asking for their Permission to tell me...

Now I am REALLY Curious as to who this 'Zero' figure is. Given how even my own Sister has kept it secret from me...

Appearing to be given a slight tilt of the head as an approval. The Major ask's "Can I confirm that absolutely no one will hear of this, nor that anyone here will speak of it to anyone not trustworthy."

And I know she's only talking to Me, Darlton, and Guliford here, the four Guard are just here to be made an 'example' of if needed.

I am about to mention for my men to handle the issue when Euphie speak's up.

"Sister, I would like for these four to remain here, if only held under Restraint by Darlton and Guliford that is." Well I guess it will be of some use to make sure they don't make a break for it.

The four Guard's seem to share a look as if they are planning on doing just that, but Father made a wise choice in having Darlton as my aid and Guliford as my Knight, and the four Royal Guard soon give up any attempt of escape.

Seeing how all of this is, Major Nu give's me a Smirk and say's "While I do admit the offer of Baroness is Tempting, I do believe your Brother make's a MUCH more Tempting offer, if to say nothing less of his Performance recently..." My Brother? I doubt she was talking about Clovis, otherwise we Wouldn't be here right now...

Odysseus? No, he doesn't have the Political clout to arrange such thing's as an award.

Schenizel? No, he isn't one for Dramatic's, much less to act as Zero.

Pollux and Castor? No, they would be more than happy screwing around with all matter of Women they come across than do anything like this.

Wait...

There is ONE Brother of mine who I can think of that would pull something like this off...

Euphie can tell the look on my face and say's "I know what you're thinking Nelly. But could you hold off on killing the four tag-along's until AFTER we are finished?"

THAT made my eye's widen in surprise, I would think she would rather have them NOT be killed, instead having them be sworn to secrecy after this is over...

Major Nu then goes on "Yes he did reveal himself to me, and from what I can understand, he has quite the network being formed, if not already in place. Of course after I informed your Sister and Kururgi, the two of them fainted from the realization, thankfully they were able to recover, and I was about to help them with the aid of an Eleven who happened to be nearby."

Well I can see how such a revelation could cause Euphie to faint, if only due to the idea of Lelouch being ALIVE if nothing else, and knowing him, Nunnally is alive as well...

"The man's name is Kaname Ohgi, and he could be considered something of a contact between us and Zero, your Highness. And we where about to go on our separate way's, until a number of the men of the _Royal Guard_ showed up..." Nu Finished.

The four remaining member's of the Guard soon all shared a look of panic on their face's. As if they were afraid that a massive secret would get out...

"Th-They cornered us, and talked about how they were going to say th-they were going to k-kill Mr. Ohgi and Suzaku, and how they were going to say that Major Nu and I were... That we were..." Euphie start's saying before she break's down in tear's holding onto Suzaku with dear life, all the while he glare's at the rest of the remaining Guard with such fury one would think he was trying to set them on fire with his mind...

...

...

...

THOSE ANIMAL'S! AND THEY **_DARE_**CLAIM THAT THE NUMBER'S ARE LITTLE MORE THAN **MONKEY'S**!

Guliford realizes it the same time I do, and throw's the two men he has held in arm-lock against the wall's while screaming "HOW DARE YOU CALL YOURSELVES BRITANNIAN'S! MUCH LESS TO BE CONSIDERED MEMBER'S OF THE ROYAL GUARD!"

Oh Guliford, sometime's I can't help but think how impressive you are, the way you act so noble and just in dealing with these _filth_ and how you look to be so strong and capable to hold them aloft as so...

Wait...

Why do I feel so warm?

And why do I feel a certain tingle from my core...

Wait!

Am I?

AM I BEING **_TURNED ON_** BY _GULIFORD_?!

"Were you aware of what your fellow Guard where planning? ANSWER ME YOU IDIOT'S!" Darlton exclaim's in questioning anger...

Ah Darlton, you prove most helpful in keeping such thing's that should not be surfacing from me in check.

_Such as our wish to jump Guliford's bone's you mean?_

AH! STOP THAT! MY SISTER WAS ALMOST FORCED ON BY SUCH SAVAGE'S! FOCUS CORNELIA!

"We-we Knew, we gave them the idea's on how it could be explained away in the first place!" One of the _mongrel's_ said between his teeth, as if he would be spared punishment...

"Is this something new? Or has it been going on for a while now?" I question the man, looking at him with a fury that only few see upon them and live...

The man quickly break's and tells us about how it has actually been going on in some form or fashion for a while now, and of how no one ever questioned them because they were the Royal Guard to 'Clovis' and how it was always the blame of 'Filthy Eleven's' that were the root cause, if it wasn't being done of such women themselves, then it would simply that they were 'Just Number's' and not even 'Clovis' would bat an eye at what had occurred...

Now I REALLY wanted to kill these _dog's_ for what they were...

Suzaku spoke up "Can I be involved? I didn't get my chance to last time!" Honestly I am too enraged to even say anything else other than to agree.

Soon enough we have the four coward's be bound by the hand's and Knee's, lined up on a clean enough wall that would not leave any much of an unsightly mess...

Darlton and Guliford had their Pistol's raised, and I gave Suzaku my spare sidearm as I leveled my own on our target's...

The four guilty cried out in a high pitched squeal of pain as they soon found themselves being lacking one _Particular_ member of their bodies...

It was Suzaku's idea to aim there, as it would be the most poetic place to have them be tried for, and he was _so_ right about that...

"Just for that I am promoting you to Warrent Officer, Kururgi." I told him...

"Thank you Your Highness, now let's finish these scum off shall we?" Suzaku said as he readied for the killing blow.

"I recall hearing about how the Japanese have particular Deity of death for those of crime's such as these. What is it called again? Shin-Something" Guliford say's, as if we were talking about some random trivia rather than sending some vile pig's to their grave's.

"Shinigami, Sir Guliford, although I do believe these four will find themselves wishing they were to face such a being for Judgment, if the way companion's met their end was anything to go by." Suzaku said.

Okay it's official, I approve of having Suzaku Kurugi to be Euphie's Knight if she want's him to be...

"You said you didn't get the chance 'the last time' care to elaborate?" Darlton ask's, and it is a good question.

"Let's deal with these four first. Then we'll talk about what happened to the other one's, although I think you will be pleasantly surprised." Suzaku finishes.

Now I'm thinking about just _t__elling _Euphie to just take Suzaku as her Knight already...

We figure it took long enough to finish off our guilty target's, and at once fired a bullet into each one's skull.

"If anyone ask's, these four were Tratior's responsible for giving the mean's for Zero to kill the Prior Viceroy." I tell them all, making sure everyone knew to keep it secret if needed.

"Actually Your Highness, I've heard from some of the other Soldier's that the action's of these men is a well known fact around the whole settlement's Military. The only reason why no one spoke up, was because it would appear as if they would be opposing the will of the former Viceroy himself. So rest assured no one will question you, I and many of the of the other women in the military here thank you Your Highness." Nu spoke up, a look of satisfaction on her face at seeing such vile men being brought down like the dog's they are...

"I'll see to appointing you a promotion for your effort's, and perhaps I might even get you a minor title of Nobility, but don't get your hopes up Major, at the very least expect me to request any report's you have in regard's to Zero." I tell her with a Smile on my face...

After making sure there was no blood on my outfit I asked. "Now, Warrent Officer Kururgi, I would like an answer to the question General Darlton asked just second's ago."

He look's at me with a smile and eye's filled with hope "I saw them Your Highness. I saw Lelouch, and Ranger..."

WHAT! So the legend's after Itsukushima were true after all!

"Not at the same time however, although knowing Lelouch I am sure he believe's that Ranger is still active, however I saw another figure beside's Ranger, one with a More Feminine appearance to Ranger's own. And even if he took on a darker color shift, he's still the same as ever, although I'm sure you'll be surprised to know they CAN talk. Believe it or not!" And that IS a surprise, though I suppose having kept silent would ensure Ranger would have been more intimidating if nothing else.

"I'll have you know I was PLENTY able to talk back in the Pendragon, I just simply choose not to speak, Nelly..." Was a voice that I didn't know but felt as if I should.

Turning around to see an armored figure that was the same as Lelouch's old Guardain, only with Red's instead of Blue's, Black's replacing white's, and Dark Grey where was once Light Grey.

And seeing him be right next to Euphie, who soon turned to look at what we were seeing and let out an 'EEP!' At the sudden figure before her.

"Ranger? Is that you?" I ask, even if he _look's_ the same it doesn't mean he _is_ the same.

He let's out a light laugh, ringing out as if it's source was from something hollow and said in a similar sounding voice "Yeah, it's me Nelly. Though these day's, I go by **Dark Ranger** as to why. Do I need a real reason to?"

Guliford tense's up and ask's "Why are you here?"

Ranger- No, DARK Ranger turn's His head to face face and say's "GULIFORD! Good to see you, you and Nelly haven't bothered solidifying your relationship yet _still_? Honestly what's keeping you two? Is it work? Or are you two just _scared_ to go through with what everyone can already see?"

YEP It's DEFIANTLY Ranger, annoying tease and all, honestly I wish he just didn't speak at all now...

"As for why I'm here, well I figured it'd be best to get the soul's of those idiot's you just killed collected so they can spend the rest of their time with their colleague's." Dark Ranger spoke.

"Oh by the way, if you want to get a chance to talk to Lulu, then Might I recommend saying you 'clear out' Saitama Ghetto. If nothing else, It'll give him something to do, and you all know how he get's once he's bored right?" Hmm. I was thinking about going there to act as a trap, only now it will be a 'Trap' instead, and it would be good to talk to Lelouch again.

"We'll keep that in mind, should I mention that you came here and talked to us?" I tell him, unsure if I should say anything about all of this.

"Honestly, I don't think you should, if only because he already know's to a degree, and to give him a challenge. I mean really, do you have any idea how BORING it can be when all you can do is just play against Noble's who don't give ANYTHING worth of a challenge at chess, aside from having to get ready to plan a rebellion that is. Trust me when I say he'll be glad to have something to keep him occupied." And he is right about how Lelouch can be a problem when he get's bored, I recall how one time when he wound up having the whole throne room having confetti rain all over the throne whenever Father and ONLY Father would sit down on it...

While it was all good laugh's for the two of them, everyone else was worried how easy it was for Lelouch to pull that off, and the reason he gave as to why he did such a thing...

He was bored...

Honestly, Lelouch, you never cease to amaze those around you, well it will be good to see you again little brother...

**Lelouch P.O.V**

It will be good to see you soon. Big Sister, it will be good to see you soon indeed...

Hope you enjoy this little clash of mine with these random assortment of forces I have, of course I don't doubt that your Well-trained and well equipped soldier's will easily take care of the like's of the random assortment of punk's and vagabond's of the Blood of the Samurai...

Honestly, as much as I feel for those who I happen to share connection's and ties to. I can't say I can feel anything to what amount's to mere Thug's who have no real sense of discipline...

At least the Kozuki group have some amount of standard's to who they have join, and have people I actually care about...

Oh yes, while I do care in general for all those who live and suffer, I do have limit's to what can be considered my ability to reach out and link to other's.

Some people, like Suzaku, are easy to have my Geass reach to and require no real effort or strain on my part...

But other's, like the Captain of the 'Reflection Clovis's' Royal Guard take far more effort and strain for my Geass to work it's way to achieve it's effect...

Speaking of his Royal Guard...

HOW DARE THEY THREATEN TO ASSAULT MY SISTER!

Ohgi made sure to inform me of how he wound up meeting Viletta Nu as well as Suzaku and Euphie after the whole 'Fight' that Kerwell and the Purist's had...

And Mentioned how in particular how some of the last part's of that FAKE'S Royal Guard wound up encountering the four of them and of what it was they were implying to do after they managed to kill off Suzaku and himself...

Needless to say the anger I showed was WELL JUSTIFIED! Not simply due to having close ties to Suzaku and Euphie, but also in such a way that any well serving and Decent Man of any kind would feel!

I can still recall how it all went too...

_"THEY SAID THEY WOULD DO WHAT!" I Screamed out in anger and Rage, the only way people would have known I was mad was due to my body Language and the sound and tone of my voice._

_"Just what I said, that they would kill me and Kururgi, and that they would, well... You know..." Ohgi said in a meek voice, more so due to what he recalled going on than anything else._

_The other's where stunned at what was being said, even Tamaki, who was rather vocal in his dislike toward's __Britannians, was left speechless at what he heard..._

_I was shuddering and heaving in anger. And I growled out with rage in my voice "PLEASE Tell me you made them suffer for their arrogance!"_

_"Actually no, sadly I couldn't, if only because they had a Wraith with them..."_

_That made everyone stop and go silent, even as Angry as I was it made me stop..._

_"How exactly are you still alive then? Wraith's from my experience make sure to leave ZERO Survivor's." I told him in a somewhat composed tone, anger still leaking into my word's and voice._

_"Yeah well, you wouldn't believe what happened!"_

_"I have seen MANY thing's, Kaname Ohgi, do not be so quick to think I would not believe you." I told him, if I was right, then I'm going to have quite the interesting experience to deal with..._

_"They came in so fast, you couldn't even so much as BLINK before the guard's were cut down, they revealed themselves after cutting down the wraith, and they called themselves 'Specter's of Justice' and claimed to act on behalf of the 'dead and forgotten soul's' of those who longer alive. As for their Name's, well. They called themselves **Dark Ranger** and **Shadow Wayfinder**..."_

_I knew it..._

_I _KNEW_ it..._

_I figured he was still around, even if he changed his name and color's, I knew he was alive..._

_And I wasn't at all shocked at the idea of him having a feminine counterpart, it only made sense to me..._

And I had to admit, hearing the bit about the letter's left me, well it left me a bit quiet to say the least...

I figured that Mother and Father were alive, I KNEW they would be alive considering the plan's we had in place for remaining hidden, to know Genbu was alive as well also helped boost morale among the rest of the group, however I told Oghi to just say who sent the letter's and not exactly WHAT the letter's said. As since they were meant for Suzaku and Euphie, having the rest of us hear what the letter's contained would be akin to a breach in Privacy, and he agreed if only because he felt it was also a bit needless to say what was contained as it was rather personal, and considering the look's on Suzaku's and Euphie's face's upon reading Mother's letter and how they felt best to burn in. I can image that HER letter at least was not one meant for anyone else to know about...

'Classified Information' my ASS!

Still knowing Mother, it might be best that the two of them didn't read it aloud, if only because it would be MORTIFYING for them to have anyone else know...

I'm sure C.C. know's what Mother wrote, but I won't bother asking. It would be rude to my sister and future Brother-In-Law...

Although I have no doubt's Father and Genbu made sure to inform Suzaku to NOT have them become early Grandfather's, and that Mother would have most likely tried to _encourage _them in some degree to not be so hesitant...

Note to self, ensure Mother and C.C. do not attempt such thing's on the two of them, and for that matter be mindful for myself as well...

Now that I think about it, might also be best to watch out on behalf of Nunnally as well, knowing Mother she already know's about Rai...

Contrary to what most would assume of me, regardless of wither I am going by Lelouch Lamperouge, Lelouch Lux Britannia, or even in my old life even! I am in fact NOT dense on matter's of the heart...

I was aware of how Nunnally was giving glance's to Rai every so often in class lately, as well as being aware of the interaction's between Sayako and Jeremiah having a slight undertone of attraction, even if it was more of a sub-conscious matter than either of them were aware of...

Indeed I even was aware of the interaction's between Rivalz and Milly becoming far more than a simple one-sided crush on Rivalz's end...

The point being I was quite aware of how people acted with each other in regard's to romance, having seen the various interaction's between lover's for a whole lifetime's worth and then some!

Of course I was also VERY much aware of my own amount of CONSTANT attraction from MUCH of the Female Student body at Ashford Academy...

Honestly I don't see any good in involving myself in romance, if only for a rather simple amount of reason's...

It was the fact that even though I am an exiled Prince, a Prince I still am. And most of those who displayed a Romantic Interest would either be scared off by the fact that I was Royalty, or that they would feel I was out of their league...

It was the fact that I am Zero, and that knowing it would make them be scared of being involved with someone who could be the greatest threat to Britannia since Napoleon, and I could not afford such a risk of a reveal...

But above all else, I was terrified of if they someone managed to get past ALL of the Mask's I wore to the world and saw the side of me that NO ONE has ever seen. Not Father, not Mother, not even Nunnally...

THAT side of me, was something that those who saw it would make them feel as if I was unworthy of them...

To know that the Mysterious and Impressive Lelouch, be he called Lamperouge, Lux Britannia, or as Zero...

Was nothing more than a role played by one who had seen how such event's play out in a work of Fiction,,,

If it wasn't the Earth Shattering Revelation that the live's they had lived had been view in another time and place and world as being fictional stories for the entertainment of people who thought they were just that. As well as make the incorrect assumption that they were not real and therefore the live's they had did not matter...

Then they would reject me as the would see everything about me, EVERYTHING THAT I AM! As being just another LIE that I tell them all just to make them feel BETTER!

They don't even have the mean's to BEGIN to understand even the most BASIC element's of the thing's I am aware of. Of the thing's that I **KNOW**!

This world is as real as any world which view's it as nothing more than a work of Fiction. It's only the lens upon which we see the world which change's based on what we see unfold around us...

If we see thing's in a matter that has a physical impact on us and our surrounding's, as much as a emotional and intellectual one, then it is considered physical, even if we are not the one's actively observing it. Then it is considered REAL.

But when we perceive thing's in a way that appear's to have ONLY a emotional and Intellectual impact that has NO impact on our surrounding's and is confined to just our mental processes, then it is considered FICTION.

But what about thing's like quantum physics? You may ask. What about the thing's we CAN'T see or perceive with our own sense's? What about all of THAT you might ask...

It's thing's like THAT which lead's me to the explanation that I had come to so long ago in my old life, before my time as Lelouch...

The way I see it, every single work of fiction, be it the tale's of Gilgamesh, the work's of the _Iliad _and _The __Odyssey_, the classic's of the ancient world...

To epic's and legend's of King Arthur, Beowulf, and the work's of Shakespeare. Tale's that are well known by many a scholar the world over even in this day and age...

To even the work's and musing's of the Modern Age, be they Physical or Digital, on screen's or in pages, interactive experience or merely a story unfolding before your eye's...

While many would be willing to simply brush them off as just 'Tale's that amuse and tickle the fancy of those who are bored and have nothing else to do' I see them differently, in a way most would find a bit hard to grasp, if not in concept then in exact proof of evidence...

I see such work's, as being more akin to looking glasses into the world's that they showcase, and way's for the mind to perceive and rationalize that which unfold's...

For instance, if I were to come up to a random Britannian and told them of a world were Washington's Rebellion succeed, and that the nation that came to exist was one in which could Rival, if not exceed even, the power of Britannia. They would either think of me as mad, or simply someone who is a fool for thinking that Washington could have ACTUALLY won against the Empire and that Franklin would have refused the offer of Nobility given to him...

Just as how if were in that other world, and I told them that there was a world in which Julius Ceaser did not conquer the British Isle's upon his arrival of them and that said world contained the like's of Geass, Sakuradite, and Knightmare's. They would think I was watching too much Anime or some such and that I should realize they can't POSSIBLY be real...

Funny isn't it, that when it I finally would leave behind the world and life I lived in, a world that so many would think of to be the only thing that was 'Real'. I would end up in a world and setting that was considered 'Fiction' to all of them, and how in this world I am born into, the people around me consider it to be the only 'Real' World and that any other world was 'Fictional' by comparison...

Honestly though, now is not the time to think on such grand thing's. The time for such thing's can be done once this world if Safe and Free from those who would seek to ruin it all! For now. I have a fight to engage in, and perhaps I might just in fact win, though I wouldn't get my hope's up...

Hope you ready Nelly. Cause I sure am...

**Guliford P.O.V.**

I must admit, Prince Lelouch has managed to do rather well considering the matter of force's he has arranged against him...

Though the Blood of the Samurai is NOTHING compared to the forces he led back in Shinjuku, that much is clear.

At least the force's he lead while engaging Clovis La Britannia had some level of composure, and could actually be counted on to follow his order's even with the odd's to heavily stacked against them...

But the Blood of the Samurai, they are the exact opposite of such a group...

Honestly, it's a shame the Prince had not felt it necessary to at least have SOME of those from the First cell he commanded be present, at least THEY would actually put up a decent fight...

The Princess and I had recalled about how with regard's to the A.A.R's from the Skirmish at Shinjuku of how even Prior to the Terrorist's gaining a train filled with Sutherland's and Proper Military grade weaponry. That they had been doing surprisingly well with just a Pilot in a rather damaged and worn out Glasgow that really looked as if it should've been sent to the scrapyard by now...

Honestly I figured if that Pilot had been in a Knightmare of decent quality and standard of function, they might have been able to be quite the force to deal with. I would even go so far as to say they might even be able to compare with the Knight's of the Round even!

Which is most certainly saying something considering how the _current_ Knight's are...

Princess Cornelia and I were thankful that at least Nonette Enneagram was spared of a potential execution, although in truth aside from the disappearance of Sir Bismarck Waldstien and Lucario Bradley taking his place, it seemed as if none of the other Knight's of the Round had been removed and/or dealt with by any matter...

Apparently it was due to practicality reason's rather than anything grander. As the skill's shown by the Knight's of the Round are those of which are hard to come by in the best case scenario's... So rather than just kill them all off and deal with empty void's left in their place, the new regime felt it better off to just leave them aware of what would happen should they _disappoint_ their new overlord's...

Even still, it was rather Impressive how Suzaku Kururgi managed to prove himself during Shinjuku, truth be told it appeared as if he could easily be made a Knight of the Round if the offer was granted to him, however considering the fact of how it is with that Damnable 'Lord of Wraith's' effectively keeping them them on a VERY short and tight leash, it was decided that it would be FAR better for him to not be brought up to such a status where he would easily be made a target for elimination...

It was quite the shock while we reviewed the Footage of the battle with the Lancelot active and on the field, when all of a sudden the Sutherland that was confirmed by Viletta Nu herself to be the one she gave to Prince Lelouch came to fight head on with Suzaku and how as he stated to them with a flat face to us that. No, he was in fact NOT Joking when he said that it was Lelouch who was the Pilot of the Frame in question...

If only due to the fact that Prince Lelouch was _toying_ with the Lancelot, as if there was _NO effort_ being spent on fighting it whatsoever...

Or rather ZERO Effort I suggested, the Princesses and Darlton got a laugh out of that, while Suzaku questioned me if I in fact had a sense of humor...

Regardless of that fact, I could the the Prince was very much so skilled, though we all agreed it was best that Earl Asplund was not made aware that the person who had so easily beaten _His_ Lancelot and _Devicer_ had in fact been Prince Lelouch...

If only because doing so would mean either a number of outcome's that the Prince would VERY much so disapprove of...

Loyd Asplund would either...

_A)_ Attempt to do all matter of test's and invasive surgeries on the Prince in an attempt to discover some hidden part in his body that enable him to act in such a way...

_B)_ Keep the Prince held captive and have him be his eternal Test Subject, or until he finally got to a point he could no longer get anything else from him and THEN Dissect him...

Or _C)_ Attempt to obtain a sample of his DNA in an attempt to create a matter of genetically engineered and designed Super-Devicer that he would keep for personal reason's...

Admittedly the last one was more so of Suzaku's thinking, and Darlton and I felt it a bit ridiculous. But he simply told us that we would understand his reasoning once we got to know the Earl a fair bit more and that was by far the _most tame_ of idea's he could come up with with regard's to the Earl's action's. Princess Euphemira however appeared to agree with him wholeheartedly and when asked, she said she happened to have a chance encounter with the Earl as he was getting the Lancelot ready for Deployment, and that a number of thing's the man did were, unsettling to put it mildly...

Does he REALLY consider the Devicer of a Knightmare to be just another part of the machine? And what sort of a man would not even bother with an EJECTION SEAT of all thing's!

If it wasn't the fact he was such a genius AND an Earl, I wonder if he would be allowed anywhere NEAR a Knightmare Frame...

Still, one must admit he manage's to get result's, and that assistant of his Cecile Croomy is a rather good measure of trying to restrain his more _ambitious_ tendency's...

One thing is agreed about her though, is that she has NO Culinary sense whatsoever, but I suppose such thing's are the price's to pay for such Genius...

At least for most people, anyhow.

Truth be told though, I wonder where Prince Lelouch get's his skill's as a Pilot from? It would be easy to assume it would be from his mother, as Empress Marianne was among the Knight's of the Round before she was Empress, and indeed it would be rather plausible that a fair amount of his natural aptitude could be passed down to him from her. But even among the Empire, eugenic's has never really been a concept widely accepted as being a scientifically plausible, even Asplund agree's that it is a false concept made by those who have no real understanding of how Genetic's work and he's a Robotic's Engineer not a Geneticist!

And while whatever fighting George Lux Birtannia had done was mostly in the age before Knightmare's, he never really seemed all that interested in actually piloting such a machine himself, having been said to 'not really adapt' to the matter's of which such a machine worked. And oddity in and of itself, considering how much of Britannia worked upon the concept of 'Survival of the Fittest' even if Emperor George wished to have it be done more in a matter of having Britannia be the ideal for the world strive toward's rather than 'all the world is our's now' like the current Regime has it set upon being...

Matter of where the Prince got his skill's as a Pilot aside, what is he going to do just now?

"Princess! One of our Knight's said he found himself wandering across the battlefield outside of his Frame, he said he has no idea where he left it or why." One of the com's officer's exclaim's to Princess Cornelia.

Ah, trying to use a frame so as to slip past the outer guard to get close to the command center. Rather clever Young Prince...

It seem's Princess Cornelia came to the same conclusion as I did as she ordered all Knightmare's to return for inspection. It all seemed to be going rather smooth and easy until...

"Princess! One of the Knight's appeared to has lost control of their frame, it's GOING TO CRASH INTO US!" One of the solider's shout's.

WHAT ON EARTH IS HE THINKING! CAN HE BE ANY MORE OBVIOUS!

Unfortunately there is no time to have any of the other's act to intercept, however it is just enough for the whole command staff to evacuate the bridge.

I try to suggest for the Princess to move and just get out, yet she simply stay's put and order's me and Darlton do do the same...

While I am not one do disobey my Princess, I am left to question if what she is doing is a wise move, either she is being rather reckless, or...

She has far more Trust in Prince Lelouch than most would give credit for...

It's about to crash in, and it seem's like as if death might be all but certain...

I think about everything that lead me to where I am currently, of how I stood by my Princess's side the whole time since the Upheaval...

How every time I was asked to accompany her to her room, just to see her cry out her tear's as she said of how she hate's the title's she has been given...

Witch of Britannia...

Dog of Britannia (a fair amount of resentment for that one),,,

And the one she hated and despised the most...

Goddess of Victory...

And I knew why she hated that one above all the other's too, because she never felt as if she had ever one a single battle, even when by all account's she did...

And that no matter how many praises she was given, no how many award's she was received for a successful campaign...

It didn't change how she felt since that day, how she had lost the one battle that was most important to her...

How she lost the one's she had considered to be truly family...

I know how she dislike's her own mother, who was simply interested in having her and Euphemira just solely as proof of evidence of having slept with the Emperor and that she was good enough to have two daughter's, it didn't matter that said daughter's might as well been nothing to her...

It didn't matter that she never came to when her eldest graduated among the top of her class at the military academy she studied in for year's...

It didn't matter that she never really bothered to wish either of her Daughter's 'Happy Birthday' whenever the day's would come up, only being there to socialize with other nobles who could care less about the one's the event's were being thrown for...

It wouldn't even matter if one or both of them would DIE, she would simply just shrug, say something like 'They were weak, such is the fate of all who are like they were.' and just move on without a thought...

The only one's who cared for either of the Li Britannia Sister's and who considered them as family were, oddly enough, a Commoner for an Empress, her two children, who themselves were often the subject of ridicule and scorn among the nobility for being the children of 'a worthless whore' and 'pathetic commoner' among many other such claim's against her offspring, and the Father the four children all shared, who often was too busy to be involved with them, much less any of the mother's who birthed them...

And in a way, they became a sort of family to me as well...

Though I never had to deal with my own Parent's disregarding me, much less any sibling of mine to feel as if I was any lesser, I always felt as if I was only being compared to my Father's action's, rather than my own.

_'Oh did you hear about the Young Guliford? Wonder if he'll end up like his father?'_

_'Guliford? The one who actually served? Or the boy who has done nothing of worth?'_

_'HA! As if THAT boy could do anything more than be the mere servant to a girl who isn't even regarded as much by the majority of the Imperial Family as being little more than a hound to be set on it's enemies and nothing more!'_

My Father was a commanding who served under George Lux Britannia during the Emblem of Blood...

In fact Darlton himself was part of the same Unit as my father's...

I was always told of how the battles they fought...

How the battle's were so fierce, it was amazing how they managed to survive...

How every defeat felt as if they were being ripped apart...

And how each with victory, they felt as if they were one step closer to a better future...

For the longest time I have resented such thing's, feeling that I would never escape the shadow of my own Father's effort's...

Yet, there was one day which changed all of that, and it was a time when I had spoken to Prince Lelouch in fact...

_I was at the Ares Villia, I was only just recently made the Knight of Honor to Cornelia Li __Britannia, having been here as part of a social event in the honor of Marianne being crowned Empress. And already the insult's began to come about more and more from the Upper Nobility..._

_'Pathetic boy, just barely out of his teen's and already made a knight? What is the Emperor thinking?'_

_'As if the one he was Knighted too is any better, it's as if she only just _want's_ to be playing soldier and nothing else!'_

_'Those two are made for each other, in they are both _**_Failure's!_**_'_

_I couldn't take it anymore, the insult's were just getting to be too much!_

_Why? Why me?_

_Why did the Emperor think it was such a good idea to have _me_ be made a Knight?_

_Why did he not pick someone more skilled? Or More experienced?_

_WHY DID IT HAVE TO BE ME!_

_And then I heard crying..._

_I looked to see where it was coming from, and who would be crying?_

_I checked all over till I finally saw them..._

_"It's okay Nelly, it'll be okay. We promise!" I heard a young boy's voice speak._

_"Prince Lelouch? Princess Nunnally? Princess Cornelia? Princess Euphemira?" I asked aloud, shocked at seeing all of them in the same place._

_Young Nunnally was holding onto Princess Euphemira, both of whom were crying their eye's out, while Lelouch was sitting next to Cornelia, who's tear's had stained the makeup she wore on her face..._

_"Oh! Nelly! Your Knight's here!" Lelouch spoke, a smile on his face at seeing me._

_"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" I yelled out to him in anger._

_I soon realized how I just yelled at a Prince, the son of the now current _Empress_ in fact..._

_I made to apologize, only to be stopped by the young Prince holding up his hand..._

_"What's wrong, Sir Guliford?" He spoke as if I had done nothing wrong at all!_

_"What's wrong? I just lashed out at you Your Highness, such an action is unbecoming for someone like myself. So why are you not upset?" I ask him in __disbelief, unsure as to why he just passed it off as if it was simply an argument between to Sibling's!_

_"Don't worry about that Sir Guliford. It's nothing new to me, so I'm used to it." He spoke as if it was nothing new to him, as if he had always had to deal with this on some level..._

_Why would a Prince of the Britannian Empire say such a thing?! He is Royalty! The highest rank one can be save for the throne! Why would HE be used to people YELLING at him and saying ALL matter of thing's!_

_"Forgive me my Prince, but why would you say such thing's, does your status as son of the Empress and Emperor mean nothing?" I ask._

_Prince Lelouch simply look's at me with a hardened look in his eye's "It's BECAUSE I am the son of Empress __Marianne that I am treated this way."_

_"Forgive me, I am afraid I don't understand." And I didn't, surely the one consort of the current Emperor to be crowed as his Empress meant that her children would not suffer at the hand's of other Nobles did it not?_

_"Oh, well if you must know, the Nobility dislike the mere EXISTENCE of myself and my Sister due to how our Mother is but a commoner, who only was granted the position of consort to our Father due to being the Knight of Six. If they could have had it there way our Mother would have been dead before she even caught our Father's attention." He spoke with such a saddened tone. __And while it was rather well known that the Empress was a former Knight of the Round, to know that she was a COMMONER of all thing's was something I was not exactly aware of at the time..._

_Princess Nunnally turned her gaze at me and with fresh tear's flowing in her eye's still said "Now that you know why, are you going to treat us the same as the rest of them do? Are you going to hate us too, Sir Guliford?"_

_"No, because I know how it feel's to be held up against your own family and be considered lacking as well." I told them, how could I lie to those who knew what it felt like to be treated in such a way?_

_"I'll ask you again, Sir Guliford, what's wrong?" Lelouch say's yet again, still holding on to Princess Cornelia in a comforting gesture._

_Should I tell them? But what if they disapprove of me for it? What would the Princess think of me? Would she have my Knighthood renounced?_

_No, I'll tell them the truth, they were willing to tell me that much, I must do the same._

_"I overheard a number of the Noble's making comment's with regard's to myself and Princess Cornelia, and I can not help but feel... Lacking in my abilities..." I told them, hopefully it wouldn't give to much away of my-_

_"You feel that it would be better to kill yourself, to commit suicide. That it would mean you would no longer have to burden my sister with yourself, whom you feel to be an inferior choice as a Knight compared to other, more obvious candidates..." He spoke with such a Piercing gaze, at it felt as if he could see right though me._

_DAMMIT! HOW DID HE KNOW! HOW COULD HE HAVE FOUND OUT!_

_"Guliford." He said, in such a tone of voice that I felt I was compelled to listen to him._

_"I know how you feel, because well... Nelly here told me how she felt the same's thing's you do, and how she also feel's lacking compared to other's, and how you would be better suited to have someone to be a Knight to..." He told me in no uncertain term's as if he was talking to someone he had known his whole life, rather than simply just a Mature Teenager who happened to be handled the role of protecting a Member of the Imperial Family._

_"As for Euphie, well she was upset at what Nelly said, and she and Nunna just held onto each other in hopes of comforting one another with such a realization." He continued, a sad smile on his face as he looked at his Sister and Half-Sister..._

_"Forgive me my Prince, but I-"_

_"Lelouch."_

_"Huh?"_

_"Enough with the titles, just call me Lelouch, okay Guliford?" He spoke with such a look in his eye's that meant there would be no argument, one not to dissimilar from the like's of his Father's or Mother's own..._

_"Very well, Lelouch. I don't believe I am the sort of person you should be talking to about such matter's." I told him, honestly what good would it be to talk with me, I am just the son of an accomplished soldier, nothing more and nothing less..._

_"On the contrary, Guliford, you are the exact sort of person I feel best to be talking about this with."_

_He continued "I looked up your families service record, I wished to know more about the sort of person who would be looking after my favorite Older Sister, and I must say, your Father's career is rather __exemplary, good conduct, both on and off the battlefield. A sound and good mind both in matter's of war and not. Not to mention being listed among the most valued and trusted soldier's under Father's command, alongside the like's of Darlton as well as Bismarck Waldstien."_

_What?_

_His Father, Emperor George Lux Britannia, thought that MY Father was to be ranked so highly that he was on the same list as the like's of the Knight of One!_

_"And before you start going on how that just prove's that you aren't worth it. I want you to know that while the action's of our Parent's and of our Families in general can have an Influence in the sort of person we CAN be, wither or not that is WHO we WANT to become is up to US as individual people." He spoke before I could say anything._

_"Or in other word's, think of it like this. What Your Father and my Father have done can indicate the sort of live's we are born into, but what it is WE do with OUR Live's is up to US and US ALONE, NO ONE ELSE get's to choose what our fate's are but US!" He told me, and while it was odd to get advice from a simple child, it somehow felt, right..._

_I felt like I finally realized something, though my Father's action's and legacy will always be with me, whatever I do with my life is MY doing, not his, and most certainly not any Noble who think's they know how the world work's!_

_"I think I understand now, thank you, Prince Lelouch." I tell him with a slight smirk, knowing that addressing him by such a title would most likely Irk him._

_Instead he simply grinned "That's good to hear! Honestly I don't mind it if you just call me 'Prince Lelouch' I just don't like it when people think I need to be treated differently just because who my parent's are! Now come on! It's a duty of a Knight to look after his Princess isn't it!"_

_Despite my earlier response to being referred to as a Knight. Now I couldn't help but give a slight laugh and decided to be there with them and walked along to be by Princess Cornelia's side._

_"Guliford? Why are you willing to put up with me? There are other's who are more notable, Guinevere is by far the most connected to the nobility. To say nothing less of someone like Odysseus or Schenizel. So why me?" She asked me, Tear's threatening to well up from her eye's again._

_"Honestly, it's because I don't care if the Princess I am asked to watch over isn't the most well connected, or that she would rather deal with soldier's and gun's rather than Noble's and Parties. I don't care that you aren't that interested in the throne, or that you could care less about who you involve yourself with. What matter's to me, is that you are _you _Princess, and that there is no one else quite like you. I could care less that I am tasked with being the Knight to a Military Princess, all I care about is seeing you well, and nothing more would be better than to see you well. My Princess. My Lady Cornelia." I told her as I held her in a comforting embrace, I felt her grab onto me and she just to cry her heart out, I simply held onto her. Letting her let out all the sorrow and sadness she had kept held up inside for all this time, and we simply just stayed there, for hour's on end..._

I recalled that day, and of how Lelouch had put his trust in _me_ to ensure the well being of his older sister, the one who I was sworn to protect as her Knight of Honor, and it made me feel something.

If he was willing to put his trust in me in such a hard time for her in her life. Then I must repay that trust by believing in him!

Cornelia seemed to notice the change in my expression and smiled at me, knowing that I recalled such an important event, and that she simply had her hand grasp my own, I could do nothing more but hold firm in the belief in my Princess, and we awaited for whatever result might be, if it end in us living or in death, our trust would hold firm regardless...

Death didn't come, instead the Sutherland in question stopped just shy of us, and opening up the hatch was a figure that was masked yet I knew all to well...

"Zero." Cornelia spoke.

"Princess Cornelia." Zero replied.

"Might I ask why you have chosen to take such a _bold_ approach?" My Princess asked.

"I wished to speak with you and your Knight of Honor and General in Private, away from Prying eye's." He spoke back.

"Since you asked kindly and without any undue threat's, I shall grant you that if nothing else, Guliford! Dalrton!" She said.

"YES! YOUR HIGHNESS!" We replied with the dignity as True Knight's of old would have been proud of.

"Ensure Zero is to be kept within my Private Quarter's within the command center. NO ONE else is to be allowed Entry beside's us, am I CLEAR!" She spoke with the tone that while at first glance appeared to be anger and rage, yet I knew was a request for one's as loyal as myself and Darlton to keep firm.

"AT ONCE YOUR HIGHNESS!" We replied.

**Lelouch P.O.V.**

I took a look around for what amounted to Nelly's Private Quarter's aboard the command center for overnight deployment's.

It had a bed, a work desk, a personal bathroom, and a book case filled with book's detailing Military Theory and tactics.

Simple, No Nonsense, and focused for what was needing and nothing else.

Just like Nelly.

"Ah, exactly as I expected from one such as yourself. How was battle. Was it up to your standard's?" I ask, best to keep in mind if any bug's were present, you can never be to careful after all, especially when dealing with Cornelia Li Britannia...

"I can't say it was anything particularly amazing, although granted. I would say it was less of the commander's fault as that of the troop's he was leading. Wouldn't you agree Lelouch?" She tell's me, and that is my cue to know the room is safe.

Giving a slight laugh and removing the mask and cloth, I see upon with my own eye's fully my dearest older sister and her ever loyal Knight and trusted General no longer hidden to them.

"You've grown into a handsome young man, I am sure your Mother will be pleased to know how you've matured. Dearest Brother." Nelly say's to me, after taking a few second's to adjust to my feature's...

Ah how good it is to be among what few family I have again "I have no doubt's Mother is pleased to know how I have managed to gain the attraction of many a young woman's heart. But I am afraid I have yet to find one who's flame can match that of my own." I speak with a wistful tone, a smile on my face as I do my best to memorize every last moment I have with the one older sister I am fond of.

Darlton let's out a hearty laugh "With look's like your's, I have no doubt you've got the attention of many a lass in wherever you are, I'm sure your sister has quite the number of boy's interested in her."

I let out an equal laugh of my own "If there are any boy's Interested in Nunnally's heart, I'm afraid they are too scared to admit it for fear of bringing down mine and Jeremiah's wrath!"

We all shared a good laugh at that, honestly it almost made me feel like as if there was nothing else going on with the world, and that we were just normal people talking about normal thing's...

But sadly we all know that isn't the case, still best to make of what few time's we have while we can.

"How is your sister by the way? And have you heard of Lady Marianne or Father's whereabout's?" Nelly asked.

I had a slight smirk on my face "Regrettably, I have neither heard of nor seen any thing pertaining neither Mother nor Father's whereabouts, however I am aware they are alive, as well as to the evidence that Genbu Kururgi is alive and well and is with them, wherever they might happen to be."

The mention of the Elder Sir Kururgi made their eye's widen "He's alive?!" They all spoke at once.

My smirk grew even larger at that "Indeed, when the OSI had enough with sending in their agent's, they simply resorted to bombing us from above, thankfully by the time they had gotten to such a point, we had already well and truly fled from the Kururgi Shrine and had made our separate way's, all the while having evidence to suggest that the Prime Minister, upon realizing the futility of a continued war against Britannia, had committed suicide rather than face dishonorable capture by Britannian force's. All the while leaving no evidence that no one else dwelt there, not of the possible whereabouts of his son, who was not even known by many to exist until after the war, and by that point it was assumed the relation between them was distant, if not nonexistent even, and that there was nothing to suggest that any exiled member's of the Britannian royal family plus that of an honored guard had **ever** dwelt upon the premises. And the world was none the wiser."

I let out a bit of a flourish "Indeed, it would say it was one of my best act's preformed by such a sizable group as what we had yet! With only the 'Nemesis Incident' being anything close to it in recent year's!"

Nelly let out a slight laugh "You always did make a habit of making a show out of everything major you did. I'm glad to see that hasn't changed in all of these year's."

"Thank you sister, however as much as I would like to reminisce upon the past as well. I am afraid we will have to discuss that which has yet to come." I tell her, my voice and look shifting into a serious one that meant that now was the time to discuss business.

The three of them also understood and shifted attitude in turn "What exactly do you plan on doing, Prince Lelouch?" Guliford asked.

"It is quite simple Guliford, I am certain my sister has told you what I told her all those year's ago now didn't she?" I told him, knowing that Cornelia would have told her Knight of Honor and own General of such a thing.

"Yes, we have been making effort's to shift thing's into our favor, gathering those remaining loyal force's who are still alive, as well as gathering what little support from those Nobles who are of like mind to our own cause that still have some measure of influence. As well as also keeping track of the common Populace's overall attitude and behavior, although it pain's us to admit it, the Usurper's have kept most information of dissent among commoner's locked up tightly, not even those in the military are aware of the extent the common populace are sympathetic to our cause, be they in the colonies or the homeland." Darlton stated, as if he was informing a superior officer and not a wanted terrorist. Handing me over a number of files that gave a rough estimate as to the current situation...

Overall the situation was pretty much what I had predicted given the circumstances, as expected the few Nobility who remained loyal that held power were either in position's of little importance or simply overlooked. With one notable mention in the overlooked category being that of the Stradfield Nobility, best to inform Naoto and Kallen about that much if nothing else to say the least, if I can get their father's support and backing, given how he is the current head of House Stradfield, such support would do well with regard's to our Operation's as the Black Knight's...

"Well then this is about what I had anticipated within my most optimistic estimate's, though I must ask, what is the current state of House Stradfield?" I inform them.

Guliford answer's quickly "From what I can gather, the majority of the family appear's to hold much resentment toward's the current head, might I ask why?"

Smart of him to ask, he and Nelly really deserve to be together, I promise you both this much to ensure you can live to see the day where your children can enjoy their live's.

"The resistance group in Shinjuku that I operated as my opening act of rebellion? They were created and led by the two children of head of the House Stradfield." I told them.

Needless to say, for the three of them to hear the children of a Nobleman to rebel against their father's homeland made their eye's widen just a bit, then again they are talking to me and I am a PRINCE of said homeland, so it is more of a comparison of apple's to orange's than anything else.

"Let's see, if I recall correct, the eldest one is their son correct?" Cornelia ponder's.

"Correct, Naoto Kozuki-Stradfield is the elder son, while Kallen Kozuki-Stradfield is their younger daughter, she's around my age actually." I tell them, of course I expect them to connect the dot's from there, but I figure they were going to find out where me and Nunnally and Jeremiah have been hiding all these year's.

Cornelia pull's up a data file on the Stradfield sibling's "Hmm, Naoto Stradfield, around 24 year's old, born before the invasion, was found alongside that of his younger sister Kallen Stradfield, age 17, is said to have been absent from school for some time now due to 'medical issues' but has been more recently noted to participating in the student council of... Ashford academy, who's member's include Rivalz Carmonde, Shirley Fenette, Nina Einstein, Milly Ashford, and... Lelouch and Nunnally Lamperogue." She finishes with a knowing smirk.

"Clever, clever, Prince Lelouch, and to think no one noticed such a simple thing for 7 year's..." Guliford say's, also Smirking.

I can't help but grin "'The best place to hide from a whale is it's stomach.' I figured that logic would ensure my Sister and Jeremiah and I would be able to hide easily enough with the help of old Ruben and Millicent."

Darlton give's a knowing smirk "Considering after everything that has happened, hiding among the student body of an academy who's headmaster and Student Council President are the patriarch and heiress of a once noteworthy noble family respectively, whom also had once been avid supporter's of the Empress Marianne and designed the Ganymede Knightmare Frame. Effectively marking the true beginning of the age of Knightmare combat, stomach of a whale indeed. Well done young pup." He say's while finishing by calling me by the old nickname he gave me when I was still a child...

I can't help the smile on my face grow even larger "Well it was only natural for me to use what was available given the situation, and I would like to keep it that way as long as possible, the only one's who know of mine and Nunnally's true heritage as well as Jeremiah's actual last name are Milly, Ruben, and their maid who they gave to us, Sayoko Shinozaki, who before you start asking. Is a well trained Ninja in the Shinozaki line of martial art's and Ninja Technique. As well as being an accomplished assassin when needed. As when she had to ensure a few, troublesome noble's would seek to get back at me for nothing else but their own lack of skill."

"Ah yes, the rumored 'Black Prince' of Chess Gambler's infamy and fear all across the settlement. Noted for appearing to be but a simple school boy yet some how always won against every single opponent he has ever face against. Even in the homeland your exploit's are spoken about in hushed whisper's among even some of the higher noble's." Cornelia say's with an amused smirk on her face, no doubt of imaging the look's on all the face's of the hapless Nobles that unknowingly signed away all of their funding to me.

"Well now, to know my infamy is so great that even those back in the homeland speak about it, I wonder if dear brother Schenizel has figured out it's me yet?" I say, honestly I figured my exploit's would be well known at least in Area 11, but for it to be talked about in the HOMELAND and not only that a among the ROYAL Court's as well...

Just another reason why I guess I embody the Trope of 'The Dreaded' so well, it's actually something I didn't really expect to say the least...

"If he does know, then he hasn't bothered to mention of it, though to be honest it might be a good thing if he doesn't. Considering how the Wraith's appear to lurking around for a chance to find you all..." Cornelia say's with a slight frown, all indication's of joy having left her's and her loyal men's face's.

I can't help but frown as well, knowing that if they have sent just ONE to the Settlement in public, there are probably MANY more hidden out of sight and mind of the Area at large. "Yes, I was told by one of my Resistance agent's they had an encounter with one, I think Viletta Nu has informed you about his name already, yes?"

Guliford speak's up "Yes, Kaname Ohgi, if I recall, did you send him out to meet up with the Major?"

"Actually no, from what he told me he and a few member's of his group were simply being out and about while they lay low until a new operation would come up, he just so happened be in the general vicinity of where Euphie and Suzaku, speaking of those two. How are they?" I tell them

Cornelia is the one to speak up next "Euphie's fine, a bit shaken by the fact of a number of pig's who called themselves royal guard had attempted to molest her among worse thing's. But we both know she's tougher than that, as for Warrent Officer Suzaku Kururgi. He's at the top of the list for potential candidate's for Knight of Honor for our sister."

Well now, a promotion to Warrent Officer and a fast track to being allowed Knighthood? Look's like Suzaku got in Nelly's good grace's. Good, this will make the idea of him getting support among the Populace much easier. "Might I ask what was your reason to grant him such blessing's? If you don't mind me saying but it almost sound's like you've all but given him your acceptance to Marry Euphie! And while I would fully Approve of such a Union, and I have no doubt that Mother and Father would as well. It does make me wonder as to when you and Guliford will finally admit your feeling's and tie the knot yourselves? I do believe it is saying something when the Younger Sister get's married before her Older Sister does..." What I can say, prime opportunity, that and it's been seven year's since I've had a chance to tease them. So I feel it might as well be making up for lost time!

And Poor Nelly and Guliford are left blushing and stuttering and are as red as the sun!

Ah how I have MISSED this feeling so, SO Much!

Darlton can't help but laugh loudly to the point I am starting to get worried that the soundproofing might not be enough, before he say's "HA! You think THAT'S Impressive, just wait until you've heard all the Rumor's the rest of the Military have had about all the time's She ask's him for 'R&R' if you get my meaning..."

Don't Laugh.

DON'T. LAUGH.

Oh who am I kidding, I might as well make it last!

I can't help but ERUPT in roaring laughter that is easily enough to shake the whole room ever so slightly!

"My, my, my, I am certain Mother will LOVE to hear about this!" I say while having the biggest shit-eating grin on my face.

"AND HOW WOULD SHE KNOW! YOU SAID YOU HAVE NO WAY OF SEEING HER! MUCH LESS SPEAKING TO HER!" Cornelia yell's out in a high pitched voice, sounding MUCH more like a Young Girl than a Grown Woman.

"Well, she and our Godmother happen to have a special way of communicating, so she'd be able to send a message to Mother if she felt like it." I mention. I figure now would be a good time as any to bring up C.C. and Geass, if only so they don't ask question's later.

"Godmother? I don't recall anyone in the Royal Family having a Godmother?" Cornelia ask's, her's and Guliford's blushes having mostly died down. With all three having a look of confusion.

I smirk "You wouldn't really recall her, but she's been around for as long as the royal family, or rather she's been around for MUCH longer than just that, she was also mother's Midwife, if you can believe it."

And none of them seem to get it...

Sometime's it's annoying how easily I figure out thing's compared to other's...

I give out a slight sigh "She goes by the title C.C. and has gone by that for Centuries, also she look's around my age and has been like that for the past, oh 900 year's give or take, and she has green hair, and if you wondering how she has managed to live that long, it's because she's Immortal." I say with a flat mood and tone.

"Huh?" Was their collective response.

This, is going to take a while...

**Guliford P.O.V.**

This, is a lot to process.

Geass, a power of King's, as varied as it's user's, but all powerful enough to change the course of history...

To Think that the Knight of One and the Emperor have access to such power's of their own...

Not to mention the Prince's own power of _'Absolute Connection'_ being able to do all matter of thing's, so long as their is a type of 'Link' between himself and his target, with the difficulty of the link making it so he would have to expend more 'focus' or 'energy' into achieving what he wishes if he want's them to act on his will...

I have no doubt Prince Lelouch is aware of the potential danger's of such a power, and the fact he has stated he is willing to resort to _ANY_ and all method's up to an including _killing himself_ so as to ensure the world he wishes to create will not suffer at the hand's of his power running rampart, speak's volumes to his character...

Not that the Princess agree's with his measures of course...

"ARE YOU INSANE! DO YOU REALLY THINK THAT IS THE BEST COURSE OF ACTION!" Was the Princess Response to her Younger Brother's contingency plan, preceded by a VERY Loud and Painful slap!

"I just KNEW you were going to do that sister..." Lelouch say's while rubbing his still red and stinging cheek

"WHAT DID YOU THINK I WAS GOING TO DO! YOU JUST CAME BACK INTO MY LIFE AND **NOW** YOU TELL ME OF HOW YOU PLAN TO END YOURSELF BEFORE YOU BECOME A THREAT TO THE WORLD!" She continue's to yell at her Younger Brother for his self-sacrificing behavior...

"Oh come now Nelly, you should know as well as anyone how at the end of the game, the King and the Pawn go into the same box." He say's, to which he get's ANOTHER slap...

"ENOUGH WITH THE CHESS ANALOGIES!" Cornelia say's, before she begin's to cry out in tear's and hold's onto Prince Lelouch.

"I-I Just got you back, I don't want the rest of our Family to be left apart without you, I care about you!" She tell's him, tear's still flowing non-stop...

Lelouch for his part, simply give's her a sad smile and wipes at her cheek and say's "And it's because I care about you and all of our family, that I have to resort to it if there is no other option."

Honestly Lelouch, the thing's you say can just REALLY be at odd's with those around you, yet even Darlton and I can see the reasoning behind it all, even if we ourselves don't like it, we know why you choose to do so...

**Cornelia P.O.V.**

STUPID LELOUCH! WHY! WHY! WHY! WHY! WHY! WHY! WHY!

"Nelly, I know you would rather I not do such a thing, but if I had to choose between my life or the live's of all of those I care about as well as the world at large. I'd choose all of you in a heartbeat, less than even." He tell's me.

BUT I DON'T WANT YOU TO CHOOSE! I WANT YOU TO STAY WITH US! WHY LELOUCH! WHY!

"Listen to me Nelly, if my Geass were to run rampart. I could very well have everything I say be made into an unintentional command, let's say I was talking with Euphie, and I joked with her about Ordering her something like 'Kill all Japanese' then with my rampart Geass. She would be forced to kill anyone who called themselves Japanese, do you honestly want to see our sweet sister Euphie be turned into something like that? Or Nunnally for that matter?" NO BUT THAT WON'T HAPPEN BECAUSE IT WON'T BE LIKE THAT AND WE WON'T HAVE TO SEE YOU DIE AND-!

"I know what you are probably thinking, that there is a way to prevent it or fix it or some way of keeping it from happening, sadly my dear sister. I regret to inform you that there is no simple way to fix such a thing. There is no way to simply fix it, nor is there a way to avert what will eventually come, I will try to limit my Geass usage to only where I have no other option or choice to do so, but even with every single last precaution I take. I must face the reality that no matter what I do, I will grow unable to control my Geass, and when that happen's, I might not be able to keep it from affecting those I care for the most. That include's all of you three." I DON'T BELIEVE YOU! I DON'T! I DON'T! I DON'T! I DON'T!

"Why would you accept such a power if you know what danger it can bring?" GULIFORD! PLEASE! TALK SOME SENSE INTO HIM! **PLEASE!**

"I accepted this power because I know that without it, I can not hope to stand a chance to beat the Usurper's and the Lord of Wraith's who lead's them, so I really had no choice in the matter" NO! DON'T! I'LL KILL THEM! I'LL KILL EVERY LAST ONE OF THEM! ALL SO YOU DON'T HAVE TO DO THIS LELOUCH! PLEASE!

"Nelly, I know you just want to keep me safe, that you would rather try to kill them all, but I would rather die than force the world and all who live upon it to suffer." I DON'T WANT YOU TO DIE! YOU UNDERSTAND! **I DON'T WANT YOU TO DIIIIEEEEE!**

"Oh Nelly, even if you act harsh and rough on the outside, you are as kind and gentle as Euphie and Nunna on the inside, I'm sure when the day come's that you'll be a mother, that your children will be glad to have one like you to raise them" BUT I WANT MY CHILDREN TO KNOW YOU! I WANT THEM TO MEET THEIR UNCLE! I DON'T WANT THEM TO KNOW YOU ONLY BY A GRAVESTONE AND A MEMORIAL! I WANT THEM TO MEET YOUR OWN CHILDREN! I WANT US ALL TO JUST BE A FAMILY! **PLEASE!**

"Nelly, Promise me that when I'm gone that you look after Nunna for me okay? Can you do that for me Big Sister?" I DON'T WANT TO LOOK AFTER **JUST** NUNNA! WHAT ABOUT HER! HOW DO YOU THINK **SHE** WOULD FEEL? WHAT ABOUT YOUR MOTHER! OR FATHER!

WAIT...

FATHER!

"Lelouch! You said Father has a Geass, if so than why aren't the effect's of it recorded?" PLEASE LET THEIR BE HOPE! PLEASE! PLEASE!

"The only reason why Father's was never noted to be on record is BECAUSE it can alter record's, or rather Memories of a person who he gazes into. And from what I know, eventually in some case's, but not all, a Geass can 'Mature' after going Rampart for a time, effectively allowing one to Regain Control over it to a degree." SO THAT'S IT! JUST NEED TO KEEP HIM ALIVE LONG ENOUGH TO-

"However, I feel as though My Geass would be to wild in it's potential effect's upon running Rampart to be ensure I have the time to ensure it can Mature without causing someone who I care about to be hurt, or even killed... And that's even IF mine can 'Mature' at all even." IT HAS TO! IT! HAS! TO! I WILL NOT LET YOU DIE LELOUCH! PLEASE! DON'T LEAVE ME!

"I know you wish that I can live long enough to grow old and be surrounded by my Children and Grand-Children, and part of me does wish for that too, but I am afraid that the world might not allow me such an option. I have already had much choice taken from my life, who is to say the time in which I die is of my choosing?" NO! NONONONONONONONO! IF THE WORLD WON'T LET YOU CHOOSE THEN I SAY FUCK IT! YOU HEAR ME WORLD! **FUCK! YOU!**

"I sure you would rather have me promise to live, to live even despite everything, but you know me Nelly. I'm not someone who can make Promise's that he can't keep." I DON'T CARE! WAIT? TEAR'S? WHY ARE THERE TEAR'S?

I look up to see my Brother Lelouch, not the one who played the role of Zero, nor that of the aloof student he appear's to make himself to be at Ashford, but the young, helpless brother who I haven't seen all these year's...

AND HE'S CRYING!

"I'm so sorry Nelly, I am SO SORRY!" He tell's me and he's CRYING HE'S CRYING AND HE WON'T STOP WHY WON'T YOU STOP CRYING LELOUCH PLEASE STOP!

**Darlton P.O.V.**

I have seen many soldier's cry, often it was after a major loss...

During the Emblem of Blood, mine was when I found my hometown scorched and burnt down, as a result of one of the warring Royalty, it was at that time when George found me, and he simply asked my if I wished to forget it all, looking back he must have meant using his Geass to make me forget, but I refused...

I refused, because I knew the pain would never go away, and never wanted to forget the reason why...

When he asked me if I had the chance to change the world for the better, then would I fight for it...

I told him I would do whatever it took, fight as hard as I had to, and do WHATEVER was needed to make a better world...

He smiled, a grim sad smile, and told me that if I walked down this road, then it would be one of pain and suffering like no other...

I told him I didn't care what I faced, I that I wanted was to ensure that there was a better world for those who came after to live in...

He asked me if it was my mind talking or my Anger or Grief talking.

All of the above I told him, that and so much more...

His smiled hardened, and he told me that if it was my wish, then he was in no position to stop me...

And so I fought, I fought and killed so many of my fellow countrymen, all for their own reason's, their own dream's...

Even still, something inside me told me that what George Lux Britannia promised was MORE than just word's that wound up being empty promises...

The he was being GENUINE with his word's, that when he spoke, he meant it with all of his heart and SOUL!

And when he Finally won, when the last contender for the throne was finally slain, I wondered if we all had finally achieved our goal...

But then the Lord of Wraith's came, and with it the Upheaval...

Looking upon the face of the one who claimed the Emperor's throne, the one who called himself 'Charles Vi Britannia' all I could see was little more than a false reflection of the man I served...

Where George spoke of how 'all men were not created equal' as a reason for why Britannia should be an idea to strive toward's, to ensure the other nation's and people COULD BECOME equal. Charles merely used it as a reason to punish and enslave those of conquered territories, having the land's Name's, Culture's, and Identities be striped, leaving them with just a number in their place. It had been the case before the reign of George, by a number of Ruler's beforehand, and where George sought to end it, Charles appeared to only wish to _expedite_ it...

Worse still was how easily it was for them to have such a control over the Empire, in almost no time at all the entire nation changed, from one in which our Homeland was a place in which other Nation's could look to as an Ideal to emulate, now all that was seen was a place were the strong ruled, and the weak did nothing more than serve as glorified slave's...

It sickened me to see how thing's changed so easily and swiftly, with almost no apparent resistance, and while part of it was no doubt due to Lelouch's planning, even now I feel that this 'Geass' of whatever kind it might be, had something to do with it...

Still, the sight before me, it broke my heart so much I felt that it might take the top spot of 'event's that made me break down in tears' and it's not impressive I know, but it shouldn't be...

Here I saw two member's of the royal family, who ACTUALLY deserved the position's their Father would want for them. One a Prince that I had not seen in age's, the other his half-sister Princess I had been assigned as aid to for almost a decade now...

And they were crying at the very real chance that the prince would have no choice but to die in order to ensure the world would be safe from his own power, that he choose to have no less, even knowing what that would bring...

Even if it wasn't due to his power, he might die due to something beyond our control, after all, war never play's by your rule's, you play by it's rule's.

Something any soldier that has lived long enough will tell you...

And even if Lelouch wasn't much a soldier, he knew enough about war that he knew that even after everything he has planned, he's still just a human being, he's still mortal. That he can still die...

"I've had enough of this..." A voice call's out of nowhere, who was that- wait a second...

Lelouch Tense's up and stutter's "It's, it's you!" Looking at the figure of his old Guardian, Dark Ranger he called himself now right?

"I got to admit, as heartfelt as all of that was, I'm getting tired of having to see you all keep crying and bursting into tear's at the thought of your Geass going wild. So I'm going to throw you a bone for this, just so you can stop crying and start working on your Rebellion okay?" He say's blunt as can be, and reminding a fair bit of Lelouch at time's with how he'd speak in such a straightforward and blunt manner...

"What is it? Is it about my Geass?" Lelouch ask's, and I do hope it is.

"Hmm, yep. I want to give you a challenge to solve, so I won't just up and tell you it." Ranger say's.

"Just tell us, PLEASE!" Princess Cornelia say's, her voice sound's so Desprate, I swear if she and Guliford just don't come clean and admit their feeling's, I and going to LOCK THEM IN A CLOSET AND-

"OH! Nice Idea Darlton, BUT save that for later okay. Anyway's even if I wanted to give you a straight answer (Which I don't) I can't. Sorry, rule's from some folk's high up on the ladder, and I mean REALLY High up, like so HIGH you can't even BEGIN to Comprehend how HIGH it is." Wait, did he just-

"In case you're wondering, no I CAN'T Read you mind, I'm just REALLY Good at reading face's, speaking of mind-reader's... Don't worry about _him _Lulu, all you got to do is let him get a GOOD LONG look at your mind and he'll be unable to do ANYTHING to keep you from killing him. Okay?" Huh? What is he talking about?

"Don't worry you guy's, just a former contractor of C.C.'s who's Geass let's him read mind, his went rampart and now I'd say his mind's gone crazy. Lucky for me his power is as much a weakness as it is a Strength" Lelouch say's with a bit of his old confidence.

"YEP! So anyhow the thing is about your Geass..."

Okay? Get to the point...

"...it Doesn't work like anyone else's! So don't worry about it going Rampart or wild. So long as you keep your head togther, you'll be fine Lulu."

Huh, well considering how his Geass can do multiple thing's at once you'd think he'd have figured that out at least...

**Lelouch P.O.V.**

Okay I'll admit I've thought about the possibility that since my Geass work's differently it might not go wild per-say, but even still...

"I have to admit, while I am somewhat glad I don't have to plan for my own death due to my Geass. That leave's quite the question for me to solve, then again that's the whole point isn't it?" I bluntly say to Guardian Specter...

"You don't seem all that surprised that he's here..." Guliford say's rather flatly.

"I was more so wondering when he'd show up, I was expecting a more combat filled and dramatic moment to be honest." I told him rather simply...

"As for why he's not asking how I got here, he's as good as sneaking around as _me_ so don't be so surprised." Ranger tell's them.

"_Excuse me?_ If I recall, you only started doing that AFTER I Did." I tell him.

"Nuh uh, I DID it FIRST!" He say's.

"NO! I DID!"

"I DID!'

"NO! ME!"

And while the three of them They would have assumed we'd just go back and forth, instead...

"TRICK QUESTION! WE DID IT AT THE SAME TIME!" We both shout in unison!

Ah, glad to have you back, if even just a moment Ranger...

"Well, as fun as this all has been. I think it's time I get going, BYE! Oh, AND GOOD LUCK ON YOUR PROJECT LULU!"

...

RAAANNNNGGGGEEEERRRR!

"What is this 'Project' he was talking about, Brother?" Nelly ask's in her 'Answer me or your not going anywhere' tone of voice.

"Um, It's a project with regard's to my Resistance! That's all! Nothing more to it really! NOTHING AT ALL!

**Darlton P.O.V.**

He's Lying.

**Guliford P.O.V.**

He is most certainty lying.

**Cornelia P.O.V.**

Lelouch, I know you can lie better than that, still I'll let you off the hook _this time_.

**Lelouch P.O.V.**

They know I'm lying, and FAILING at it at that.

Still even if they know that, they also know we've taken long enough as is...

"I'm sorry you three, but I am afraid we must depart for now..." I tell them giving an actor's bow.

"Make sure to give Nunnally a Hug and a Kiss from me and Euphie, okay Lelouch?" Nelly tell's me.

"Only if you give the same from me and Nunna to her too okay." I tell her with a smile on my face.

Placing the cloth and mask back on my face, I get ready to leave when I had the most _devious _thought come to me...

Should I?

Eh, why not, it'll be a good cover for me if nothing else...

"Take good care of Nelly for me will you, Gilbert-Oniisan!" I'll give them a moment to have it sink in...

3.

2.

1.

"ZEEERRRRROOOOO! GET BACK HERE THIS INSTANT!" Cornelia and Gilbert yell in Perfect sync!

"Oh my! You are talking in prefect sync! Do tell me when the wedding is coming up! Although I do think it would be best to hold off on having any children, if there is ever are those who I have no intent on harming, is children, and those whom are expecting and raising children!" I tell them in a voice that I know will only piss them off even more!

"GET BACK YOU! YOU DAMN BRAT! I WILL!" And I leave them at the door only for them to start banging on it to open.

"That's not how you open that kind of door and you know it!" I saw JUST to rub it in even more...

After all, it's good to have an excellent cover after all, right?

Either way it was so easy to escape, honestly it almost felt like I was a kid again!

Ah, oh well, it was fun while it lasted! Now to prepare for Lake Kawaguchi...

**Ranger P.O.V.**

Oh that was SO FUNNY!

_'Not to mention all sort's of thing's, right dear?'_

Your not wrong about that, still, just because he won't die because of his Geass...

_'Doesn't mean something else won't attempt to kill him, I know, my Love...'_

...

_'...'_

We can't let them die, no matter what...

_'I know my love, I know that...'_

Still, even if we have to resort to THAT...

_'It's not like it'll be anything we can't postpone forever...'_

I know, one day it'll happen for sure...

_'I know, but it's not like we'll die, it's just that we will rejoin with our Lighter-half's once more...'_

Yeah, and we KNOW they'll understand and accept it, since they ARE our Lighter-Half's, but it's if EVERYONE else can accept it...

_'And not just the matter of re-joining, but of the revelation's surrounding it all...'_

...

_'...'_

I'll love you always, you know that right?

_'I know, I love you too, always...'_

* * *

**A/N: And that's it for this chapter! And I didn't really feel like I had to go over the battle since anyone who's read the scene play out in fanfic's all over know's how It'll mostly go, speaking of Fanfic's...**

**Now I'm sure some of you guy's might be able to tell, but if you haven't yet...**

**I've been inspired by the Work known as 'Zero of the Black Crusade', as to why? Well it's an AWESOME STORY for one thing! And it also kinda gave me the basic idea on how to go about the setting for this story, although granted the Plot's of Wing Zero Alpha's story (and if you ever come across this story, know that I am a BIG fan of your story!) and Mine are rather different, with his being more of the basic idea's of Britannia, Lelouch, Zero, Geass, and all of that being more of a 'looser' usage, mine is more in line with 'canon' storytelling, just with a few added element's from other work's that I find work and idea's of my own (hopefully!) design. As such I'll go ahead and say it anyhow, I! DO! NOT! STEAL! OTHER! PEOPLE'S! IDEA'S! Why did I do it like that? Because I figured it would help drive the point home more if I wrote it like that. Speaking of point's...**

**I do hope you understand that it seemed to go through a lot of emotional shift's throughout the character's perspective's, I'm doing it to highlight the flaw's and issue's the cast have in the story (both mine and in cannon, to varying degrees)**

**Lelouch and Kallen- self worth issue's and self-sacrificial tendencies (in the sense they value themselves less than those around them, Zero Requiem anyone)**

**Suzaku and Euphemria- Idealism and the conflict that has with reality (Do I need to explain?)**

**Guliford and Cornelia- doubt's about their ablilites and guilt's for perceived failure's (Guliford's for thinking he failed in his duties as a Knight, Cornelia for her thinking she failed the woman she Idolized)**

**Ohgi and Viletta- unsure of what it is they actually want in life (for all that people bash on them, the fact is they both simply thought they knew what goal's they had in mind, only to find themselves question if it's what they _actually_ want as people, funny how they end up finding the greatest reward in each other in the end, and not their individual ambition's, his for a free Japan, and her's for becoming a Noble.)**

**And not to leave out our W-0 Couple!**

**Akito and Lelia- Unsure if the Live's they have lived almost their entire live's are worth fighting for (which is interesting for the two of them in how they end up finding out that the live's they always wanted was in fact with each other)**

**Hell you can even explain **_**Charles and Marianne's **_ **as being rather simple.**

**That being they wished for a world where people didn't have to lie, only that they failed to realize that the world they wanted could not realistically exist without taking away that which make's people, people. And it just so happened that one of those thing's is to be able to lie.**

**Point being, for those who say Code Geass isn't really that _deep_ of a story or there isn't really a point for romance to be involved, just consider these point's I have brought up, and see how they work in the story, both of my own and that of Canon...**

**Actually there is one last 'Pair' to mention, even though they more or less HATE each other than anything else.**

**That being C.C. and V.V.**

**What could I POSSIBLY have be relevant that THOSE two have in common.**

**It's simple really, their loss of humanity and how they attempt to deal with it...**

**And I'm not talking JUST about the whole 'Being Immortal' part of it...**

**C.C. has been around for CENTURIES, and consider just how much she would have suffered as a result, both from how she came to become Immortal in the first place, and of how she dealt with it all...**

**I know it's something of a gag and a joke that C.C. only eat's Pizza, and in a way it is, however one could also say the fact she only ever seem's to eat ONE type of food most of the time, it mean's that it's because it's her own way of dealing it all of the loss and change's over her VERY long life, she's seen the rise and fall of empire's, see revolution's rise, be crushed, and also fall on their own, and so much DEATH and destruction, is it really all that surprising she'd try to find ONE thing and stick with it as a mean's to cope with everything, in a way to her, it's like a constant comfort food that she KNOW'S will be there, even after everything that might happen, she know's there will be something that she can rely on to be there, at least until she find's something else to take it's place. But I think we can all guess she isn't really interested, much less in a hurry, to change her eating habit's soon...**

**Oh and as for V.V. do I need to explain his big deal with it all, he want's to have his Brother be with him, AND ONLY HIM. Make's it rather clear why he'd want to kill the ONE person who (In his eye's anyhow) is the major threat to him having his own anchor to what little thread's of humanity he has left (even if that ain't saying much...) Don't worry I plan on making him SUFFER, OH YES! I Will make sure he BEG'S for DEATH! *Que Villainous laughter*...**

**Anyhow, I think that's good enough for now, till next time!**


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N: And it just seem's I can't stop going huh? Well better than facing Writer's block and if you ask how I manage to overcome it, honestly I don't know. Ever writer deal's with it differently, just as every story written is in some way different, and as a result need's to be handled differently. It's just that at Time's I find myself facing a point where I am trying to work on something, and I get stuck, sometime's it's best to just take a few step's back, and switch to a different train of thought, see I often try to have a general idea of where my story is going to go, but how I get to that point in question is always left for the moment to moment, second-by-second thought's that just come in and out as I write them down, you might not believe it, but when I write out all of these scene's, I actually DON'T have the exact scene's and Dialogue already planned out, instead I just... Let it all happen and come out on it's own. And in that regard it's rather impressive how I've garnered such feed back, but hey who am I to complain on a system that work's out for me? And that's the real takeaway here, what work's for ME doesn't necessarily work for YOU, so if any of you reader's ever plan on writing yourself... Don't stick to any one style or plan that someone else has done, just find your own way, and you'll figure it out eventually...**

**And I did a quick update on the last chapter, got some plot details mixed up by mistake, should be fixed by now!**

**Without further adieu, let's get on with the Story!**

* * *

_Code Geass: Specter of the Rebellion_

_Chapter 12_

_THE RISE OF THE BLACK KNIGHT'S!_

**Lake Kawaguchi, Area 11, August 22nd 2017 a.t.b**

**Lelouch P.O.V.**

Today is the day in which my Black Knight's will rise!

At least if they can get here in time...

Honestly, I knew well enough how the general time scale of event's were to take place, but honestly sometime's do I get _TIRED_...

Still I am impressed how I managed to make it look like I barely spent any lengthy amount of time having _ran for my life_ after pissing off my sister...

I can only imagine what the scuttle-bucket will have to say about THAT!

So long as they don't imply that I would have _relation's_ with Cornelia, that's just, ugh...

And I doubt they would say anything, not if they value their live's...

_'Or their manhood's, more than likely'_ which I GUESS is a good point as any...

Now why is it that I appear to be talking to myself in a mental capacity...

Three word's.

Delegation. Of. Resource's.

Simply put, having my line's of thought be split into two separate pathway's mean's I can pretty much focus more effort's on one end, while the other aspect of me take's care of other matter's...

_'Like Processing the input from your Sense's that most people ignore.'_

Case in point, I am aware of various armed JLF member's preparing to storm the building any moment now...

_'If only Jousi Kusakabe had a single clue as to how this event will end up with him...'_

Indeed, however for the time being, best to give no indication of alarm, having the rest all panic would only complicate matter's...

_'At least Kallen didn't seem to bother coming with, having her be off site when the rouge JLF invade will help lower __suspicion as to her actual activities...'_

Quite helpful to be certain, now all that I need to figure out is how to talk with Sir Stradfield without giving it away that I am Zero, nor that I am a Prince...

_'Well, we could always just-'_

No.

_'But you didn't even-'_

NO! I am NOT going to date her just to talk to her father into giving support to the cause!

_'Oh come ON! When have you experienced ACTUAL Romance!'_

That is NOT Important to the current operation, right now we need to focus on how to deal with all of this in a smart matter...

_'You still certain it was a good idea to NOT Bring Jeremiah and Sayako as escort's? Chaperone's even?'_

No, because even though I know they are skilled, they are also VERY Reckless when it come's to mine and Nunnally's saftey...

_'Almost as much as WE are with everyone else!'_

Was that meant to be a complement or an insult?

_'Um...'_

Forget I even asked...

_'YEAH, right... Oh and it look's like they are just about to storm the main hall now...__'_

And right on time as well...

_'What do you think Todoh-Sensei would think about this once he realizes WE killed Kusakabe and his men?'_

Even during the Invasion, Todoh seemed to disapprove of the action's of Kusakabe and the soldier's under his command, all of which that are still alive to this day happen to make up the bulk of the current force's.

_'When you say 'Bulk of the current force's' do you mean with some left back at Narita or...'_

I mean in that he's dedicated the ENTIRETY of his loyal solider's to this operation, along with whatever weaker willed member's of the JLF they could strong arm into joining them, rookies for the most part it seem's...

_'How is that we KNOW all of this anyhow?'_

Why, Geass of course...

_'Huh, that 'Absolute Connection' we have is rather versatile ain't it?'_

Indeed, which explain's what Dark Ranger said about how we don't have to worry about our Geass running Rampart. Still, have a plan for every outcome, even the most unlikely one's...

_'So if he's 'Dark Ranger' than what am I?'_

What do you mean?

_'Well, I don't think it'd be right to call me 'Zero' now would it?'_

Indeed, I guess 'Ranger' will suffice...

_'Huh? How come?'_

Well, to me anyhow you seem more like of how he was back before his 'return' as it were, I would not at all be shocked if you are in a way a fragment of his psyche meant to aid me throughout all of this...

_'And the reason why I can't figure that out MYSELF?'_

Because if you did, it might be more than my Mind can put up with...

_'Was that a compliment or an insult?'_

I am afraid I can't answer you that question right now, if you are paying attention to our surrounding's then you'd-

_'Yeah, yeah I know, still I wonder what's going to change since Nunnally's not Blind or Crippled in this instance, not to mention we've got Rai here...'_

Knowing Nunnally, she's probably going to try using the Training given to her by Sayoko to good use, as for Rai...

_'Shame we never did get to actually knew what went on in the media depicting 'his story' as it were...'_

Honestly, with the amount of alteration's that have occurred, I don't think even RAI know's what's going to happen...

_'Yeah I'll say what with- Wait, you hear that...'_

Huh, it almost sound's like Nunnally is...

_'...'_

...

_'I know Sayoko said for Nunally to use her 'feminine charm' when dealing with guy's, but even still...'_

Agreed, THIS might be a bit to excessive...

And what exactly is it that me and my sub-persona are discussing about?

It's simple really, Nunally's trying to 'entice' the guard's by saying all matter of word's that Conelia would be utterly _embarrassed_ beyond belief if she could translate the word's from Japanese to English, not to mention making a fair FEW sound's that simply put make me glad she has no real kink for THAT sort of thing...

_'Hey you never know, she could-__'_

DON'T even TRY to suggest it, understand!

_'Fine, fine, you're the boss, beside's it's YOUR Body right?'_

Yes it is, and DO NOT attempt to 'assume direct control' over me, ARE WE CLEAR...

_'Really, of ALL the thing's you could reference, it HAD TO BE-'_

"AAHH!" Came a rather HIGH Pitched Squeal from one of the guard's...

_'She used the Knife didn't she?'_

Yep, and I have a VERY good guess where she was aiming...

_'At least she can hold her own, that much is certain...'_

Yeah, I can't help but be proud of her to be able to do that much...

_'Yep, oh hey she's coming along with Rai...'_

"So, guess that training Sayoko put you through payed off didn't it sister?"

Nunally for her part, keep's her blush down somewhat, unlike Rai who's full embarrassment filled flush was a full display...

"Remind me to NEVER piss off your sister, Lelouch." Rai say's.

"Don't worry, I know well enough considering how I have prior experience with Nelly."

"You mean like the most recent example at Saitama?" Nunally suggest's...

_'How long you think she knew?'_

From the moment I revealed to the world the figure of 'Zero' of course...

_'Make's sense, so what are we going to do about her?'_

She has as much of a reason as I do to fight, and I know she's not some innocent girl, and DON'T start by saying how she knifed a guy in the ball sack...

_'Actually I was going to say how she had seen so much death and decay she is pretty much as used to death as you are...'_

Pretty much my own reasoning, as well as how she doesn't like to feel helpless, so having her own way to strike back is something she'd want to do...

"Yes Nunnally. I am going to assume you know since I revealed myself to the world, correct?" I tell her.

"Yep, also I don't blame you for what happened, I think the Clovis you killed was-MMPH?!" She say's before I place my hand in front of her mouth...

"SHH! Do you want anything to get back to _them_ sister?" I tell her in a whisper, and she know's who I am referring to...

_'Damn Wraith's, it's not bad enough they want to kill us, they also want to replace whoever they think is just enough of a hassle to have an 'attitude adjustment' yet also important enough to not leave any sort of body behind...'_

Agreed, Damn Wraith's Indeed...

_'Still we need to figure out how to get Euphie, not to mention the rest of the hostages, our of here before this place get's torn to __piece's...'_

Agreed, only one issue...

"Rai, are you sure you don't have a Geass anymore?" I ask him, shooting Nunnally a look that 'I'll explain later.'

"I can't feel it anymore, sorry I can't be of any much more help than a regular guy." He tells me with a dejected look.

"Don't, I understand at the very least from what you've told me that you might be better off without it." I tell him, placing a hand on his shoulder in a comforting grip.

_'So, how we going to go about this?'_

I think it'll be easy, if my theory is correct...

_'OOH! OOH! I CALL DIB'S ON WHAT GET'S SHOWN!'_

NO! Not for our test subject at least...

_'Aw... Why won't you- Oh, OH! Ohhh... He's REALLY going to be pissing in his pant's if he still has anything left to piss with!"_

Needless to say, the sound's of the scream's the Rouge JLF asshole who thought he could get a free chance with my sister were like Music to our Ear's...

**Kallen P.O.V.**

Have to admit, I was kind of tempted to go along with the rest of the Student Council, if only to see if I could help them out a little...

_'Oh come on sweetie. You KNOW they can handle themselves, there's Lelouch, Nunnally, Rai...'_

And only those three, plus it seem's like Rai doesn't have a Geass anymore of ANY kind, so how are we going to deal with all of that?

_'Oh please, this is the like's of ZERO we are talking about here! Do you REALLY think he'd mess up the debut starring of his Black Knight's!'_

Until he does, we're just a bunch of Rebel's without much of a name, much less a cause to fight for...

_'Yeah I suppose, why aren't you bothered with talking with me?"_

Huh? Oh you mean why I'm allowing you to speak instead of trying to keep you quiet...

Well it's simple really, if I am to be among the best pilot's among the Black Knight's, I need all the situation awareness I can get, so allowing a Sub-Presona like yourself to be active is really just a natural result of it all really...

_'Oh yeah, right...'_

What?

_'Oh it's nothing, just that it might be a good idea to have Lelouch be in contact with Daddy and all right? Cause even if the rest back home don't like him and us, he's still the head of the Family you know?'_

And while yeah, Dad is the head of the Stradfield family, doesn't mean they'll either seek to have him removed, or just simply replace him they like...

_'They or THEM...'_

Both...

_'Well if you want to have the two meet you could-'_

No.

_'Aw, but you didn't even-'_

NO! I will NOT be COURTING Lelouch just so he can speak with my Father!

_'Oh come on sweetie, where's your sense of Romance!'_

This is neither the TIME, or the PLACE, to be DISCUSSING all of this...

_'Okay, fine, you win, this time at least...'_

Ah there's our cue!

_'Well I guess it's time to give our big reveal!'_

**Euphemira P.O.V. Kusakabe's Location**

Honestly, what do these do all day with their live's?

"Hey, what do you think Todoh think's of this?"

"He probably ain't thinking much right now, considering that woman of his is probably pleasing him as we speak."

"You sure about that? When ever anyone say's anything CLOSE to Romance between him and Chiba, she just turn's as red as a tomato!"

"So? What if it's just a cover story for their asses?"

"Well, I'd like a piece of HER ass, if you know what I mean?"

They REALLY aren't helping to dispel the idea that 'All men are dog's and pig's' and act like proper soldier's at time's...

"Idiot's, the whole bunch of them" Said the guard present with me, the only female guard at that...

At least I don't have to deal with this alone...

_Sigh..._

Lelouch where ARE you?

"So uh, how do you put up with all of this?" I say to her, I mean it's not much but it's a start...

"You can speak Japanese?" She ask's me in a Whisper...

"As a matter of fact I can, I always wanted to see Japan and talk with it's people, then the war began and..." I tell her, starting to feel tear's well up.

Don't cry Euphie, DON'T CRY!

"Hey, hey, it's okay, shh..." The lady tells me trying to comfort me.

She's nice, I like her...

Actually now that I think about it, I'm pretty sure first time around the group Kusakabe had was all men...

And I DOUBT she actually BELIEVE's some of the crap these guy's are saying, at the very least of what Kusakabe is at least...

Soon enough, the sound's of gunfire and grunt's of pain sound out from beyond the door...

Ah, FINALLY, took you long enough Lelouch! I was worried those dimwit's were going to take a look at me and start saying thing's I have NO intent of imagining...

The idiot guard's walk right up to the door, planning on just shooting anything on the other side...

They really ARE stupid, aren't they? I mean, even _I_ know better than to put yourself in a position where a Breaching move is most deadly...

Though considering how long I've been around Nelly, I'm not sure if I'm such a good standard...

Either way, the door's open, hitting the dimwit's in their face's, only for bullet's to hit them all dead...

Luckly the Female Guard and the other one on the opposite corner seem to know better than to offer any counter-assault.

And there's Lelouch, Nunnally, a guy with Silver Hair...

Wait a second...

...

NUNNALLY!

"AH! Zero! What are _you _doing here?" Kusakabe ask's, unsure why Zero would just kill his own men

"It's rather simple Kusakabe, I am here to rescue the innocent's who YOU have taken Hostage!" Lelouch demand's.

Ah brother, it's good to see you!

"Tch, if you want them, then YOU CAN HAVE THEIR BLOOD!" Kusakabe yell's while pulling out his pistol, and fire's...

"GAH!" Cries out a voice, Lelouch didn't seem to stagger, neither did the young man in Silver hair, but that mean's...

"NUNALLY!" Lelouch Cries out, catching our sister, checking her for any injuries...

"It's- okay brother, I figured something like this would happen, so I had Sayoko and Jeremiah get me a bulletproof vest to withstand something simple like that." Nunnally say's while getting up and not looking any worse for wear...

Oh Nunnally, just as smart as Brother aren't you! That's my sister!

"Heh, heh, heh, It's been a while hasn't it my Second and Third Pupil's?" The male Guard in the corner say's, taking off his helmet to reveal...

"T-TODOH!" Kusakabe exclaims in shock, and considering that he's speaking to 'Todoh of Miracle's' it only make's sense...

"I will admit, I did not expect you to show up, nor did I think we would meet this early, and you brought Chiba-san as well, and you look lovely as ever Miss." Lelouch say's while looking to the female guard next to me, taking off her own helmet to reveal a beautiful looking Japanese woman with Brunette Hair and kind Grey eye's.

"How did you know it was me?" The woman who I know now is in fact Nagisa Chiba ask's Lelouch.

"The answer is simple, there is only one woman whom Todoh-Sensei would count upon to assist him in something such as this, not to mention how could either myself or my sister forget the woman who our Mother said to be 'a Prime Example of beauty among the Japanese People.'" Really?! Did Lady Marianne honestly say that! Oh I WISH I could speak with Miss Chiba some more, but I know where this is going, oh well, once Lelouch can get his rebellion going proper, then perhaps I can talk with Miss Chiba again!

"Now then, JOUSI KUSAKABE!" Lelouch spoke with utter RAGE at the man's name...

Oh boy, Kusakabe, you REALLY messed up now...

May the god's have mercy on your soul, for Lelouch will grant you NONE...

"When I was coming to confront you, I was _just_ going to kill you. But _now_?" He say's, his voice being a rather level tone with no indication of anger of any kind present...

Last time he did that was when Carnie was being PARTICULARLY annoying one day and mentioned what a bunch of Noble's said about his Mother and Sister, needless to say when he used it on the Noble's in question...

They wound up BEGGING for Father to have Sir Bismarck just kill them, but he refused, saying they needed to learn from their arrogance...

But Lady Marianne DID kick them rather HARD in the balls, that was funny...

"Now however, I think that would be too light of a sentencing..."

But with Kusakabe, oh he is going to _make him suffer..._

"Know this Kusakabe, I have SUFFERED the pain of being forced away from that which I called home, from the people who I considered FAMILY! First simply by the Upheaval, and THEN by the Usurper's invasion of Japan, I was FORCED to be away from my Mother and Father, FORCED to walk through the field's and remains of the dead. Having to be strong and enduring for the sake of my Sister and my first ACTUAL Friend..." Oh Lelouch, I hate how you have to go through all of this, no matter how many time's it might be...

"And then YOU come HERE, take hostage innocent people, who's only crime in the eye's of you and your men is that they are NOT JAPANESE!" Lelouch spoke with anger, as if he had known well the sort of people like Kusakabe, and the sad thing is he DID know, he knew better than me or anyone else in the royal family, save his Mother and Sister, who had faced equal scorn and disgust...

"I could have simply used my power to _kill _you Kusakabe, but _NO_ I will make you _WANT TO DIE!_ For what good is it of me to rely on such thing's..." As he spoke, his began to have another image overlay on himself, that of an armored figure who had become that of his left side, the place were his eye was was glowing red...

I am not sure how his Geass could do something like this, but if his plan to impose the Image of Dark Ranger in the mind's of other's alongside his own as a mean's to drive the fear of death into Kusakabe, well it's working...

Honestly it's working rather well as me, to my embarrassment...

...

At least it's not noticeable I guess...

...

"Truth is Kusakabe, the reason why you will lose is because of one thing above all else... It's IDEA'S." Lelouch goes on, his voice seemingly beginning to warp into a half-way point between his own and Dark Ranger's, he REALLY must be putting his all into it isn't he?

Then again, he's LELOUCH, and if their is one thing my Brother is known for above all else, it's putting his all into what he does...

"I-Idea's?" Kusakabe say's, his voice a shadow of the presence it demanded just moment's ago...

"Why yes, Idea's! For you see, this visage of Zero I created is MORE than just a Mask, it is MORE than the man who hide's behind it... It is an IDEA! And an idea is what drive's people to create! To Seek out and Explore! To understand and interact with other's! ALL Conflict, be it the minor disagreement's between two stranger's, to the affair that is WAR itself, is really the simple matter of one set of Idea's vs another set of Idea's. And the reason why YOUR Movement will fail is because YOU LACK SUCH IDEA'S!" Wow, Lelouch must have had a LOT of time to think on his hand's to come up with something like this...

"And before you start going on how you wish 'For Japan to be for the Japanese.' and other such thing's, I think we ALL know that it's really just a mean's to an end, an excuse for which you allow to go on so as to ensure your own power is unchallenged. You claim to be different from Britannia, but you are JUST the same as they are! You act as if because you are born into a certain people, a certain CLASS of People, that it somehow give's YOU the right to act as you please, and be ABOVE the consequence's of your ACTION'S!" Lelouch spoke with such a fury that it felt as if it was something he had been holding onto for all of this time...

Is this what you've kept hidden all this time Lelouch?

All of this anger, all of this RESENTMENT for the like's of the High Nobility...

Of all of the people who thought you were lesser because of who you ARE...

I can see how that might be the case, but why do I feel like there is something more to it?

I don't think even Nunnally and your Mother or Father even know about it...

Actually, perhaps NO ONE know's about it...

...

It's okay brother. I won't try to force you to tell me, if you want to let us all know. We will be waiting for you to tell us when you're ready...

Just don't be on death's doorstep when you decide to tell us, please?

"You and your Ilk claim that you stand for _Justice_, AS IF ANYTHING YOU HAVE EVER DONE IN YOUR ACTION'S ON OTHER'S HAS EVER BEEN JUST!" He spoke in such a piercing way that he KNEW something Kusakabe wanted to have kept secret...

"Don't think I am unaware of your crime's from the invasion, _Kusakabe_, I met with people, and among them were a number of those who talked about a group of Japanese Military men who would demand all matter of thing's from them and their town's, be it food, wealth, _Women_..." He spoke out that last work with such disgust that I honestly think I don't want to even _know_ what he was told by those poor women...

Todoh and Chiba had equal look's of Disgust and Rage upon their face's...

"I knew you often used your command authority to commandeer resources from the civilian populace during the war and month's after, but this..." Todoh said with disappointment in his voice, as if he was talking to a student that learned nothing from his master...

"Zero- No, Lelouch, may I be allowed to give the man payback on behalf of all the woman he has made suffer?" Chiba said with just barely contained rage...

I think Chiba-san and Nelly will become VERY fast friend's...

In fact, Chiba-san and Todoh seem to be a mirror image of Nelly and Gilbert...

I'm sure Lady Marianne will want to be involved in this...

"Don't do anything that will make him bleed out, I want him to _suffer_ first before he make's his finial decision..." Lelouch say's, to which Chiba nod's and...

I'm pretty sure I heard something of his CRACK from that hit...

...

"Do you understand now Kusakabe? You have no true ideal or goal, aside from wanting whatever Power you can wield with your pathetic hand's. Whereas I? What **I** Wish for is a world where I am no longer forced to hide my true self from the world. Where I and the people whom I love and care for can live life's free of hatred, the world I wish to create, is a kind and just one, where People are viewed not for the status they are born into yet did not earn the right to wield. Where people have no reason to hate each other for the place of their birth, or of the land they call home. While I admit that not all men are created equal, I do not believe it in the same way that _FAKE_ who sit's on the throne of _MY _Father's rightful keep, who had EARNED it through the tear's and bloodshed of not only the people under his command, but above all HIS OWN! Instead I believe that there are always those who live's will always set them apart from those around them, it is in many way's how the world function's. But just because we are not BORN in equal status, does not mean we are CREATED in an equal way, we must all go the same trials and tribulation's of life that all living thing's endure. And when I say create, I do not mean the act of union between man and woman that result's in the formation of what is one day our own bodies, no. I mean the event's which make us into WHO WE ARE AS INDIVIDUAL BEING'S are all the same in many way's, even if the exact details surrounding each person is different, we are all shaped by that which has come before, that which is now, that that which is yet to be..." And I am amazed, Lelouch took upon the idea of 'Survival of the Fittest' and made it in such a way that not only fit's in line with the thought's and idea's of those of Britannia, but also co-exist's and even complement's the thought's and idea's of which formed Washington's Rebellion! A true synthesis of idea's that took element's from both the concept's of such thing's, and had it all be placed against the hard fact's of reality to bombard it and have them be fully tested and broken down to that which remained true to the world, and melded them together to create something that was stronger than it's component's!

Honestly, if it were a physical object, I would say it would be beautiful...

Kussakabe appear's to realize that he really is nothing, not to the world at large, but even more so that his effort's really are just for vanity's sake alone...

Will he lash out in anger? Or will he just accept defeat?

"I have but one last request..." Ah, so he accept's defeat.

"And what might that be?" Lelouch ask's.

"When you reclaim that which was stolen from you, allow the people of Japan be allowed to be free, let them choose their own fate's..." Kusakabe said.

"And what is to keep them from becoming more of you?" Lelouch ask's, and it's a valid point, violence beget's violence and such...

"They won't become like me, because YOU will be the one to guide them to freedom, and they will know of what you speak, and they will learn the wisdom in your word's." Kusakabe say's...

And THIS is why you will become Emperor, Lelouch...

"I do not ask that I be forgiven for my action's, much less of those of my men. I have brought Dishonor and Shame upon not only the Japanese Liberation Front, but also that of the Japanese People, and myself!" Kusakabe goes on, admitting his own fault's...

"Though your soul may not escape Punishment for your crime's, nor of those of your men, I do believe you have earned the right for a proper _Seppuku_, Todoh-Sensei, if you would please..." Lelouch say's.

"As he has served under my command, I am honor bound to comply and see his judgement be dealt with by my blade..." Todoh say's, grabbing his own Katana, ready to strike...

Kusakabe bring's his own blade, ready to plunge it into his stomach as Lelouch rasied his arm...

"KUSAKABE JOUSI! YOU HAVE COMMITED SHAMEFUL AND DISHONORABLE ACT'S AS DEFINED BY THE CODE OF BUSHIDO! AS A SOLDIER OF JAPAN! AND OF THE IMPERIAL FAMILY OF JAPAN! YOU ARE HEREBY DECLARED GUILTY OF ALL CHARGES AGAINST YOU! THESE INCLUDE! THE TAKING OF UNARMED PEOPLE''S WHO ARE UNABLE TO FIGHT FOR THEMSELVES! THE ABUSE OF YOUR POWER TO DEMAND AND PUNISH THOSE PEOPLE OF THE LAND WHOM YOU SWORE TO SERVE! AND ABOVE ALL, FOR STRIKING AT THOSE WHOM HAVE ONLY BUT THEIR HOMELAND'S AS TO CALL AS CRIME'S! MAY THE KAMI JUDGE YOU AND YOUR FELLOW SOLDIER'S FOR YOUR CRIME'S AND PUNISH YOU AS THEY SEE FIT!" Lelouch spoke in perfect Japanese, followed by him swiping down his arm as to signal the falling of the blade, as Kusakabe plunged his blade and cut it across his stomach, while Todoh sliced his blade across Kusakabe's neck, severing it clean from his body only a skilled swordsman could...

We all closed our eye's for a moment to ensure their soul's would face a fair trial...

Opening them, I ran to Lelouch and Nunally and hugged them both tightly, tear's flowing out of my eye's.

"LELOUCH! NUNALLY! I'M SO GLAD TO SEE YOU!" I yelled to them both as I cried out with all of my heart, finally seeing the two sibling's I have missed for so long...

I felt them both embrace me with equal strength to my own as they said "It's good to see you, Euphie." Lelouch said with a calm voice, still I could tell he was happy to hold onto me again based on how tightly he held...

"It's been so long, Euphie!" Nunnally said, her voice indicating how she was just barely holding back her own tear's.

I let go of my two half-sibling's and turned to study the silver haired boy with them...

He look's familiar, but I don't know why...

"Ah, this is Rai, you might not recognize him, but he's..." Lelouch start's.

Ah, now I know why I feel like I've seen him before.

"To think, we all forgot you, will you be forced to do so again?" I ask him with a knowing gaze.

"No, it seem's that the curse that has plagued me for so long to force me to have the world forget is no more, but even then. I feel as if thing's are different, in more way's than one even." Rai tell's me.

Seeing all but Lelouch have shared look's of confusion, can't help but wonder what my Brother is going to weave together this time...

"Rai, from what he can recall, was experimented upon as part of a secret project called 'Code-R' and as to what it meant for him. It caused him to have memories of different version's of him at different part's of time all come into his own mind, and as part of his 'curse' it meant that anyone who might have possibly known him at some point or another had any and all memories of him wiped. As a result he has had some difficulty separating which one's are actually his from the one's which aren't, some depict him as a Knight of Britannia, other's as a Resistance soldier, and one line of event's he has the most detailed recollection of has him wiping himself from existence so as to keep his 'curse' from affecting those whom he care's for. Thankfully it appear's that whatever reason, that said 'curse' has been broken, and he can now live a normal life if he so chooses." Lelouch explained smoothly, very clever brother, very clever indeed...

Though I don't think anyone else really buy's it, we all know that an actual explanation will have to come later...

"Speaking of your life, all I wish to ask you is this Rai. Do you wish to join me and my force's, or act a Knight of Britannia? Or perhaps you might wish to walk down a different path altogether? What ever your choice is, neither I, or anyone else, will stop you. You have lived a life of pain and sorrow, are you willing to deal with it all again?" Lelouch say's, and honestly it's no wonder even Schenizel think's Lelouch is the only real other person to be the choice for Emperor, with the charisma in his voice and action's, it's easy to see why Schienizel is willing to give up his claim to the throne if Lelouch can prove himself...

"Honestly, I don't know what path to take anymore. I've seen so many way's my life could lead, but I guess if there is one path I haven't bothered trying to take, then it'd be keeping watch over your sister here." Rai say's, much to the blushing embarrassment to Nunally!

Ooh! I think Nunna's got a BOYFRIEND!

"Fine, I'll let you keep guard over my sister, even I know for all their abilities, Jeremiah and Sayoko can only do so much to keep guard of her at any time. I am only giving you this chance because I know you can do what's needed and to watch her back always, DO NOT MAKE ME REGRET THIS!" Lelouch say's with a stern and protective voice.

AWW! And Lelouch is playing the 'Protective Big-brother card'! SO CUTE!

Now all I've got to do is have Suzaku and the other's help me Push Lelouch and Kallen together and it'll be all set!

Oh I am certain Lady Marianne would approve of this!

_**Meanwhile...**_

"What are you smirking for woman?" George Lux Britannia ask's his wife, who is having _that_ smirk...

The one he know's mean's she is _up_ to something...

"Oh nothing much my dear, just that I feel my 'Mother Sense's' and my 'Shipping Sense's' are tingling...

"..." Was all that George had to say.

"Oh! That's a PERFECT Idea C.C.! Add that one to the list!" Marianne say's aloud.

'My children, may you be able to endure your mother's and godmother's antic's' George whispered under his breath, thinking of how his children are going to be dealing with MUCH annoyance's brought on by his Wife...

**Lelouch P.O.V.**

ACHOO! ACHOO!

"Oh dear, are you okay Lelouch? Nunally?" Euphie ask's us both.

We both share a look.

"Mother's getting idea's again..." We both say flatly at the same time, and people wonder why we claim to be twin's when we seem as if we aren't!

For one thing, we both know EXACTLY when Mother is planning something that is of embarrassment to us both...

...

...

I wonder if I should tell C.C. her allowed amount of Pizza's are going to be revoked...

_'How about we just IMPLY that to be the case? If nothing else hopefully she know's not to mess with us when it come's to important thing's...'_

And what would YOU consider important anyhow?

_'Let's see, planning our Rebellion, making sure we don't get the attention of any Wraith's, oh and more important right now, GETTING THE HECK OUT OF HERE BEFORE WE ARE CRUSHED UNDER RUBBLE!'_

...

...

...

_'...'_

_'...'_

_'...'_

SHIT!

_'SHIT!'_

"I do believe we need to get out of here, as I am certain Suzaku will be bringing the place down with his Lancelot any moment now..." I managed to get off before the whole place start's SHAKING

DAMMIT SUZAKU! WHY NOW OF ALL TIMES DO I HAVE TO BE RIGHT ON THE TIMING!

The other's didn't have to be told twice and we are all about to make it out when...

_'Um, there's a kid still inside!'_

WHAT! HOW!

_'DON'T LOOK AT ME! I'M THE ONE WHO POINTED IT ALL OUT!'_

"Hold on I think there's someone still inside!" I tell them, much to the shock and fright across all of their face's...

"WHAT! HOLD ON WE AR-!" Euhpie tries to say before I stop her.

"NO! I can handle this on my own, beside's your not exactly dressed to handle running in such an outift, Todoh-Sensei, Chiba-San, keep the girl's from doing anything stupid." I say, to the shared nod's from them both.

"Hold on, let me help." Rai start's, but I cut him off saying.

"No, if you want to prove your worthy of my trust and the task at hand, then I am ASKING you to watch over my sister's for me." I tell him

He give's me a hard look, but nod's.

"Don't get yourself killed, you have a Rebellion to lead." He tells me with a slight smile.

I smile back underneath the mask, knowing the he can tell "I'm planing on being alive for as long as possible, I promised someone I know, and I intend to keep it!"

I'll leave them to wonder just _who_ that promise was made to...

The whole thing is shaking, it's hard to keep a sense of balance...

_'Good thing you made sure that it would take long enough to make sure everyone was at a safe distance before it'll all collapse huh?'_

Agreed, yet again my instinct's prove to be right in this case as always.

Now where could...

"THERE!" I exclaim as I hear the young child's cries for help...

I will NOT allow the death of an innocent child occur on my watch...

"Who-who are you mister?" The young child, a girl, ask's, as I take a look to memorize the child's feature's...

Around 15 year's old short hair in pigtails, and black-red hair...

Deciding to try to calm down the young girl I tell her.

"I, am Zero. And I don't believe this is a place for a child like yourself to be in, what is your name young girl?" I ask, honestly unsure of who this girl is, much less why she is here...

"Be-Benio Akagi, are you going to help me, mister Zero..." She tells me...

Ah, a girl who, in another time and with a different Lelouch, had lost her parent's due to a simple mistake...

I will **NOT **make the same mistake as he did, I WILL **NOT**!

"Take my hand, Akagi-chan, can you walk?" I tell her, offering my hand for her to stand on.

"I-I can't! My leg feel's all funny." She say's.

I check to see which leg and I can see the issue.

Her leg show's sign's of a minor break, thankfully with enough time and rest, so long as she doesn't strain it, she should be able to make a quick recovery, hopefully this turn's out to be a blessing in disguise for her and her parent's...

"Hold on, I'll carry you, just hold on tight!" I tell her, keeping my voice calm yet determined...

Come on Lelouch, you can do this!

"AGH!" I cry out as I slip and fall, and again even louder when I feel something strike against my left leg _hard_...

I try to get up, only to feel my leg _ablaze_ with pain...

**No...**

I grit my teeth, willing my body to stand up

**I will not let that pain stop me...**

I order my body to move, even as I feel the bone's in my leg begin to strain and feel the slight crack's along it...

**I WILL NOT LET THAT PAIN RULE MY LIFE AGAIN!**

I muster up all the will I have, forcing my body to go into a head long sprint, keeping the girl I carry on my back from falling off...

**I WILL NOT LET IT ALL END BECAUSE OF THIS!**

I see the whole floor around us collapse around us, I push even harder than I did before, more than I ever had in either of my lives...

**I! WILL! _LIVE_****!**

I just barely grab onto a the edge were the exit is, the floor having given way just as I got to it, young Akagi holding onto me for dear life...

Come on Lelouch! Just. A bit. MORE!

I try to pull myself up, only to have the ledge I held onto break away...

**NO!** **THIS!** **IS!** **NOT!**** THE! END****!**

"HOLD ON! I'VE GOT YOU ZERO!" I hear a voice, and see two arm's grab my own...

That's right...

**I AM NOT ALONE!**

We put all our Strength into getting us out, me Pushing up with my feet and Upper Body Strength, her with her Arm's and every last part of her body to pull us up...

We both cry out in pain as the struggle seem's all but impossible, and yet...

Somehow, I end up being pulled up into the arm's of Kallen Kozuki-Stradfield...

And all I can think of, is how amazing she look's, how she appear's so strong willed, even after everything, and how I can only feel one thing above all else...

How my Heart is beating at a slow, yet steady rhythm...

**Kallen P.O.V.**

I made it...

I MADE IT!

**I! MADE! IT!**

All I could feel as I stood there, seeing Zero, young Akagi-chan holding onto him as if he was a lifeline, was just how _glad_ I was to see them alive...

"Thank you, Q-1, this girl was trapped inside, she has a broken leg, though I do believe it's nothing dangerous, she'll need medical attention, however it's not urgent. I do believe however her Parent's are no doubt worried as to her status and safety, shall we?" Lelouch told me, I could tell that he was also in pain, and yet even despite it he held firm. Never letting anything to indicate something was wrong, he had to put on a strong face after all...

But he shouldn't HAVE TO!

_'You thinking what I'm thinking?'_

Yes... I'm sure of it, but not for now...

_'When then?'_

When the time come's when Zero is thought dead to the world, when it is time for his return, THAT is when I will do it...

_'You act as if it will go EXACTLY like it did in the baseline rendition...'_

It's because I know that when it's at that point, that is when the Wraith's will come out, and I'm sure he know's that...

_'So as he will return as the Black King of Zero, what shall you be then? His Red Knight of Justice?'_

I still haven't decided on that just yet...

_'Liar, I know what you want, you wish to be his Queen...'_

NOT now, WE have a reveal to show the world...

**Benio P.O.V.**

I was so scared when all the bad men with gun's came in, and said that every one was being held 'Hostage' as they put it...

I don't think I like being held 'Hostage'...

I was so afraid, that when all of those people in mask's showed up and started shooting all of the bad men, I wound up trying to hide.

Then I heard people started moving, I was so afraid that I didn't try to come out...

The something went BOOM down bellow and soon the whole place started to shake...

I thought I was going to die, like how everyone else Mommy and Daddy knew from the old day's was...

Then a guy in a cool black outfit and awesome mask showed up!

He said his name was Zero, so he was the same guy that showed up on T.V.!

He asked me for my name in such a nice voice, it kind of reminded me of how Daddy would talk to me when I was scared from all the 'Brit's' as Daddy and Mommy called them...

I really Like Mister Zero, he's so nice!

And when I told him how my leg hurt funny and I couldn't walk. He told me to just climb on his back and hold on, it reminded me of how when I was younger, how Daddy used to play with me!

But then Mister Zero slipped and fell, then some heavy looking thing got on his left leg, and I heard a really not nice sound from his leg...

I think he got his Leg hurt like me now...

But he just got up and just kept running, even though he sounded like how I was when I tried to just walk!

Mister Zero must be a really strong guy!

But then the floor gave out just as we were about to reach the door, and it looked like there was going to be a really long fall...

But then this nice lady came in and grabbed onto Mister Zero's arm's and helped us get up!

Mister Zero called her 'Q-1', what a funny name!

"Hey, what's your name?" The nice lady asked me, she kind of remind's me of how Mommy used to talk to me, before all the bad thing's happened...

"Beino Akagi." I told her, I was just so scared, even if she was a nice lady, it doesn't mean there weren't any not so nice people around.

The nice lady smiled "Well Akagi-chan. Let's go see where your Mommy and Daddy are okay?"

I'm really starting to like the Nice lady, she's kind of like a big sister!

I wish I had a big sister...

If I did, she'd be like the nice lady!

I tried to see if I could walk, but it only just hurt still...

Then I felt Mister Zero hold me up "Easy there little one, how about Q-1 and I carry you, alright?" He told me in his cool voice!

It was really dark out, so it was kind of hard to see, but Mister Zero and the Nice Lady seem to know where to go!

"BENIO!" I heard Mommy and Daddy shout out to me!

"MOMMY! DADDY!" I cried as I felt Mommy pick me up and how she just started crying, and I did too, even if I didn't want to cry, cause I want to show how I'm a Big Girl now!

"Thank you, Zero-sama! THANK YOU!" I heard Daddy say to Mister Zero.

"It is wrong of you to thank me, after all if it were not for the effort's of my stalwart Q-1 here, then your Daughter and I would have mostly likely fallen to an early grave." Mister Zero said, while the Nice Lady got all red in her cheek's.

"It's nothing at all, really, I'm sure anyone could have done what I did." The Nice Lady said to Mommy and Daddy.

"Don't sell yourself short Q-1, not just anyone would knowingly run into a collapsing building to rescue someone." Mister Zero said.

"Oh Yeah? Than what does that say about you? Mister 'I Don't give a care if I live or die'?" The Nice Lady said.

_*giggle*_ The way the two of them act kind of remind's me of how Mommy and Daddy used to when I was younger, and even now to a smaller amount!

I think Mister Zero and the Nice Lady like each other, they're just too shy to tell anyone!

"Regardless, I am only glad to see that another family such as your's is spared the heartache of losing a loved one. Now if You'll excuse us, Q-1 and I must regroup with the rest of our force's." Mister Zero say's, with him and the Nice Lady walking to a BIG and Fancy looking Boat!

"What a second, who are you People?" I hear Mommy ask, I want to know too!

"It just so happen's that if you'll wait a few second's. You will get your answer." Mister Zero tell's us. He seem's so COOL! Like a SUPERHERO!

Maybe He IS a Superhero, and that the Nice Lady and the other's are his Teammate's!

Maybe that's why he call's her 'Q-1' and himself 'Zero' they are like Superhero name's!

I wonder if they have any Superpower's? Or Maybe they are really smart and tough!

Either way we get put onto a small boat with a lot of other small boat's with other people on them, and then we see the Light's on the big Boat turn on and I see Mister Zero standing on the very tip of the boat and the Nice Lady and a couple of other's standing off to either side of him...

**"PEOPLE OF THE WORLD! I AM ZERO! FEAR NOT FOR THE HOSTAGES! FOR WE HAVE RESCUED THEM! AS FOR WHO WE ARE! WE ARE THE BLACK KNIGHT'S!" **I heard Mister Zero Speak out to everyone, and I couldn't help but feel like now. Thing's were finally going to get better!

**"KUSAKABE AND HIS MEN HAD COMMITTED DISHONOR TO BOTH BRITANNIAN'S AND JAPANESE ALIKE! FOR THIS REASON WE HAD ACTED UPON THEM! I MYSELF HAD CONFRONTED KUSAKABE! AND HE RECOGNIZED THE SHAME HE BROUGHT TO THE JAPANESE LIBERATION FRONT! AND SO AS BUSHIDO CODE HAD IT DECREED, HE COMMITTED **_SEPPUKU_** OF WHICH **_I_** WAS WITNESS TO FIRSTHAND! KNOW THIS PEOPLE OF BIRTANNIA, AND OF THE WORLD AT LARGE! WE BLACK KNIGHT'S CARE NOT FOR WHO IS FOUND VICTIM OF INJUSTICE, NOR DO WE WE CARE FOR WHOM IS FOUND GUILTY OF SAID CRIME'S! IT IS SIMPLY A MATTER OF THOSE WHO A INNOCENT AND POWERLESS BEING MADE VICTIM OF THOSE WHOM ARE GUILTY OF UNJUST USE OF THEY POWER THEY WIELD!"** He continued, he was SO cool, like he was making a statement to the world! And he called his people the Black Knight's! SO AWESOME! I Want to be a part of them too!

He and the nice lady happened to look around all over, and then I could see them smile at ME! OH WOW! THAT'S SO COOL!

Then they turned their head's back to where they where.

**"LET IT BE KNOWN THAT WE SHALL PROTECT ALL WHO ARE FOUND NEEDING SALVATION FROM THOSE WHO SEEK TO TORMENT ALL! FOR WE ARE NO MERE GROUP OF TERRORIST'S! FOR WE ARE KNIGHT'S OF JUSTICE! THOSE OF YOU WITH POWER! FEAR US! THOSE OF YOU WITHOUT! RALLY BEHIND US! FOR JUSTICE IS UNYIELDING, AND IT WILL **_NEVER_** DIE! NO MATTER WHO DARE'S ATTEMPT TO BREAK US! WE SHALL NOT YIELD! THOSE WHO HOPE TO CRUSH OUR BODIES WILL FIND THAT EVEN IF OUR BODIES CEASE TO WORK, IT DOES NOT MEAN WE WILL HAVE DIED! YOU MAY SEEK TO BREAK US, TO TAKE OUR HOPE AND CRUSH IT UNDER YOUR HEEL! IF YOU SEEK TO HAVE US BEG, THEN YOU SHALL BE DISAPPOINTED!" **Mister Zero kept saying, and soon people on all of the various boat's started CHEERING, and saying thing's like _'ZERO! ZERO!'_ and more kept claiming all matter of joyful sound's at the speech he gave!

**"And one last thing before we leave! Lord of Wraith's! Best Prepare yourself for the time in which we shall meet upon the battlefield, and let your _minion_****_'s_ know that JUSTICE will come for them ALL!"** Mister Zero finished off, to which EVERYONE gave loud cheer's and applause for!

Whatever you plan on doing Mister Zero, I support it!

"He and his friend's will need all the support you can give sweetie, but don't worry, I'm sure they'll be fine." I heard someone say behind me I turned around to see a figure that look's like some sort of cool Knight figure!

"You sure about that mister?" I ask the strange figure, surprised that not even Mommy and Daddy Notice him...

"Oh, I am ABSOLUTELY Positive on it, after all. Zero is my Lighter half after all! He is me! and I am him!" He told me...

This guy seem's to talk in funny way's...

"Who are you mister?" I ask him, he can tell me his name right?

He let's out a slight laugh "You may call me **Dark Ranger** little Akagi, and if you must know. I am a **Specter of Justice**!, where Zero and his Black Knight's fight for the justice of those who are alive. I fight for the justice of those who are no longer with us..."

Oh, so while Mister Zero fight's for people here, Mister Dark Ranger here fight's for the souls of the dead! COOL!

"Well young Akagi, I can not say when we shall meet next, I can only hope it will be in an event as good as this one, for the sake of yourself, as well as that of Zero."

"Huh, why's that mister Dark Ranger?" I ask him...

"Because, the one time I am sure to show myself to the world, is the day the world will believe Zero shall die..."

"WHAT! NO! ZERO CAN'T DIE! HE JUST CAN'T!" I tell him, there is NO WAY someone like Mister Zero can die! He's just too cool to die!

"Rest assured, Akagi-chan. I did not say he will die, I only said that it would be when the world _think's _he'll die, there is a key difference between the two."

Oh I think I get it, Mister Zero will make people think He'll die, only to come back even better!

"So when he come's back you'll be there too right?" I ask him...

"I'm afraid I can't tell you, what I will say is this, even if I am seemingly gone from this world, know that I will always remain as a part of the soul of the one who is Zero. No matter what..." He tell's me, and then once I blink, he's gone!

I look back to where Mister Zero is, and I feel as if he really has more to him than what even those closet to him know about...

**Ranger P.O.V.**

Was it a good idea for me to tell her?

_'She is a child, and can better adapt to it...'_

Even still, WHEN the moment come's, I'm sure she will be crying her eye's out at what will happen...

_'She is a strong girl, both in mind and in soul. She can recover...'_

I know, it's just I HATE it when I see children cry...

_'As do I my lovely Ranger, as do I...'_

I'll always love you...

_'And I'll always love you, from now to all of time...'_

* * *

**A/N: Well that's it for this chapter! I know this one didn't seem to have a whole lot, but I'm doing the best with what I have. Also what do you think of my perspective on young Benio Akagi? I'm not sure if it is accurate for her, both in her exact age during R1 as well as to how I wrote her P.O.V. but it's the best I can do considering, and I'm sure you are all asking yourselves in the back of your head's why it is Ranger and Wayinder (the actual one's mind you) keep finishing off by saying 'I love you' all the time? Well I won't say anything, just know that when it finally come's down to it, well I think you all will be crying as much reading it over as i will be writing it, I tend to express some amount of emotion's while I write when it is relevant to a scene, also if you ask about the hair and eye color, never knew of any official work of Benio Akagi colored in to give an idea of how she is meant to look color wise, aside from her skin being Japanese native of course, as can be assumed from the obvious details about it, and also I read a review saying how it can be a little jarring with all the P.O.V. swap's, sad to say it come's with the territory with thing's being written in first person. And I can't say I'm good with writing in general, still I hope you all can enjoy it for it's fault's! And that I get how the chapter's can seem a bit well off, thing is I just write when I feel like it, however I do, so do understand it might not all feel smooth, it's a learning process for me as much as anyone else! Anyhow, till next time!**


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N: And I keep going and going and going... I am just on one hell of a roll it seem's like I have it going on non-stop! Here's hoping you all get to see an impressive display unfold! Oh and I happen to check on the Code Geass Wiki just to keep the details and such in check, and I can't believe I FORGOT THE CAT HUNT! That would have been SUCH good comedic material! Oh well, it's not that big of a deal, I'll just have a bunch of flashback's to the day that all occurred, although now that I think about it. My Lelouch would try to keep such thing's in check...**

**Well, either way I guess it's time to get on with the story!**

* * *

_Code Geass: Specter of the Rebellon_

_Chapter 13_

_A bit of time off, and thinking about recent event's_

**Ashford Acadmey, Area 11, August 23rd, 2017 a.t.b**

**Lelouch P.O.V.**

It's only been a day since I revealed the Black Knight's to the world...

I can still recall how everyone there, both among the hostages and the Knight's in question of how they cheered for me after my speech...

Yet as I went to sleep, my mind was plagued by nightmare's...

Of seeing of all the people who I have and will bring into my rebellion, all of them being in states that tormented me...

Ohgi and Viletta, left dead beside a grave for a child they wished to have yet died before it could live...

Todoh and Chiba, a blade from the other stabbed into the other's chest, their eye's wide in shock, as if they never saw it come for them...

Gilbert and Nelly, beaten and blooded, his glasses smashed, her limb's broken...

Nunally and Rai, her with her leg's torn off from the knee down, and eye's gone from her eye socket's, and him being left with his throat slit, unable to speak anymore...

Suzaku and Euphie, him wishing to shield her from the pain of the world, her just wanting her Knight and Love to remain by her side...

Mother and Father, strong and certain in their will, yet fallen beside all of those whom served under them...

But the one that left me with the most dread, was that which I saw the last, as if it was DESIGNED to be like this...

I saw myself and Kallen. my Mask broken, my left leg damaged, her left arm limp and lifeless, our bodies littered with cut's and gashes and wound's of all kind's, and yet we were not dead like the rest, instead we were fighting that which was rather easy to say was the cause of it all...

The Lord of Wraith's...

Even with all of our will, it seemed as if we nothing more than incest's to it, to be beaten down and dealt with as saw fit...

Then it had enough of our attempt's to resist, and moved to cut us down...

"YOU SHALL NOT HARM OUR KING AND QUEEN! MONSTER!" Jeremiah and Sayoko cried out, as they attempted to intercept the strike, only to be cut down like all the other's...

It merely looked at their bodies for a second, before it just turned away...

_"Did they honestly think that any of them could do anything __against ME! It's fitting I suppose, that they died as they lived, trying to protect their King and his Queen..."_

"D-Don't you know anything about us, we aren't so easily Bro-Broken!" The Dream version of myself and Kallen Spoke in unison...

The Lord of Wraith's merely let out a dark chuckle...

_"At one point you might have had a chance, but you lost it when you lost the Darker Halves of your Soul's could no longer return to you, as you can see..."_ It said as it held up the remain's of Dark Ranger and Shadow Wayfinder, the red glow they held had vanished, the armor cracked and broken to such an extent that whatever they held would have long since been gone for all of time, never to return...

"Y-You think we'll give up! Don't you know who WE ARE!" The pair cried out as they readied one last attempt, trying to stab him with the blade that Zero is known for...

_"I know EXACTLY who you both are, and that is why you shall DIE!__"_ It told them, as the blade broke against it's form, and it stabbed them both in their Heart's...

Wait, does it feel as if I'M the one being-

I suddenly realize that the Zero and Kallen I saw fighting the Lord of Wraith's weren't dream-selves, but ME and HER together...

I felt as if my heart was going to finally halt, my eye's meeting her own, when I heard a distant voice say...

_'Don't give up! YOU CAN BEAT THIS!'_

And then I woke up...

Screaming like death itself was in front of me...

And I then went to my private bathroom and voided out whatever I still had within my stomach...

"MASTER!/YOUR HIGHNESS!" I heard Sayoko and Jeremiah exclaim in shock and concern...

I quickly ran to them both and just held onto them for dear life, as if to confirm that is was all just a Nightmare...

It's not real, IT IS NOT REAL!

_'You bet your ass it wasn't...'_

Where you...

_'In a sense, I guess so yeah...'_

Thank you, just, thank you...

"Is everything alright, Lelouch?" Nunally asked, concern in her eye's and tear's threatening to leak out from them...

"It's just a nightmare, just a nightmare..." I tell them...

"Your Highness, perhaps it would be best if you just stayed in today, perhaps you should-" Jeremiah started, but I was not going to have ANY OF IT!

"NO! I can NOT Simply Rest or halt my work because of something as petty as a NIGHTMARE! DO YOU HEAR ME!" I shouted out in anger, it didn't matter what, I just felt such anger!

"Master, please. With your near death last night, it might be best to-" Sayoko started.

"**NO!** Every moment I waste time, the more likely it is to end in ALL OF OUR DEATH'S! I can not AND WILL NOT halt my plan's because of what woke me up!" I said still, anger coursing through me, I CAN NOT HALT FOR ANYTHING!

"AGH! What the-" I Cried out as I tried to walk, only to find my left leg unable to hold my weight, and as I tried to move it I only felt an extreme pain.

"If nothing else Lelouch, I think you should stop if only because you need your leg to heal up right." Nunnally told me.

Ah, right, my leg...

Despite all concern's, it was only a minor fracture, nothing that a few day's of bed rest can't fix, but even still...

"No I can't, I have to keep-" I try to say, only to fall down yet again and am unable to move...

"Brother, I know you want everything to go a certain way, but PLEASE you need to rest, even the one who play's the role of Zero is just a man, no matter what the idea behind Zero is." Nunnally tells me, her voice and the look in her eye's saying she is having no room for argument...

_'Face it Lelouch, we can't do much right now, and beside's, we have time before anything major occur's, we need to rest...'_

Even you, Ranger?

_'Yes, now shut up and tell everyone you'll rest and get your ass in bed or I WILL find a way to make you, understand?'_

Yes, 100% happy now?

_'Good.'_

And so I told them that I would keep it light for today, and thankfully Milly knew better than to tease me, especially when it was explained to her how I looked upon waking, as if the Lord of Wraith's had came to me itself and would preform my own execution...

Perhaps that is what my nightmare as about, it trying to get back at me for such a slight?

_'Listen, Lelouch, either you just take your time to rest or I will MAKE you rest. Clear?"_

Crystal, Ranger...

I hear someone knocking on the door.

"Who is it?" I say with no real concern, as I know if anyone were to try to come after me they would be left dealing with the combined effort's of Sayoko and Jeremiah, and C.C. for that matter.

"It's Kallen, can I come in?" Ah, so I guess one of the teacher's asked her to bring me today's classwork or some such...

Not that I really need to do any of it, when you've been taught by some of the best teacher's Britannia can offer to the royal family, everything else is already figured out. That and how it's all stuff I know anyhow, so it's nothing new for me...

As such Ruben was rather generous to 'exempt' me from the standard scoring record's, as it was said I was far enough intelligent to not have to be scored the same as other's, and it also helped with maintaining my cover, as having in depth knowledge of subject matter's even more advanced teacher's have only basic knowledge of would raise suspicions, and I'd rather not have Ruben deal with any more inquisitive type's skulking around...

It was already bad enough when Sayoko and Jeremiah had to deal with a few before in the early day's of the Academy...

"Sure thing, come on in." I say to Kallen on the other side, as it would be impolite to keep her waiting by my door.

I see her walk in, and I can't help but have my eye's widen in shock as she has some bandages around her arm's...

"What happened to give you those, Miss Stradfield?" I ask, trying to hide anything that would lead her to think I am Zero.

"Oh, I just happened to put a fair amount of strain on my arm's the other day, it's nothing that bad, and you?" She tell's me.

"Well, I'm sure you heard about the incident at Lake Kawaguchi last night correct? Well I wound up knocking into something rather heavy and I must have given my leg a slight fracture, don't worry though! It'll heal up in a few day's and I'll be dealing with the antic's of the rest of the council in no time at all!" I tell her while trying to put on a cheery voice.

I'm sure she doesn't buy it, but she doesn't bring up the subject as she say's "I'm sure it must have been scary, dealing with all of those terrorist's..."

"Actually no, to be honest it didn't really scare me all that much..." I tell her, honestly I have never been one to scare easily, in either life...

Which make's the fact that I was scared above all else at the idea of her dying all the more perplexing...

_'Are you SURE you don't have feeling's for her?'_

Will you PLEASE just SHUT UP!

**Kallen P.O.V.**

Honestly, today has just not been my day...

First I have a nightmare were so many people I know and 'don't know' were all dead in various way's, and when I woke up I felt like throwing up...

Actually I _did_ throw up as a matter of fact...

_'Guess it's a good thing then you still have you V-Card, other wise you'd be worried...'_

OH SHUT UP WILL YOU!

_'Honestly though, it was rather __gruesome, the fact that the worst you got out of waking up was all of that is a good thing I'd say.'_

I guess, but even still, why is it that of all the thing's I saw, the only thing that scared me the most was seeing Lelouch die...

_'Perhaps it's because you secretly yearn for him?'_

Don't okay, just DON'T.

Anyhow, now I'm here with Lelouch and am trying to talk about with him what happened last night without implying anything that suggest I know's he's Zero...

"Really? Guess not a lot of thing's scare you then huh?" I say to him, as he mentioned to my asking him about how he felt he replied that it didn't bother him at all...

"To be honest no, however I guess you can say that what thing's can scare me tend to, leave a bit of an impact on me..." He tells me.

"What do you mean?" Does he have PTSD? Is it from almost falling to his death last night?

"It isn't so much anything that linger's, it's just that well. I had a rather intense nightmare just before I woke up." He admit's.

Wait, could it be?

"Funny you should mention that, I happened to have one just before getting up as well, and... Well, I don't want you to take this the wrong way, but you were well, in it..." I tell him, it's not like he'd POSSIBLY have the EXACT SAME ONE AS-

"Was it surrounded by the remain's of people you know and don't know, all of them dead and in a variety of state's, and with a figure of utter malice that sought to kill you and me both?" He ask's me while looking dead on in my eye's...

...

...

...

He KNOW'S about the nightmare...

Is it really possible for people to share dream's and stuff like that?

"Yes." Was all I told him, I didn't feel like I could say anything more than just that one word.

He sit's up and tell's me "You know we can talk about it right? It might help us understand?"

I mean, yeah I suppose, it's not like we've got anything else to loose right?

I go ahead and sit's on his bed and he sit's in such a way to keep his injured leg from being agitated and we look at each other in the eye's...

"Why do you think we had the same nightmare? I understand if for you it would be a close brush with death and the like..." I tell him, trying to keep my mind focused on anything BUT his eye's, or his face...

"I guess, it could be that for you at least, I was one of the first people to introduce you to the Student Council, and knowing that your Subconscious mind felt something of a 'sympathetic response' to the stimuli of someone you know being affected. Well, Theoretically speaking anyhow..." He tell's me.

"So, what does that mean for the two us then?" It's just an explanation that's all, nothing more or less to it!

"Well, I suppose you could say the two of us have something of a connection of sort's established between us, though granted I can't say I've ever really had such a response to someone before." He say's, in that voice of his that can move whole people's.

"What do you mean, you haven't had a 'response' like that before?" Don't focus on his eye's. DON'T focus on his eye's!

"In the sense that the connection's I have with other's can leave an Impact on me, it can both help make the day's feel easier on me when the connection between me and someone is healthy, but also can make thing's feel far worse for me in the event that the relation I have with someone is poor or otherwise damaged to a degree, it's part of the reason why I am rather well known around the school for being the so called 'Ice Prince' it's less out of a disinterest, as it is that I just would rather not harm anything between me and those around me." He tell's me in that voice of his.

"Then does that mean you and I have a deep connection?" Oh how those eye's of his are such an amazing tone and how they are so deep it's as if you can get lost in them forever and...

"Perhaps, if we managed to share a dream together than perhaps it must mean something." Oh how that voice of his sound's coming from his mouth and how his lip's move in such a way...

"Do you think it's at all possible to see what kind of reaction we had if we had physical contact?" Oh Kami how I want to feel him and _everything _that he has and...

Closer, just a bit closer then and...

_KNOCK! KNOCK!_

**Lelouch P.O.V****.**

The sound of someone knocking on the door is enough to snap the two of us out of whatever trance we were in...

Kallen's eye's grew to the size of saucer's as much as mine must have and we both made sure to get as FAR away from each other as possible...

"Wh-Who is it?" I say, trying to keep any inflection's in my voice from making it apparent that Kallen and I were going to do something I had NO intention of going up on.

"It's Suzaku. everything alright Lelouch?"

Oh thank you Suzaku, thank you so much!

_'If your so thankful for him, then why does it seem like your disappointed?'_

NOT NOW! Let's see what he has to ask.

"I'm fine, please come in." I tell him, making sure to NOT look at Kallen or anywhere NEAR her...

**Suzaku P.O.V.**

I have to admit, seeing Lelouch and Kallen as they were right now was rather, different than what I was expecting...

"Are you guy's sure you're okay? You both seem a little red. Do you think you caught some sort of bug?" I ask them.

"NO!" The two of them Shout out at once.

"Um..." Kallen say's

"We're fine, it's just that, well, we had lot to talk about last night is all!" Lelouch state's.

Okay? What is going on?

"Oh yeah, like what?" I ask...

"Well, I had a nightmare, we both did actually..." He admit's.

Ah, so that's why Nunnally and Jeremiah and Sayoko were so worried looking.

"Yeah, and what was it all about?" I ask them.

"Well, it had people, a lot of DEAD people, all in various state's and apparent cause's of Death, now that I think about it I think you were one of them..." Lelouch say's.

"Oh. How was it for me?" I ask, honestly I can only wonder what was so bad that made them have to just open up about it?

"Well, for you, you were-uh. Protecting someone! Yes that's it, um I think it she uh, I think it was the new Sub-Viceroy I believe?" Kallen say's.

Oh, well I guess it make's sense that even in a Nightmare, I'd be shown trying to defend Euphie with all that I had, though I can Imagine that both of us were dead in there...

I couldn't help but frown "Was there anyone alive there?"

Lelouch then say's next "Yes, us, and we were, facing the Lord of Wraith's, Jeremiah and Sayoko tried to block it from attacking us but, it didn't work..." He start's breathing a bit faster...

"It-it was awful! It just faced us down and it-it STABBED us! Suzaku! And as we were about to die we looked into each other's eye's and we..." Kallen started saying, but cut off after she started to hyperventilate.

"Woah, calm down you two it's okay!" I try to tell them but...

"We... We... WE DON'T WANT TO DIE SUZAKU!" The two of them cried out before they just held onto me and went in hysterical crying fit's and sobbing non-stop...

"It's okay, it's okay. I'll protect you both, just please, calm down." I tell them, trying to rub their back's in comfort...

"But, but we..." They try to speak.

"Shh, Shh, Shh. It's alright, you don't need to do anything, just relax." I tell them.

We stay like that for an hour, at least until the two of them finally get tired enough to fall asleep...

I let them go and try to lay them on Lelouch's bed, so they can at least lie down in comfort.

And while they are asleep, I notice their bodies subconsciously grab onto and embrace each other, as if even while sleeping they know where the other is and try to hold on and never let go...

Honestly, if it wasn't for what caused them to feel like this, I might have even thought about taking a picture of the two like this, sleeping next to each other...

"You alright Suzaku?" Nunnally ask's me, concern on her face.

"Hey Nunnally, they just got to sleep, take a look." I tell her, giving a chance to see her brother and Kallen sleeping.

"Oh Suzaku, why is it that they feel as if they have to suffer in the place of other's?" She ask's me.

"Honestly, I don't know, but I think it's just a part of what make's them who they are." I tell her.

"You know, if Mother was here, she'd probably say the two of them looked so cute together, but I know she'd be crying at how sad Lelouch is." She say's.

"She know's, and she's as heartbroken as you think she is." C.C. say's from behind us.

"C.C." I say.

"Suzaku." She replies.

The three of us share a pensive look.

"You said you can speak with mother correct?" Nunnally ask's.

"Indeed, it's part of the contract I have with her, it allows me to speak with her on a Direct Level." C.C. say's

"So all those time's you've been talking to yourself..." Nunnally state's.

"I've been talking to your Mother, yes. And no, I can't talk to her right now, beside's I don't think she'd feel any better about what is going on right now." She say's.

"Is there any reason why they are suffering like this?" I ask her, is it due to Geass? If so then who has it and how do I kill them?

"Don't go thinking it's due to any outside force at play here, it's just their own mind's dealing with the stresses at play." She inform's us.

"What are we going to do then? What CAN we do?" Nunnally ask's, and I understand how she want's to see them be okay.

"Not much I'm afraid, just be there for them." I hear another voice from behind us.

"Rai!" Nunnally exclaim's.

He and I share a look, and we nod.

"Let's leave them alone, at least for now, okay Princess?" Rai say's

Due to her behavior and demeanor, everyone in Ashford's Student body had called Nunnally (ironically enough, or humorously, depending on who you ask) the school's very own 'Princess' of the Academy...

As such it was something Rai took to calling her by as a way to get her attention, or to ensure she listen's to what he has to say...

As the 'Princess' and her 'Knight,' as many around the school took to calling Rai that due to his near constant presence around Nunnally. Left to the Student Council Room. Sayoko came in and said "Kururgi-Sama, please, I'll watch over Master Lelouch and Lady Kallen." with a formal bow.

I give her a formal bow in return "Thank you, Sayoko-san, please, make sure they are okay when they wake up."

She nodded, though she had a slight frown upon seeing how Lelouch and Kallen still lay upon his bed, tear's still streaming down their eye's even though they were asleep...

I figured it was about time I'd have to go to report to the ASEEC, so I had to bid my leave as well.

I wound up going to the car that would take me there to find Guliford, of all people, in the driver's seat...

"What's going on? Does the Viceroy need me?" I ask him to which he sigh's and replies.

"No, but to be honest, something tell's me today hasn't been that great of a day for you has it?" He ask's me.

I nod and inform him about the current issue's that Lelouch and Kallen have experienced.

"I see, to be honest, it's kind of worrying to know they were so badly affected by recent event's, but not unheard of." He tells me.

Not unheard of? What does he mean?

"Care to explain, Sir?" I ask him.

He let's out a long sigh. "The only other person beside's me and Princess Cornelia who know's this is Darlton, so don't tell anyone! Not even Euphemira, understand Warrent Officer Kururgi." he tells me.

"Yes sir!" I tell him with a bit of a salute.

"Alright then, fact of the matter is. I've, had similar incident's with regard's to Princess Cornelia as well being connected. Though not as well defined or, extensive to say the least." He tell's me.

Honestly it's a bit of a shock to know that Cornelia Li Britannia, and her Knight Gilbert G.P. Guliford, have these sort of thing's...

"Sir?" I ask in shock.

"It's only simple matter's for me, either I see her dead, dying, or other more, _unpleasant situation's_ to put it mildly..." He tells me.

"And the Princess?" I ask.

"She's only mentioned a few of them, such as how I am found hanging by her with a note stating how I have failed in my duty as her Knight. As well as one in which I am left to the action's of the first Princess..." He tell's me.

"Guinevere? What does she have to do with anything?" I ask, having no real understanding what importance that might have.

"I suppose you wouldn't know, but the First Princess and Second Princess have a deep seated hatred for each other. Often time's due to the First Princess's _peculiarities _when it come's her more _infamous _action's to put it cleanly." He say's, with a bit of a disgusted look in his face.

"Ah, I get it now." Even despite the change's in the timeline, Guinevere has always been a Royal of a more _Promiscuous _nature such being the case that, if she had no intent of not having children, she might have had quite the number of successor's in line should she have become Empress.

Then again, while Guinevere LOATHED the very concept of Motherhood, instead preferring to just simply to act without care at all of how many time's she would _'correct a mistake' _on her part. Cornelia, despite many claims to the contrary by other's, actually had been a rather thoughtful figure when it came to Motherhood...

In fact, in the old timeline, just before everything truly went to hell, the last good thing I ever recall hearing from her and Guliford was how they were finally expecting a child, and said that if it was a Girl they would name her Euphemira, and if it was a boy they would name him Lelouch...

I asked them why they would name their Potential Son after the infamous 'Demon Emperor' they only told me that they realized what his plan was all along, and hoped that they could ensure his memory would be properly honored by having a son named after him...

They never did get to know if they where having a boy or a girl though...

Enough Suzaku, that's all a distant memory now, figure out why Guliford has to mention what the issue's are between Cornelia and Guinevere NOW.

...

...

Oh I give up...

Guliford seem's to notice the look of exasperation and let's out a brief laugh "Can't figure it out can you? Well it's because Guinevere wished to have my name to be among her list of 'Men I have conquered in all matter's' and Cornelia was rather, understandably, mad at her elder Sister for viewing me as just another man to be used and thrown away like a spent cartage. Although don't tell her I said that, she would be rather mad if that fact got out."

OOHHH! I get it now.

"She's jealous of the idea of you being with another woman, isn't she?" I tell him with a knowing smirk.

"N-NO! Don't be ridiculous! She simply is concerned for the combat ability of her Knight of Honor, that's all!" He tell's me, with a rather predictable blush.

"If that's the case, then why are you Blushing?" I ask him in a teasing tone.

Okay, I am SO going to mention to Euphie at least THIS much!

**Euphemira P.O.V.**

Honestly, being Sub-Viceroy can be such a pain in the _ass_ sometime's...

If it isn't having to deal with all of the complaint's that have to be then sent up to the Viceroy which more often than not get send _back_ to me...

Then it's dealing with all of the Paperwork...

ALL OF THE MOUNTAIN'S OF PAPERWORK!

Honestly it was a pain in the ass to deal with the first time around enough as is, but _now_?

Honestly what sort of _idiot_ was in charge of all of this!

Oh wait that's right, _Clovis_...

Whenever I find the _actual_ Clovis, I'm going to be putting him on PAPERWORK DUTY! Let's see how HE LIKE'S IT!

Still at least I don't have to deal with it on my own _THIS _time around...

"Honestly Princess, when your sister said she would put me in for a promotion. This was the LAST thing I had in mind upon my advance in rank." Viletta Nu said.

I let out a sigh "Well even if you didn't want to, eventually at some point you'd be left doing desk-work mostly as is. The only reason why some like my sister can act on the front line's is because they have a High Enough rank and in her case in particular at least. Due to her status as being the Second Princess." I tell Nu.

"Beside's, at least this way you have a reason for going over the various document's, so if anything particularity important show's up you can make sure to inform your 'Black Knight of virtue' if you feel like it." I tell her with a knowing smirk.

"Honestly Princess, I don't consider him in any sort of way besides a contact between us and Zero..." Viletta say's...

"Then why are you blushing? huh?" Poking fun with people with regard's to relationship's is fun! No wonder Lady Marianne consider's it so fun!

"Honestly! There a far more important thing's to be going on!" And I guess there are.

...

...

...

"So, I have to ask, are any of the rumor's surrounding Your Sister and her Knight are true to some degree?" Nu ask's.

"Which one's? I've heard a lot of them." I tell her, and it is certainly a lot of them, honestly whoever thought that Guliford was only present to leave no suspicion's to me and Nelly having any sort of 'Sisterly Bonding Time' is going to find themselves stripped of their rank and thrown out with no trial!

Unless either of us try to kill whoever started it...

Beside's, that seem's like something Guinevere would do more than Nelly or I...

"I was more so wondering about wither or not the claim's that the First Princess has some sort of 'contest for the conquest of Gilbert Guliford' with your sister has any real basis or is just something made up entirely."

"Oh, THAT. Yeah it's pretty much real, only Nelly and Gil don't want to admit it." I tell her

"Excuse me?" Nu ask's.

"Oh right, well I just call my sister Nelly so often and Guliford Gil for Gilbert for short so often I forget that it's only really between the three of us and Darlton." I say.

"Huh. And what do you call the First Princess then?" She ask's me.

"Oh HER, a few thing's, 'Miss Abortionist' is one both Nelly and I share with equal ire."

"Really? THAT Rumor is true?" She ask's with disbelief in her voice.

I let out a hollow, sardonic laugh "Trust me when I saw they don't call her, 'First Leg-spreader of the Realm' for nothing. Honestly the ONE time I went to her estate, actually I don't even wan't to talk about it, ugh!" I say while shivering in disgust at the memory...

Honestly I DID NOT need to know some thing's she does with regard's to whatever man she caught at the time...

"Huh, guess she has a lot of experience then, does she only bother with men or?" She trials off

"Or what?" I ask her

"You know 'Play both sides'?" She clarifies.

"Oh, Honestly I don't know, but knowing her, she probably does, of course if you want to talk about royalty who 'play's for the other team' then you don't really have to look much further then Schinzey." I tell her.

"Who?" She ask's.

"Schenizel, the Prime Minister?" I tell her.

"OH! Wait, REALLY?" She ask's.

"Yep, honestly I don't know why no one's brought it up yet, I thought it was a well known fact?" I tell her, does she REALLY not know his preference?

"Um, I can't really say for most people, but **I **didn't know about it at least!" Viletta say's.

"Huh, Perhaps it's just cause I'm used to it." I say. Honestly I guess being around him and not thinking him all that much different from any of my other sibling's does make it different...

"Wouldn't that cause an issue if he were to become Emperor?" Viletta ask's.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"Well, It's just that, well you know, line of succession and all that..." She say's.

...

...

Oh.

OH!

"Eh, Schenizel would just leave it to one of our sibling's who would fit his overall world view if needed. And besides that, I can't really say I have ever known him to be all that interested in the throne to be honest. Unless your counting the one Sibling who can actually compete with him of course." I tell her.

"Who can compete with the Prime Minister?" She ask's...

...

...

...

Does she have an issue with her Memory or something? I'm pretty sure Lelouch didn't use his Geass on her...

Maybe THAT's why no one investigated her forgetting where her Knightmare Frame was the first time around?

"I was referring to Lelouch..." I told her flatly...

"Ah right! Sorry, must have slipped my mind!" She tell's me...

Honestly Kaname Ohgi, I really do wonder what made you fall for this woman in the first place, aside from her look's of course...

Not like I can compare to either of my older sister's in that regard. In fact I'm sure NUNNALLY will have more in that regard as she grow's up more, if her Mother is anything to go by...

I wonder if Father took her for Empress and as a consort for just as much as her look's as her actual combat skill...

It would explain why Lelouch is someone that might be described as a bit of a 'Lady Killer' in term's of look's as he grow's older.

But he's too nice to actually be that sort of guy, FAR to nice...

Plus I think he'd rather just have ONE potential partner to have his children with...

Honestly I think I recall Father mumbling under his breath a few time's that he 'didn't have to put up with this unwritten rule of being Emperor' and while I'm sure most men would DREAM of the chance of having as many partner's as they want legally...

I can tell Lelouch isn't the sort of guy for that sort of thing, not to mention the absolute HEADACHE that would have to be to manage ALL of those potential Heir's...

And while Suzaku and I wouldn't mind having a fair few kid's, I think it would be best to limit the amount to a manageable level. If only because of how much I'd have to do about it...

But such plan's and dream's will have to wait, right now we ought to just focus on getting the Throne back to where it belong's...

"Ah, Princess Euphemira." I hear the voice of my love and future knight call out to me.

"Warrent Officer Kururgi, how is your time at Ashford Academy?" I ask him, as sadly we have to be mostly professional in our action's.

"It's been about as well as I expected, had a fair few of the student's talk behind my back a lot of time's and some thinly-veiled and not so veiled insult's be thrown at me. Overall my most optimistic expectation's." He tells me, and I can't help but frown at him telling me this.

"But" he added "The Lamperouge sibling's have been doing all matter of effort's to ensure I am as treated fairly as I can be, given the circumstances of course." And I can't help but smile at how Lelouch and Nunnally have been doing what they can to help Suzaku out in whatever way they can to make his stay just a bit easier...

He soon frown's though "Although, I have to admit that Lelouch and one of our classmate's haven't been doing so well..."

Seeing that he is going into a rather touchy and personal subject I tell Nu she has the rest of the day off and is excused from her duties...

"What's wrong with them Suzaku?" I ask him, all pretense of formality being dropped, if something is wrong with my brother, I NEED to know.

"Apparently, they had a nightmare, a REALLY bad one. As in 'You and me and everyone else they care about being dead and soon joining them via Lord of Wraith's' levels of bad." He say's, and I'll admit that DOES sound bad.

Wait a second...

"What do you mean they had _A_ nightmare?" I ask him.

"In the sense that apparently the Nightmare they had was a shared experience. And the classmate in question was Kallen, Euphie." He tell's me.

"How bad was their response?" I ask him, knowing that those two have a lot on them both...

Him being Zero, and her being one of the best the Black Knight's have as a soldier, considering she has the potential to take on Suzaku evenly in a one-on-one fight...

"The two of them wound up bursting in hysterical tear's and fit's of sobbing when I asked them. As well as how they said they 'didn't want to die' among other thing's, when they fell asleep and I had left them they were STILL Crying in their sleep."

OH Lelouch! Kallen! YOU POOR THINGS!

Taking a deep breath to keep myself from crying myself "How long has this been going on?" I ask him.

"Apparently Lelouch has had it only ONE other time, though it was not as severe, and he didn't explain what it was either, not even to Nunnally even. And as for WHEN it occurred, it was the morning before Shinjuku." He said, also taking a deep breath to steady his nerve's.

"And Kallen?" I ask, perhaps she has had more incident's of this occuring?

Suzaku only shake's his head "I've checked through all the record's, even put in a formal inquiry to the Stradfield esate. And I've also asked her Brother, nothing. Not even once."

Well that doesn't help with thing's...

"What are we going to do? Well Suzaku?" I ask him, honestly it's annoying that there appear's to be no real solution.

"C.C. suggested the best we can do is simply let this run it's course. And while that is an option, figuring out what the root cause of the problem is also useful." He inform's me.

"Do you think it might have something to do with Geass?" And while there was never any indication of someone with a Geass that could affect people's dream's, the fact that Lelouch could use his to affect a person's wakeful perception might suggest something to that sort of an effect.

"Nope, C.C. herself told me as such. And while she isn't always the most forthcoming with information, it might be best to take her word for it." Suzaku tell's me, and while I might have to agree with his assessment, it might not necessarily Geass from an EXTERNAL Source that is affecting Lelouch...

At least Relative to him.

"Do you think it's his own Geass?" I suggest.

"If it is, then I don't believe it's a sign of it going Rampart, from what Cornelia, Guliford, and Darlton informed me. Ranger himself said how 'it doesn't work like anyone else's' so that mean's the likely hood of it going wild is non-existent." And I'm convinced that's true, since this is RANGER we are referring to...

"In that case, perhaps as a sort of 'warning' system for him to be mindful of how he approaches thing's?" I suggest.

"If that was the case, then why did it affect Kallen, and not only that, why did he have it happen to him BEFORE he obtained Geass?" Suzaku bring's up.

"Fair Point." And I forgot about that whole tidbit of information.

DAMMIT WHY DOES THIS HAVE TO BE SO CONFUSING!

"Um, Euphie?"

"WHAT!"

"Um, behind you." He say's with a nervous look in his face and voice.

Please don't let it be a Wraith. Please, PLEASE Don't let it be a Wraith!

_"Oh don't be so quick to judge my dear Princess, your Boyfriend here was just surprised at how I showed up without making a single sound."_

Oh, it's just her.

Turning around to face our uninvited guest I confront her "Shadow Wayfinder right? Do you mind telling us what the problem is with my brother and Kallen?"

She let's out an amused chuckle _"Oh? Not even going to try to deny the claim's of you and Suzaku here being Boyfriend/Girlfriend?"_

I feel a slight rise of heat in my cheek's "I know what I feel for him, and he know's what he feel's for me. Beside's it's not like I can say anything about it in Public. So you saying it isn't that much really."

She lift's her head back and let's out a roar of laughter _"__AH!HA!HA! Well now! I wonder if the two of you would rather just skip all the Pomp-and-__circumstance expected of the two of you and just go straight to 'consummating the relationship' as it were..."_

Okay, now I KNOW she's just doing that for the reaction!

Trying to keep the blush on my cheek's as under control as possible I ask her again "What do you know about the issue's plaguing Lelouch and Kallen?"

She stop's laughing and has her Visor gleam straight into my eye's. _"Well then, if you insist..."_

What does she intend to do...

_"If you must know, I can't explain the exact details on the matter at hand. And even if I _WANTED _to! There is the fact of the matter is that there are thing's in play and rules to abide by that even WE can't break or ignore. By those being's who are SO high up on pecking Order that even the 'World of C' as you call it is but comparable to a Amoeba as to you are to it in __complexity..."_

The idea that there are thing's whose Power exist beyond that which is often thought of as 'God' or the 'World of C' as Suzaku said it was called by Charles Zi Britannia...

_"You haven't even BEGUN to scratch the surface on how the way the world work's, much less to consider the MULTIVERSE! To say the least of the one's who you can call our 'Bosses' for lack of a better word..."_ She continue's saying.

"What about the Lord of Wraith's? Where does a being like THAT place on the scale?" Suzaku ask's, he's taking this a fair bit better than me at least, or he can hide it better anyhow...

_"If you plan on comparing me and my Partner to THAT... _THING_! Than you are an Idiot who has NO idea on how this all work's. Okay I'll try to give you an __analogy, If the World we exist in here is a Computer system, and you all are akin to Program's within said system. Then the Lord of Wraith's as you call it is akin to a Virus that seek's to take total control of the Computer and ALL other one's that have, can, and WILL Exist. And as for my and my Partner, you can think of us as Counter-Agent's designed to hunt down and DESTROY whatever trace's of that Virus are found and still remain while eradicating the source of the infection within the system..." _She explained.

"And where does that put being's like 'God'? System user's?" I said.

She only laughed _"No, think of being's on that level as being more like System admin's, be it on a local level or a more large scale component-wise, the one's who we have the order's from, the one's who are the REALLY High up there as I said earlier? The one's that make God's comparable to an __Amoeba in complexity by comparison? THOSE Are what you might Call System User's!"_

What sort of being's could exist with that level of power? What kind of DIMENSION do they reside in?

_"I know you're probably thinking about the nature of their existence. Word of advice, DON'T Bother doing so with your understanding of how thing's work right now. You'll get a proper explanation sooner or later. All you need to know right now is that you're better off just waiting off till later, okay?"_ She said.

Okay fine, but only because I have more important thing's to be doing!

_"Well, simply put the issue is that being who they are, they feel as if they will always set themselves for failure. As a result they feel a lack of confidence in themselves, which can impact the relationship they have with each other. Point being that they NEED each other, and that without it, then they will fall apart and break down into __pieces..."_

"Wait a second, so the reason why they are like this is cause they aren't TOGETHER?!" Suzaku and I exclaim at the same time.

_"It's not as simple as getting them to admit that they like each other, and if you go about it like that then you'll just make it worse, the thing is. It's that they need someone to just go up to them and tell them 'You can do this!' as well as 'You can rely on each other!' among other thing's, well. I say that they need to be TOLD that, but it's more like having a situation where they need to know they can depend on the other to give them strength when needed, kind of like you two actually..."_

"What? But I'm nothing special! I'm not strong or capable like Nelly, and I always need Suzaku to watch out for me..." I tell her.

"Euphie..." Susaku calls out to me.

_"That's were you're wrong. Euphemira Li Britannia..."_

"HOW AM I WRONG! HOW!" I yell out.

_"Isn't it obvious? You ensure Suzaku has someone to return to, that no matter how hard the fight get's, he has someone to LIVE FOR! That's why he was commanded to 'Live On' in your old timeline. You are as much, if not MORE SO, __important to him than ANYTHING else, Not the Lancelot, not the ASEEC, not anything!"_

"She's right you know, you have always been the most important thing in my life, when you died. I lost my grip on the world, on everything, including my humanity..." Suzaku tell's me, the pain in his voice so clear.

"OH! SUZAKU!" I cry out as I hug him.

"EUPHIE!" He respond's with, holding onto me as if his life depended on it.

_"So you finally understand? The bond you share will always remain, even after everything that has happened to you both. Once, you both were simply Naive fool's who thought the world would be simple to change. But you have learned, and now know that it is not simply holding onto an ideal, but doing what you can to make it a reality. And as a result of that realization, you now have a confidence in your action's and abilities that can ensure that even after all you have faced and will face. You know that you are not alone and will always have at least one other to stand beside you, no matter what. Lelouch and Kallen know this in part, but their mind's are always filled with a degree of self-doubt that stem's from the fact that they are afraid. Afraid of the truth of who they are coming out, and I'm not talking about their heritage's when I say that..."_ She say's.

"What do you mean?" I ask her.

_"I am talking about the full nature and history of their soul's of course. To keep it light on the details, they have suffered in many aspect's, the mind, the body, and above all else, the soul. They are afraid of having the information regarding the nature of their soul's from being revealed. Information that, sadly, can not be told to you two until the SAZ massacre and the ensuring battle that will follow in it's wake, and while the cause of the massacre will NOT be tied to you Euphemira Li __Britannia. It is a fact that some thing's can not be simply overruled, even by being's such as I and my Partner..."_

"So people are going to die, no matter what we try?" I ask, tear's falling from my eye's as I realize that I will bear witness to yet another Massacre, even if I am not the one in control of it.

_"Death happen's to all living thing's __eventually, and even still I am certain you both can assume just WHAT sort of figure would desire such an event..."_

"The Lord of Wraith's" Suzaku spoke through grinding teeth, anger and righteous fury seeping into his voice, and we both know that if there was anything to cause it in this timeline, it would be at the order's of that THING above all else...

_"I am sorry, both I and my partner are sorry for how there is only so much we can do, as I said, even we have our limit's. However if there is one potential benefit to be gained. Is that it will ensure both Britannian's and Japanese alike will rally to the Rebellion you all wish to ignite, regardless of background or previous action's. Say what you will about Zero __Requiem. But you must admit, Lelouch had a point in how by making himself the enemy of the world. He wound up being the one to save it. But don't worry, that won't play out here. Not when their is THAT _THING _to have as a __comparison..."_

And she has a point, why make yourself the 'Demon Emperor' when their is a being that make's a Demon look noble by comparison?

_"To be fair, their are such being's a 'Noble Demon's' in the existence beyond your __Multiverse. One of which could be said to have punished a 'God' that acted out of line even!"_

I kind of wish I could see that for myself...

_"Believe me, it is something incredible to behold. But that, is a story for another time..."_ She finishes, before she disappear's, as if she was never there in the first place...

At least we know what we need to keep in mind to ensure my Brother and his own Knight-no, his QUEEN. From falling into constant self-doubt and helplessness...

**Lelouch P.O.V.**

What happened?

Why am I in bed?

Oh that's right...

I'm sorry you had to deal with that Suzaku...

I know you've dealt with me having self-worth issue's in your 'canon' timeline, but I think the one's that** I** have will beat out any other Lelouch you could meet...

Well, most of them anyhow...

Still, it feels so soft...

_Too soft_...

_'Oh come on! Can't we just enjoy it a little? It's not like she seem's to be complaining!'_

I don't see how it's fair when she still seem's ASLEEP!

_'Come on dude. You've pretty much NEVER had the chance to feel the comfort of a gal outside your own family, and you know I don't mean THAT kind!'_

*sigh* I guess if she isn't opposed to it...

_'There we go, it doesn't have to mean anything, just two friend's giving each other some much needed comfort!'_

Who _just _so happen to be a guy and a girl? Who ALSO happen to be just about the age to be considered Mature Adult's?

_'...'_

...

_'Do you feel anything 'down there' going on?'_

To be honest, no...

_'So? It mean's it's okay!'_

I GUESS so...

_'So we gonna talk about what happened before Suzaku came in? And DON'T try to claim you don't remember! You're memory is top notch!'_

I don't want to talk about it now...

_'HEY! What give's huh?'_

Honestly, I'm feeling rather tired, I think I'll just sleep here...

_'At the very least, could you change into some proper sleepwear?'_

Well, I guess it wouldn't be that big of a problem...

Thankfully I am rather skilled in moving about without disturbing someone who is already asleep, and manged to change my clothes without any real issue's...

_'Well, here's hoping to better dream's ahead!'_

Yeah, here's hoping...

**Ranger P.O.V.**

It seem's like they are starting to forge a proper sense of bond and trust with each other...

_'It's slow going to be sure, but they are our Lighter Half's, they'll get their eventually...'_

I know THAT! It's just that I am worried that they might take a bit too long.

_'Considering the mental image their shared dreamscape created...'_

A sort of mixture of 'internal warning' and 'kick in the pant's as it were...

_'Agreed, my love. I just hope they don't try to rush it, lest they burn their bond out...'_

It's a tough balancing act to be sure. But they will manage...

_'I know what you mean, my Darkened Love...'_

I love you for all of time, my Shadowy Wayfinder...

_'And I you, my Dark-enveloped Ranger...'_

* * *

**A/N: So that's it for this chapter! So I figured it was best to give something that helped showcase that for all the brave face's both Lelouch and Kallen put on to the world, they are in fact two soul's who have endured pain and suffering like none can imagine. And as a result of that pain, are very much so scared to giving a hint of opening up to another about the pain's they feel within them, so while the Lelouch and Kallen of canon had self-sacrificial and self-worth issue's, the version's of them in my story have that turned up to 11 as it were. If not more than that even!**

**Also no, Viletta wasn't replaced with a fake or anything like that, I just happen to write her in that she has such moment's, as it stand's it seem's odd that she would be let off the hook as she in canon unless there was anything to indicate her at time's being somewhat forgetful is not at all that unusual for her. (I mean she lost a freaking KNIGHTMARE FRAME! HOW DO YOU EXPLAIN THAT TO A SUPERIOR OFFICER!)**

**Speaking of nightmare's... it's not exactly a telling of what will happen, but rather what is it stake should the two of them (Lelouch and Kallen that is) fail to connect in any real way. And I'm not saying in the sense that they 'figure out the other's big secret and end up declaring their love for each other!' In any kind of way, it's like this...**

**The two of them have been in a lot of pain in their old live's and lost most if not ALL the people they had cared about and loved at one point (And in Lelouch's case at least thing's got a BIT more out of hand rather than it being just for him.) And it took time for them to have made new connection's with people past that point, so upon finding themselves in their new live's. They are VERY afraid of the idea of people finding out about their hidden past's that even their own parent's and sibling's don't know about. As such, it will take time for them to build up a strong enough bond with the people closest to them for them to feel okay with revealing such a major secret. And as a result the fear's of losing everyone they ever know and love cause them to react as they do when the mask's start to slip off, revealing the hurt and injured soul's beneath...**

**For comparison with another Anime, let's take a look at Shinji Ikari and Asuka Langley-Soyru from Neon Genesis Evangelion. (Of which I have a Fanfic titled 'Evangelion: A few Specter's in the Work's' which I WILL start working on again when I finally feel my creative streak shift to it, whenever that might be!)**

**Both of them suffered a great loss at some point in their live's. That being their Mother's having their soul's placed within the Eva's, as I'm sure everyone who has a basic understanding of the plot know's about in this day and age. With Shinji having seen the whole process unfold before his very eye's when it goes WELL, and Asuka seeing the result when it only end's up with just HALF of the soul in question being initially absorbed in the Eva. In which she find's the other half, and it's...**

**Effort to rejoin with it's missing half, to put it lightly, and how it succeeded in that effort...**

**And of how she was the first person to stumble upon it with her own eye's...**

**Point is, the two of them had their world's completely and utterly SHATTERED. And the action's of those around them and the event's that followed didn't help.**

**Their Father's having pretty much abandoned them in all matter's of their live's...**

**Forced to skip out being children, only living a lie when in the presence of other's to give a false sense of normalcy, both for other's and themselves...**

**And of course, being forced to fight in giant Bio-Mech's designed to kill being's that defy standard reasoning and seek to destroy all life on earth and replace it, and also having said Bio-Mech's being powered by the SOUL'S OF THEIR MOM'S!**

**AND ALSO having to deal with being part of an Organization that DEMAND'S that they act as if they are fully grown adult's when they are called SECOND AND THIRD CHILD!**

**Not to mention how said Organization's Parent group seek's to bring about an END OF THE WORLD SCENARIO! As well as how said Organization's 'Bastard King' seek's to use SAID Scenario for his own reasons...**

**AND TO TOP IT ALL OFF! When they FINALLY get a sense of Normalcy in their live's and can feel as if they are who they really are, when they end up trying to connect, it all fails and the people they care about either Die (In the case of Misato and Kaji being their surrogate parent's) or are forced to leave and might as well BE DEAD when it all come's to the climax (Their three classmate's) or end up forgetting them and are little more than pawn's in the larger game carried out by those who hold power above them (That being Rei and Kaworu, in different degrees of each depending on the version of the story in question)...**

**Point being, they have been through utter HELL, and the ONE time they see each other for who they ACTUALLY are deep inside...**

**Well, I think the following quote sum's it up enough...**

_**'I Feel**** Sick...'**_

**And that should be enough to tell you the sort of mindset our Prince and his Q-1 are in...**

**Even though they managed to push through and endure the pain's they faced in their old live's, the fact of the matter is they never got a chance to truly HEAL from the experience, the best they did was do a rather well stitch up job on their Heart's, but they have yet to begin to actually heal up the wound's that require said Stitches in the first place...**

**And while they have the mental ability to keep everything from falling apart in an instant, the fact is Lelouch and Kallen are wounded and need time to heal, not so much in a physical sense, but rather on a deeper, mental level, beyond that even!**

**It's just that they are afraid of the idea of showing that pain to anyone, and just the THOUGHT alone that someone else might ACTUALLY have the same experience and pain as they do in each other's mind's at least...**

**They need to learn to trust each other with these deep secret's with each other, if they just went ahead and proclaimed their love for each other, it would only make them feel MORE pain, as they would feel that such love isn't GENUINE in their eye's...**

**A good relationship, from my understanding at least (I have yet to believe I have had any actual experience with love and romance of any kind.), is built upon all else, a foundation of trust...**

**Trust in that your partner can understand that even when you seem angry and mad at them, that it's just the anger talking, and that you do care for them...**

**Trust in that the both of you can talk about your deepest, darkest secret's that you would rather have the world never know...**

**Trust in that you can show them who you REALLY are behind all the mask's you wear in life (A rather major yet also fitting point for these two above anyone else, given the canon history they share)...**

**And above all else, Trust in that you know they have your back even in the worst of situation's, and that they will never abandon you even in the face of certain death, for knowing they would rather die with you than live without you...**

**THAT is the sort of thing's that our Prince of Zero and his Q-1 need to figure out and establish, and it need's to be done at THEIR own pace.**

**Too slow and they will never realize it before it's too late...**

**Too fast, and they will burn each other out and fail to fully grasp the level of the connection's they share, as well as feeling as if burned by the too sudden contact and reveal of such thing's that they will instead retract from each other fully and isolate themselves from each other (If not in the sense they try to stay out of the same location as the other, than at the very least acting as if they have never even met in the first place, or as if they were total stranger's if asked.)...**

**As such, the romance between the two to of them is going to be something of a slow-burn sort, drawn out by the fact's of the live's they live, as well as the event's they will be having to deal with, alongside the result's of action's of both their own doing and that of other's...**

**After all, they have a Rebellion to manage...**

**In that sense, when you look at how it wound up for them in canon, it's as tragic as what befell Suzaku and Euphie's own budding relationship, it could have been something amazing to behold, yet it was halted before anything could come from it. Ending with his 'Death' and being left to exist in such a way and in a world that even though they would want to be together, they can't...**

**Him for being the 'Demon Emperor' of the world, hated and misunderstood by many, the truth of which is only known by a select few, who even if they wished to tell the world, would be forced to accept the view of the masses. Knowing that doing so would undo the peace they have sacrificed for, and for all those who died to make it a reality be dead in vain...**

**And her for knowing that even though she love's him, he can never be a part of her world, for she is smart enough to know what he wanted, and is willing to suffer a lonely life to honor his wish, one that she herself shared at one point, even if she refused to admit it...**

**As for how Lelouch act's in canon, I think it's more of a coping mechanism, to him, he lost his mother, his father cast him and his sister out even though she can not fend or care for herself in many way's. Was sent off to a nation that he felt could be a second home to him, only for his new home to be invaded and turned into a place where those whom he would have called friend's were forced to be glorified slave's in many way's...**

**I do believe that whenever he said he used people and lied to them, he was actually lying to himself...**

**He probably did care for the Black Knight's, and that he DID wish for them to be free, he just wanted to say that he used them so when the time came, he would give them a reason to keep fighting for their shared dream, even if it was against himself...**

**I would even say he did come to view Rolo as a sort of Younger Brother, he just claimed that he 'used him' like the Geass Directorate did as a mean's of coming to grip's with the death of another he came to view as a Sibling in a manner of speaking...**

**And above all else, I am certain that if there ever was a Girl to have won his Heart, it would be Kallen, his Q-1...**

**Why exactly? Because in Chess, the only second most important Piece one can have is the Queen, for the Queen can move in way's most can't, and as a result, is at time's even more protected than even the King!**

**As a result, Lelouch as the 'King', gave up all chance of a life with Kallen to Protect his 'Queen', even though he knew that it would lead to 'checkmate' in that they would be forever forced to live apart...**

**For what better indicator of love and trust between two people, than the mean's and ability for them to let each other go?**

**I can see why people who Ship with Lelouch with other's feel the way they do (Yes, that even include's the SuzuLuLu shipper's, not that I have anything against gay love, it's just that it feel's a bit off to me in their case...) and that they have some point's to bring up of how some might be a good fit based on this thing or that thing...**

**Their have been a number of people who have already given their reason's why KallenxLelouch work's for them, the fact of how they are pretty much mirror image's of each other in that both hide their true selves behind false mask's, representing both the side of them that yearn's to be normal, and also the side that wishes to rebel. As for my thought's on the matter? ****I can't really say, since even I am still trying to figure it all out myself, but I like to think it's based on the point's other's have brought up...**

**As I said before, I have no real experience with romance of any kind. At one point I thought I had, but looking back on it now, I can tell what I felt for her didn't seem that much more deeper than a surface level affection. I don't think she'll ever come across this site, let alone this story in particular, but even still, all I'll say is that I have no hard feeling's against her, and even if some we know might say she was taking advantage of my feeling's, well, if nothing else I just wanted to be a good friend if nothing else. And there was another who professed her own attraction to me, on the day of our Graduation 4 year's ago now, soon to be 5 year's upon the coming of the New Year at the Time of this writing (12/29/2019) and she admitted it to me, and I told her I just didn't feel the same way. Why? Because I felt more of a brother and sister bond with her than anything else, even if I was never the most outgoing and social person at school, but it was also because I just knew back then, that once we finally Graduated, we would all go our separate way's. And how I would no doubt be forced to move again due to reason's beyond my control, and so I let her go, I hope she's found a guy who can make her feel happy. And that whoever she's in a relationship with can make it last, as for me? I am wiling to go on my life without finding that special someone, even if it will be lonely and painful. I am willing to endure it, if only because that once Death finally decide's it's time for me to leave this world behind, I am certain that wherever I end up, being Heaven, Hell, Limbo, or even a world like Code Geass for an example! (That WOULD be kind of meta, so I guess I'm writing out as much as potential guide for me to follow along as much as a story for all of you to enjoy!) I am certain that wherever I end up living, WHOever I end up living as. I feel that in that life, I just might find that Special Someone I am certain is out their for me, my own Twin Flame...**

**Which is what most people are ACTUALLY talking about when they claim that some one is their 'Soulmate' ACTUAL Soulmate's are just friend's you have across multiple live's, like that one friend you feel like you've know your entire life but have only just met or haven't 'known' all that long, that's what a REAL Soulmate is. That one person you feel as if you have always been in love with even though you only just had a brief moment of eye contact with? THAT is what A Twin Flame is, I learned about it from a video on Youtube, look it up if your interested! But also be mindful that there are such thing's as 'False Flame's' who you THINK is your Twin Flame, but actually isn't, I wouldn't go so far as to say the person I had a crush on back in my school day's was one... But I know better than to just act on such thing's like how I did then, I won't go into details, just the fact that I am wiser on the matter's of my heart now than I was back then...**

**So that was rather long! A bit of a contrast compared to what I had for the opening segment's Author's Note! Still I hope it give's you all a better idea of how I plan on going about the more 'Romantic' and 'Heartfelt' side of the story!**

**Anyhow, til next time!**


	15. Chapter 14

**A/N: So I'm glad to see some review's from the last chapter, I happen to try to put a certain amount of emotion and feeling when I write, be it coming up with the general plot summary for an event, or as I happen to type out the various word's and thing's that make up the chapter, and one of the thing's that I find can help from time to time is in fact, oddly enough, music...**

**Although it's not exactly any one KIND of music, nor is it one that is necessarily 'fitting' with the mood I am doing in question. Such as what I happen to be listening at the moment I am writing this out, which just so happen's to be the soundtrack from a video game Trilogy called 'Lost Planet'. It's not a major series, but it had a unique setting and premise, that being of Human's on a type of ice world that collect a substance from it's hostile native life form's called 'Thermal Energy' or 'T-ENG' for short (and before you ask, it came out BEFORE Darling in the FRANXX if you must know. It's from around the late 2000's early 2010's if you want a basic understanding.) and I have read a few fanfic's for it on here from time to time, and while it's sad to see the amount is about the same as I figured considering how it's a rather unknown series from Capcom, unlike it's more WELL KNOWN cast and character's. Still the soundtrack from the game's is something good, if you want a personal take, the First and Second game's are the better one's to listen to, the First for that feeling of Loneliness and Isolation that a hostile Planet like the world it take's place on would be like, the Second for how it has a fair few action heavy part's that feel's intense but not to the point that it feel's as if you are getting so sick of it all. And the Third one... It's not that much of a stand out to me at least, then again the whole game was mostly done to appeal to a more 'Western Audience' and it show's, be it in the gameplay, story, and overall Music being a bit lacking compared to the other two. Then again it's like having it go from a Low Point, to High Point, then back down to a Low Point that isn't as low as the first point. It does work some time's, but I feel it didn't really hit the mark, and it's a shame too, since I felt it had potential, oh well...**

**But anyhow, really the Music I listen to depend's, it's mostly from Video Game's as they happen to have just the right pace as to feel like you can listen to them for a while, yet not feel as if it get's tiring after listening to it all for a while. Of course it's not just Official Track's I listen to, but I also listen to remixes that I really enjoy, such as Halo: Combat Evolved's 'Single Player Version 3' (or 'SPV3' for short) soundtrack, the guy who did the remixes and re-imagines of the soundtrack did an amazing job! It feel's like Halo, but it has thing's that make it stand out on it's own as needed, not to mention the Main Theme which is Impressive to say the least for being an Original work for the mod in question. I don't play Halo C.E. myself, but considering what was done with that mod from both a gameplay and soundtrack perspective, in another time and place I might have been willing to do so just to experience it myself firsthand.**

**There's a number of other soundtrack's I'll listen to from time to time, from well known game's to more underappreciated gems of Title's, but all in all it's just what I feel work's for me is what I do for it, and I hope you all find something to enjoy while reading this yourselves! In fact, I'd suggest you look up a soundtrack you feel best fit's with the story as you see fit and Listen to it while you read! You don't have to mention it in the review's, actually don't please. I'd rather have the review's be for constructive criticism above all else, but I won't stop you, if you want to you can just add it on the end to your review if you want, that way I can get good feedback and know what sort of song's you all like to feel fit's with the story in question!**

**Speaking of. Let's get on with the story!**

* * *

_Code Geass: Specter of the Rebellion_

_Chapter 14_

_To break the 'Refrain'_

**Ashford Academy, Tokyo Settlement, Area 11, August 24th, 2017 a.t.b**

**Kallen P.O.V.**

I see myself in a field having a Picnic, Mom and Dad are acting like the used to before the invasion, a Loving Husband and Wife without a care in the world, and Naoto is there too, a big grin on his face and looking without a care in the world as he play's with young Benio Akagi. I see the Student Council here and having fun, Milly and Rivalz teasing Shirley about all manner of things, well mostly Milly anyhow, Rivalz is just laughing along when he isn't gawking at Milly testing Shirley's 'assets' for how they are at any given time, much to Shirley's complaint's. Nina is looking around and taking in the beauty of it all, and Nunnally and Rai are sitting together, playfully feeding each other various food's they have. And I see the rest of the Black Knight's, both present and future member's, all of them having fun and enjoying as if there was only happy day's around. And then I see a number of the Royal Family, Euphie and Suzaku sitting under a tree, dozing off without a care in the world, while Guliford and Cornelia look on with a slight smile on each of their face's while the hold each other's hand's. I see Jeremiah and Sayoko standing guard diligently over George and Marianne Lux Birtannia, whom are looking at my direction with smiles and grin's on their face's, and I see some of the Knight's of the round, Bismarck Waldstien leaning back with a large blade acting as a point to lean on, a content look on his face. Gino is pestering Anya to go out with him, all the while she try's her best to ignore him but has a slight smirk on her face, Nonnette Enneagram looking in the direction of Cornelia and Guliford with a beaming smile. I can't help but see them all and smile...

And then I turn to see who is next to me, and I see Lelouch, in a variant of his Zero outfit, and I notice that I am in an outfit that seem's to complement him, as if I were akin to a Queen...

The two of us get closer, our face's drawing ever nearer, and just before our lips meet...

It's THEN do I wake up...

My face right next to Lelouch's, and he's AWAKE.

...

...

...

"Good Dream?" He ask's me, as if it was the most NORMAL THING IN THE WORLD!

I get out of the bed at a rapid speed, trying to take note of where I am...

It's Lelouch's room, when did I-

Oh, right.

I must have been really exhausted yesterday, after all that crying, must have been hell for Suzaku to see me and Lelouch like that...

Not to mention everybody else...

"I'll ask again, have a good dream?" He ask's, as if waiting for a response.

_'As a matter of fact it was good, VERY GOOD in fact, considering how you two almost-'_

DON'T REMIND ME PLEASE! I AM TRYING TO NOT THINK BACK TO THAT AND BLUSH AS IS!

"Um, yes! Yes it was a good dream. And you?" I ask him, trying to not let the fact that I SLEPT IN HIS BED RIGHT NEXT TO HIM from keeping my face from turning as red as my hair!

"It was, one of the best I had in a LONG time." He tells me as there was nothing strange about what just happened...

"Really? Do you not get good dream's often?" I ask him.

"No, in fact it's been seven year's since I ever HAD a good dream in fact, most often it was just reliving moment's of my past that were unpleasant, other time's it was some form of nightmare or another. Although granted those were FAR more tame compared to the one you and I shared recently." He goes on...

Oh Lelouch...

I should do something, I HAVE to do something!

But first, I need to get ready for the day, and he does to no doubt.

"Don't worry about me, I'll just use the other bathroom!" I tell him, trying not to think of him being shirtless and WHY DID I THINK THAT JUST NOW?

_'Probably because of how he fit's that shirt of his so tightly, I mean look at those __ABS!'_

Okay PLEASE just let me get ready for today please!

I make my way to the door and open it to step out of his room to see Sayoko and Jeremiah.

"Ah, Lady Stradfield. Good Morning!" Jeremiah say's in greeting.

"G-Good Morning Mister Lamperouge." I tell him

"Please feel free to use the restroom to clean yourself up for today Mistress." Sayoko say's.

They must have seen the look of disgust I made at being referred to as 'Mistress' since Jeremiah asked "Something wrong Lady Stradfield?"

"It's nothing, honestly it's-" I try to say but.

"It's about your Mother isn't it, your ACTUAL Mother, Lady Kozuki, yes?" Sayoko say's again, looking at me with a pitiful look in her eye's, I'm not sure if it's meant for me or with regard's to my mother though.

"How did-" I say, as I am certain I did all I could to keep my Heritage a secret from most people!

"Lelouch told us, don't worry my dear. We understand, it's just a shame your Mother and Father are forced to act as total stranger's around each other. Even though I am certain they both love you very much. And you need not worry about your Father being concerned, I explained to him the situation you had as well as how Lelouch was involved, and might I say your Father seemed grateful that you were at least in the company of a person such as Lelouch." Jeremiah told me.

"Huh? How come?" I ask, genuinely curious...

"Lelouch-sama is rather well understood to be that of a chivalrous sort of young man. As such he is known to be unwilling to take advantage of a young Lady such as your self, Lady Kallen. As such your Father was glad that you were under the aegis of 'The Noble Prince' rather than that of any other young man of a more _disregarding_ nature." Sayoko explain's to me.

"Huh, I never knew that." I say, honestly I'm relived to know that Lelouch is a decent enough guy to try anything, then again having a sister (Faternal twin or otherwise) of his own probably mean's that he know's better than to do what he would KILL other's if they tired to do the same with Nunnally...

"Oh, Morning Kallen." Nunnally say's with a yawn as she walk's out of her room.

"Uh, Morning Nunnally." I tell her, taking a bit of a look at how _simple_ she look's, as well as having a glance at her chest...

...

...

...

_'Well she seem's to be taking after her Mother in THAT regard at least...'_

Yeah, although it seem's as if I'll still be ahead of her in some regard's though, funny as that sound's...

_'Hey, just goes to show how you take so well after your Mom in a lot of way's...'_

I guess so...

...

_'...'_

So, I know it might be a question as to why I seem to have no concern to see my mother later this evening, high on Refrain and unaware of what's going on...

Thing is, I figured that since part of the reason why she would resort to the drug is due to Naoto dying, I made sure to keep an eye out for him at all time's...

And also made sure to keep him from doing anything or going after anything that would get him killed...

Let it be known that it was HARD WORK keeping him alive up until now...

_'And let's focus on KEEPING him alive, okay?'_

Oh don't worry about that, if he get's killed I'm beating his ass!

_'You mean his body right? I'm not sure you can beat the ass of a ghost...'_

I'll figure out a way! I WILL if I have to!

Of course even with keeping my Older Brother _who can act like an idiot at time's_ from getting himself killed, it didn't mean Mom wouldn't resort to Refrain just to try and forget how her life has become, even though both I and Naoto make sure to let her know we love her with all our heart when we are sure none of the other Maid's or the WHORE is around, it doesn't mean she won't do it just because of the rest of the pain she's had to endure...

_'Honestly, I just WISH we could kill that BITCH ourselves, and for that matter the rest of our so-called 'Family' back in Britannia...'_

Believe me I want to too, sadly we can't unless they let slip that Wayfinder was assigned to me to guard and wasn't 'Stolen' like they said they would claim as long as Mom and Dad broke off the marriage and forced us into this situation...

"Is everything all right Kallen?" Nunnally ask's me.

Should I say what's on my mind? Eh, might as well...

"You ever feel like you hate the situation your family is in right now, and wish you could kill the people responsible?" I say to her.

"Yes, all the time in fact, and I've been thinking of all the different way's to kill the people responsible for seven year's" She say's with a flat face and tone.

...

...

...

Well, I guess since she actually SAW the sort of devastation the war brought firsthand. It'd make sense that she wouldn't be as 'innocent' as she would first appear...

A lot like me actually...

"If you want to wash up, it's no real issue, are you willing to have breakfast with us?" Nunnally say's in her kind and gentle tone.

"As a matter of fact yes, you certain it's no problem?" I say to her.

"Honestly it isn't! You just go ahead and wash up, it'll be ready by the time your done." She tells me while pushing me to where the bathroom is.

I get myself inside and begin to wash myself up, looking at how my eye's are still red from all the crying...

_'Talk about a real shift in behavior.'_

Considering how much they have been through, this is honestly easy to see, and it bother's me to know that it's the case...

_'So you think your Mom isn't going to be at any of the places we are going to bust tonight?'_

Doubtful, after-all, me and Naoto gave him the idea to check on the staff for anything that would suggest any of them for having had Refrain, try all you will but injection mark's don't go away easy, so at least Mom won't be there, but if she is...

_'...'_

...

If only we could just not have to deal with all of this BULLSHIT!

I can't help but feel like II want to hit something! Thankfully I have the sense to only hit the wall tile rather than the Mirror and possibly cut myself...

"Everything alright?" I hear Lelouch ask me from behind the door.

"Yeah, I'm okay really." I tell him...

I'm not really that okay though.

"I can tell your lying, can I come in?" He ask's.

Quite the Gentleman, considering.

I let out a sigh "Come in." I tell him and he open's the door and closes it behind him.

...

...

...

"Are you worried about your Mother?" He ask's me.

"A little." I admit.

"You want to talk about it?" He ask's.

I nod, and say "I just wish I didn't have to view her as just being a servant or a Maid."

"That's what you want me to think it is, but really, you just want your family back together..." He say's.

"What about you?" I ask him.

"What do you mean?" He say's.

"What about your Parent's?" I question him...

He let's out a long sigh "I haven't seen my Mother and Father for seven year's. I know they are alive, that much is certain. I think I would be able to tell if my Parent's were dead, before you ask." He say's.

"Seven Year's huh? Must have been hard on you?" I say.

"We were lucky to had met Suzaku beforehand. And even then we knew we would have to go our separate way's at some point." He told me.

"And Mister Lamperouge?" I ask, need to keep up appearance's after all, if I didn't ask then it might get him paranoid.

"Only a few month's after the war ended, and even then it was touch-and-go with keeping in contact with him." He said.

While the first half felt like a lie, the second half seemed true strangely.

"What do you mean by touch-and-go?" I ask, I need to more of what happened.

"There were time's... When Nunnally and I were left without anyone but ourselves, and during those time's. We came across Britannian soldier's..." He said.

Did they now? I'm sure they would have recognized them as the children of the Emperor and Empress even back then.

"What happened?" I asked, concerned about what he would tell me.

"They would notice us, and demand we stop. Given how they were grown men and we where but 10 year old's at that point, we had no choice but to comply with their demand's."

"Li-like what?" I ask, surely they didn't...

"A number of thing's, they didn't even bother checking to see who we where for one thing. So it didn't matter to them if the boy they'd beat down and left bleeding and bruised while leaving his sister to watch them do it where commoner's or Nobility."

Honestly I'm not sure what was worse, the fact that he was beaten, or that it didn't end up being anything worse than that was a good thing...

"Do you, have any mark's still? Or scar's even?" I ask him, I don't think I saw any before but you can never be too sure.

"No, they never bothered to cut me up, and the worst they did to my sister was hold her down and watch as they beat me with anything they felt like, be it boot's, fist's, or their weapon's. It didn't matter to them, and you want to know what they said after it was all done?" He told me, his voice becoming more and more icy.

"Yes." I said, my voice weak.

"Do you really want to know?"

"Yes!" I said again, voice louder.

"Do you ACTUALLY want to know?"

"YES! I DO WANT TO KNOW!" I was yelling at that point, but I didn't even care!

"What they said, as they left me bleeding and bloodied, was that they thought it was all _fun..._" He told me, voice as cold as ice.

Fun? They thought it was FUN?!

I swear I am going to figure out who those men were and KILL THEM ALL!

I am going to do it slowly too, see how THEY LIKE IT!

"If you want to get back at them, don't bother. From what Suzaku told me as his friend, the men were executed by firing squad by Princess Cornelia Li Britannia, with she herself being said to having executed the commanding officer's who were responsible for the worst beating's inflicted on me."

I'll give you this one Cornelia, you're his big sister after all...

I just hope you made sure they were hurt just as much as they did to him...

"Do you ever recall the event's in you dream's?" I ask.

"It depend's, sometime's it's how I remember, other time's I see my Mother and Father being bound and restrained, other time's I envision Suzaku being there, the worst one's are where rather than it's me getting Beaten, It's me watching it happen to Nunnally, only for them to..."

I cut him off there as I just embrace him, and just sob.

"You don't have to say anything, please, don't." I tell him in-between sob's.

I feel him return the embrace, as I feel a few tear's on my head.

"I know, I never get that far enough for them to actually follow up on it anyhow." He say's, sadness in his voice being apparent.

We hold onto each other, just for a few more minute's before we decide to wash up and hide away the tear's and get ready to eat...

Honestly the Breakfast was nice, even better when I found it was a traditional Japanese Breakfast rather than anything else...

**Lelouch P.O.V.**

Sometime's I can't help but wonder what goes through the mind's of people who resort to all matter of chemical concoctions to attempt to ignore the pain of the real world...

I've known pain and hardship yes. I've lived a whole lifetime's worth and then some of it...

Even still, I have never understood why people resort to drug's like Refrain.

Refrain...

It's a rather simple drug in term's of what it does and it's affect's on the body.

The brain to be more precise...

It work's by targeting certain Neuron pattern's associated with high dopamine level's, having them fire in conjunction with the part's of the brain associated with Memory, allowing one to recreate memories of happier day's and event's...

And yet, even though I know what it does on both a Physiological and Neurological level, I can not for the life of me understand what can drive a person do such length's...

And I pray that I never do...

_'You know that no matter what we do, people are going to die right?'_

Yes, I do, I am also aware of how if I didn't bother going down this path, even more people would die.

_'So it's really just an example of picking a 'Best-Worst case scenario' then?'_

In a way I guess so, but even still, better to do all we can than do nothing at all...

_You never really get to do much in your old life huh?'_

To be honest no, and it was more due to the fact that I was Physically weaker than my peer's, so career path's that would involve extensive Physical Exertion would be impossible for me to go down.

_'Then again, you've never really been one for following other's huh? Not to mention your better off using your brain than your muscle's...'_

You're not wrong on that end, I was always told I was meant to lead other's rather than follow them...

_'Guess you were made for this role huh?'_

In a matter of speaking, though I suppose the same for any other possible incarnation's of me across possibility...

_'If there is ever going to be any kind of crossover event between this world and any other's, it's going to happen after we finish off the Lord of Wraith's.'_

Agreed, and right now we need to focus on doing what we can to achieve that objective...

_'Starting with taking down this Refrain Ring...'_

I signal for the Black Knight's to begin their raid, the Intel gathered indicate's the enemy group is rather small, but they have at least one corrupt Knightpolice Pilot on a rapid response call should thing's ever go south for them...

_'Which is where we come in...'_

I managed to rebuild the Sutherland from Shinjuku that Viletta gave me by using what spare part's I could obtain from the wreck's I had taken down beforehand during the battle, as well as filling in any missing part's that could not be so easily fixed by using whatever part's I could scavenge from Glasgow's...

_'Rather impressive you've managed to make it all work so well even with the part's you do have not always being expected to work...'_

It's just that you have to know what to do with what you have, and I'll admit. It's part of the reason why I managed to live so long...

_'You do seem to have a knack for finding different way's to have thing's work in way's most didn't think of. Think your Project will really work out as it will?'_

I did the calculation's as well an in-depth analysis on how the part's and system's I'd need to put in place would work and function in what way as optimal as I can, but even I am aware of how there is a difference between how it SHOULD work versus how it would ACTUALLY Function...

_'By the way, I've got to ask, do you have a name for it yet?'_

...

_'Well?'_

...

_'I'm waiting...'_

I...

_'Yes?'_

Don't have a name for it yet...

_'WHAT?! You're telling me that the design you are coming up with for a Knightmare Frame that can exceed even the like's of a 9TH GENERATIONAL FRAME DOESN'T HAVE A NAME YET!'_

Yes, though to call it a Knightmare frame would be akin to calling scorpion an insect, a misunderstanding on how it function's and operate's at a fundamental level...

_'Really? It walk's on two leg's, has two arm's, with hand's, a head, and a cockpit and powersource. It look's like a Mech, work's like a Mech, fight's like a Mech, then it is a Mech.'_

Yes, my point being that while it is very much so a Mech, to label it the same as a Knightmare Frame is rather inaccurate...

_'...'_

...

_'So, when is that Kinghtpolice guy going to arrive yet?'_

Right about now I believe...

**Kallen P.O.V.**

The operation is going rather smoothly, and thankfully it appear's Mom ain't here, so I guess it mean's she isn't on Refrain.

_'Could be she'd rather just do it in private somewhere than risk going to the main sort of places you expect people to for this kind of stuff...'_

Even still, seeing all of these people, just wanting to have thing's go back to the way they were...

_'It bother's you, I mean who wouldn't. Aside from that Earl of Pudding that is I guess.'_

Honestly I think he would have an issue too, if only because he'd think it would be a waste of resources otherwise...

_'Yeah I suppose, hold on where's the Knightpolice Frame at?'_

Huh good question, perhaps he got lost?

I soon see the enemy Knightpolice frame come in being thrown through a wall, thankfully the direction it was thrown into was empty, just more container's of Refrain and no one to get squished...

_'You were saying?'_

Okay I guess you have a-

_'What the FUCK!'_

Okay, let me set the scene, the enemy Knightmare Frame is unable to move from where it's position, only for a black colored Sutherland that look's as if it has a number of part's only staying on due to being bolted on and having spark's come along the frame from part's from a Glasgow model for a head as well as the cockpit being scratched and torn, a rifle being held in it's hand's, and the impression of it being an avatar of Death is STRONG within it...

"Is that all you have? No wonder you took their bribes to look the other way so easily if you are such a weak pilot. Whoever taught you how to manage a Knightmare should be embarrassed!" I hear the voice of Zero come from the Sutherland's speaker's...

_'Talk about making an entrance! At least you can use this old Glasgow for part's on your Project...'_

I do have to admit it would make getting it done MUCH easier if I used the part's from this old clunker, honestly even if it didn't get damaged like it would have been in any other time and place it wouldn't hold on much longer...

_'It sure did do a good job at least huh?'_

I'll admit it did, it had a good run while it lasted, perhaps I should keep a few internal system's from it as is for memories sake?

_'Actually, some of the system's here are actually more resistant to environmental and combat effect's than the like's of a Sutherland's, and considering how most frame's will use the Sutherland as a Template design...'_

Good point, why use newer tech when the stuff you have work's just as good in most cases, I never did get why people thought it was so important to upgrade their phone's every generation in my old life...

_'Guess they thought the fancy feature's made it worth it, although to be fair it's a good marketing __strategy...'_

Yeah, good if give as little reason for people to upgrade and that they are stupid...

_'You never really did bother with such thing's huh?'_

If I ever did upgrade, it was when there was enough of a sizable leap in tech, or if my old system finally died out on me...

_'Yeah, oh hold on, I think the idiot's trying to get up.'_

And sure enough, the Knightpolice Frame was trying to get up, only for Zero to shoot out a key servo in the arm of the unit to keep it down, then a second shot in a knee joint.

_'I used to be a Knightmare Pilot like you, but then I-'_

Okay, that joke is so old that it's not even funny...

_'Oh come on! The source fiction for that doesn't even exist here!'_

And that's why it isn't funny to have a joke that only YOU get.

_'But what if someone did?'_

...

_'...'_

...

_'...'_

I doubt that would be possible, even IF someone else came from a world like my old one, the odd's of that person being able to be around to ACTUALLY know that is...

_'You never know, it might even be someone close to us...'_

Oh yeah? Like who?

_'Eh I don't know, Lelouch?'_

Yeah right, that's IMPOSSIBLE!

_'At one point, the idea of being for lack of a better word 'Isekai'd' into a version of Code Geass would have been nothing more than the like's of fanfiction.'_

Who's to say that in another world, someone is writing out an Author Character-Insert Fic right now, and that said fic is being read by a whole lot of people?

_'...'_

...

_'...'_

...

_'That would be rather Meta, now wouldn't it?'_

I'll admit, it DOES seem a bit much, then again, infinite possibility am I right?

**Lelouch P.O.V.**

Do you, feel that?

_'Feel what?'_

Feel as if someone just talked about a rather Meta subject matter and that you should have a part of the conversation?

_'Huh, as a matter of fact, I can't say for sure.'_

...

_'...'_

...

_'...'_

And you said YOU where going to handle the Sensory Input side of thing's that I'd miss!

_'Well EXCUSE ME, Mr 'I feel Metaphysics's in my Bone's'!'_

You know what, let's just get this over and done with okay...

_'Fair enough, I'm getting kind of tired of seeing that dumbass squirm and beg for mercy...'_

_One well placed shot to the torso causing the Pilot to eject later..._

All in all, I'd say tonight's operation went rather well...

_'Agreed, though now that I think about it...'_

Oh? What's on your mind?

_'Well, remember how the other day you pretty much couldn't walk due to pain in your leg from rescuing Akagi-chan...'_

That's right! As soon as I woke up this morning, the pain was gone!

_'Not to mention, Sayoko and Jeremiah checked and said that it was as if the Fracture healed overnight!'_

I've heard of people recovering from Injuries rather quickly, but that seemed too fast for something like that...

_'Well, I mean, there's...'_

What.

_'Well...'_

Well what? Come on then, out with it.

_'It MIGHT be because you managed to connect with Kallen in some level to enable some sort of 'healing surge'?'_

Do you honestly think I would consider something like THAT to be the cause?

_'We live in a world where Immortal's, who can give power's ranging from reading mind's, to halting the perception of time, to implanting memories unto other's. And yet you consider the mean's to HEAL FROM INJURIES TO BE TOO MUCH?'_

Point taken.

_'Beside's, didn't Dark Ranger mention how your Geass 'Doesn't work like the other's'? Maybe it being able to heal because of the bond's of other's might be a special power of it?'_

I'm not going to go out with random girl's just to see if I can 'boost my power level' just so you know, this isn't a Dating Sim game...

_'Fine, fine, beside's. I think having them be called 'social link's might be better sounding.'_

No.

_'Confidant's?'_

NO.

_'How about-'_

I said NO!

_'Okay fine geez, you win!'_

Besides, I have a feeling that their might be more to it than anyone else think's...

_'Not even US?'_

EXACTLY us, I have a feeling their is a LOT more at stake than what Dark Ranger and his Partner are willing to admit...

**Ranger P.O.V.**

You have no idea how right you are, both of you in fact!

_'I wonder what the reader's will think of all the reference's and Fourth wall leaning's?'_

No doubt they will consider it to be an odd experience, then again they might not even recognize it for what it is at first reading...

_'Eh, does it matter really? I mean it's all a matter of perspective after all. What is fiction to all of them is Reality to all of us. They just understand it as fiction because they do not have an actual way to __traverse the wider array of Multiverse's...'_

That may be, but some of them would be best left contained to an extent...

_'Don't remind me about the like's of Lovecraft's 'Creations' eugh, just THINKING about them make's me want to kill them, AGAIN!'_

They can't do anything anymore anyhow, they have reduced to 'Pure Fiction' anyhow...

_'And what would our audience know of it anyhow?'_

Fair enough my love, well I guess it wouldn't hurt to go over the concept if just to pass the time...

_'Agreed my dear...'_

Simply put, reducing something down to 'Pure Fiction' mean's that it is the ultimate form of 'death' for a mulitversal entity. Like the entity's of a _certain _idiot's mythos, when that happen's, it mean's they wiped out to the very last possible mean's of forming. Of course it doesn't mean they will never show in in various work's every now and then, however in term's of them ACTUALLY existing, then no. They are more akin to vestiges, thing's that once existed, but now only remain as mere echo's that even if they can impact certain Universes. Are ultimately powerless in that they are confined to the work's they appear in, and nothing more or less can be done by either them, or those that would seek to follow them...

_'Not to say some haven't tried...'_

Annoyingly, yes, but when the realize that all the are serving is little more than a faded echo and image of what once existed, they end up giving up, or just keep trying until they are dead...

_'It can be rather funny from time to time in a Dark Humor sort of way...'_

It only make's sense, my Shadow love...

_'Of course it does, My Dark muse...'_

* * *

**A/N: Well that's it for this chapter! Rather short considering, but then again the whole event's main focus was around Kallen and her Mom, with Miss Kozuki not involved or having anything relating to Refrain, I guess you could say there wasn't all that much to really have beside's all of that...**

**Speaking of that drug, I wonder if you guy's think it work's in a similar matter to how I described it? I am by no mean's skilled in Neurology or anything to really do with Human body, so if anyone who read's this happen's to be a Doctor or has studied Neuroscience in any way, please. Tell me what you think of my assessment and if their is truth to my word's. (Not that I'm expecting any ACTUAL response in that regard, but you never know...)**

**So yeah, that's it for this chapter! Make sure you leave a review to motivate me to do more writing!**

**Anyway, till next time!**


	16. Chapter 15

**A/N: Okay! So I just read up a rather interesting review by firestorm100, and with regard's to what you said...**

**1\. Suzaku had his memories from the moment of birth, Euphemira did as well, only that the part of her mind that had those memories only managed to have them be outwardly be expressed by her conscious self at minor instances, such as her having memories of the fond time's she had with Suzaku, leaving most to believe she was simply referring to an imaginary friend. Expect Lelouch Believed her fully, cause he's Lelouch. Oh and she know's about what happened after her death cause she watched it unfold alongside Suzaku, in other word's she was a ghost during the event's of Canon that sought to remain beside her loyal Knight.**

**2\. While I would not exactly say that the interval step for the world's from which the Fake Clovis and 'Charles' would be the exact same, it's pretty much the case in that they (and other's that have yet to appear!) are from world's and timeline's where thing's could be considered 'mostly canon' in that sense, and don't worry about Native Clovis, he'll get freed at some point, I wouldn't be so cruel as to have him be forgotten!**

**3\. And you are pretty much right about Rai having the memories of all of his different Route's, and while I won't say that what you said about Nunnally was an Initial thought of mine, it is something to consider later on, thank's for helping out with giving me an idea!**

**4\. Lelouch and Kallen ARE Self Insert's with a Twist like you said, they just each think they are the only one and don't know about the other yet. But you messed up on the exact nature of their soul's in relation to Wayfinder and Ranger. I won't say anything to spoil you all, just know that thing's aren't what you think they are, You'll just have to wait and see like the rest of the character's in the story will... Oh and Ranger and Wayfinder have been around for FAR longer than just enough to inform the like's of George Lux Britannia as to what would happen to the world upon the completion of Ragnarok...**

**5\. As for the Lord of Wraith's, it's more akin to a being like Darkseid from DC comic's fame, that being a sentient thought/self-aware idea that exist's beyond the traditional confine's of our three Dimensional Existence. If you want to get a better idea, look up on youtube the channel 'The Imaginary Axis' he's a guy who talk's a bunch about Comic Book's and some of the thing's they have, his most recent video talk's about what Darkseid ACTUALLY IS (He's not a God, he's WORSE!) And while Darkseid might be considered the prime example of all evil in the DC Mulitverse. You can view the Lord of Wraith's as being the DARKSEID of Darkseid, or to put it more simply. The Lord of Wraith's is to Darkseid what Darkseid is to us, a being on a level of power and scale that is beyond our true understanding, did you never consider WHY Darkseid kept coming back? It's because those form's we see in the comic's are just SHELL'S that contain only a FRACTION of the ACTUAL Darkseid. Who is pretty much quite actually 'Evil Incarnate' or the 'Absence of Good, the void in your heart' as a basic understanding, in that sense, the Wraith's that serve their lord are little more than minor fragment's of it's fuller self. And your second mistake being the idea that someone or something CREATED the Lord of Wraith's, and I'll leave it at that for now, tell me your response to that! Oh and do watch the video in question before you reply, it will help give you a better idea of what I am talking about. Oh and if your asking if there is some sort of counterpart to it, I'll just say that the being who Ranger and Wayfinder call their 'Bosses' are a good starting point to work from...**

**Anyhow that's enough about that, let's get on with the story!**

* * *

_Code Geass: Specter of the Rebellion_

_Chapter 15_

_Narita, and what will come after_

**Narita Mountain Region, Area 11, August 27th, 2017 a.t.b**

**Lelouch P.O.V.**

I must say, having the information and support from those who a meant to lead two opposing armies in an active battle is something many a leader would DREAM to have for their own usage...

Still, as annoying it might be to have so many potential soldier's be lost in this battle, I am afraid I will have to order my Black Knight's to act as the 'stations of canon' dictate me to do so, unless I would rather have the grand strategy be ruined...

Such a waste for something that is sadly needed to occur...

_'At the very least we can take comfort that the force's caught up in all of this are of those who we would condemn to death __either way, from both the JLF and Cornelia's own 'forces' present.'_

And indeed it was true to say the least, having had contact's with both Cornelia and Todoh-sensei. I was informed about how the force's both side's would deploy are made up of soldier's who have solid evidence for criminal action's, be they war crime's or otherwise. And that I informed them of my Plan to create a landslide that would result in the soldier's present being buried under it and dying as a result...

Needless to say the look on each of their face's at the reveal of my plan was Priceless, as was the overall meeting we had two day's earlier...

_I had just finished explaining my full plan and Strategy regarding Narita and Yokosuka to both of them. Their eye's were wide with the fact that not only would I reveal such a plan, but that I would ask them to ensure it would carry out as exactly as can be..._

_"Lelouch, what reason do you have to tell us this?" Cornelia ask's, disbelief in her voice..._

_"It is because I wish to earn the Trust of the people, while also showing I do not play favorite's for any one person or group. And because I wish to prove that I can trust you both to see thing's through." I tell her._

_"You do realize that it will mean the JLF will be all but disbanded do you not my Second Student?" Todoh ask's me with a piercing gaze..._

_"I am **fully** aware of the consequences of my action's, Todoh-sensei. And I feel nothing but pain and regret in my heart for the live's that will be lost as a result, but would you rather face the fact that innocent people will die, knowing that even if you were not the cause, they would still die due to you inaction." I tell them._

_"To save one you know and let five stranger's die, or save the five stranger's and let the one you know die..." Cornelia mutter's, using the comparison of the classic thought experiment was rather apt I suppose._

_"A rather fitting comparison Sister Nelly, except that if I do nothing, all six would die in that situation, so the only choice I can make and think of, how many can I save by the end of it all?" I tell her, grief tinging my voice as I tell the two who would know the most above all other's of what sort of struggle I am going through with all of this..._

_"Such is the burden of those who lead, knowing the one's who follow them might not survive..." Todoh say's, his voice grim..._

_"How? How is it that one deals with it?" I ask them both, knowing that the main reason I asked them to meet me was that I needed an idea of how to cope that does NOT involve me seeing all of those around me as little more than pawns or a chessboard..._

_"Every Leader deals with it in their own way's, some might try to drink the sorrow's away, other's resorting to the pleasure's of the flesh, and other's still try to distance themselves from those who they command, knowing that they will most likely die..." Cornelia tells me, a grim frown on her face..._

_"BUT I DON'T WANT THAT! I DON'T WANT TO DO ANY OF THOSE THING'S! I **CAN'T** RESORT TO THOSE THING'S!" I yell out, anger filling my voice as Images of a Lelouch standing there his eye's showing pain and grief, a needle filled with Refrain, ready to be injected..._

_And no Kallen to stop him..._

_"Then, if you wish to still end this with your ability to empathize with other's and your view of them unshaken, might I suggest you have someone who you can trust your secret's and pain's to?" Todoh say's._

_"Oh, and **you two would be the expert's on THAT HUH?!**" I snap out at them..._

_"Yes, well, for me it is my Knight, but you already know that Brother Dear, didn't you?" She say's while referring to past __experience's we shared..._

_Of time's we cried together when the insult's just became too much..._

_Yes, I did know that without me and Nunnally, the only other people Cornelia could turn to for such thing's were Euphie and Gilbert, and since she wished to appear strong to Euphie..._

_"I figured out of anyone you would share such thing's with, it would be him... You really trust him a lot don't you sister?" I say to her..._

_"With all of my life, and you Todoh?" She say's._

_"Nagisa Chiba, the only woman among the Four Holy Sword's, the other's understand, even if they enjoy teasing her about it..." He admit's._

_"And let me guess, the rest of the rank-and-file like to claim that the two of you are 'Together' in way's most would consider beyond Military Relation's?" She ask's, a ghost of a smile on her face._

_"Yes, very much so..." He say's, a ghost of a smile on his own now._

_"You know, it's actually kind of funny..." I say, my voice a slight whisper._

_"What is?" They ask me._

_"You sister, a Princess a commander in the forces that conquered Japan, have so much in common with a Man who fought for it and managed a Miracle of a battle..." I tell her._

_"And you, Todoh-sensei, despite your status, could be considered the one most equal to the like's of my sister in term's of skill, as well having similarities in having a guard you who trust with all your feeling's and thought's on the matter..." I tell him._

_"Itsukushima correct? That was where you fought Todoh?" Nelly say's._

_"Indeed, I was the one who wound up taking command and pushing back the Britannian force's sent in." He say's._

_"To think that I would meet the one person who would actually beat me in command during the invasion..." She say's with a smirk._

_"Wait a minute, you where-" I say with surprise, I know she was present during the invasion, but to think that SHE was the person in command of the Britannian force's at Itsukushima..._

_"Indeed Little Brother, the one defeat I had during the invasion, and I can't help but feel glad I could meet the man who had bested me, thank you Todoh-san. It was an honor having fought you back then." She say's while giving a formal Japanese bow of respect to one's opponent._

_"Are you certain it is worthy to praise one who had beaten you?" Todoh ask's, a hint of surprise on his face._

_"All that people have called me was to do with whatever 'victories' I might have had, every single one of them made me wish to just hide away in a corner and cry my heart out and forget who I was. You defeating me was like a breath of fresh air and a relief from what I had come accustomed to as being a form of torment." Nelly admit's, faint traces of tear's in her eye's..._

_Todoh take's a second to process it and then say's "It is because of the one loss that you felt was your greatest one yet, isn't it? If so, then I accept your thank's, and I am honored to have fought against the like's of you, Princess Cornelia Li Britannia."_

_I knew well enough that the look's they shared in their eye's was that of two commander's who had known the shared struggle's of leadership, and that they were glad to have met one who understood. I knew well enough the connection they shared was one of a deep respect for a fellow warrior and leader, and that it was nothing more to it. I could tell who's heart's were meant to be their Twin Flame's, with Nelly's being Gilbert, and Todoh-sensi having Nagisa-san..._

_I wished to see them and so many other's alive, so that I may one day see these two commander's and their closest aid's finally realize their shared feeling's and that I might one day see the children to take up their title's as heir's to the like's of the 'Goddess of Victory' and her Knight, as well as the like of 'Todoh of Miracles' and his own loyal second-in-command..._

_How did I know Chiba was the second? Because I was there when she was told as much by Todoh himself after the Battle of Itsukushima all those year's ago..._

_May this Geass I wield grant me my wish..._

_"So then Brother, do you know of one to act as your bedrock for the time's ahead?" Nelly asked me._

_"No, not yet, but I suppose if I ever do find such a person. I think you both will be able to tell who they are."_ _I told them._

And now I await the moment of battle, still unsure of who would act as my one aid, to be someone to confide in my greatest fear's and emotion's in...

_'Well, you'd be willing to confide in them ALMOST everything...'_

THANK'S FOR REMINDING ME! Asshole...

_'Does it REALLY Bother you that badly?'_

You're inside my mind aren't you? Can't you just look through my Memories?

_'Um, not really, that's I talk to you duh!'_

Smartass...

_'Well, what are we going to do now?'_

I'm looking over the area, still doing last minute calculation's for it all to work out...

_'Is it about Shirley's dad? You KNOW that Nelly had the town evacuated due to, concern's of Live-Fire Exercises in the region possibly putting the live's of 'loyal Britannian's' at risk...'_

Oh the Irony, it sure is something to behold, isn't it?

_'That combined with ensuring that those Element's of the JLF that will prove loyal to our cause will have already evacuated due to 'intercepted transmissions' that Todoh managed to get a hold of from an 'anonymous source' that did not wish to be named...'_

I do love it when thing's come together so well...

_'Think it might be time to inform Kerwell about 'glad we are' yet?'_

I don't know for certain if it would be so wise, beside's if he's as reckless in this instance as in the 'baseline' version, then it would be a simple matter of him getting caught up in battle too much.

_'Let's not jinx it though okay?'_

Fair enough to err on the side of caution, it's got me this far as is...

**Kallen P.O.V.**

I'm wondering how come the town down bellow was evacuated...

Not that I am complaining or anything, I would rather NOT be the main cause of the Death of Shirley's own father...

I'm not sure how I would handle the idea of killing someone who is close to a person I know...

That and hopefully, the member's of the JLF that would be most helpful to us will be mostly alive too...

_'Something tells me that thing's will end up being a LOT better in the long run...'_

That so huh? Well best to temper optimism with practicality and the like...

"Hey Kallen." I hear Naoto say on the internal radio.

"Yeah Naoto, what's up?" I say, wonder what he want's...

"What do you think about Zero?" He ask's me

What DO I think of him?

On the one hand, he seem's to be more genuine it wanting to help people, and it seem's as if his parent's aren't planning on any sort of world ending event...

And yet, something is bothering me...

I should have a good idea of what drive's him, and why he is willing to resort to all of this...

But I feel as if there is something missing...

_'But you don't even know what it is, right?'_

I...

_'Nothing wrong in admitting you don't know, I'm sure it'll be revealed on it's own...'_

I don't know...

I don't know why he's doing this, I don't know why I feel as if I SHOULD know what's behind all of this but I DON'T!

And to be honest...

IT'S PISSING ME OFF!

"Kallen?" Naoto ask's me.

"I don't know what to think of him, OKAY!" I tell him with more anger than I needed him to hear.

"Okay sis, geez. I was just asking..." Naoto say's.

"Sorry about that, I'm just tense is all..." I trail off

"I've noticed, been noticing it a lot lately..." He say's.

"I'll try to keep focused on the mission, I need to-" I start

"Kallen." He cut's me off

"WHAT!" I shout back at him

"You need someone to talk too, it doesn't have to be me, you just need to talk with SOMEONE. Please Sis, I'm begging you." He tells me.

"I don't NEED to talk to anyone, all that I NEED is to be able to fight, that's all that matter's." I say.

"DAMMIT! KALLEN KOZUKI-STRADFIELD! WILL YOU SHUT UP AND LISTEN TO ME FOR ONCE!" He yell's out to me in anger, getting the attention of the rest of the Black Knight's around us...

Oh shit, he used my full name...

"LISTEN TO ME! When we first started our Resistance movement, we did it because we were angry at Britannia, at the people who called themselves 'family' if only cause they were related to dad, who had wanted NOTHING to do with them! And I saw how you were back then, you had a fire in your eye's yes, but all I saw was how that fire was KILLING YOU INSIDE! But then, when we were talking with Zero, and when I saw you two being like that... I saw that fire in your eye's turn from one that would destroy you, to one that would SAVE you!" He ranted on at me...

Was-was he telling the truth?

Did I really look like that to him?

"I saw it all too, Kallen." Ohgi said.

NOT YOU TOO OHGI!

"You guy's must be making a mistake, there's NO way I'd-" I try to explain.

"CUT THE BULLCRAP! YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHAT IT WAS!" Naoto yells at me again...

I then notice that he's crying now...

"All my life, since you came into my world. I've seen your eye's have a spark to them when we came to New York, and when you met HER for the first time and I saw the two of you light up in response. I couldn't help but feel more proud of you, I WAS PROUD OF YOU SIS!" He tells me in between sob's...

Oh Naoto, I...

"And then, when the Invasion came, I saw that even though you were scared, I saw that spark in you begin to flare up, little by little..."

I just wanted to protect you, ALL OF YOU!

"And then, when they forced Mom and Dad apart, and set him up with that BITCH, I saw your eye's flare and roar in anger..."

I know, that's why I have to do this, ALL OF THIS. So you guy's don't have to suffer, so that you can all HAVE a future...

Even if I'm not in it...

"And I was scared..."

What?

"I was scared, of YOU Kallen, we ALL were..."

Don't you get it Naoto? I am like this BECAUSE I DON'T WANT TO LOSE THE FAMILY I HAVE NOW! I CAN'T!

"But then, I saw how you were when you were with Zero, and you looked so _happy_, as if you had finally found someone who _understood_ who you really were..."

No...

That's impossible...

It can't be real...

IT JUST CAN'T BE REAL!

I AM THE ONLY ONE WHO KNOW'S THING'S LIKE THIS!

ONLY ME!

NO ONE ELSE CAN UNDERSTAND ME!

I! AM! ALL! **ALONE!**

There's no one else like me, their just _can't be_...

I can't afford to be happy, otherwise I will ruin it all...

I have to play my part...

I have to act out my role...

And if it mean's I have to live alone for all of my life, with no family or friend's to turn too...

Then I will do so, no matter what ANYONE else say's...

"I'm sure you don't want to believe it Kallen, but I'm POSITIVE it's true..."

NO!

YOU'RE WRONG!

WRONG! WRONG! WRONG!

I'm the only one in this world who is acting as if I were someone else...

And not even my own _Family_ can know about it...

They just _can't_...

Not mom, not dad...

Not even you, Naoto-Oniisan...

NONE OF YOU CAN KNOW!

"Please Kallen, promise me that you can at least talk to someone, ANYONE, PROMISE ME!" He cries out, now he can't help his tear's anymore...

"I can't." Even though I want to...

I can't even though I feel as if my Soul is being torn apart at the seam's...

I can't, even though I feel as if I am going to die...

I just can't...

"Q-1, I'm sorry, but, It's time for us to begin our operation..." I hear Lelouch say, his voice sounding as if he would rather just drop EVERYTHING and comfort me...

But I can't have that happen...

"Understood Zero, I'll get the Guren ready..." I tell him, trying to hide the pain in my voice the best I can...

The show must go on...

But just as I walk past him, he put's a hand on my shoulder, and hold's a tight grip on it...

"When this is done, I'd want you to talk with me, in Private..." I hear him say...

He'll just want me to give him an A.A.R. and an estimate on the combat performance of the Guren, no doubt...

"Yes sir..." I tell him, trying to hide my tear's behind my mask...

"And expect this to be a common occurrence. Q-1..." He tells me, his voice soft and caring...

Why?

Why does he want to talk to me?

WHY?!

"Understood, Zero." I tell him, I'm just barely hiding the pain in my voice as I speak...

"Don't die out there Kallen. Promise me that much." He tell's me, dropping my code name.

"How did you-" I start.

"It was easy to put it all together, even if the record's from before the invasion are rather spotty at best, it was understandable what motive's you would have..." He tell's me, I already know it, but I have to keep acting...

"What do you want from me?" I ask him...

"I just want you to have something more to fight for, and I don't want the future I want to create to be missing you in it..." He seem's to genuinely care about me, but I don't know if it's just another mask of his, or how he would feel about my own...

"And what about you?" I ask.

"I am willing to suffer whatever fate has in store for me, but I would like to be able to see the world I would seek to create. Just as I'm sure you do, Kallen..." He tell's me before letting go and getting into his own Knightmare Frame, the other's already in their own and ready for me to start the battle...

He's right...

I am willing to suffer everything the world has to throw at me...

Because I want to see the future world that I create...

No, the one that WE create...

Even if I'm the only one who is an actor in this world in all matter's...

Even if I am alone in that regard...

If he is willing to accept my word's and thought's on the matter's to come...

If he want's to talk to me, to HEAR me say all that their is...

Then I guess I might be able to handle the loneliness just a bit better, if he is willing to have me by his side...

Even if I am alone, I don't have to feel like I have to be alone...

Well, time to get this started, I can see where he want's me to start off...

_'You ready for the first day of the rest of your life?'_

I guess I am, ready as I'll ever be anyhow...

**Lelouch P.O.V.**

Seeing the result of the RWS creating a Landslide, I can't help but feel as if my mind is far away from the battle taking place, even though it is so easy...

I wonder if Nelly and Todoh felt that I might have my mind be so distracted, and so made it a bit easier for me and the Black Knight's...

Honestly, it doesn't matter...

_'It's about Kallen, right?'_

Yes, I would rather not have her deal with the trauma of having to bottle up so many emotion's inside...

_'Because you know how it feel's right? Mr. 'I have to play my role's and hide behind mask's'...'_

...

_'...'_

...

_'Well?'_

...

_'You ARE going to say something as a comeback right?'_

...

_'Right?'_

...

_'Was it something I said?'_

I, am just so TIRED of having to hide who I am from the people I care for and love the most!

_'Yeah, and?'_

I AM SICK OF HAVING TO PLAY THESE STUPID ASS ROLE'S!

_'WOAH, Easy there pal. You should just-'_

NO! YOU JUST SHUT UP AND LET ME DO THIS!

_'WOAH! HEY DON'T GO SO CRAZY! REMEMBER THE PLAN!'_

FUCK THE PLAN! FUCK THE WORLD! FUCK EVERYTHING! I AM SICK AND FUCKING TIRED OF ALL OF THIS!

_'That's it, I'm taking over...'_

HA! I'D LIKE TO SEE YOU-

_'Woah, okay that's interesting...'_

What?

_'...'_

WHAT THE FUCK!

_'I don't know okay? I just...'_

Give me back control, NOW!

_'Look I don't know what I did, okay? Just-'_

I SAID NOW!

_'Look, you are getting too high strung, if you wan't this all to succeed as planned, then SHUT UP and let me take the wheel...'_

...

_'...'_

...

_'Well?'_

Only for the duration of the battle, and to see how well your skill's are at commanding an armed force...

_'They'll be in good hand's, don't worry.'_

If anyone die's, I am going to DESTROY you!

_'Not to worry, Zero...'_

**Suzaku P.O.V.**

I had expected thing's to go about as what Lelouch planned, but _this_...

This was something else entirely...

Honestly, it's all kind of hard to believe it all went down the way it did...

The opening act went about as expected, landslide and all...

But then when it came time for the second wave of force's to be deployed, ZERO came in on a Sutherland painted black and looking like it was put through utter _hell_ and announced...

**"PRINCESS CORNELIA LI BRITANNIA! I DEMAND THAT YOU AND YOUR BEST MEN FIGHT ME AND NO OTHER'S LET NO NEEDLESS BLOODSHED CONTINUE TO STAIN THIS MOUNTAINSIDE ANY LONGER!"**

Even Cornelia was shocked at the sudden shift in character from Lelouch, to say nothing less of Darlton and Guliford...

The told the two of them to go to their Personal Gloucester's, and for me to get in the Lancelot...

I asked her why me, and she said...

"He said to send my BEST MEN didn't he? I think you count among them, Warrent Officer Kururgi..."

And while I guess in a sense she wasn't wrong, but I have to admit it was strange to see such an open display of trust from her, even more so to have it directed at ME of all people!

But I figured they would need me and the Lancelot, plus Loyd has been BEGGING for a chance to get more data like what happened in Shinjuku, so I had no choice but to comply with my order's...

Honestly, I don't know what possessed Lelouch to act and fight the way he did, but if I ever found out...

I'd ask it to not fight us again, and instead just focus solely on the Lord of Wraith's...

Loyd dropped Unconscious after seeing what little remained of the Lancelot and the Gloucester's of the Princess and her trusted guard...

Miss Croomy was barely able to keep herself from going under due to the shock of how easily we where beaten, as well as how concerned for how we managed to get out unharmed...

I'm pretty sure whatever was in place of Lelouch at that moment did care for us all, as he just simply broke our frame's just enough to leave most of the internal's exposed, and thankfully for the Lancelot at least, it wasn't at a point that it would need to be scrapped and replaced with a new version...

Still, looking on at the Kinghtmare, seeing much of it's armored exterior blasted and torn off, shot in all matter of place's, looking as if it was just barely holding on after what happened...

What kind of force does Lelouch try to keep in check? Does he even know about it?

Or Perhaps, is IT the one keeping HIM in check...

...

...

I'm not sure I know which answer I prefer, just that both make me glad that he still views me as a friend to cherish and protect, even when he's like that...

**Kallen P.O.V.**

I don't know what could have made Lelouch act the way he did, I'm just glad he only limited it to being done to Cornelia, Guliford, and Darlton's Knightmare's, and Suzaku's Lancelot of course...

Still though, what I saw...

It make's me glad that Knightmare's are fully mechanical and not some Bio-Mech's, otherwise I think I and a number of other's would have thrown up at the sight of it all...

_'I'll say, yeesh. I'm sure the ASEEC crew are going to be PLENTY busy, not to mention the Prime Minister is going to get PISSED when he see's the report's...'_

I just hope the Lord of Wraith's doesn't decide to just go after us NOW, we wouldn't survive!

_'Agreed, well, either way we should go and talk to him, okay...'_

I'm kind of scared to be honest, seeing how he was like all of THAT and all...

_'Yeah, but I can tell you were feeling OTHER thing's as well though.'_

STOP THAT!

_'Fine, fine, well. Time to face the music right?'_

Fair enough...

Okay Kallen, deep breath, in, and out.

In.

Out.

Giving a few light tap's on my cheek's to get myself up to face whatever is behind the door I open it and...

"Zero." I say, trying to keep any lingering fear at seeing him and, _other thing's_, from coming back at full force.

"Q-1, come in." He tells me, and I do and close the door behind me...

"I'm, sorry you all had to see that..." He tells me.

"It's okay, there's time's where I get like that in battle too." I tell him.

"..."

"..."

...

...

_'Awkward...'_

Yeah, I'll say...

"I-I have something to confess, and I would like it if you could hear me out..." He say's, a nervous thing to his voice...

This isn't Lelouch Lamperouge, nor is this Zero...

This is...

Something else entirely...

"Um, okay, what is it?" I say, unsure of what to do here, should I just stand and listen or...

"I, have been known to have much anger at how thing's are. As I am sure you can imagine..." He say's.

"Yeah, I mean, the whole 'Zero' thing and all that..." I say.

"Yes well, it's just that often I have... Difficulty keeping that anger in check..."

"We all have issues from time to time, it's normal..."

"In a sense yes, however the anger I had felt was rather, explosive in it's possible effect's."

"How bad was it?" I ask him, unsure of what else would happen...

"It was enough I had to have a, Sub-Persona as it were to take over and help, _bleed off_, the excess rage I had inside if you will." He said.

Considering the sort of thing's he has to deal with, him having a secondary internal mask to take over when his main one's falter or get out of hand with his emotion's is honestly something I can see him doing...

"I see, and do you have. A name for it or something?" I ask, I mean it would do good to know in case it happen's again...

"I've taken to calling it, Ranger. As it were..." He say's.

"Oh really? Well, thing is. I've got one like that too, I call it Wayfinder." WHAT AM I SAYING! TOO MUCH, TOO MUCH INFO!

Oh KAMI! What if he can make the connection between me and the ACTUAL Wayfinder, oh who am I kidding, HE ALREADY HAS!

"That's nice, does it come out often?" He ask's.

Wait, WHAT THE FUCK!

...

...

...

You know what, whatever, it doesn't matter!

"Not really, though to be honest if it did, I'm not sure you'd be able to tell the difference, at least in how I fight anyhow..." I tell him, and you BETTER not make it seem like something is off, DO YOU HEAR ME!

_'Yes, yes, my Queen, anything else?'_

DON'T CALL ME THAT!

"Well, I am certain you are wondering why I've asked you to come here and talk with me..." He say's.

"Kind of, yeah." I tell him.

"The truth is, I happened to meet with two people who I happen to know the difficulties of being a leader..." Cornelia and Todoh most likely...

"Yeah, and?" I ask him, what did they tell him?

"The told me, that if I am to ensure I end up leading my Black Knight's to victory without viewing them as less than the actual people that they are. Then I should..." He trail's off.

"That you should?" I ask, come on. Tell me!

He take's a deep breath "That I should have someone who I can trust and confide in with my biggest secret's and fear's. To keep me from losing my sense of Humanity, to ensure I do not lose in touch with the people who I fight for, that I do not lose what make's me who I am. That I do let all of this Kill me inside..."

That, that's just like what Naoto told me!

Did he hear us? I'm sure he did with how much Shouting was going on between us...

"That's um, kind of funny, considering the um. Argument I had with my Brother..." Even if he didn't hear it, might as well tell him the truth of what went on between us.

"I know, I saw it in your eye's and body language..." What? But my eye's were covered by the mask!

"I saw the tear's you had, even though you tried to hide them..." DAMMIT! I SHOULD HAVE DONE MORE!

"Kallen." He speak's to me in a serious tone.

"Ye-yes Zero." I ask him, what does he want me to do?

"I want you to confide in me, just as I am willing to confide in you. I would rather spare you the pain, but you would keep going regardless. I know I would do the same if you told me as such. So rather than try to keep the pain from affecting the other, let's instead face our pain's and fear's together..." He tells me while offering his hand...

...

...

...

He want's me to... _Confide _in him?

_'You do know that the mean's right? It mean's-'_

I know that it mean's! It's just, unexpected for me is all...

_'It seem's he's willing to put his trust in you though...'_

Yeah, it seem's like a lot, but with everything we have in our way, we might just need that shared trust...

"Sure thing then, Zero." I say, as I take his hand in mine, sealing the pact between us both...

Of course, I won't tell him EVERYTHING, a Lady's got to have SOME secret's after all...

**Ranger P.O.V.**

It seem's the first step's to realization are underway...

_'Still, it is something to know just how much RAGE you've had in your soul for all this time...'_

Yes, I felt it at the fools in my old life, in that old world. The people who focused on petty matter's and issue's of Identity Politics's, when there was far more pressing matter's to focus on...

_'Are you not going to ask about my own?'_

I am aware of the pain in your soul, and how it matches my own...

_'Although mine stemmed from my losing my whole family, leaving it so I was the only one of my Family left in a world who cared for nothing of me...'_

And my soul can't help but wish to cover your own, and wish the pain away...

_'And mine can't help but wish the same for your's too, my love...'_

I know, but I am at least glad they are beginning to open up and learn to trust each other, which is something they will need in the coming time's ahead...

_'Agreed, and what of their meeting with the Kyoto Houses?'_

i assume it will go over rather well, it will also be a way for him to express how much he trust's them with one of his secret's...

_'I wish that our Better Halves would not need to hide their true selves to the world, but they have no choice to to play their roles...'_

It will be worth though in the end for them, my love...

_'I know it will be, my lovely Ranger...'_

* * *

**A/N: So that's it for this chapter! And sorry that I didn't go over the battle proper, but as I said I am not really that good at writing Fight scene's yet. Still I think it work's considering what happened. Our Earl of Pudding is going to be having a LOT of work to go through in pretty much getting the Lancelot in working order, still it will be soon enough for Port Yokosuka. Which I expect to be a rather Easy affair, needless to say the Soldier's of the JLF will NOT die that day, instead they will live on within the Black Knight's! As it stand's, the reason why they will do so will come in the next chapter...**

**Make sure to leave a review!**

**Anyhow, til next time!**


	17. Chapter 16

**A/N: So by the time this come's out, it will either be my last chapter of 2019 or my first one of 2020! Either way, I wish you all a happy new year and may our future's be bright and full of hope! And now for my response to my reviews, of which I only have one to go over, yet I would like to have more to respond to in the future year!**

** firestorm100: I will admit that having the Native Clovis having been affected by what has happened to both him and the world at large is something I do plan on making mention of, however I would say it's mostly a case of him learning how the lowest and weakest of the world feel like and is able to understand the plight of 'Number's' far more than Canon Clovis ever could, and I think he would be happy to just live out his day's peacefully while fulfilling his passion for the art's.**

**And really most of the reason that Nunnally was so sheltered in canon was because she was unable to see the horror's that Lelouch did, as well as how my Lelouch would want to avoid the mistake's of Canon Lelouch wherever he can, as well as not doing thing's as he did, such as not having the JLF be sacrificed to get at Cornelia, rather having it all 'appear' as if that is what happened among other thing's such as this chapter's meeting and, well I think it would be spoiling if I said what was going to unfold in this chapter and later on now would I?**

**And the way it work's for Lelouch/Ranger and Kallen/Wayfinder is pretty much based on Jungian Psychology, I WOULD explain it myself, but I think it would be a disservice for me to do so and I would rather you look up on it yourself, it's rather fascinating as a whole and I would encourage you to learn about it yourself, at your own pace of course!**

**And I can't say if there are TWO V.V.'s running around, though it would make the feeling of payback be TWICE as good for the cast and myself, I LOATHE that brat with a passion, I mean honestly. Killing your Brother's WIFE and leaving their Daughter CRIPPLED and unable to walk, and THEN having her be taken hostage, all because you feel as if he isn't giving you enough attention?! Not to say people like that aren't real, it's just SUPER MESSED UP MAN! I DID have an Idea of how to work on it, which lead's me to my final answer for your review...**

**The Lord of Wraith's is something I will explain in more detail as to WHAT it is and HOW it work's and interact's with our world (or the Fic's world anyhow...) But suffice to say, it is something that has been around FAR Longer than the Multiverse of Code Geass has exsited as a whole. The form you see is but a shell that it use's to act and affect our world, what that shell is made up of though... Let's just say it depend's on the the Lord of Wraith's is feeling from time to time, sometime's it might use a preexisting person/body that already exsist's in the world (Mostly those of a VERY Vile nature, as befitting the most pure form of Evil incarnate!) And as for all of the event's you listed as being a reason for it to exist... It's not so much that they MADE it, so much as they GOT IT ATTENTION drawn to it, like how in Warhammer 40k a battle during the Horus Heresy involving a certain Physic Beacon brought a scourge from beyond the star's an attention to what would be a rather APPETIZING MEAL to put it simply, think on that for a moment if would be so kind...**

**Also do please make sure to leave a Review, as it make's me keep on writing!**

**And I think that does it for now, Let's get on with the story!**

* * *

_Code Geass: Specter of the Rebellion_

_Chapter 16_

_Meeting with Kyoto..._

**Mt. Fuji, Area 11, August 28th, 2017 a.t.b**

**Lelouch P.O.V.**

This, is going to take a lot out of me, to say the least...

_'No kidding, I mean you COULD have done it like how it went in the NORMAL Timeline, but you didn't, might I ask why?'_

For one thing, it's to gain the full trust of the Black Knight's, revealing myself to them as well as Kirihara-san without any trick's in play will go a long way in showing that I am ACTUALLY wanting to see the Japanese People be free. Rather than just using them as pawn's for my own gain's...

_'Big risk though, you sure you can pull this off?'_

Anyone who has ever tried to bet against me will have learned a rather key fact about me...

_'Which is?'_

I don't bet unless I am certain to WIN...

_'Wow, that's...'_

Reckless, foolish, arrogant?

_'I was going to say, Impressive...'_

Oh, well at least you seem to think of this as a good idea...

_'I'm just wondering why you are going through all of this?'_

In what way? I thought I already made my point clear?

_'I do get why you want the Black Knight's and Kirihara to not have a reason to betray you, but who's to say someone get's captured and they end up telling some O.S.I. agent or some other about who you are?'_

It's something I know about, and I have plan's in case someone get's compromised, hell I have MANY plan's for just ONE person who will know about this alone for EACH of the main Black Knight's who will be Privy to this Information... Delegation of Resources and Information are NOT mutual in the slightest...

_'And what's to keep any of the lower ranked to cause a fuss about it?'_

In any structure, be it a Society at large, a Resistance Group, or a Military Organization, there are those who lead other's by example's and action's, and those who will follow based ON said example's and action's. Knowing that I have a reason beyond any other to wear my mask alone will be enough for most of the lower ranked soldier's who will make up the bulk of our force's, but if anyone does bring up the issue, I will inform them that I was made a Priority target by the Lord of Wraith's BEFORE I became Zero, and it's not like anyone really Remembers the Emperor and Empress Lux Britannia that well anyway's, much less their Children...

_'On the one hand it mean's no one will be able to put a name to your face, but on the other hand...'_

It mean's there will be doubt's as to my nature, and the possibility I am just a pretender if nothing else...

_'Speaking of those who Pretend to be other's...'_

Ah yes, Peace Mark, or rather their Head, Orpheus Zevon, or 'Oz' as he is known to the world nowadays...

_'What are you going to do about him, or his Sister for that matter?'_

Have them join my side when the time comes for it of course...

_'Are you sure they will follow along?'_

Orpheus I can get to work along as I will inform him of how I plan on giving him the chance to get payback at the Geass Order, who I have no doubt is still active in this timeline, even if it has been for a long while acting without the support from the Britannian Empire, as for Oldrin...

_'Yes?'_

She is a childhood friend of Marrybell's, and since I have made sure to form close tie's with those of my half-sibling's (or at least the one's who don't treat me like trash that is) I do believe my Half-Sister can understand my reasoning and side with my cause, even more so if what rumor's I've heard about them being treated from what information network's I have already established for some time true to any degree...

_'Considering you've always seemed to plan on the most wild and out there thing's, including the situation that lead you to your current moment in no uncertain term's. I am not surprised you made sure to have a network that can give you an Idea of what has gone on with the rest of your family that you care about. How did your first meeting's with Marrybell go anyhow?'_

It was around June, 2009 a.t.b, when I had first met her and her mother and younger sister, it's a shame I couldn't get to them in time...

_I had been told to come with Mother to meet Flora mel Britannia, Nunnally was of course along with, as she wanted to meet the daughter's of the woman who viewed Commoner's as fondly as Mother and Father had, and I hoped to see if I could change at least THAT much in term's of fate even as young as I was..._

_It was a pleasant day, the sun was out shining, and I found myself before the one sister who, if only by chance, just barely avoided going down the path of Rebellion if only due to what she would have faced..._

_"Oh Flora, it's so good to see you! And my, my Marrybell, you are growing up into such a Beautiful Young Princess! I'm almost worried that you might even take over for my Dearest Daughter in being the most Beautiful Member of the royal family, After Myself and your mother of course..." Mother spoke with a cheeky grin, to the fond smiles of Flora and the semi-annoyed pout of Marrybell._

_"Lady __Marianne..." Marrybell grumbled under her breath._

_"Now, now, children. Play nice okay?" Flora said to each of us._

_"Okay!" We all said with smiles on our face's, though I at least hid my worries behind a mask of cheery carefree behavior..._

_It was something I had learned to do rather well when I realized the life I had came into..._

_And while Julia and Nunnally were playing in the garden's, I had Marrybell try to beat me at chess._

_Key word being 'Try' of course, had to keep my reputation up after all..._

_"And 'Checkmate' that's 10 win's for me and Zero for you Sister Marrybell..." I say with a smug grin, and honestly it WAS rather funny to see her pout and whine after getting beaten by me AGAIN..._

_A rather large change from being an Only Child in my old life to being but one among many in my current one..._

_And I honestly enjoyed it, and even grew to care for a number of my Half Sibling's..._

_With the exception's of Carnie, Guinevere, and Castor and Pollux..._

_As to why? Well Carnie for being the oppisite of Nunnally in many way's, and for how LOUDLY she would proclaim what she overheard from the various Noble's her mother talked with about how LESSER Mother and Nunnally and myself were..._

_At first I thought about just killing her, but instead I figured why not have her SUFFER instead to witness how her 'Inferior' Older Half-Brother would end up becoming the future EMPEROR of Britannia while she was left to a minor role in the Imperial Family, and for that matter perhaps I would have her feel some of the pain she seem's to enjoy seeing upon other's so much..._

_Oh yes, sweet, SWEET PAYBACK!_

_I can be so DEVIOUS at time's, I'm already a bit of a 'Demon' and I haven't even done anything to get the Title yet!_

_I can't help but _ENJOY_ the feeling of it..._

_After all, when a God step's out of line, it's only fitting a Demon is called to put them in their place..._

_Make's me wonder..._

_Eh, no matter, now where is that INSUFFERABLE IMP that is V.V.!_

_Oh how I WISH I could just KILL that BRAT!_

_For planning on trying to kill my mother and possible Nunnally by proxy, you will BURN IN HELL VINCENT VI BRITANNIA!_

_Or at least, I THINK that's what the second 'V' in his title is for?_

_Then again, does it matter?_

_Ah, there he is, hold on..._

_Why is he not bothering to just go up to Marrybell?_

_Is it because of me?_

_..._

_"MOTHER! LADY FLORA! LOOK OUT!" I shout, as I realize what he plan's on doing!_

_My Mother Look's at who I am pointing at, and only take's a second to know who the strange boy is before she Pulls out her personal Handgun and Fire's..._

_Everyone stop's when they see the strange boy fall to the ground, his 'Present' being exposed for what it actually is..._

_"Lelouch, Nunnally, Marrybell, Julia. I am ordering you as the Empress of Britannia to STAY AWAY from that 'boy's' body, Flora, tell the guard's to watch for any sudden movement's or any other possible assassins..." I hear Mother speak in her commanding Military tone, leaving NO room for argument..._

_Not Like I'd be complaining, much less any of my sister's..._

_After a while it seem's as if there was nothing else going on, and we get ready to leave when I get a sudden feeling that something is wrong..._

_The Vehicle meant to drive us back to our Villa isn't meant to arrive for another hour, and as Flora and Julia get in the car..._

_"FLORA! JULIA! GET OUT IT'S-" Was all my Mother could say before the Rigged Car explode's, leaving nothing of Flora mel Britannia or Julia mel Britannia to be found, much less buried..._

_Although if I was honest, that might have been a sick blessing in digusise..._

_And THEN I see him, annoyed at not getting his proper target's, but still smirking nonetheless..._

_I! AM! GOING! TO! KILL! YOU! BRAT!_

_I notice Mother see's him as well, and shoot's him in the forehead AGAIN! And then walk's up to him and EMPTIES her clip for good measure, with a fair few shot's to the groin for good measure...  
_

_"Can I also mother? I wish to make sure he SUFFER'S for his crime's..." I say to her in a sickly sweet tone, the kind you would expect a serial killer to use..._

_Or a VERY Vengeful Lelouch Lux Britannia..._

_She smiles me a grin that was the reason why people Feared her as the Knight of Six, much less as 'The Flash' of Britannia..._

_"By all mean's my son, afterall, as a Prince you might have to get used to killing other's..." She tells me in a voice that matches my own..._

_I take a hold of the Pistol, and I load a fresh magazine, and I fire..._

_Considering how in my old life I had been bothered by the sound's of a School Bell, the fact that firing a gun in person didn't seem to affect my hearing or my sense's in general felt a bit odd..._

_I guess it didn't matter though, I made sure that 'Uncle V.V.' would be having a few more holes to regenerate from..._

_"Will Father be doing something to make me think this never happened Mother?" I asked, regardless of the fact he had appeared to have a different goal in mind from an early age, I have no doubt his Geass would be the same, and for that matter he would probably wish to keep my memories of the event locked away to keep it secret..._

_She looked at me for a moment and then said "No, he won't my son, I promise you that." And while she did not appear to have any sign's of lying, I still had my doubt's..._

_"Have him tell that to my face Mother, I need to know the ACTUAL truth behind your word's..." I say, a slight anger and resentment appearing in my eye's and voice._

_"You wish for me to tell you the truth, very well then my son..." I heard the Voice of Father behind me, and I turn to see him and Bismarck, both looking on at the scene of Nunnally and Marrybell holding each other while crying in tear's..._

_Not many time's had I felt the anger I had at the sight before me, but I could not help but feel as if I wanted to BURN that Midget Monster to absolutely nothing and hear HIS SCREAM'S FOR MRECY ONLY TO HAVE IT BE MADE WORSE IN TURN AND-_

_"Careful son, wouldn't do good for you to start bleeding now would you?" I hear my Father say, realizing I was holding my hand's so tightly I risked having them bleed due to my Nails cutting into my skin._

_"Father, I would rather have you not do the same to Nunnally and Marrybell, as I feel you would do so regardless, let them know EXACTLY what happened here to the FULL extent, and I will inform them the one behind the car bombing was another assassin working in consort with the one Mother Killed Prior as a back-up measure..." I say to him, rage still present in my tone..._

_"I have no interest in using my power, and to be honest, I was going to tell you, just not because of, this..." He say's, a clear frown on his face at the devastation and death brought on by his Mad Brother who only wanted himself to be the center of Father's attention..._

_"Might I ask what it is, or at least what it does, and what does this _Thing_ have to do with it all?" I ask him, motioning to my 'Uncle' if that brat could even HAVE that right given to him..._

_"I wield a Power called Geass, it can take on many form's, but mine allows me to alter the memories of those who I use it on, but I would rather never use it if at all possible..." He tells me, and I can tell he is being truthful by the sound of genuine regret in his voice when he talk's about having used it..._

_"I see, and this 'boy' if it can even be called that?" I ask him, have to give the image that I am a child learning these thing's for the first time, and I will admit that I am impressed that my father felt he would tell me it at some point, perhaps when it would be time for him to step down as Emperor perhaps?_

_Now you must know something about me, I have no real intent on taking the Throne if at all possible, if anything I would rather have Father remain on the throne for as long as possible. But if by some reason Father were to die before a proper Heir could be announced, or if he chose ME to take over, than I would accept it for all that entailed..._

_If only because I don't trust any of the other's to just let it go on, and I would rather avoid a Second Emblem of Blood if at all possible..._

_Well, the one's who would ACTUALLY give issue with it at least, Nelly and Euphie would care less about the throne, and __Odysseus, even if he is the eldest among us all, isn't all that really good to lead and he knows it as well as the rest of us, him being the Crown Prince is more a Formality and a facet of him just happening to be born first above anyone else, as for Schenizel..._

_I would rather NOT have weapon's able to make the like's of the 'Tsar Bomba' from my old timeline appear to be akin to Firecracker's be in orbit to destroy the world should anyone step out of line THANK YOU VERY MUCH!_

_I already had to deal with the aftermath of such an event with REGULAR Nuke's as it is..._

_And I would NOT have to live through a WORSE version of such an event EVER AGAIN!_

_Even if it mean's I'd have to kill him..._

_Still, I figured I'd listen to what Father has to say, if only to see of any possible change's to such thing's prior to my birth, or at least the idea of them..._

_"The one behind all of this, who you so deftly warned your Mother about, is my 'brother' and your 'uncle' Vincent, Lelouch." Father say's with venom at the word's 'Brother' and 'Uncle' and pride in his voice when speaking of how I alerted Mother to his presence..._

_I feel good about all of that for two reason's..._

_One, that the hatred I have to the Immortal Midget is shared by my Father, and Mother of course..._

_And Two, that he praised me for my own effort's and initiative in dealing with a seemingly 'innocuous' threat..._

_"I see, and why is it that he look's so young, and how he managed to get up after being shot in the head?" I asked, still need to keep appearances after all..._

_"He is, Immortal, for lack of a better word, and I have been trying to kill him for YEAR'S now, ever since _THAT _day..." Father say's..._

_I must admit, I am rather impressed on how much effort he as put into killing his Brother who is too much of a 'Bro-Lover' for any healthy mind. And THAT day? I guess he will tell me later..._

_"I see, well, I am saddened by the loss of Flora and Jilia. However, I do believe we can only move forward with our live's and hope to make a future they would be proud of..." I tell the three adult's, each of them looking rather Impressed at my __response being rather stoic, yet they can also see the tear's in my eye's I try to hold back..._

_"You are rather Strong, Lelouch, may that Strength guide you always my Prince." Bismarck told me..._

_"Indeed my boy, but it's okay to cry now, rather than wait till later on..." Mother tells me while pulling me into a hug, and you know what?_

_I went ahead and listened to her, and cried..._

_"I'll take care of his body, you just go and take care of your children George..." Bismarck say's while lifting the body of the brat up, off to dump it somewhere where he will be mad no doubt..._

_I hope he know's who ruined his plan's, because when I get a chance to finally kill him for good, I am going to do so..._

_And I am going to SMILE at his death..._

_And later on, when we took Marrybell to the Zevon Families house, I wound up following her and Oldrin to where the 'grave' of Orpheus was at..._

_"I lost my Brother before I ever got to know him, you know?" I heard the heiress of the Zevon family say to my now partally Orphaned Half-Sister, while Father made sure to inform Marrybell that he would care for her to the best of his ability, the fact of the matter was the enemies of her Mother would sooner finish the job of killing the mel Britannia line rather than leave her alone, as a result, Marrybell was forced to stay with the Zevon's until such a time would come that those who would rather see her dead be unable to openly act against her..._

_In a way, he wound up setting the idea for Marrybell to create her 'Glinda Knight's' regardless, only that instead of going after JUST Terrorist's, she would rather have them go after ANYONE who was found to be very much so corrupt, and it was then when I told them of what I wished to do..._

_"You want to create a force for Justice too? Only for to act for the ENTIRE WORLD Lelouch?" Marrybell asked me, shock and amazement on her face at the idea of me creating a force that would fight for Justice for the whole WORLD at large..._

_"Indeed sister, I had always wished to have such a force after knowing first hand how unjust many of those who are in power can be, even if we have yet to see what the full extent is..." And I was honest to her about that, I always wished for such a force, even in my old world. I dreamed of such a thing, it's part of what I wrote back then, stories of warrior's and soldier's of justice, beholden to no one Nation, yet acting to ensure the well being of all innocent and decent people in the world..._

_So I guess it was only natural that I would be born into a world where such a force could be made a reality..._

_"What would you call this force? Prince Lelouch?" Oldrin asked me, and it was a good point, I had many name's for the idea's of such a force in my old life..._

_But why change what work's so well?_

_"I'd call them The 'Black Knight's'." I told them with as much power and certainty my young self could give with such a voice at that age..._

_"The 'Black Knight's' huh? Why Black?" Marrybell asked._

_Now this I could not help but smirk at._

_"Because, while many would claim a Black Knight to be a figure of distaste and scorn. I would instead see such a figure as a mean's of doing what needed to be done. Even if it would label him to be a Demon of the eye's of the world. And because of how many in the nobility see me as a 'Black Sheep' in the family, both for being the son of a commoner, but also due to how I feel about those who are in power need to be held accountable for their action's..." I tell them, a smirk on my face as I finish off my reasoning..._

_"Then may the best leader of their Order of Knight's Win, my Dear Brother..." Marrybell say's a playful smirk across her lips..._

_"I have no intent of causing your own would be Knight Order to suffer and die at the hand's of my own. Sister dear, if anything I would rather have it that, if by some chance I am forced to leave the Imperial family and, oh let's say Lead a Rebellion against the one's who cast me out. Then I would be able to count on you acting on the inside with your own order of Knight's to act as the blade within that will strike, alongside Sister Nelly of course..." I explain to her and Oldrin, at the time they would have thought of it to be nothing more than a hypothetical scenario, but they knew I would plan for anything, getting cast out from my position as Prince being but one possible situation. And they knew I would do the same if the roles were reversed, and I had planned out for all of that too even..._

_Still I left my sister knowing that whatever came between us, we would have each other's back..._

_After all, when most people you know either believe you dead or consider you an enemy in their eye's, it's best to have SOMEONE you can rely on that would appear 'Distant' to any idiot who failed to realize what would go on..._

And that's how I set about my plan to ensure the cooperation and Loyalty of Marrybell and her love...

_'Wow, you really try to have a plan for EVERYTHING don't you...'_

I do my best, considering the situation I had found myself in being one of the more likely event's...

_'And THAT is why people should know better than to try to piss you off, to say nothing less of whoever tries to KILL you no less...'_

Indeed, still I think it's best to get ready for the meeting with Kirihara-san...

_'No doubt everyone is going to be QUITE surprised when they see who is behind the mask...'_

In a way I am sure of it, but I am also glad they know who the person behind ONE mask at least...

**Kallen P.O.V.**

I'm rather tense...

Which is to say that the Meeting with Kyoto could go any number of way's, like if Kirihara isn't the one to meet us...

And what's the worst thing about it all is...

I DON'T HAVE A KNIGHTMARE!

Being unable to Pilot bother's me in a way I never thought I would...

_'If only due to how even if you managed to take down a few of the foot solider's, you'd get blasted to bit's by a Knightmare's rifle...'_

Thank's, I TOTALLY wanted to have the image of be being reduced to pieces due to a freaking cannon round in my head...

_'I know you're being sarcastic...'_

Well, DUH! What did you EXPECT!

_'Hold on, I think we are stopping now...'_

Oh? Well time to face the music...

Or rather Mt. Fuji as it were...

Honestly I get what Kirihara mean's by how disgusting it is to see such an important natural Landmark be reduced to such a state...

"WOAH! MT. FUJI! THIS IS AWESOME!" Tamaki exclaim's.

You and your big mouth, honestly I know you are a good guy and all...

BUT WOULD YOU PLEASE SHUT UP AT TIME'S TAMAKI!

"It's disgusting! That's what it is. Mt. Fuji, once known for it's Pure Water's and amazing view is now reduced to THIS!" Kirihara exclaim's...

Well, at least THAT hasn't changed, thankfully, we might ACTUALLY SURVIVE THIS!

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Kirihara-san..." Lelouch say's, to the rather expected response of the guard's getting ready to shoot to kill...

"ANYONE WHO KNOW'S OF OUR MASTER'S NAME MUST DIE!" One of them say's...

"Hold! If you know my name, then show who hide's beneath the mask..." Kirihara say's.

"Very well, Q-1, if you would do the honor's..." He say's, to ME!

...

...

...

"Wh-what?!" I sputter out in shock, he was supposed to have OHGI DO IT! NOT ME!

"Please Q-1, I don't have all day, and these men appear to be wanting something to shoot..." He say's, a slight worry in his voice...

"Um, why me. Zero?" I ask in confusion, why ME of all people?

"It's because I trust you, Kallen..." He say's, using my proper name.

I mean it's not like Kirihara wouldn't know who we all are beneath the code name's, but for Lelouch to trust me with taking off his mask...

_'He really does trust you a lot you know...'_

I mean I GUESS so, considering what he told me after Narita to be our 'Arrangement' as it were...

"Okay, I'll do it, Zero." I say as I take a deep breath, have my hand grab onto his mask...

And I take it off...

And instead of seeing the face of C.C. who I figured would be one underneath...

It's him...

The ACTUAL HIM...

Lelouch...

"What the hell?! What's a Britannian doing leading all of US! Huh?" Tamaki exclaim's

I am GOING to kick you in the BALLS IF YOU DON'T SHUT UP TAMAKI!

I get cut off from my mental rant as I hear Kirihara laughing...

"So, it seem's the seed planted long ago has finally blossomed into an impressive flower, has it not, Lelouch Lux Britannia?" Kirihara ask's.

"In a way, I suppose it has, Kirihara-san..." Lelouch say's, in such a way that I can TELL he planned this all from the VERY START!

_'...'_

...

_'Either he is REALLY Trusting of us all to know about who he is...'_

Or there's something more to him that we don't know...

_'...'_

...

_'What do you think we should do? Confront him?'_

No.

_'No? Why not?'_

If their is a larger reason behind just having us trust him more, he won't tell anyone about it...

_'Not even us?'_

ESPECIALLY NOT US...

_'...'_

Still, I wonder what the other's will have to say about this...

"What a second, Lelouch LUX Brtannia? As in..." I hear Ohgi say.

"Indeed, I, **ZERO!** Am in fact the one known as LELOUCH LUX BRITANNIA! The son of George Lux Britannia, the TRUE 98th Emperor of Britannia, and Marianne Lux Britannia. Empress of Britannia and wife to my Father, as well as the Knight of Six prior to us having been ousted during 'The Upheaval' that resulted in the current Regime taking over, and the invasion of Japan that soon followed, and before anyone start's blaming ME and my Family for causing the Invasion, let it be known that on that day I was FORCED to flee from my homeland, FORCED to watch as many brave and loyal guardsman and woman were cut down by their traitorous 'comrades-in-arm's' who had broken their honor dictated vow of ensuring the safety of my Father and Mother. And as I unable to do ANYTHING against the 'Vampire Of Britannia' who had DARED to claim the title of Knight of One from the man who EARNED his place upon it. Had tried to ensure the death of not only myself, but that of my sister Nunnally, honestly it was only due to the action's of my Guardian that I, my sister, my Mother and Father, as well as our loyal Guard and Knight Jeremiah Gottwald, were able to escape as we had. And I could do nothing more but look as my Sister Cornelia Li Britannia had only Tear's in her eye's as she gave the order for the armed force's loyal to us to surrender, an order that _I_ had asked her to send out..." He said as he turned to face us all, his voice alternating between anger and sadness, before finally ending with him having tear's in his eye's as he began to lightly wimpier and sob...

Oh LELOUCH!

I couldn't help myself, I just HAD to hold onto him and comfort him, I heard from Dad that it was bad, but to know it was THIS bad...

I just had to hold onto him and let him know he had someone to hold onto him, even if NO ONE ELSE would, I would be here for him...

I will ALWAYS BE HERE FOR HIM...

**Naoto P.O.V.**

To think, that the seemingly mighty and powerful Zero was in fact nothing more than a young man who has had to deal with the same sort of pain and fear's as me and Kallen and our Parent's did...

...

I can see why Kallen is so drawn to him now...

And I approve of them, they just fit so well, in their own tragic way...

"Ohgi..." I say, turning to the one man who I can trust to keep a level head despite all of this...

"Yeah Naoto?" He ask's me.

"Whatever happen's, DON'T Let them die, and even if he's a Prince, DO NOT BETRAY HIM." I tell him, it's easy enough for him to accept me and Kallen being Britannian since we knew each other for so long, but Lelouch is a PRINCE, and let's not forget the other's reaction's to this...

"Don't worry, if he want's us to know who he is, I can trust him..." He tell's me.

"With what?" I ask, knowing that I want to know how much faith my longtime friend is willing to place in someone who he should hate...

"With my Life, same as you and Kallen." He tells me.

"That so huh? Good, I'd hate to have to fight you over this." I tell him, leaving no uncertainty as to where my Loyalties lie between the group and my Sister...

"So uh? Are your folk's dead, mister Prince?" Tamaki blurt's out...

GODDAMN IT TAMAKI!

**Lelouch P.O.V.**

Thank you, Tamaki...

THANK YOU!

"They are alive, if from what the letter sent from my Mother and Father to my Sister and Suzaku was anything to go by, which I do believe Ohgi here overheard, correct?" I say after getting my composure done as well as I can after everything I just revealed...

It was a lot to admit that much, honestly, I feel a little bit better about myself now, considering what happened...

"Uh, Yes I did, uh?" Ohgi say's, having the unasked Question of what to call me by.

"If at any point there is an interaction occurring with those whom are not present here I am to be referred to as 'Zero' only. If we are in Private, then you may call me whichever you Prefer, But do not refer to me with the title of 'Prince' I am but a simple young man now. And if any of you should stumble across me in Public, I am to be adressed as 'Lelouch Lamperouge' and my cover story is that I attend Ashford Academy with my sister Nunnally and am under the guardianship of Jeremiah Gottwald, who unless stated otherwise, is to be called 'Jeremiah Lamperouge' as he has kept myself and my sister safe alongside Sayako Shinozaki since we where forced to separate from our Parent's and Kururgi-san during the invasion.." I explained to them, simple enough for what it's worth...

"Kururgi, -san?" I hear Kallen ask.

"Why yes, Genbu Kururgi, I'm sure EVERYONE here know's who HE is." I say in a bland and bored tone...

"HE'S ALIVE?!" Everyone around me ask's in shock.

OWW! TOO! LOUD!

_'You can handle gunshot's without ear protection, yet you can't handle a bunch of people yelling around you...'_

It is a LOT of people, just so you know!

_'Fine whatever...'_

I take a moment to get my ear's to stop hurting and have a bit of a sigh.

"Yes, he IS in fact alive. Actually the one who came up with the plan to fake his death was MYSELF in fact!" I exclaim with a fair amount of pride in my voice, faking the death of the Japanese Prime Minister while also ensuring the Populace at large doesn't realize he had anyone staying with him was QUITE the effort to undertake I assure you!

Still it all worked out rather well considering...

Kirihara-san let's out a loud, pleased laugh this time...

"WELL NOW! I must say you have proven yourself to be an IMPRESSIVE Individual, Young Prince! I am certain you're Parent's are Proud of you wherever they are at right now!" He tells me, his voice full of as Genuine Joy as one can expect from a man such as him...

I give a sly smile "I have no doubt Kirihara-san, however while I have revealed a rather major Secret to all of you, I must ask that you ensure your secrecy to this fact, if for no other reason than if it got out to the wrong people, it would head up the chain of Britannia, leading all the way up to the Lord of Wraith's, and I don't think I need to give you all of an idea of what happen's when it goes THAT FAR! Considering I was on it's death list on a PERSONAL LEVEL for the fact of it has a grudge against my Guardian 'Ranger' if nothing else..." I tell them with a frown at the end, waiting to see the reaction's on everyone's face's...

The Majority of the Black Knight's, with the execption of Kallen, Naoto, and Ohgi, all have look of shock and fear on their face's at the idea of being associated with a 'Personal Target' of the most powerful and vile being in the world, yet I feel the connection's they share with me, and they are holding strong, if anything it is nothing more than just a instinctual reaction to such information...

But the force's that Kirihara has under his employ however...

I already hear a few of the men raise their gun's right next to me as is...

"W-Well, in that case, L-Let's just waste this bastard now and be done with it, we might ev-HURGK!" One of the men say's before being cut of by a VERY Annoyed and PISSED Off Kallen...

_'Good enough to be your knight if nothing else, think you should have her be your knight once you get back your Royal Status?'_

Tempting, but I can't say just yet...

_'Why is that?'_

I just can't help but have the feeling she's hiding something...

_'You gonna confront her about it?'_

No.

_'No? Really?'_

No, because if she wanted to tell me such a thing she would do so if she felt like it, besides I don't think Naoto and Ohgi know what it might be either...

_'Do you think...'_

...

_'Well?'_

I don't know, but whatever the case might be, I am willing to trust her regardless. She has proven herself to be worthy of my trust to know SOME of my Secret's, just not THAT one above all else...

_'Yet?'_

...

_'...'_

Regardless, how do you suppose we deal with these coward's?

_'...'_

...

...

...

_'Demon form?'_

I guess it wouldn't hurt to try it out...

**Ohgi P.O.V.**

I have to admit, while I was willing to follow Zero-no, LELOUCH, out of the fact that I trust Kallen and Naoto...

I must admit, seeing what I and the other's are right now, it make's me glad that I have NO plan's on pissing him off...

Who know's, it might even get Tamaki to ACTUALLY take thing's seriously if his reaction to THIS is anything to go by...

And what is it exactly?

Quite Simply, Lelouch took on the visage of a Demon...

And while I heard of how he used such an ability against Kusakabe's men to make them easier to disarm and all...

But THIS?

While the rouge JLF were left crying and huddled as if they were little boy's, if they were to see THIS...

It would be no shock if they would rather kill themselves rather than gaze upon the form that I now saw in place of Lelouch...

And what was that you might ask?

It looked much the same as his Zero Costume, only more _hellish_ by design, with an aura of darkness and anger radiating out from him that would leave even the most battle-hardened solider's shaking at the sight of it...

Not to mention the FREAKING HANNYA MASK!

Does he even KNOW he's doing that?!

...

...

...

It's kind of shocking that Kallen doesn't seem fazed by it, in fact it's as if she's trying to embrace him even TIGHTER than she was before, which was already rather tight as is...

I wonder if she already knew?

She was the one to say we should meet up at Tokyo Tower...

And she mentioned how Lelouch as his 'public' self had told her it would be a good idea go to there...

Not to mention he sounded EXACTLY like the voice on the radio at Shinjuku...

...

Did they somehow know each other and had it all PLANNED from the very start when we went to steal that 'Poison Gas'?

...

If that isn't the case, I am honestly SHOCKED that thing's turned out the way the did...

"Hey, Naoto?" I ask him.

"Yeah Ohgi?" He tells me, a fair bit scared as myself, but he's at least not wetting his pant's like Tamaki is...

"Did Kallen ever mention meeting Lelouch at Ashford before?" I ask him, if anyone would know it'd be Naoto...

"Actually, no..." Wait, is he?

"Really?" Is that for real?

"Yeah, she was mostly out due to 'being sick' remember?" He tells me.

Oh right, that...

"Then how do they seem so familiar with each other?" I ask him.

"Well thing is, Lelouch is kind of the guy that EVERY Girl in his grade and above and bellow want to be with, and that every Guy WANT'S to be..." He say's.

And I can see why, his appearance alone would get the attention from a lot of people...

"You ever hear anything else about him?" I ask, perhaps I should visit Ashford Academy myself one day...

I miss being a Teacher...

I really, REALLY do...

"A few thing's, how he's apperantly got a Non-Identical Twin Sister, who is Nunnally I'm guessing, who is also said to be attractive to a lot of guy's, only that they are too scared to approach her because they are afraid of Lelouch. And that he's a real Gentleman..." Naoto say's.

"That so? Huh? Guess you can respect him for being a fellow Brother to a younger sister then?" I say, now I'm REALLY Interested in coming to see how thing's are with them...

"Yep, and also remember that day after we revealed ourselves as the Black Knight's, and how Kallen didn't come back home after she left for school that day?" Naoto ask's, and how CAN I forget? The fact that Naoto was so scared, but then he got a call from his dad some time later was seemed to calm down after...

"Yeah, what did you dad say to calm you down anyhow?" I asked.

"He said that, that Kallen had a really bad Nightmare, and how she wound up having a Breakdown with Lelouch and the two of them cried themselves to sleep, and how that Suzaku kid helped make sure they went to bed afterward's..." He said.

...

...

...

I've got to say, Suzaku Kururgi, you seem like a good enough guy to hang out with Kallen, and the fact that Lelouch Trust's you, well I guess BOTH of you guy's are okay in my book...

Even still, the fact that Lelouch had the same kind of Nightmare as Kallen did...

"What do you think of them?" I ask Naoto...

I wonder what he has to think of him.

"I think I should get ready for calling my little Sister 'Your Majesty' at some point." He tells me.

Wait.

WHAT?!

"You're kidding, right?" I say to him, there is just NO way that they would be like THAT right?

Right?

"Even if they don't realize it, the way those two are, the only other people I've seen be like that in my life is Mom and Dad. BEFORE they were forced apart that is..." He tells me.

And to be honest, I CAN in fact see it being true...

...

Huh, it kind of make's sense...

Besides if the rest of her Dad's side of the Family has an issue with it, her being betrothed to Lelouch would make her, and by Extension Her Mom, Dad, and Naoto, pretty much Immune to being targeted for assassination...

Unless one of them tries something REALLY Stupid...

In which case I don't think there would be any tear's being shed at their 'Unfortunate Demise' due to 'unknown reason's' as a result...

...

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Naoto say's with a smirk, holding up for a fistbump...

I smirk back, and bump my fist with his...

"Yep, might do good to play cupid with those two..." I tell him.

This might actually be rather FUN! Considering everything else we've had to deal with in our live's, having such a normal thing as helping two people realize they are in love with each other is a real Breath of Fresh Air...

"Only if you agree to go out on a date with that Britannian Gal you've been meeting as your 'contact' deal?" He tells me.

Wait...

WHAT?!

Does he honestly think that-

You know what...

Screw it, it isn't like I've had anything else to do, and it get's boring having nothing else to do beside's being a Black Knight...

"Fine, Deal..." I tell him...

I just hope I don't regret this...

**Kallen P.O.V.**

I don't get what everyone think's is so scary about what Lelouch is doing...

To be honest...

I actually think it's kind of _hot_...

The way he look's so dark and menacing, yet hiding that kinder and gentler side to him...

And the way it look's as if his aura is wrapping around you and keeping you safe...

Wait a second...

...

...

...

WHAT THE HELL AM I **_THINKING!_**

_'Just the sort of thing cool action Ladies like you think of...'_

Um, NO!

_'Admit it. You. Like. HIM.'_

No. I. DON'T!

_'Fine, think of it as you wish, but you've got to admit it's doing a rather good job...'_

Yeah, to be honest, it kind of reminds me of that version of Lelouch from that one Spin-Off Manga...

_'Which one?'_

It's the one where Nunnally is the main focus of the story, and Geass work's differently in it does than the Mainline series...

_'Nightmare of Nunnally?'_

YEAH! That's it!

_'Huh, now that you mention it, it DOES look a bit like it, although it seems to have a few thing's missing or changed...'_

I noticed it too, it look's more like his normal outfit, just with a dark aura and some kind of dark tendrils swirling around him, not to mention it almost appear's as if he has red line's across his arm's and leg's and chest...

Almost like...

_'Them? From what Ohgi mentioned at least?'_

Yeah, he DID mention his Guardian 'Ranger' by name, and somehow I feel as if he met him when Cornelia's forces were taking down the Blood of The Samurai...

_'You hear how supposedly he rammed a Knightmare right into the G-1 she was using?'_

Yeah, and I also heard how she and Guliford seemed rather pissed off at him for a reason they wouldn't say...

_'...'_

...

_'...'_

_..._

_'He said something to the line's of suggesting he was shipping them wasn't he?'_

If so, I am SO going to get in on it as well...

**Ranger P.O.V.**

Wow, I am must admit, the creativity of my Lighter Half really is something...

_'Are you SURE you didn't give him any idea's?'_

Honestly no, and you would KNOW if I was lying...

_'Fair enough my love. Still, he is doing rather well with giving them their trust...'_

Yep, though we'll make sure those so-called Guard's that Kirihara brought with will keep quiet...

_'Take them down separately, or together?'_

Either or is fine with me, honestly they were asking for it...

_'And that's what I love about you my love!'_

And that is what I love about you as well, my dear...

* * *

**A/N: And DONE! So I am really looking forward to 2020! May your Future's be bright and full of hope yet again! I plan on having a New Year's Resolution to finish at least ONE story, cause you can end up taking A LONG time to write out just ONE story as it is, plus with the amount I plan on doing for THIS one alone... Let's just say I am keeping it light if only so I do drive myself up a wall with trying to do too much!**

**Anyhow, I hope you all enjoyed this last Chapter of 2019! And I hope to have review's from you all for the future year across ALL of the stories I write, not just THIS one only, but I would much prefer to keep it focused on just this story first, and perhaps a series that take's place after, as well as a side series containing all kind's of Lemon's and Lime's aplenty! Of course I will get around to them when I can, I would rather get this finished and then work on those, as keeping my focus on the main story in question is rather important, I would rather not get sidetracked, either way I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!**

**See you in the New Year!**

**Make sure to REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Anyhow, til next time!**


	18. Chapter 17

**A/N: HAPPY NEW YEAR! I was GOING to wait for seeing if anyone was going to leave a review, but I got bored of waiting and wanted to start off the new year with something productive, so I'm writing this chapter! So I've been checking and noticed that some chapter's have NO REAL Reader's WHATSOEVER! THAT is something I find annoying and I would IMPLORE you all to read all of the chapter's in order! While I am sure MANY are simply reading from chapter to chapter however they feel like and I have no intent of forcing anyone to do something they do not like... I would just like to say that if you miss out on any of the chapter's it would leave you unaware of the full story! And I would rather NOT have to answer question's in regard's to plot point's ALREADY LISTED OUT IN THE PRIOR CHAPTER'S!**

**Regardless, let's get on with the story!**

* * *

_Code Geass: Specter of the Rebellion_

_Chapter 17_

_How to deal with a Mind __Reader_

**Tokyo Settlement, Area 11, August 29th, 2017 a.t.b**

**Nunnally P.O.V.**

I have to admit, my life has been something...

From dealing with the fact my Family was cast out...

To then having to find the nation we had come for refuge for a time was invaded and how they only lasted a month before they were crushed...

And having to at time's go through field's of where dead bodies lay, not even given the decency of a mass grave if nothing else...

Having my Brother be beaten on by Britannian 'Soldier's' for 'fun'...

And THEN the fact that my Brother is now leading a Resistance Organization against Britannia in an effort to take back the Throne and restore the rightful Ruler's!

Yeah, my life has been something indeed...

Which is why I told him that I wished to be a part of his 'Black Knight's'...

Of course he gave SOME issue with it, but he knew that I knew that he knew that it was the best course of action, given everything that had happened in our live's...

I have as much of a reason to fight beside my brother as much as ANYONE else...

Well, beside's Mother and Father of course...

Today started like most day's, it began with me waking up, doing a few morning stretches, getting washed up and ready for the day, and saying good morning to my Brother and Sayoko and Jeremiah...

And then I went about my lessons and classes as normal...

Honesty, they are just SO BORING...

I now get why Brother always wanted to go out with Rivalz to win another Noble out of his fortunes all the time...

Even going up against idiot's who have no use for their money and beating them at CHESS is more interesting than THIS!

And they wouldn't even COMPARE to Father or Schneizel...

...

...

...

Still, I guess it isn't ALL that bad...

"SOO, I've noticed that you and Rai are always hanging out all the time. Care to explain why? Nunnally?" Milly ask's me while we are both having tea in the student council clubhouse.

Honestly I know she just want's to tease and embarrass me, but I would take ANYTHING over having to deal with boring old teacher's who have NOTHING of value for me to learn about...

When you've been taught by expert Tutors on mattter's and thing's even the BEST Classes and Teacher's here can only give LIP-SERVICE too, you tend to find thing's to be rather BORING if nothing else...

"It's mostly because Lelouch would rather have me under the protection of someone like Rai is all, really..." I tell her, and really that's all it is to be honest...

"Are you sure? I mean he keeps calling you 'Princess' for one, and I DO know how most of the school calls you that, but even still..." She say, leaving the unasked question...

"Yes, he know's Lelouch and I are Royalty, and he know's better than to say it to anyone else, it's part of why he's assigned to guard me after all. Lelouch Trust's him..." I tell her, to Milly's shock at such a reveal, thankfully no one else is around to overhear us so it's no real issue, beside's Sayoko of course...

"Sayoko, are you and Jeremiah okay with this?" Milly ask's turning to the Ninja Maid with a questioning gaze.

"Milady, while Jeremiah-san and I have our own concern's as to the nature of Sir Rai. We are willing to follow the order's of Lelouch-sama as he asked, as if he was willing to ensure Nunnally to anyone else other than us beside's those of his family or Sir Bismarck, then it mean's he has a great deal of trust in Sir Rai." Sayoko say's as properly as always.

Milly turn's to me with a flat look and ask's "Does Lelouch know about the training you've had with Sayoko?"

"Yes, in fact, although I've kept details of some of the more... _Womanly _part's of my Training to myself mostly..." I say with flush cheek's as I recall some of the thing's Sayoko has taught me with regard's to her 'Training'...

...

...

...

Honestly, some of the thing's are thing's I feel I could have gone WITHOUT Knowing with regard's to how to deal with men...

...

Still, it proved helpful during the 'Incident At Lake Kawaguchi' when I had managed to deal with the Guard's keeping us held Hostage...

I must admit though, I am shocked that Lelouch seem's unaware of that Hannya Mask when it show's up...

Though to be granted, even for as smart and attentive to detail as he is, he has a tendency to get so caught up on thing's that he doesn't realize how the reason people can act around him at time's can be so simple...

Still, for what it's worth, I was rather impressed at what he did to that guard there...

Whatever Power he has that can let him impose such a visage on other's is impressive indeed, to say nothing less of what his overall abilities can do...

"I... See, well then!" Milly say's after figuring out what sort of Training Sayoko put me through, and after shooting a look at the Maid in question, who simply shrugged and resumed her duties, turned to look at me once again and said...

"So, what do you think of Rai?" She asked.

"Huh? What do you mean?" I say.

"Well, I don't know if you've heard, but a fair number of the girl's in our grade seem to think Rai is quite the charmer. I've even heard they've begun to call him the 'Illusionary Adonis' sometime's, I just wanted to..." She said while trailing off, seeing how I am Gripping my tea cup rather tightly it seem's...

I wonder why I am acting like this?

"Oh! Sorry, I don't know what came over me, and to answer you question, I don't really know what to think of him..." I say, blushing a little at my sudden outburst.

Milly soon smirk's at me with _THAT _smirk...

Well, look's like I am going to have to endure ANOTHER Round of Teasing...

Well, best be prepared for when Mother finally come's around and get in on the action...

"Are you SURE you don't have anything to say or think of him?" She say's with that grin of her's...

"I'm sure, honestly I can't say there is all that much to be had about how he and I are around each other, we are just friend's..." I say to her, hoping she drop's the subject...

But this is Milly Ashford, who doesn't CARE what anyone else around her has to say about it...

"Well, I think you DO like him! As in _like_ like him!" She say's...

Sigh, WHY do I have to PUT UP WITH THIS!

I would have much rather be with brother and his Black Knight's, but he told me to stay back at Ashford and keep an eye out for anyone 'Suspicious' as he said...

Honestly Lelouch...

"I will only say that if anything I would consider him to be a good friend and as a possible Knight if I were still recognized as Royalty back home..." I tell her.

"OH! That remind's me! I've heard that your sister's Cornelia and Euphemira are the new Viceroy and Sub-Viceroy of Area 11. Do they know where you guy's are?" She ask's me, her voice being more Serious now.

I take a Deep Breath, and say. "Yes, but Lelouch had requested they make no effort's to contact us, or rather me at least, and as far as anyone know's, the only connection's they have to Lelouch and Nunnally Lamperouge is that they happen to share the first name's as their late sibling's, not that most people would remember us these day's anyhow..."

It was rather impressive how upon taking hold of the Empire, the Lord of Wraith's and it's subordinates pretty much managed to make it seem as if there WERE no such thing as a 'Lux Britannia' family line, much less of the 'Current' Emperor having someone act in his place...

I doubt such effort's are fully successful, but I guess it work's in our favor at least, in the sense most people wouldn't know who we were by just looking at us...

Sometime's I hate how we have to hide ourselves from the world, but I know Lelouch hate's that even more...

Honestly he does a good job at hiding his Anger to everyone else, but I am his SISTER! His TWIN Sister at that!

Even if we look different, it doesn't change the relationship we have!

And I KNOW he has a lot of anger deep inside...

Much of it being from when we had to deal with all of the Nobles making all matter of Insult's to the two of us and Mother for our 'Lowly Status'...

As if those INBRED IDIOT'S KNEW ANYTHING ABOUT STATUS!

Mother had EARNED Her place to become the Knight of Six, just as she had EARNED Her place as a consort to Father and to have us both!

If ANYONE was to have earned their status's within the Imperial Family, it was US!

...

...

...

"Nunnally? What's wrong?" Milly ask's, concern on her face.

Why do my cheek's feel wet?

I feel a small drop on my hand's, and see them fall into what's left of the Tea...

Oh. I'm crying, that's why...

"It's-It's just that." I say, feeling sadness well up in my heart...

"What? What is it Miss Nunnally?" Sayoko ask's.

"I-I... I MISS MOTHER!" I finally say as I descend into sob's and tear's...

**Rai P.O.V.**

I figured it would be a good time to step in now.

I overheard them talking, and I understand why Nunnally would view her relationship between Myself and her as being how it is...

So why do I feel so sad at that fact?

I have many different Memories from all the different live's I lived in, and among them were timeline's where I had entered into a relationship with Nunnally...

But those were version's of her younger than the one I see before me, they were all blind, while this one isn't, they were robbed the mean's of walking, while this one can...

SO WHY DOES MY HEART HURT!

I felt myself just go on autopilot and just walk up to Nunnally and brought her into an embrace...

If Sayoko had any issue's, she didn't say or do anything to suggest it...

And Milly understood well enough no to say anything to try and embarrass us both, since she could tell it was serious...

It's funny, I can recall live's where I was with either of those two in relationships as well, and yet I don't feel anything Romantic toward's them...

Much less Kallen or C.C. which considering the live's I have lived through make's it all the more odd...

Still, I can think about such matter's later, for now I need to comfort Nunnally...

...

...

...

It's easy to forget, that for all that Lelouch has suffered, his sister could be said to have had the worst in the end...

Not only in the other Timeline's I lived in did she suffer losing her eyesight and the ability to walk, but she often wound up having to see her Brother die just so she could have that gentler world she wished for...

...

...

...

Honestly, for all your Fault's Lelouch, if there is one thing for certain, you are a loving and caring Brother, and indeed one of the kindest Young Men I have ever met...

I wondered at one point what relation I have with them in this timeline, and I figured to see if I could find something to match them and myself with in term's of DNA...

Not to say that _relation's_ between Member's of the Royal Family was unheard of, it's just that the LAST TIME that happened...

...

...

...

Actually, I don't want to think about it, since I know Lelouch and Nunnally among the rest of the Royal Family would know about such history, that no one who isn't a royal would know about anymore...

Well, everyone that isn't a royal expect C.C. and Me...

I had to admit I was rather surprised when the DNA sample I had to compared to each of us held no matches of ANY KIND present, much less anything to suggest I was of any kind of Noble, much less ROYAL Heritage...

Of course I made sure to be smart about it, having it be done on my own and without resorting to any OFFICIAL Measure's that could give people any idea's as to who Lelouch and Nunnally are...

Wouldn't be a good guard if I didn't keep in mind any sort of DNA Trace's for them that could lead back to some unsavory people finding out...

Or worse...

...

Either way, I guess it was something of a Relief to me in a way...

On the one hand, I was pretty much a total Ghost, in the sense I had no real Mother or Father to call Parent's...

And while I guess it would do good to keep people from being hunted down in a way, it also kind of made me fell very...

Alone...

...

...

...

I've found I don't like being alone, and in my prior live's, I had often resigned myself to being alone for the safety of all those around me...

Ironic? Isn't it?

...

And yet, I am in a way FREE from such a curse and fate...

I wonder, did the Collective Consciousness take pity on me and my fate? And so decided to send me to a world where I did not exist prior, and therefore had no Geass?

If so, then I guess I should be thankful, or to whomever else might have been behind it all...

"My, my, so many _Interesting _thought's you have. _Rai_..." I hear a voice say, and I know who HE is...

"Ah, that might be the case for _You_ Rai, but I am afraid the Lovely Ladies here don't know who I am..." He say's in that ANNOYING Voice of his...

"Who are you? And What do you want!" Sayoko say's while standing in front of us, her Kunai at the ready to kill him...

"My voice is NOT ANNOYING, and as to who I am, you may call me 'Mao' Sayoko Shinozaki of the Shinozaki Clan of Martial Art's..." He say's.

"HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT?!" Milly shout's in shock.

"Well, I guess you could say that I am a Mind-Reader Millicent Ashford, for example, Rivalz Cardemonde? Really? Out of ALL the guys you could have an interest, it's the guy who's a LITERAL Bastard Child..." Mao say's...

"You-YOU ASSHOLE!" Milly yell's while her Teacup at Mao. Hitting him in the face and spilling the scalding hot liquid all over his face...

"AH! THAT HURT YOU KNOW!" He screams out in anger...

Good, it BETTER! Cause when I am through it you...

"Allow me to dispose of this fiend Milly-sama!" Sayoko say's, but knowing Mao he's got an ace up his sleeve...

"Clever, clever, _Rai_. As a matter of fact I DO have an ace up my sleeve, or rather a Trigger up my Sleeve!" He say's while showing a detonator in his hand, and a bomb vest strapped to him...

"The Vest is wired to a Dead Man's Switch, and my Detonator in my hand control's a number of High Explosives I have wired around the building. And I don't think I need to explain what would happen if THEY Went off now do I?" He say's in that twisted voice and grin...

DAMMIT! We can't do ANYTHING against him!

"And as for what I _want_..." He say's.

"It's C.C. right?" Nunnally say's.

"Very good! How did you know?" He say's.

Nunnally Smirk's as she say's "My GODMOTHER mentioned to me and Lelouch to be mindful of a former contractor of her's who could read-mind's. And I must say I don't blame her leaving you if YOUR Behavior right now is anything to go by..."

"WHAT! GODMOTHER! TO YOU! AND THAT BOY!" He exclaims in anger.

"I would say my Brother is FAR more of a Man than you could EVER hope to be, MAO!" Nunnally continues to say...

"WHY YOU! FORGET THIS! I'LL JUST MAKE SURE HE'LL SEE YOUR BODIES AND HEAR HIS SCREAM'S!" Mao rages out on...

"Thank you for keeping him occupied, sister." I hear as I see a gun be placed behind Mao's head, armed and ready to shoot...

"BROTHER!" Nunnally exclaims in joy at the sight of Lelouch.

And I would have to agree, it's good to see you Lelouch!

**Lelouch P.O.V.**

"Now then Mao, would you kindly turn around to face me?" I tell him, honestly it was so easy to get behind him, I am impressed at how my sister managed to keep him so occupied for me to get into Position...

_'WE ARE SO PROUD OF YOU SIS!'_

Technically speaking she's _MY_ sister, YOU are just along for the ride...

"Who are you talking to? I can't hear them?" Mao grumbles out as turn's to face me...

_'He can't HEAR me?'_

Well now...

"Well what?" Mao say's.

_'OOH! OOH! I KNOW WHAT WE CAN DO!'_

And what is that?

"WHO ELSE IS THERE WITH YOU!" Mao yell's...

"If I were you, I'd suggest NOT trying anything funny Mao, or did you not realize that I am not the only one here who has a gun pointed at you, SUZAKU! KALLEN! Are all the explosives taken care of?" I say seeing the look of horror on Mao's face appear.

"All clear Lelouch, honestly where the hell did Mao get his explosives from? Cause these are CHEAP and not really that good to tear down the whole place..." Suzaku say's.

"WAIT! You can't kill me! I've still-" He tries to say.

"What? THAT THING? Yeah that's NOT a suicide bomb vest, that's just a bunch of can's spray painted to LOOK like explosives with LED's attached to them!" Kallen say's with a smug tone in her voice, one that I can agree with...

It really IS too easy, isn't it Mao?

"FUCK YOU! Do you REALLY THINK you've got all the card's here?" He say's...

"As a matter of fact, yes." I tell him.

"Oh yeah?! Then what do you know about the men I've got ready to come in and shoot up the academy?" He say's.

It was easy enough to disarm them, with the combined might of both Myself, Suzaku, Kallen, as well as aid from Ohgi, Jeremiah, Naoto, and Nu, it wasn't that much of an issue...

**A few Minute's ago...**

"So THIS is Ashford Academy, your Dad sure has good taste in shcool's Kallen-chan!" Ohgi say's, much to the Blush and annoyance of Kallen.

"Ohgi! DON'T CALL ME THAT! At least not in the school, what if someone overhear's us?" Kallen say's.

"Actually, school's out for the rest of today, the Headmaster himself felt it would do good for the Student's and staff to unwind after the early lesson's. So don't worry about anyone not in the know from hearing anything they shouldn't." I explain, much to the sigh's of relief to the Kozuki-Stradfield Sibling's and Ohgi...

"I must say, it is good to see you again, Sir Gottwald." Viletta Nu say's.

"Please Viletta, as far as the world know's, I am simply Jeremiah Lamperouge, a Gym Teacher for the Academy. Nothing more or less..." My Knight of Orange say's to the now Colonel Viletta Nu...

"Of course, my apologies, Mister Lamperouge" Nu correct's herself...

"So, What bring's a Japanese Resistance Fighter, a Colonel in the Britannian Military, and the half-blood son to the Stradfield Line to our _Prestigious Academy_ on this fine day?" I ask them.

Nu and Ohgi were blushing while Naoto said "Oh it's nothing, I just figured it would be good to see these two have a good cover story aside from just knowing each other, so they are meant to be out on a Date!"

I know he meant that as a cover to something else, but it's not that bad of an Idea...

On Paper anyhow...

"You DO realize that Nu here is a member of the Pureblood's right? The most ANTI-NUMBER Group out there correct?" I say, to which Naoto soon realizes my point and Groan's at being found out so easily.

"Actually as of today, I am no Longer a Member of the Pueblood's, well, on Official Record's anyhow to say the least." Nu say's with a bit of a smirk on her face...

"Any reason for them to do so? That they ACTUALLY Know of that is?" I asked, though I have a good reason...

"It's because I saw how the Group was heading into obscurity and felt it best to distance myself from those who would seek to turn on the head of their group rather than get dragged down with them..." She said, which was the answer I was expecting from one such as herself...

"Well then, perhaps we should-" I was about to say before I notice Suzaku running as if his life depended on it...

"Suzaku?" Kallen ask's.

He get's up to us, a bit out of breath from all the running he must have done.

"OH THANK KAMI! I I finally found you guy's! And you've got Colonel Nu and Ohgi and Naoto alongside Jeremiah-san too? Good! That should make this easier to explain." He say's sounding glad above all else that we are here, and I already have an Idea as to why...

"What's wrong Suzaku?" I ask him, just to be sure...

"I saw a number of thing's being placed around the school, I took a closer look at one and found it was a bomb!" He say's...

So, Finally decided to make your move huh, Mao?

_'I was WONDERING when he'd show'ed up, can we make sure he STAY'S dead this time?'_

Don't worry, I have ZERO Intent on letting him live...

"A BOMB! Did you see who planted it? And PLEASE TELL ME you know how to disarm it!" Kallen say's, and I do hope these bomb's are simpler to disarm than a F.L.E.I.J.A. Warhead!

_'Not like it'd be THAT hard for you to disarm regardless...'_

Even still, it's a matter of principle!

"I only saw the man's retreating form, and he mentioned something about 'I'll finally have HER again!' and of COURSE I disarmed it! It wasn't even all that hard actually..." Suzaku say's.

"Don't tell me it was simple as cutting the red wire and not the green wire? Was it?" I ask, SURELY Mao wouldn't have used such EASY TO DISARM explosive like THAT...

"Actually it was, and it WAS the Red wire, even said so on the Packaging it was on, and the only reason why it was on there is because it was in Japanese, so no Brit's could read it..." Suzaku say's...

...

...

...

Is Mao REALLY THAT DUMB?

_'Guess he relies too much on his Geass to do all the hard work in thinking thing's through for him...'_

Definitely, yet another reason why I don't really bother trying to use my own Geass, possibility of going rampart or not...

_'No real reason to be dependent on something to provide your enemy an easy counter...'_

Something that I learned to appreciate in various Strategy Game's in my old life when facing other people...

After waiting a few second's for the other's to process what they also realized to be something so stupid, I cleared my throat.

"I do believe I have a good Idea on who our Mystery Bomber is..." I say.

"Do you Lelouch?" Naoto ask's.

"His name is Mao, and if you must know, he has a Geass of his own, one which allow's him to read mind's, furthermore, he wishes to have C.C. for himself as his power went rampart on him and it drove him mad as a result grew obsessed with her..." I explained.

"And you know this how? If you don't mind me asking." Ohgi asked.

"Not at all, and C.C. told me and Nunnally in case he would try anything to get at us in order for her to come with him." I explained.

"Oh." Was the response from everyone around me.

"..."

...

"Well then, now, I already have a plan to deal with the situation, which I explained to Nunnally is that if she were to be target first, which I find likely, then she should do whatever it took to not only stall for time, but to piss Mao off as much as she can..." I explained.

"I do believe Her Highness is with Milly and Sayoko in the Clubhouse right now having Tea if I am not mistaken." Jeremiah say's.

I nod in approval and say "Good, now then while the rest of you go and disarm the explosives, I shall make my way to hold Mao at gunpoint until the rest of you can arrive, which I expect to be rather fast considering."

They all gave me nod's of affirmation and went off to find any other explosives throughout the Academy...

_'So where do you think he got the explosives?'_

Probably stole them off of some idiot who forgot to take off the label as to which wire would disarm them...

_'...'_

...

_'...'_

...

_'Tamaki?'_

Tamaki.

**Meanwhile...**

ACHOO! Sneezed one Shinicihiro Tamaki as he tired to look for where he kept his stash of Wired explosives that he got from a second hand black market dealer who told him said bomb's would blow up a Sutherland easily!

"Huh what the?" he mused when he found where they should have been, a note written in Chinese character's instead...

"What the hell?! I can't read this!" He exclaims as he does not know the character's written mean 'Thank you for the explosives Idiot! I'll kill you later! Signed, Mao...'

**Ashford Academy, ****Present...**

**Kallen P.O.V.**

To think I am actually GLAD for Tamaki being an idiot for once!

_'I'll say, what do you suppose we should do?'_

Let's give him a good scolding for not being more careful with his stuff, and for buying such cheap explosives from a swindler!

"WHAT! ARE YOU SERIOUS! OH _COME_ _ON_!" Mao exclaims in annoyance at the fact he had been inadvertently swindled by chance!

"Now then, I know you can read thought's Mao, how about you read _our's_!" Lelouch say's...

Well then...

_'TIME TO OPEN THE FLOODGATE'S! HAHAHA!'_

Oh YES, Let's see him handle all of THIS!

**Lelouch P.O.V.**

Hearing Mao shocked sound's followed by his screaming is music to my Ear's...

"It's-It's... TOO MUCH!" He Scream's in apparent Agony...

YES GO AHEAD! WHAT'S WRONG MAO! TO MANY THOUGHT'S TO READ!

"Y-You, a-all of you th-three..." He sputter's out...

"Do you realize it now Mao? How outclassed you are compared to us all?" I tell him, my grin being that akin to a Devil's own...

"I-I-I-I GYAAAH!" He say's as another wave of thought's and Memories from my old life bombard him, along with whatever thought's Kallen and Suzaku have for him to CHOKE ON!

_'OH! I AM _LOVING_ THIS! THIS IS WHAT IT MEANS TO BE A DEMON!'_

No, this is what it mean's to be **ZERO!**

"Y-you, a-and her..." He whimpers out in tear's...

"Yes?" I say with a twisted smile.

"I-I was mistaken, the tw-two of you are NOTHING like HE said..." He tells us.

My face take's on a serious mood "WHO told you?" I ask, demanding his answer...

"Th-the..." He sputter's out...

"WHO TOLD YOU!" I shout at him, holding him up by the collar of his shirt...

"Th-the-the Lord of Wraith's..." He muttered out...

"What did he say EXACTLY, ANSWER ME DAMMIT!" I Yell out, if there is ANYTHING he know's, I NEED TO KNOW ABOUT IT NOW!

"I-I Tried to look into his mind, but what I saw..." He said before he descend's into sob's...

"What did you see..." I question him.

After getting nothing but sob's, I decide a different approach is in order...

"WHAT! DID! YOU! SEE!" I demand as I punched him constantly in the face...

"I-I saw, the form of Evil in it's purest form..." He say's in between sob's...

"Tell me something I DON'T KNOW!" As I ready up for another punch...

"He, he want's you and-and Kallen right? He want's you both dead for his plan's..." He croak's out...

Kallen and I share a look, whatever the Lord of Wraith's is planning that demand's BOTH of us dead must be rather Important...

"And what ARE his Plan's" Kallen ask's while throwing a solid punch to his gut.

"I-I-I DON'T KNOW!" He scream's out.

"If you are lying, then you will get a bullet in your skull..." I say as I raise my pistol to his head.

"He-he-he KNEW I was looking, he WANTED ME TO LOOK! WANTED ME TO TELL YOU! He doesn't care if you KNOW that he want's the two of you dead, HE JUST WANT'S YOU DEAD!" He tells us as he finally break's down fully into a mess of tear's and sob's...

"If you had just went after ME I would have been willing to give you a QUICK Death! But you have went after my SISTER, and wished to bring harm to the people who I know and care for, even if the Student's and Faculty of Ashford Academy are not one's I have much care for, the fact that AMONG them are people I have grown to care for mean's **I WILL MAKE YOU BLEED AND SUFFER BEFORE YOU DIE!**" I yell at him before I throw him across the room onto the floor and shoot out one of his kneecap's...

"LELOUCH!" Kallen say's.

"What is it Kallen?" I ask her.

"Don't kill him just yet." She say's.

"Why not?" I question.

She smirk's in such a way that is absolutely FIENDISH yet I find myself being drawn too...

"How about when we do the killing blow, all three of us shoot at once, and can I shoot him somewhere too please?" She ask's me in a sweet voice and batting eye's lashes at me...

_'If I didn't know any better, I'd say she'd be after your own heart!'_

I'll humor her, after all I'd say she and Suzaku deserve their fair shot as well at him...

"By all mean's my lady, oh and Suzaku you can shoot him somewhere as well, just not the head or Heart please." I say, turning over Mao easily enough for them to have easy target's as well to hit...

"Thank you Lelouch, Ladies First, Kallen..." Suzaku say's while offering Kallen to shoot...

In a spot that leave's Mao SQUEALING a few Octaves Higher than he already was...

_'Ask her out, ASK HER OUT!'_

You know what, I think I will! If only to reward her for her hard effort's...

_'Man, she look's SO SEXY The way she handles that pistol of her's...'_

I have no doubt about that, still I think it's best if we keep it professional and simple...

_'Eh, I guess so, still though got to admit, she HOT! Even more so since THAT part of your body seems to agree!'_

...

_'Too much?'_

...

_'My bad...'_

Oh look, seems Suzaku felt it best to just shoot him in the OTHER Knee.

"Well then Lelouch, shall we finish the job?" Kallen ask's me in a voice that I am SURE is meant to be Sultry based on how her body language is right now...

"Indeed, but first..." I say.

_'OH! YEAH That-THAT'S A GOOD IDEA! YEAH! YEAH! YEAH!'_

I motion for Suzaku and Kallen to stand beside me and I say to Mao.

"Time to die, Mao..." I say as we fire all of our remaining bullet's into his head, killing him for good this time...

Taking a few second's to have the feeling sink in, we then turn our attention to our audience.

"Sayoko, I do believe you and Jeremiah can handle the clean-up?" I say to the Ninja-Maid.

To which she nod's and say's "Of course Lelouch-sama, Jeremiah-san, if would please..."

"Of course Sayoko, allow me..." Jeremiah say's as he grab's the body of Mao and getting ready to send it off wherever they deem a good place to 'remove' it...

"Don't worry about the mess, they are fast cleaner's, you won't even know a fight took place here, much less a killing..." I say to the confused look's of Rai, Naoto, Ohgi, and Nu.

"I take it this isn't the first time thing's like this have happened Lelouch?" Naoto ask's.

"Yep, although to be fair, most of the vengeful Nobles in question didn't really get that far before either Jeremiah or Sayoko killed them, and any evidence of them being here was removed buy minuet's after, all of this was taking place DURING Classes mind you..." I tell them

**Ohgi P.O.V.**

I think I am going to try applying here if the Headmaster is willing, if only because it would help keep an eye our for Kallen and Lelouch...

**Viletta Nu P.O.V.**

I wonder if I can apply as an assistant Gym Teacher or a similar position, if only to have a chance to talk with Sir Gottwald more often, that and also have a chance to speak with them on matter's that I can't say otherwise, and if Ohgi applies, it would be easier to meet up rather than the Ghetto and risk exposure to more problematic element's...

**Naoto P.O.V.**

Okay it's official, Dad. You are a GENIUS! And also, welcome to the family Lelouch, or is it the other way around in our case? No matter, you're a solid pick for Kallen in my book!

**Milly P.O.V.**

Okay,

One. I need to talk to grandfather if it is possible to admit Mr. Ohgi and Ms. Viletta as teacher's of some sort, and for that matter if we can work on setting those two up...

Two, Jeremiah and Sayoko NEED to get together at SOME Point! Honestly those two seem PERFECT Together! Perhaps I should talk it over with the other's on setting them up for a date or two...

And Three, Marianne, George, I think you will find your Future Daughter-in-Law to VERY Much to your liking indeed! And also that Suzaku is a win in my book for having him be with Euphie! Oh and that Nunnally has good taste in Rai!

Must Plan for SO! MANY! SHIPS!

I am going to LOVE IT!

**Lelouch P.O.V.**

Milly is thinking rather deeply...

That is worrying me...

_'I think she's planning on shipping a LOT of couples...'_

We HAVE to get Rivalz to interfere with her plan's, at least those that affect me!

**Kallen P.O.V.**

_'She's going to try to ship some people isn't she?'_

Yep.

_'And we should get Rivalz to interfere with such plan's shouldn't we?'_

Yep.

_'And perhaps see if Lelouch can ask us out?'_

It's more like asking ME out, but yeah, why not!

**Suzaku P.O.V.**

I can tell that Milly is planning on doing a lot of shipping around of people, myself included...

I share a look with Kallen and Lelouch and we can all tell we are thinking the same thing...

Get Rivalz to interfere with Milly ASAP!

Still, might be fun to see how we can get Ohgi and Viletta together!

**Nunnally P.O.V.**

Well Brother, I think you have excellent taste for a future Empress to be by your side!

I'm sure Shirley can understand, don't worry about her...

I'll make sure she is okay with it, if nothing else being able to have some 'Girl Talk' with her would be fun!

That and I also want to keep anything of Milly's doing from forcing anything upon me and Rai...

She has an Interest in Rivalz if I heard Mao right...

Well Milly, I think it's time you got a taste of your own Medicine...

**Rai P.O.V.**

Impressive all around Lelouch, and to the rest of you as well...

Now I just need to keep Milly from doing any of her usual antics that involve trying to ship people together...

I do think Rivalz will be rather impressed when he hear's about how Milly has a romantic interest in him...

That and she need's to learn a lesson in how her action's have consequence's...

**Ranger P.O.V.**

Ah, well THAT was fun!

_'Quite, so think we should help with the clean up?'_

Nope, I've seen Sayoko and Jeremiah do so in the past, they are DEDICATED when such thing's require it...

_'Ah, and to see the seed's of potential love take root! I do believe we are going to have quite the STRONG amount of link's and bond's being forged in the near future!'_

And they will CERTAINLY NEED IT to be sure, considering what will happen, they will need EVERY LAST POSSIBLE BOND they can forge between each other to ensure they have the strength to endure...

_'Of course my love, I do believe it will be rather funny if nothing else!'_

THAT much I can say without a doubt to be what will happen soon enough!

_**'Let the Sipping war's BEGIN!'**_

* * *

**A/N: And that's it for this chapter! And I figured I'd start the New Year off with something easy and rather Lighthearted and fun in a way. Of course not all chapter's will be like this, but I felt it a good change of pace for all of my reader's! Also I said it at the start of this chapter and I will say it again, READ ALL THE CHAPTER'S! At least if you need to refresh your memory of what has been going on, as for myself... It's rather easy to pick off where I left off for a number of ****stories, and also I would like it if you could all leave a REVIEW!**

**Once again Happy New Year!**

**And til next time!**


	19. Chapter 18

**A/N: So first of all, thank's for reading my story ryder77! Who if any of you don't know happen's to have wrote a fair number of Code Geass stories who's quality of writing FAR exceeds my own, and that is just from a humble guy who is mostly writing to get his skills up! Speaking of my writing...**

**So I am sure you guy's can tell my Syntax (That is the way my whole thing is structured with my word's and the like) happens to be somewhat lacking in term's of quality... Sadly I can only resort to using the site's own Copy-N-Paste feature to get my chapter's written, and I can't afford to get anything like Microsoft Word or the like to check for spelling error's or other issues in my writing, so if you are willing to be a Beta Reader/Co-writer for me ryder77. I would very much appreciate having someone who know's what to do when it come's to writing thing's out well, some error's I only notice after going over the chapter in question, and sometime's I feel as if something in the site itself make's it hard to get all of the word's I have in mind be updated as I want it to be...**

**Either way, I am also now aware of how the Android App for doesn't count reader's for a chapter, you'd THINK the would fix it by now... But then again I'm not the one in charge of managing the site so yeah!**

**Anyhow, Let's get on with the story!**

* * *

_Code Geass: Specter of the Rebellion_

_Chapter 18_

_Port Yokosuka, and talk's of Home..._

**Port Yokosuka, Area 11, August 30th, 2017 a.t.b**

**Lelouch P.O.V.**

Calm down Lelouch, you don't have to deal with the death's of Katase and the rest of his men, nor do you have to face a grief stricken Shirley who might try to shoot you dead...

So, WHY THE HELL DO I FEEL SO NERVOUS!

_'Is it because you're doing something so different from how thing's went normally?'_

I suppose, and I KNOW Cornelia and Todoh managed to work thing's out so the JLF Pretty much aren't on the tanker, and that she will try to make it look all convincing, but even still...

_'So many change's, and yet thing's could go anyway now, right?'_

Yes, even with so many change's, some thing's might be bound to happen regardless...

_'Like the antic's with Tamaki spending so much money on fancy dinner's?'_

THAT I could deal without at the very least...

**Two day's ago, Black Knight's Mobile HQ...**

"Well Zero, look's like you have a love letter." I heard Ohgi say as he walk's in with a letter, of course I know who it's from, at least the GROUP in question that is, still best to humor him...

"How kind of you Ohgi, however I am afraid I don't swing THAT way, nice of you to try though." I tell him with mirth and humor in my voice, to which everyone else laughed at the humor and joke.

"Ha, ha, really funny guy's, actually it's not a love letter it's-" He say's before I go up and get the letter myself.

"An Invitation from the Kyoto Houses correct? Let's hope it isn't from Kaugya Sumeragi, otherwise I'm sure it would be an ACTUAL Love letter as much as a invitation..." I say while getting the letter open, thankfully it is instead written by Taizo Kirihara instead, so I am certain the man will be the member we shall meet later on...

"How did you figure it out THAT fast?" Namoi Inoue ask's me, surprise on her face at how I was so quick to predict such a possibility.

"It's simple rather, based on our Revealing as the Black Knight's, along with the various action's and battles since then, we have managed to gain Notoriety among Britannian's and Japanese alike, as with our good friend Diethard Reed here..." I say motioning to the man in question.

"Still Impressed on how you managed that whole event during the 'Nemesis Incident' what's your secret?" Reed ask's me.

"A magician can't reveal his secret's otherwise it would make his trick's be boring. But it's mostly because I know you're the type of man who want's an Impressive story above all else, so rest assured if you plan on turning my back on me for an impressive story from like say, the Prime Minister of Britannia, then rest assured I **WILL** Kill you if it come's down to it, and as such I can not trust you with knowing my method's, **ALWAYS** Remember that..." I tell and warn him, the look on his face indicate's he understand's and nod's quickly in acceptance.

"Ye-Yes Zero!" He say's.

"Good, now then as I was saying, the fact that we have gained such attention as we have mean's that the Kyoto Group would consider us to be potential Partner's or mean's by which they can expand their own doing's and influence beyond the current scale and scope of what they have now. As such I expected they would have an Interest in meeting the Infamous Zero and his Black Knight's, in fact I have no doubt on who they will send. But I would rather keep such info to myself in case _Someone_ blab's about it and they get scared and call it off, or worse turn's a supposed meeting into a Slaughter..." I say while placing the end of the conversation as while looking at Tamaki in particular.

"What the HELL! Why you all looking at ME?! HUH!" He exclaims as he realizes that EVERYONE else in the room is looking at him expecting him to screw something up...

"We-well to be honest Zero, it would do a lot of good if we got support from the Kyoto group as it would help with our Fiances as is..." Ohgi say's sheepishly and nervous as is.

And here I was hoping I didn't have to deal with THAT brand of stupidity again...

_'Then again, it's TAMAKI We are talking about here, so it would only make sense...'_

Annoyingly yes, but still...

"I am pretty sure there would be NO Problem's if you had FOLLOWED OUT THE BUDGET PLAN I HAD PLANED FOR EVERYTHING!" I say with some actual anger and disappointment at the negligence displayed by them all. If only due to the fact that I had made said Budget Plan for all matter of eventualities...

_'Including this one?'_

As a matter of fact yes, I did...

"HEY! Don't look at ME! I was just trying to help the new recruit's is all!" Tamaki explain's as yet again all eye's are on him.

"Oh really? Then does having expensive dinner parties count among 'Recruitment' or 'Miscellaneous' expenses?" Kallen say's with a smile that just barley contains her anger and annoyance at Tamaki's antic's...

"Well-uh..." Tamaki tires to defend himself.

"In that case, might I suggest we have Tamaki here treat us out to dinner some time with money from his own Wallet? All In favor?" I ask to everyone else.

"**I**!" Everyone but Tamaki exclaim's, much to Tamaki's shock and horror at what he would have to deal with...

"Y-You guy's are KIDDING RIGHT?!" He say's with disbelief in his voice.

"Does anyone have an suggestion's? I know of one place I have been interested in trying out, only that it was a fair bit to pricey for my budget." I say to open the discussion of how to make sure Tamaki learn's an important lesson of what happen's when you fail to manage finances correctly...

**Present, Port Yokosuka...**

Needless to say, we all had a good laugh at his expense...

_'And what's better is that since you managed to reveal yourself to all of them after meeting Kirihara. It mean's you don't have to hide your face to them while eating, how do you suppose you'll manage to keep anyone from figuring out you are Zero anyhow?'_

It's rather simple really, as far as anyone know's it will be just a gathering of good friend's who just want to have a nice time out is all...

_'Speaking of having a nice time out...'_

...

_'...'_

...

_'You ARE going to ask her out some time right?'_

Yes I will, if only because we could both use some time away from our respective duties is all...

**Kallen P.O.V.**

Easy there Kallen, just take it easy, Shirley still has her dad, so we don't have to worry about her getting in the crossfire or anything like that!

_'Just because thing's are going well, doesn't mean we can't plan out for all matter of event's that could play out...'_

I know, I know, honestly being a Leader is HARD! WORK!

_'Well you were ASKING for it when you wanted to keep Naoto alive and all that right?'_

Yes, and I do not regret it in the SLIGHTEST!

_'Rather Impressive with how you've helped manage thing's, think he'll take you as his overall Second-in-Command?'_

Honestly I don't know, I'm fine with just being his Ace Pilot and all that, it's just...

_'Just what?'_

I don't know how good of a Leader I could be with something like the Black Knight's...

_'Well, some of the official spin-off's of Code Geass in your old life depicted that Version of Kallen taking leadership of the Black Knight's and the title of Zero didn't they?'_

Yes, but it's ZERO and the BLACK KNIGHT'S for crying out loud! WAY more of a different role to play than Kallen Kozuki-Stradfield!

_'Why do I feel like there is something more to it then huh?'_

It's just that, I can't replace Lelouch as Zero, I just CAN'T!

_'I'm pretty sure he would consider you a worthy leader in his stead, yes you might not have the same level of smart's as him! But that doesn't make you any lesser as a leader by comparison!'_

No, it's not that, I just feel that if I were to take a more notable role, it wouldn't be as a new Zero or the like...

_'Ah, I see, so you plan on taking up the role of a Queen to his King huh? Not a bad idea actually...'_

I already thought about this, you KNOW about it!

_'Of course my dear, it's just now I know just a bit more as to why you have it in place!'_

Well, it's best to see him and let him know how everything is ready...

_'Think he'll be like his canon depiction in THAT Regard?'_

Could you NOT!

"Lelouch?" I ask, not being able to see him that well due to the lighting of the whole warehouse leaving him mostly obscured while he is working on his Sutherland...

Honestly looking at it from up close. Really show's how he seem's to want to fight with all he has...

It's Black form has part's of it painted Purple so as to indicate it's his Knightmare above all other's in question, not to mention the various part's and alteration's being done to it, it seem's he's trying to get every single last bit of performance out of it...

Kind of impressive for someone who's meant to be a 'Mere Prince' of Britannia...

_'Then again, Lelouch is no 'Mere Prince' now, is he?'_

Between his Mother's fame as not only the Knight of Six but also for her skill with the Ganymede Frame. It make's sense he'd have SOME of her talent passed down, by her own doing if nothing else to ensure he can hold his own if it came down to it...

_'Make's you wonder if Rakshata would be willing to work with him, that or just use him for any kind of experiment's...'_

Honestly, I'm not sure what would be worse, if it was Rakshata doing that on him, or Loyd doing it on him, or either of them on me!

_'Don't forget them deciding to TEAM UP and do it on BOTH OF YOU!'_

...

_'...'_

...

_'Sorry, too much?'_

I'm just worried about what sort of length's they would go, Rakshata COULD have SOME restraint, but Loyd is a Self-Proclaimed Sociopath! He'd do whatever just to see what would happen...

"Yes Kallen? What is it?" Lelouch ask's.

"So, I've been thinking..." About a number of thing's, like how good you are as a Pilot for one thing.

"About what exactly?" He say's.

"Well, a few thing's, but one of them is, how exactly are you so good at being a Pilot, not that I am complaining or anything! It's just, well..." I say, unsure of how to go on with it...

"You're wondering wither or not my Skill come's from my Parent's, much less anything else. Correct?" He say's, looking at me from the shadow's.

"Kind of, yeah, I mean I can see how your Mom could be part of it, given how she's well, you know?" I say to him

"Marianne 'The Flash'? I suppose it is natural to assume as much, and while I suppose part of my natural aptitude could have come from her, in truth this is all mostly from my own practice and learning more so than anything passed down from either my Mother or Father..." He tell's me.

Huh, he never did say anything about having done some Training on his own, perhaps while he was with the Ashford's perhaps?

_'Come to think of it, we don't really know ANYTHING about his life before he showed up in Shinjuku do we?'_

Fair point, let's just play it safe for now...

"So, where did you find all the time to Practice using a Knightmare? I'm guessing from your time with the Ashford's?" I ask him, trying to gauge his response...

"Actually that only really cover's a small part of my training, the most of it was back when I was... At home..." He say's...

Home...

For most, it's just a place you come back to after a long day of work or anything else...

For some, it's a place you have memories of because of how people you care about are there...

But for Lelouch...

It's not just a PLACE, it's a part of HIS LIFE!

One that was STOLEN from him because of what happened during the Upheaval...

**Lelouch P.O.V.**

Home...

In my old life, I never did have a place I could call 'Home' by any real mean's...

Was it a place I resided in? Yes.

But it was never so simple to say it was ANY Place in particular...

I was often left having to move from place to place, region to region, all because of various circumstances beyond my control.

I lost count after 20 move's alone, and that was BEFORE my country of Origin was pretty much wiped out in all matter's of the word...

And even when I finally came to the one country that I had always wanted to come to...

Even when the time I would come to live there was when I had no real chance to visit prior...

I never did find a place that I would call My 'Home'...

To me, Home is more than just a simple place of residence...

More than just a place you go to when you have done all your work for the day...

More than a place that you invite people over to stay for a time...

To me, Home is a place where you feel like you belong somewhere...

That you can feel as if you can look at that place and tell people it's where you feel like yourself the most...

A place, that you can take comfort in the fact that you and your Family have a place where you can all live in comfort, knowing that no matter what, you always have a place to return to be with the one's you love...

I never did have a place to call 'home' in my old life...

In my current one, there are only two place's I have felt can give me a vague idea of what a 'Home' actually is...

Ashford Academy, and Ares Villa...

Ashford Academy due to the fact that I have friend's there that I care about, and is the place where Nunnally and I have had as a refuge along with Jeremiah for the past few year's...

And Ares Villa, because it was the place were I was born and raised as Lelouch Lux Britannia, and the place where I felt as if I could be PART of my actual self...

...

...

...

"What was it like? At Ares Villa?" Kallen ask's me, as even after everything, people would know the place of Residence of the Lux Britannia Line to have been the Ares Villa, even if they were forbidden to speak of the one's who lived there...

"It was... It was one of the closest places I ever felt to having an actual idea of what a Home is truly like..." I tell her, she probably think's it's how I only lived there for abour 9-10 year's before I was cast out from it...

"Was it nice? Did you enjoy your time there?" She ask's me again...

Did I really?

I knew how it was a place I might never see again...

How I would have to face the fact that whatever the reason, I would most likely have to leave the place of my Birth behind...

"I suppose, in a way I did..." I told her, and it was true in a way, even if I had only spent a set amount of time there, I did try to make the most of it...

"Oh yeah? In what way's?" Kallen ask's me, trying to get a better view of me...

_'Why not just let her see? Nothing wrong with giving her an Idea of how you are is there?'_

Honestly, after everything, it would be nice to lighten up a little, and I would rather not have to have her strain her eye's to see me...

Coming down from where I was working to give her a better view of me, and noting her blush, and feeling a bit of one on my own cheek's I figure it would be best to keep talking just to try and make it feel less awkward than it already is...

Finding a spot for us to sit and talk I tell her.

"Well, most of the time I had lived there, I was either learning the skills I would need as a Prince of the Royal Family. Be they in domestic affair's or foreign one's, or improving my skills in chess, honestly the only one's who could beat me where Father and Schenizel, and even then it was more of a equal Tie between them and me..." I tell her with a smile on my face at all the fond memories...

"Wait, you had the EMPEROR AND PRIME MINISTER OF BRITANNIA TIED WITH YOU AT CHESS!" She exclaimed in shock at my effort's...

Then again, it's not like that would be common knowledge for anyone outside the Royal Family and any Guard's or Nobles who happened to know about it...

"As a matter of fact, yes. One of these day's I wonder if I can ever Break the Tie with Schenizel in my favor, unless I might have to kill him that is..." I say with a tinge of sadness in my tone, and while I did respect my Older Brother in a number of way's. I did make sure to let him know I disproved of his idea of having people stay in line and have peace be made at the threat of their Mortality...

And while I do hope he's learned to give my thought's and question's enough thought to give my method's a fair chance, if it come's down to it, I **WILL** kill him if only to protect the people I care for and love, and the world at large for that matter...

_'Who would you say is among the people you love, and you know what I mean by that!'_

Honestly, it's hard to say some time's, if only due to how everything seem's so different when you live and see such live's firsthand rather then through the lens of Fiction...

_'I'm sure when thing's finally come to a point, you will understand...'_

I guess so, but for now I suppose it wouldn't hurt talking about my time at the Villa some more with Kallen...

"So, what else did you do there?" Kallen ask's me.

"A number of thing's, such as how I would often mess around with and play prank's on a number of my half-sibling's, and how I used to tease Nelly and Gil so much about them being together..." I say with a fond smile as all of the memories come back to me...

Of how Nelly and Gilbert would chase after me after I had dangled a Mistletoe one Christmas Evening, and their faces were so flushed when I said they have to kiss as tradition mandated, much to the roaring laughter of Father and Mother and Darlton and many other's who were fond of the two...

And of how Clovis would ask me for my thought's on any possible mistake's in his artwork that he made, often being pleasantly impressed with how I managed to notice such thing's that even HE missed at time's...

Of how Jeremiah would smile as I would give him an Orange to have whenever I heard his stomach growl, and how I would say 'Orange for Sir Orange!' when I did so...

Of how Euphie would talk to me about how she wished she could see her 'Imaginary Friend' Suzaku in person and how her own Mother and most of the Upper Nobility would often pass off her thought's and action's as the mere mind of a princess's overactive imagination of wanting a Knight in Shining armor to be there for her, and how glad she was that I fully believed her...

And of how at time's I would see Nunnally playing with Mother and Father, as if she didn't have a care in the world, and our Parent's looking on at such a happy and loving Daughter with such joy in their eye's that I wished to do them all proud...

I could feel the tear's I began to shed at such happy day's...

Of year's gone by...

Of time's that I wish to have again...

No...

I **WILL** have those day's again!

And I **WILL **finally have a place I can call home!

This much, I **PROMISE** to myself and for ALL whom I care for and Love...

That I will not simply attempt to have such day's back, but that I will have even **BETTER** one's to follow upon them...

**Kallen P.O.V.**

When I asked Lelouch about what his home was like...

I didn't realize it meant so much to him...

He must have had so many fond memories of his time there...

And then I saw his eye's light up and take on a determined look to them...

As if he was **CERTAIN** that he would not simply just have those day's again, but even **BETTER** one's to follow...

And I am going to **HELP** him get that wish of his to be a reality!

No matter what it take's to do so...

**Lelouch P.O.V.**

I can see how Kallen understood me...

How she saw the fire in my eye's, and how I saw the fire in her own light up in response...

Such a brave soul, and so willing to stand beside me...

But would she continue to do so when she would know the truth of who I am?

_'With the way her eye's look, I'd say she could care LESS about who you are underneath it all!'_

You know what, I think you might be right!

_'Are you going to reveal it to her NOW?!'_

No, I feel it only fair she know's about it when I tell everyone else, I shouldn't have to burden her with such a secret that she must keep from everyone she know's and love's...

_'Well, that and you would rather not have to explain yourself twice huh?'_

That too...

"And I also made an effort to take to the Vila's Personal Knightmare Training Simulator's as much as possible, if only to prove that the success of my Mother could continue on with me in combat as much as my Father's success with me in matter's of the mind..." I tell her after a few minute's of shared silence between us...

"What are you Parent's like anyhow? I know they were the Emperor and Empress, but that's the kind of stuff ANYONE would know about them. Who were they like as people? As your Mother and Father?" She ask's me...

"Well, that's a bit of a loaded question, why do you ask? Thinking about knowing your potential In-Law's?" I said with a smug smirk...

Her Face was flushed a fiery red as she said "N-NO! NOT AT ALL! I'M JUST CURIOUS!"

I gave a bit of a laugh at her reaction, considering how I was just joking around I felt it would do some good to keep the mood light considering what we would have to face...

_'Not to mention she look's cute when she's pouting like that huh?'_

Well, I suppose I'll give you a point there...

"Sorry, sorry, I just felt it would do good to help make it feel a bit more at ease with everything going on around us, and for that matter with everything we are going to face in the future no doubt." I tell her to placate her mood.

"O-Okay, just don't joke around about thing's like that okay! I already have to deal with enough guy's trying to ask for my hand in marriage as it is back at Ashford..." She say's.

"What." I say with a flat face and tone.

She blushes again, though only lightly this time and say's. "Honestly it's nothing serious! It's just that with the status my Dad has as the Head of the Ashford Family, and of our family's Business being what it is... It kind of make's a number of guy's consider me someone who they could have to flaunt their status of having ties to my family..."

"I'm guessing that Bitch of a Step-Mother of yours is all for it..." I tell her with venom in my voice...

_'You think we are nothing, but WE ARE...'_

Not the time for joke's, though I do think you are on the right track with that idea. Perhaps something to tell those idiot brat's to back off should do the trick...

_'Marking your claim huh? Wonder when-'_

"Yeah, to be honest I REALLY hate her, but she's the only thing keeping the rest of our _Kin_ back home from selling us out to the Lord of Wraith's, and while Naoto and I are okay with dealing with that, we don't want our Mom and Dad to suffer the same fate..." She tell's me, burning resentment at the thought of the people she and Naoto and her Father have the unfortunate fact of having as relative's...

_'Pretty sure you want to kiss her pain and anger away, or maybe even-'_

"Exactly WHAT is it that requires that you deal with that insufferable woman anyhow?" I ask, I made sure to look up some information on the current Mrs. Stradfield, and needless to say...

I am not impressed with her, AT ALL...

Even Nunnally and the rest of the Student Council agree with me on that, which is saying something considering the tone my sister used when she thought about the pathetic excuse for a woman...

_'Talk about a MOUTH! Wonder if she get's it from Mom or Dad?'_

Probably both, if I am being honest...

"Well, you mentioned how you have a Guardian figure right? Well I'm sure you figured it out by now, but I also have one as well, and she's the one who called herself **Shadow Wayfinder**, and since you said how the Lord of Wraith's has something of a Grudge against yours..." She trails off.

"It would make sense that the one you have would also be such a target, which would explain in SOME part anyhow why the Lord of Wraith's is so interested in our Death's..." I finish for her.

"Not to mention what we saw in that shared Nightmare of our's right?" She said, obviously referring to the sight of our respective Guardian's being shown as broken and lifeless...

"It would, though to be honest, I would much rather have any sort of shared Dream like the one you and I shared that we both enjoyed..." I told her, making reference to the _amazing_ dream that we shared after we finally fell asleep after breaking down in front of Suzaku...

_'Pretty sure there are some _other_ kind's of dream's you'd like to have with her, am I right?'_

I would much rather not force her into thing's she is neither comfortable dealing with or anything else like it, besides it is unbecoming of someone like myself...

_'Whatever you say, Your Highness...'_

...

"Um, are you sure we had the same Dream?" She asked me, a fair blush on her face as she recalled the Dream in question, as well as how we woke up from it...

And I am too after recalling what we were JUST about to do before we woke up...

"Uh, Yes! I figured it would only make sense is all!" I say, trying to not give any sense of embarrassment in my voice...

"Ri-Right! So I know we were talking a little about MY Family, but I was pretty sure I wanted to talk about YOURS though!" Kallen say's...

Well, it would only be fair to inform her how they are like...

"Well then I suppose it is only fair, now then who should I start with?" I say, and who indeed?

"How about your Mother, since you seem to take after a lot from her." Kallen say's.

"Very well, my Mother is..." I say.

"She's?" Kallen ask's.

"A fair bit like Milly actually, or I should be saying Milly is a bit like her in a number of way's..." I say.

"In the sense that she want's to ship anyone and EVERYONE she feels fit together in her eye's?" Kallen say's rather flatly.

"Yes, though Nunnally and I have a good idea for when she is going to try anything that involves us, believe me when I say that Milly is TAME with her antic's compared to my Mother..." I tell her, a slight shudder at the thought of those two teaming up and working together...

Kallen seem's to have much the same sort of thought's of those two joining force's if her own Shudder is anything to go by...

"Though to be honest, when it come's to other's like Cornelia and Guliford, I guess you could say I happen to be an accomplice to my Mother in that sense..." I say with a proud and mischievous smirk as I recall my most recent ploy with them at Saitama Ghetto...

Sometime's I do ENJOY being the Younger Sibling, if only to tease and Pester my elder Sibling's in however many way's I'd please!

"Oh? Is that so?" Kallen ask's me.

"Of course, after all, **I** was the first person to suggest the idea of Cornelia and Guliford being more than just a 'Princess and her Knight' if you get my meaning..." I say.

How long ago it seemed...

"Really? The more you know I guess..." She say's.

"Indeed, to be honest. Nelly and Gilbert do well together, if only because of the shared scorn they have had to face..." I tell her with a slight frown on my face as I recall the various time's I had to comfort my big sister after a number of rather scathing comment's from a multitude of Nobles who I made sure to give the most of a Death Glare I could, and one that I apparently infamous for now...

I wonder why people seem to act as if there was something else around me when I look like that?

"What! You don't mean to say that The 'Goddess of Victory' is in fact a woman who can't handle a number of harsh word's!" Kallen exclaim's in surprise...

If it were anyone else, I might have been annoyed, but I can tell she mean's it in that she really has no idea. Though to be honest considering everything Nelly does to hide such a side to her, it's only natural the world would be fooled to believe her to be nothing more than just a cold, ruthless, military leader...

It's kind of Ironic really, how the one's I care for have no choice but to hide themselves behind various mask's...

And how they have no idea of the fact I have an ever greater number of mask's to hide behind...

One day, there will come a time where we can shed such mask's, if not fully to the world, then at least to the one's we know and trust...

"I would not say my sister is one who can not take a mere slight on her honor. But rather the sheer VOLUME and Intensity of them, combined with the fact they also were often sent to other's BESIDE'S herself..." I say, I'm sure Kallen can figure out the rest...

She hold's onto me tightly. "And here I thought the Royal Family had no real issue's to deal with aside from the normal thing's most people think they deal with..." She say's with a heartfelt tone and concerned look in her eye's.

I squeeze back ever so tightly and say. "Despite our status and birth's, we are as Human as anyone else. And as such we have to face our own amount of scorn and resentment from those whom think us lesser for whatever reason they claim as justified..."

"How bad was it?" She ask's me.

"For My Half-Sister's Nelly and Euphie? For my Full Sister Nunnally? For my Mother? Or for me?" I ask her, and I am saddened I have to ask who she would be referring to in particular with all of this...

She seems to understand what I meant by the distinction, and she ask's...

"You, if anyone else..." As she look's at me with such pain and tear's in her eye's, her voice cracking slightly as she know's how painful it would be for me to bring up such memories...

I hold her firm, holding onto her as if there was nothing else keeping me from falling into nothing and say. "They called me many thing's 'Whore-son', 'Commoner Bastard', 'Black sheep' and among other thing's, 'Wasted DNA that should have went elsewhere'..."

I can feel myself shaking at the memories of it all, how they would look at me with such disgust, that I was nothing more than a waste of time and energy, that I was undeserving of my title as the 11th Prince of the empire, that my Father wasted his effort's in siring both myself and Nunnally...

That I should have never been born...

**Kallen P.O.V.**

Lelouch...

...

LELOUCH!

I am holding onto him, tear's and crying being made ever apparent, as I feel my Heart overcome with such grief and sadness for the kind and well meaning soul before me...

WHOEVER THOSE BASTARD'S ARE THAT SAID THAT! IF THEY AREN'T DEAD YET! I AM GOING TO **KILL THEM ALL!**

**KILL!**

**THEM!**

**AAALLLLLL!**

I feel him embrace me and say "Kallen, do you honestly feel better knowing the truth? Of how I was viewed by all those people? Do you understand now? Just how hard it really can be? To be the son of a Emperor who took a mere _Common Woman_ as his Empress? Who is faced with hatred for the nature of whom his parent's are?"

Yes, Lelouch...

I DO KNOW!

"I-I, I do feel better knowing that-That you really are a lot like me!" I tell him, not even caring if I sound as if I am yelling or not...

"I suppose you would understand, born of two people of different Nation's, unable to live as a family with their son and daughter, not unlike myself and my sister, who are forced to live away from our Parent's, and even then... The fact of who I am will never change in the eye's of those who care not for my suffering..." He tells me, tear's falling down onto my head, and I just hold him, because I want him to know that I **DO** know, and that I **DO** care for him!

Oh, Lelouch!

You poor, tragic thing!

"If-if you are going to have to suffer with this, then I'll suffer beside you!" I tell him, looking up at his eye's, those amazing, Royal, Purple Eye's of his!

"Kallen!" He say's, shock and surprise in his voice...

Honestly, with all that he's been through, he shouldn't have to face it ALONE!

"Why? Why do you wish to suffer beside's a Prince who has no Kingdom, whose Family is torn apart, and has no real worth in the eye's of so many?" He ask's me, unable to understand why I would choose this path...

"Why... WHY! BECAUSE EVERYTHING THOSE ASSHOLES SAID ABOUT YOU IS COMPLETE AND UTTER **BULLSHIT!**" I Yell out at him, not so much in anger toward's him, but to the one's who said all of these thing's!

"BECAUSE-Because I..." I start to say...

"Because?" He ask's me...

"BECAUSE I CARE ABOUT YOU! IDIOT! AND THAT YOU ARE BETTER THAN ANY OF THOSE ASSHOLE'S COULD EVER HOPE TO REALIZE! YOU! ARE! NOT! WORTHLESS!" I say to him, having my fist's pounding into his chest as I try to strike the last point's home to him...

And I do care about him...

And if the world would view him a demon king...

_**THEN I WILL BE A DEMON QUEEN!**_

**Lelouch P.O.V.**

Kallen...

You truly are something else, aren't you?

_'She care's for you deeply, you know?'_

I do, and I wish I could tell her the truth about me SO BADLY!

_'But you can't, not yet at least...'_

I know, I have to wait til it's after the first battle for Tokyo, THEN I will tell her, and **ALL OF MY FELLOW KNIGHT'S!**

_'Your _Fellow Knight's_? Are they not YOUR Knight's?'_

No, despite how I appear as Zero. I am no King, nor have I earned the right to call myself one...

Until the day come's when I am worthy of such a title, I am simply a fellow Knight alongside them all...

_'Most would think it foolish, stylizing yourself after the King in chess, and yet you end up making yourself be nothing more than a simple Knight...'_

Ironic isn't it? How despite everything I do and otherwise claim, I view myself as nothing more than a simple Knight on the board...

_'I find it more fitting than anything, but I am certain that the day will come when you will become elevated to the status of King, and I feel that when you do...'_

That Kallen will be beside me as my Queen?

_'Yes, don't ask why, but call it a hunch...'_

I know better than to disregard my own instinct's, so if you think it will be the case...

_'I'm sure everything will come out in time, even if it will be a while...'_

Yes, when the time comes to reveal the person behind the Mask of Lelouch...

_**THAT IS WHEN I SHALL TAKE MY PLACE AS A DEMON KING!**_

**Suzaku P.O.V.**

Honestly, it's the time before the fighting actually start's that get's to me...

It's not so much about the waiting itself...

But rather, how it feels as if the tension is building up, waiting to break...

"Suzaku?" I hear Euhpie call out to me.

"Yes, Princess?" I reply. What could she want?

"I just want to say, be careful out there alright!" My Princess say's...

Oh Euhpie, even after everything, you still worry for my safety...

"Don't worry Princess, I have no intent on dying any time soon..." I say as I feel the last remaining bit's of Lelouch's Geass from the prior timeline echo around in my mind...

For a time, I did all matter of thing's to have his command go off...

Not so much as try to kill myself, but I did the most reckless and extreme action's, just to feel that last bit of his presence ring out in my mind once more...

To people who didn't know any better, they would think the bond we shared was one of lover's...

But it was never like that with me and him, and even more so of the version of Lelouch I have come to know in this timeline...

If anything, it was always a bond of Brotherhood, one that went deeper than what most would think of...

I knew his heart was for Kallen's only, even if the way those two acted suggested otherwise...

And even more so when you count all of the other young ladies who cared for him...

My cousin among them...

...

It's easy to understand why, he has always been a kind and caring guy, who only wished the best for those he loved...

And yet, even with the various girls who loved him, I just knew that out of all of them...

Only Kallen was the right one for him...

Why?

Because, those two had the most in common with each other out of everyone else...

He was the son of a Common Born Woman and the Emperor of Britannia, such a status would give him the Ire and scorn from many...

And she was the Daughter of a Britannian Nobleman and a Japanese Common Woman, unable to decide which half of her heritage she wished to truly follow...

And it was also the fact they both hid behind mask's, her the sickly schoolgirl, and him the aloof Ice Prince...

Above all else, they represented each other on BOTH side's of their mask's...

Shirley only looked to Lelouch Lamperouge, a smart guy who cared for his sister, and the life of a normal person...

Whereas C.C. for example, she represented him turning away from his humanity, of being nothing more than Zero...

But Kallen?

Kallen showed BOTH side's of the mask's he wore, she knew him both as Lelouch Lamperouge, and as Zero...

And if thing's were better, she would have been able to know Lelouch Vi Britannia as well...

Indeed, if she knew that version of him, then perhaps he would not have been hated by the world...

And yet...

HE PUSHED HER AWAY!

AND IT WAS ALL OF **MY** FAULT!

Oh YES! I **KNOW **that it was that ASSHOLE who called himself his **FATHER **that was behind making Euphie become the 'Massacre Princess'...

And that **HE** planned on having me turn his OWN SON into nothing more than a mean's to an end, be it a Julius Kingsley, or as a unaware Lelouch Lamperouge, who had no idea he had a sister, much less that he was a prince...

It doesn't change how so much of it WAS MY FAULT!

CHANGE THE SYSTEM FROM WITHIN?!

WHAT A **FUCKING** JOKE!

I could NEVER hope to enact the change's I wanted so long as **HE** was in charge!

In fact, if thing's went as if Lelouch never got his Geass...

And never began his Black Rebellion...

Then 'God' would have been killed, the march of time Halted...

And everything would lose all meaning...

...

...

...

I swear, with all my heart, that beside's ensuring to live alongside Euphie

**I WILL NEVER STOP FIGHTING TO PROTECT THOSE I CARE ABOUT!**

**Lelouch P.O.V.**

We held onto each other for who know's how long, until I heard someone clear their throat.

"Um, Kallen, Zero?" Naoto ask's, thankfully he is outside, so he doesn't know how we are, though I feel he has a good guess...

"Yes? What is it Naoto?" I ask him, as we separate from each other, a stinging feeling in my heart as we do...

"Sorry that I have to break up whatever you two might have been doing, but it's almost time for the operation to begin..." He say's, in such a tone of voice that suggest that even though he wasn't around to hear us converse, he knew well enough that whatever it was meant a lot to us both...

And that he would know what that was to Kallen, for the most part anyhow...

"I suppose you are right, very well, and the JLF?" I ask, making sure they are kept aboard the Submarine we have in order to ensure nothing goes wrong, as well as having it be kept hidden should anything go wrong...

"Right where you asked them to, the fact that Todoh and his Holy Sword's agreed with you without argument made anyone who had any objection's swallow their pride and accept your term's..." Naoto inform's us.

"OUR Term's, though I am the Leader of our Organization in term's of ranking and structure. I am by NO MEAN'S a person who has the right to rule over anyone, not yet proven to be of worth yet at least..." I tell him, to which Kallen simply gives me a comforting squeeze to my hand to inform me that she views me as worthy, and I squeeze back in reply...

"Uh, right. Anyway's, how do you expect this to go down?" Naoto ask's me...

Going over the overall plan and possible outcome's one last time I say as I get fully dressed in my Zero outfit "As far as the world is concerned, the JLF will die here as a result of their Transport blowing up in the ensuring firefight between the forces of Cornelia Li Britannia, as well as that of our own Force's attempting to avenge the loss of our Brothers-in-arm's and Sisters-in-arm's by trying to capture Cornelia. However, due to the fact that the battlefield is never static, in all likelihood we would only deal a set amount of Damage to her force's and as a result be required to retreat after our time is up, in which we shall scatter to the wind's and ensure that the memory of the JLF will live on in our fight for Justice for Japan as well as to ensure the people know we do not favor one people or another above all else with these action's. As far as the world will know of course..."

And indeed their are other reason's to do all of this that the world would not know of...

Of which, to ensure the last remaining corrupt and guilty element's of those two forces that were not killed off at Narita would be finally slain...

I had a list of all of those whom would be killed off, and informed both Katase and Todoh, as well as Cornelia about the crime's of those guilty...

Needless to say it took all of my explanation's as to why my plan was the best choice rather than to just execute them as is...

"Well, I'm going to get the Guren Ready, see you later Zero, Big Bro." Kallen say's as she walks off to her personal Knightmare, it was something to know that Todoh ensured that the Black Knight's would be given it without having to resort to less, favorable method's shall we say...

At least it made Katase more accepting of my request to have them follow along with my plan, as well as when I revealed myself to him...

Needless to say, the old man was rather Impressed and said to Todoh he had picked a good student alongside that of Suzaku, and to a lesser extent Nunnally, who was grateful to be considered as such by him, even if Todoh said she had no real place on the battlefield...

And he was right, while Nunnally is many thing's, a Front Line Fighter she is not...

At least, not for a time anyhow, she was however able to accept such fact's...

And was able to accept the position as head of communication's for the Black Knight's, more so due to how she would be able to coordinate our force's in such an effective matter, that it impressed all involved, including Nelly!

_'Not to mention she was annoyed at how her dear sister Nunna was going to be helping the force's fighting her own...'_

Nunnally could use the experience, if for no other reason than because she need's to understand one of the most key aspect's of command...

_'How to communicate and coordinate with various different force's of different background's and command styles...'_

As well as how to ensure you keep as much Information on your force's out of your enemies hand's as much as possible when directing movement's, many a battle was won or lost simply due to lost or intercepted message's not reaching the proper recipient's...

_'After all, the best weapon you can wield in war is the mean's to make your foe believe you are in one place with a small force, when you strike from another with a massive force...'_

Something that all matter's of military leader's know of, yet many fail to recognize it until it is too late...

**Suzaku P.O.V.**

It look's like THIS much hasn't changed all that much, considering everything at least...

Although I feel the explosion of the tanker had less to do with Lelouch having it all explode, and more like some idiot shooting in the wrong direction or something...

In which case, I REALLY don't feel sorry for the guy's who drew the short straw and are getting their just reward's in all of this...

Even still...

"My god! Princess Cornelia! Are you seeing this!" I say as I look upon the one's causing the most damage among the Britannian Line's, the meager JLF Force's having been already wiped out to the last...

That being Kallen and Lelouch...

"I am, if by some reason I demand to fight Zero and his apparent Ace Pilot two-on-one, then I am making it a standing order for you to incapacitate me and Guliford if need be Suzaku." Cornelia say's while looking on in shock at the sheer force of nature that is the combined effort's of Lelouch and Kallen...

Honestly, it's rather beautiful in a way...

"Only one time I saw two figure's go around the battlefield like that beforehand, only they weren't in Knightmare's." Darlton say's.

"When was this? Sir?" I ask, though I have a good guess...

"Itsukushima, seem's like some amount of the two ghost's live on in them huh then Kururgi?" Darlton explain's.

And I can't help but smirk at what he say's...

"In that case, then I suppose I best not try anything stupid and damage the Lancelot then, right Loyd?" I say to the sociopath genius...

...

...

...

"Loyd?" I ask, why isn't he saying anything?

Turning to look at where the man and Cecile are, I happen to see him lying flat on the floor as if in a daze while Cecile just look's on in awe and wonder...

"Uh... Loyd?" I ask, trying to poke him to see if he's still alive...

"It's, it's so..." I hear him say under his breath...

Before he stand's up and shouts...

"I AM SOOO GLAD I DECIDED TO ACCEPT YOUR OFFER ZERO! NOW ALL I NEED IS A-"

"You aren't thinking of trying to take a sample of DNA from him or that ace of his? Are you Loyd?" Euphie say's while radiating an Aura that is VERY Much Worse than when she was under the command of Lelouch's Geass, and giggling all the while too...

Loyd might be a self-proclaimed Sociopath, but even HE has a sense of Self-Preservation that know's when he's denied such research it would be best to just go along with it...

"Y-Yes your Highness..." He say's meekly and hang's his head in defeat...

"Oh, that's good, for a moment there I thought you were going to try something absolutely ridiculous, I mean even YOU know better than to act as if Eugenics is something that has merit, right Loyd?" My Love say's while smiling in a way that is FAR to much like Lelouch's when he is mad...

"Pe-Perish the thought!" Loyd say's, knowing full well know that such effort's of ANY kind would not help him in the slightest...

...

...

...

"Suzaku..." Cornelia say's.

"Yes, Princess?" I ask.

She put's a hand on my shoulder and say's...

"I hope you know what you are getting into with my sister here..." In a flat tone of voice that suggest's that she is trying to WARN me of all thing's!

If I were anyone else, I would take it for what it was, but I know she mean's it as a challenge, to see if I am really worth it to be Euhpie's Knight...

Or anything more than that for that matter...

Putting on a sincere smile I say. "Actually, it make's me want to be by her side even more now!"

"OH! So you're one of THOSE Guy's then? Well I guess-" Loyd start's to say before Cecile grab's him by the ear and drag's him off to continue working on getting the Lancelot working fully again, since we figured it might be best to just stay out of it or risk a repeat of Narita again...

"Don't mind him Suzaku, I think you know how he is..." Cecile say's.

"Not at all! Though if you MUST know, I prefer a potential Partner who is willing to stand by her ideal's and know's what is needed to achieve them. Even if she doesn't like the thing's she has to do. I might not like having to fight and kill, but I do so because I care for those around me if nothing else..." I say to them all...

Darlton seem's to figure out who I am describing above all else and has a knowing look at Euphie.

"Well, well, Princess. Seem's like you've got one hell of a Knight on your hand's!" He say's to her before laughing at the blush on her face when she get's it.

"Well then Suzaku, I hope you find such a woman in your life and may she treat you as well as you would treat her." Guliford say's.

"Indeed, it would be a shame if you were to live alone for the rest of your life." Cornelia says.

...

...

...

Those two must be DENSE or something...

**Darlton P.O.V.**

No wonder those two haven't hooked up yet, considering how THAT is...

**Euphemira P.O.V.**

Sister, Gilbert, are you two REALLY that unaware of Romance...

Even in my first time around I WAS NOT THAT DENSE!

**Lelouch P.O.V.**

Nelly, Gil, you two are JOKING!

Right?

Oh who am I kidding...

**Kallen P.O.V.**

Wow...

Just...

wow...

**Nunnally's P.O.V.**

As sweet as you are sister, you really seem unaware of how dense you are, I am sure Mother would agree, and Father for that matter...

**Elsewhere...**

"Hmm..." Marianne Lux Britannia Hummed...

"What is it?" Bismarck Waldstien asked.

"Oh, just that Cornelia and Gilbert really are being just so dense for some reason..." She explain's.

"Ah..." Was the reply of the Knight of One, the former Prime Minister, and her Husband...

"Hmm, I wonder if C.C. and I should-" She start's.

"No." George Lux Britannia say's before she could say anything else.

"Aww... Why not?" She say's pouting...

"Last time you tried that... Do I even NEED to explain the effect's of the Hangover's ALONE." He simply said...

"Aww... But look at what that managed!" She said.

"If you mean causing me to end up becoming a Father and Husband, then I would have to agree with George on this one..." Genbu Kururgi said recalling the _interesting _turn of event's that led him being married and having Suzaku in secret...

Not that his Wife is around to comment on the fact anymore...

"What DID happen to her anyhow Genbu? She seemed like such a nice girl, and rather pretty too!" Marianne asked...

"It's, complicated..." Genbu said, and left it at that...

**Back at Port Yokosuka...**

**Naoto P.O.V.**

Oh Kami...

THAT was something else you two...

Honestly it felt like we were all second fiddle to the two of you both!

"Naoto, are you sure that was Kallen and Lelouch piloting?" Tamaki ask's with disbelief...

"Yeah, that was them, saw them climb in their Knightmare's myself..." I say.

"How. Just HOW!" Inoue ask's.

"All I can say is, those two have a LOT in common. Guess it also translates into fighting skill as well..." I tell them.

"..." Was all that was mentioned in response from the other's...

...

Lelouch...

I think it's about time you met our Father...

If only cause once he hear's about you, he is going to be GLAD to finally have someone to keep all of those brat's from hounding my little sis at school...

And that it might be time to get him involved in all of this...

**Ranger P.O.V.**

THAT was so amazing to watch!

_'Agreed, as __beautiful as our dance at Itsukushima...'_

Now though, I do feel as if it will be time for a short break for them soon...

_'After all they just did, it would be __refreshing...'_

* * *

**A/N: And that's it for this chapter! So yeah I know I've got a fair amount of error's, but I sadly can't do much other than rely on others to point it out for me, so if anyone want's to be a Beta Reader or Coauthor with me then by all mean's! Other than that though, make sure you leave a review!**

**Anyhow, till next time!**


	20. Chapter 19

**A/N: So I am back at it again! I'll be honest, I felt like it wouldn't hurt to have a day's break or two, plus the weather for where I am at for the past two day's just make's me feel **_**sleepy**_** as all can be! So I realized something, I am mostly trying to work on date's for when the various event's in the timeline take place in. Thing is, I am not too sure on when 'X event' occurs on 'Y date', I've mostly been running on guess work, so if anyone has a good idea for a timeline for each Episode/Event in the story, I would very much appreciate it! Also, since I got rid of Mao so early, I realized that since the next major incident in the rebellion was the rescue of Todoh (who wasn't captured by the way) which would have happened on September 3rd, the only other major battle would have only happened the day after, and would lead to Kaminejima Island on the 5th. And while the battles will be carried out on the 4th and 5th if only because they would rather not tempt the butterfly effect so much, that leave's 1st-3rd open to all matter of thing's to fill in the gap, it's actually rather impressive how thing's move so fast when you think about it... But I'd rather not just skip those day's and not have anything go on in that sense. It would be a waste of ample time to establish characters some more or any sort of 'screen time' as it were... As such though this chapter and the next two, as I plan on having one chapter per day or event until we get to the point of the 'Death' and 'Rebirth' of Zero unless otherwise stated. The time in between will serve to introduce characters and event's in such a way as to help fit in the extended canon however I feel like it...**

**As for the 'First Battle of Tokyo' itself... It's not going down the same way it did in canon is all I am going to say, and as for the 'Return of Zero'...**

**While the event of the return itself will be mostly the same, in the sense that he will make a grand reveal to the world when a number of Black Knight's (among other's!) will be held captive and will see to it they are free, the people who are overseeing the event and the people who will be in charge of Area 11 will be different from Canon. Of course there will be other thing's, but I want to keep some amount of suspense for the future...**

**But for now, let's just get on with the story, okay?**

* * *

_Code Geass: Specter of the Rebellion_

_Chapter 19_

_A meeting with a Father..._

**Tokyo Settlement, Area 11, September 1st, 2017 a.t.b**

**Lelouch P.O.V.**

I have dealt with a lot of thing's in my live's...

I am aware of how thing's have changed from the version of this world I now call home...

Where once I was a mere young man, unsure of what he could do with his life, now I lived the life of a Prince, albeit one in exile...

Where I was once a mere only child, now I find myself part of an ACTUAL Royal Family, cast out I may be from it...

It has been, a lot to adapt too, to say the least...

To say nothing of how different it all is from what I have begun to call the 'Baseline' version...

_'Feel like making a review of compare and contrast? Might make it easier if you took a moment to take it all in...'_

I suppose you're right on that front...

So, the change's in this world from the base version are as follow's, to my understanding anyhow...

1\. The motivation's of Marianne and George Lux Britannia are of one's that do not seek to cause a rendition of Ragnarok, rather they want a world where I and my sister and half-sibling's would live in a better world, yet accept that the plan of their 'Baseline'-selves would only create a world that would ensure a stagnant world that no-one could be said to be happy with, and as such could be compared to the version's of them from 'Zero of The Black Crusade' if nothing else could be different...

2\. Nunnally is the same age as me, rather than being 4 year's my junior, in essence making her my non-identical twin sister as it were. And she has not suffered any sort of debilitating injuries that would render her either blind or crippled...

3\. Naoto Kozuki-Stradfield is in fact alive and well, as well as being the leader of his group for the most part, yet it appear's Kallen Kozuki-Stradfield has the unofficial role as leader despite Kaname Ohgi being the designated second in command. Need to consider how I do that with regard's to my Restructuring of the Black Knight's at some point...

4\. I managed to prevent the death of Genbu Kururgi at the hand's of Suzaku, yet their is also the fact that Suzaku also appear's to have been something of a Time Traveler of sort's from the 'Baseline' timeline, with a few year's down the line most likely as well, as well as Euphemira Li Britannia having had a simllar occurence, although in her case she seem's to have had a point in the active recall of such event's being made difficult, leading most to view her as simply having had an active imagination from a young age...

5\. Despite the effort's of my Parent's own action's in averting the possibility of needing me to lead a Black Rebellion, after being cast out by the figure known only as the 'Lord of Wraith's' I have no choice but to lead said Rebellion, if only to ensure they are placed upon the throne once more. Or if they demand it from me, to take up the throne as the next Emperor of Britannia. Also how the Lord of Wraith's appear's to have the power to bring in version's of people from alternate universe's and have them take over the live's of those who are native to this one, yet for whatever reason had not bothered to kill them...

6\. I have managed to work a web of information and contact's, as well as my interrogation of the Mind-Reader Mao. Has provided me some idea of the Lord of Wraith's goals involving the death's of myself and Kallen, the exact end goal in unknown, as well as to the exact nature of the Lord of Wraith's as a whole. As well as the guardian's for myself and Kallen having something of importance considering how the Lord of Wraith's wishes for them to be destroyed if possible, yet such is unlikely given the skill gap between the two of them versus the 'Wraith Corp's' sent to fight them...

7\. The figure known as Rai is present, although he seem's to have no Genetic Relation to the Imperial family in any way. If what he has told me is to be accurate, as well as the fact that he has memories of the various possible 'route's' from the rendition of the world that I know he existed in. Also, need to prepare for the possible scenario of Nunnally having memories of said timeline's come to her as well if it come's down to it...

And finally 8. Kallen herself has displayed trait's and behavior's that seem somewhat odd considering what I would expect from her baseline self, such as having an active role in leadership at time's beyond a simple squad leader. As well as that, she also has skill that even a version of her brought from a different timeline like Suzaku and Euphie would not be able to display, hiding it or not, simply put, she is the most unknown variable in my current view of thing's. Not in a sense of a threat, but more so in that she is simply surprising me in way's I did not expect, such as how the two of us seem to have a far greater connection then I previously anticipated...

_'Not that you seem to dislike it though, or at least part's of you anyhow...'_

Oh, and I also have a so-called Voice of 'Reason' in my head that is AN ANNOYING PRICK AT TIME'S!

_'Hey, you need me, you said so yourself!'_

Yes, doesn't mean I have to LIKE it when you decide to annoy the crap out of me...

_'Right, anyhow that might be good enough to work as a baseline correct?'_

Indeed, it's good to just take a moment to weigh out what has happened and take stock of the situation I am in...

_'So, you said you where going to ask Kallen out at some point right?'_

Yes, I simply didn't have the time considering everything that happened...

_'So, when do you plan on having her go out with you?'_

To be honest, I don't know...

_'Really? REALLY? You have a HOT gal like her and you DON'T KNOW HOW TO TAKE HER OUT ON A DATE?'_

For the record, it is NOT a Date! Just having the two of us spend some time together, by ourselves...

_'Which is, by the way, A DATE!'_

Still, there is also the fact that I need to get in contact with Mister Stradfield...

_'Planing on asking for her hand already? You sly-'_

SHUT UP! THAT IS NOT WHAT I MEANT!

_'Yeah I know, you want to talk to him for support with the Black Knight's right?'_

Indeed, even if the rest back home don't like him or his children, he IS still the head of the family by law...

_'Unless something where to happen to him and his children, like what they tried in that one story remember?'_

Key word being TRIED of course, although I would much rather not have Sir Stradfield and Lady Kozuki die before their time if at all possible...

_'Think you should have Sayoko and Jeremiah escort you? Between the two of them and you and Kallen, any would be assassin would learn to regret such an action...'_

Good idea, now all I need to do is get a good way to meet with the Lord in question...

"Hey! Kallen! Lelouch! Can we talk?' Ohgi ask's me as he walk's up...

Now some might think how could a guy like HIM manage to get a position in Ashford Academy, thing is he got the approval of Ruben himself for his quality being FAR better than the Teacher's he already had...

As well as also having some help from myself in making sure any staff that would give an issue would be more compliant in having him around...

_'Geass can be one hell of a motivator, am I right?'_

Actually now that I think about it, it was more so just me talking to them and they seem to just accept my request's with little protest, and what was that they kept talking about a mask?

_'A mask? Huh, weird...'_

Most of the student's had an innate dislike for having an 'Eleven' for a school teacher, but the one's who he would teach would find him endearing oddly enough...

_'Also help's that you and Kallen are among his 'Student's' so that help's if he want's to talk to you two about anything Black Knight's related...'_

Like right now I am guessing...

"Yes, Mr Ohgi?" I ask in my Lamperouge voice and mannerism's.

"First off, just call me Ohgi okay? And beside's that, Naoto wanted me to relay something to you and Kallen." He say's.

"Oh, okay what is it Ohgi?" Kallen ask's, curious as to what her bother want's us to know...

"Well, he said that your Father want's to meet Lelouch, Kallen." Ohgi said.

"..." Was all either of us had as a response to what he just said...

...

...

...

_'Well, that was rather __convenient!'_

Indeed, best alert Sayoko and Jeremiah to come along prepared for any 'unwanted guest's' to our meeting with Lord Stradfield...

**Kallen P.O.V.**

Okay, THIS was not what I was expecting when it came to trying to have Lelouch and Dad talk about supporting the Black Knight's with his resource's!

_'Can you complain though? I mean it mean's that you don't have to do anything more than just have them sit down and talk!'_

Yeah, but I guess I should mention WHY it is a big deal for Dad to go out of his way to ask for Lelouch to come...

My Dad, Robert Stradfield, is the current head of the Stradfield Noble Family House...

Meaning he is the Duke of New York, which seem's to be a hub of attention and commerce and progress no matter which nation it is a part of...

As well as the Head of Stradfield Industries, a company that help's supplement Manufacturing for thing's like Weapon's, Armor, and Vehicles...

Knightmare Frame's Included...

In other word's, it mean's that while his company isn't one to CREATE said product's, it's good at making MORE of them than what the actual arm's group's can make on their own resources...

So having him support the Black Knight's would go a LONG way in establishing an effective Supply Base for the future. As much as having the support of Kirihara and HIS company...

Honestly the only reason why Dad's not dead yet is mostly because he's the only one out of the family that has kept the company from going under in a lot of way's...

_'Is it cause the rest of his extended family just doesn't have good business sense or...'_

It's cause he know's how to play it smart and keep other's from getting hold of the companies asset's, that and he has a majority hold in the company in question, compared to the rest of them at least...

_'Nowhere near the level of say, the Ashford's in their Prime, but it's good enough for what we need anyhow...'_

Yeah, so for Dad to ask for LELOUCH to come and talk with him seem's...

_'Strange?'_

That, and worrying...

_'Pretty sure he's made it so no one else know's he's a Prince...'_

Yeah, but even still, Dad had some connection's with the Lux Britannia's, not to the same level as the Ashford's, but there was something at least...

_'Think he might have been willing to work with the Ashford's if thing's didn't get screwed over?'_

I don't know at this point, but no use holding it off at this point...

"So, shall we go in?" I say turning to Lelouch, as we are standing outside the Manor's entrance Proper...

He look's to me and nod's "Yes, best not to keep your Father waiting, he won't mind if we came with Jeremiah and Sayoko will he?" He ask's, as he felt it best to bring his Knight of Orange and Shinobi Maid along with him...

_'Think he's worried about anyone crashing the meeting?'_

Knowing the rest of Dad's side of the family, I wouldn't put it past them to try something, even now...

Putting on a smile I say "I'm sure he won't mind at all! At least he can meet Jeremiah in Person, and yourself for that matter."

Jeremiah step's up and say's "I would be pleased to meet your Father, Lady Kallen."

"Oh it's no big deal! And just Kallen please." I say, feeling a little embarrassed at the formality.

"Very well, Kallen, shall I do the honor's?" He ask's.

"Very well, although, Miss Sayoko, if my Step-Mother give's you any issue's, please don't take it personal, it's just..." I say trailing off, knowing how thing's are here, even if it's supposed to be my home, it doesn't feel like a Home to me...

I feel Sayoko place a hand on my shoulder and she say's "Kallen-sama, I am aware of how you must feel knowing your own mother is forced to deal with this. If nothing else I can try to help her if possible, would you like me to keep watch over her?"

You are very kind Sayoko, even still...

"Are you okay with it Lelouch? After all she IS your maid." I ask, wondering his own thought's on it...

**Lelouch P.O.V.**

While I do admit, having Sayoko be present with the rest of us would be the most reasonable choice, however I can not rule out the possibility of Ms. Kozuki being targeted as much as Lord Robert...

That and I feel having the two Maid's bond over their experience's would do them both some good, more so for Kallen's Mother than anything else...

"It's fine, technically Sayoko is Milly's Maid after all, but hey, details, am I right?" I say with a nod of approval...

"Right! So then, Jeremiah if you would please..." Kallen say's while leaving the way open for Jeremiah to walk up to the door and knock for entry...

A few Knock's later and we find ourselves being greeted by the _Current_ Mrs. Stradfield...

And I hate her already...

Both because of the Sneer on her face at seeing us, Kallen most of all, and myself as second...

"Oh, It's _you_, well I guess your Father was being serious when he said he wanted to have some Brat come over. Fine, but keep the... _Eleven_, from doing anything, got it." The Blonde Bitch say's, and while I could give less of a crap about how she view's me, with regard's to Jeremiah and Sayoko on the other hand...

"I am more than qualified to take care of the house, as I am a Maid myself, your Lady. As Mister Lamperouge and Lelouch can attest to personally." Sayoko say's.

She might look as if she is not bothered, but I can tell by the tone of her voice she is irked by how Blondie regarded me as little more than a Brat...

"We are here to see Lord Robert Stradfield, where can we find him." Jeremiah say's, though he himself is making sure to hide his anger at this woman's insolence at how she called his prince in such a matter...

Honestly, while the two of you are loyal to a fault, please try to keep the vengeful behavior's to a minimum you two...

"Fine, I guess the... _Help_, can point you to where he's at. Get over here you bitch!" She say's while calling over Ms. Kozuki...

"Ye-Yes Mistress?" The mother of Kallen and Naoto, Hinata Kozuki, say's while sporting a fresh bruise on her cheek...

Taking a good look at her, I could tell that despite appearing mostly Britannian, Kallen most certainly got the look's of her Mother in all of the various part's that mattered...

_'Not to mention her Figure... WOW! I think Mom might find a woman who can actually compete with her in term's of look's!'_

And it also explain's why Kallen's figure is so...

_'Developed for her age?'_

Yes, to put it mildly...

"The Girl brought herself some brat to spend time with Robert, go send them to him and don't mess up anything or you'll get punished again, understood?" The Bitch said while raising her hand to strike at Miss Hinata again.

"Of course, Mistress." Ms. Kozuki say's.

And Mrs. _Stradfield_ walk's off in a huff, leaving us to follow along Kallen's actual Mother to her Father...

And I can tell Kallen is shaking in rage at having her Mother be Treated in such a way, not to mention myself...

_'Think we should Freak out the Blond Bimbo?'_

Not now, later...

I make sure to hold onto Kallen's hand to stop her shaking and calm her down...

It felt, nice...

Very nice in fact...

...

Still I could tell she knew it was meant for comfort, and let go as soon as we started walking...

...

...

...

Why did it feel a bit sad to let her go?

_'Because the two of you have suffered more than most?'_

Perhaps, but even still...

_'Got to see what Robert want's right?'_

Yes, whatever he want's us for, it must be important...

**Jeremiah P.O.V.**

I can see know why Miss Kallen seem's to dislike her stepmother so much...

She seem's like an insufferable woman...

And she had the NERVE to call Prince Lelouch a mere BRAT!

I am aware of how his Highness want's no attention to be brought to his Royal Heritage, but even still...

...

...

...

I swear My Prince, Lady Kallen...

I will make that woman REGRET EVER EVEN OPENING HER MOUTH!

I feel the Hand of Miss Shinokazi's clasp my own, and to be honest, it is comforting to have her here...

I can rather clearly see how she herself feel's for the Poor Ms. Kozuki...

Say the word my Prince, and I shall REND the rest of those fool's that Miss Kallen and Sir Naoto have as kin with Lord Robert to PIECES!

Though to be honest, I have a feeling that when such a moment come's, you might wish to do something that will Humiliate them and embarrass them to no end...

And I shall allow them to live so long as that is the case, at least until you demand them dead on your order's My Prince!

As your Loyal Knight, I shall protect the Honor of you and those who stand beside you!

And as well of that of Miss Shinokazi of course...

**Sayoko P.O.V.**

Poor Kallen-sama...

To see the woman who dare's take the place of her Mother, while the woman herself is left to toil under the abuse of such a wretched woman...

...

...

...

If you need me to cut the whore who calls herself _Mrs. Stradfield_ down Lelouch-sama then I shall do so...

If only to ensure the proper Lady Stradfield is no longer to suffer as needed...

**Lelouch P.O.V.**

It didn't take all that long to get to the office of Lord Robert Stradfield, and at mine and Kallen's behest, had her Mother come in with us along with Jeremiah and Sayoko along with...

"Father, I have come with Lelouch Lamperouge, as you asked." Kallen say's while giving a formal bow to her father...

Robert Stradfield had the same hair and much of the feature's that both Kallen and Naoto shared, even if Naoto's where more outwardly Japanese, he still had a fair amount of such trait's of his father...

"Ah, a pleasure to make your acquaintance. Mister Lamperouge, please sit." Robert say's while motioning us to sit down. Sayoko and Jeremiah and Ms. Kozuki standing.

"I'm afraid you are mistake My Lord, Mister Lamperouge is my Legal Guaradian, Jeremiah here." I say motioning to the man in question.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, My Lord." Jeremiah say's while bowing respectfully...

Robert appear's to hit a button on his desk and say's to us. "The Pleasure is all mine, Prince Lelouch, Lord Gottwald."

Myself, Jeremiah, Kallen, and Sayoko Tense up at the mentioning of my Status and Jeremiah's actual family name.

"How did you know?" Kallen and I ask at the same time, before sharing a look of surprise on our face's...

"It would be easy enough to know of the identity of the Son of Marianne and George Lux Britannia if one knew where to look. Tell me, how has life in Japan been for you my Prince, or should I call you. Zero?" He say's.

"If you speak of this to the false ruler's in the homeland, I WILL kill you Lord Stradfield!" Jeremiah say's while having a blade of his be drawn from it's hiding place.

"Jeremiah! I will not tolerate such action's from a Knight in charge of a Prince! What would Nunnally say if she were here right now?" I say, demanding he stand down.

"It's alright Your Highness, though to be honest I would rather have nothing to do with those idiot's back in Britannia. Considering how they have treated me and my WIFE! Not to mention our Children..." Robert say's, to which we all breathed a sigh of relief...

"My apologies on behalf of my Knight, Lord Stradfield, it's just that since the invasion..." I say.

"You've had to deal with the fear of the Wraith's knocking down your door one day and killing you and everyone you know of, believe me I know that feeling all too well." Robert say's.

"It is about Wayfinder Correct?" I suggest.

He nod's in approval "Indeed, Kallen I suggest you get along with the young prince well, it would be good for both our family and his own if you would." He say's.

We both can't help the blush's on our face's as we say "It's NOT LIKE THAT!"

Robert just laugh's as he say's "Oh? Then what would you say with explaining how you two seem to confide in each other as the Black Knight's?"

...

...

...

HOW THE HELL DID HE KNOW ABOUT THAT!

**Kallen P.O.V.**

HOW THE HELL DID HE KNOW ABOUT THAT!

Wait a second...

"Did Naoto say anything? Cause if he did..." I say with anger in my voice...

"No he didn't, I figured it out because of how the two of you have acted around each other..." Dad say's.

"Huh? But how would you?" Lelouch ask's.

Dad say's "I've spoken to your Parent's Lelouch, and might I say it was good having drink's with George and Bismarck again after so many year's!"

We each had a bit of a gasp, Lelouch for the fact that Dad has been in contact's with his parent's. And me because of how Dad was apparently Drinking buddies with THE EMPEROR OF BRITANNIA AND THE KNIGHT OF ONE!

WHAT THE **HELL**, DAD!

"You've spoken to them? WHEN! I DEMAND THAT YOU ANSWER!" Jeremiah ask's with renewed vigor in his voice.

Geez, he really is something isn't he?

_'Considering how he's kept watch over Lelouch and Nunnally over the year's, it's not all that shocking...'_

I guess so, even still!

"Not to long after the world reveal of Zero, and before you ask. No, I don't know where they are right now, I'm sure Marianne would like to have time to talk with Hinata again though, right my dear?" Dad say's to Mom with a pleasant smile on his face.

"It would be nice to talk to her again, and might I say you look as every bit as handsome as your mother described you to be. Lelouch." Mother say's with a rather sweet smile on her face, and she look's as though she is actually happy for once in her life after all these year's...

Lelouch for his part, had only a mild blush and said "Thank you, Miss Kozuki-san" in perfect Japanese...

And my GOD does his voice sound wonderful when he speak's in it...

_'Quite the catch? Wouldn't you agree?'_

STOP THAT!

"Oh my Kallen dear, something about the young Prince catch your attention?" Mother say's in a teasing tone.

"IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!" The two of us shout in unison...

"Oh my, they are even talking in sync! Sound familiar my dear?" Dad say's with a longing look in his eye's to Mom...

"Not unlike us, dear. I am sure Marianne would be pleased to hear about it!" Mom say's with an equal look in her eye's...

"Please don't, I would rather not deal with the machination's of my Mother for as long as possible..." Lelouch say's with an exasperate voice...

Oh Kami, I am going to have a LOT to deal with on my hand's...

Then Lelouch notices something and sit's up for some reason.

"Oh, and I am sure you both are aware of the assassin's trying to act as if they have the element of surprise correct?" He say's.

I was wondering when he was going to point them out, honestly they REALLY must be bad at their job's if they are THAT easy to spot...

"Yes, we just felt like giving them the idea they had a chance..." Dad say's, before pulling out a remote and pressing a button...

To which a number of turret's outside pop up and shoot the would be killer's dead...

...

...

...

It should sound surprising, but it's not...

In fact it's something of a normal thing around the estate...

When are those idiot's going to take a hint and LEAVE US ALONE!

"As expected the owner of the main manufacturing industries in Japan that is Britannian Held. Beside's that of Kirihara Industries of course..." Lelouch say's with a pleased smile on his face.

Dad give's a hearty laugh "And I'm sure Kirihara has offered you his support alongside the rest of the Kyoto Houses right?"

Lelouch and I nod and I say"Yep, and Lelouch even showed himself to Kirihara-san himself. Though for whatever reason all of the guard's he had wound up dead the next day..."

"Guess those two have been busy, though to be honest I can't say it's that surprising huh?" Dad say's to us.

"They have, despite the name addition's and color change's, they are the same as ever" Lelouch and I say again in sync...

...

...

...

WHAT IS IT WITH US TALKING IN UNISON!

**Robert P.O.V.**

Honestly Kallen, you couldn't have picked a better young man to be your partner...

It will be something to consider you an Empress in the future at some point, but you and Naoto are the Pride's and Joy's of me and your Mother...

Oh Hinata...

If only I wasn't forced to Marry that TRAMP!

Still, that Blond Bimbo will get her's soon enough...

Her and the rest of those idiot's who I have the misfortune of sharing Blood Ties with...

...

...

...

George, Marianne, you have brought a good son into this world, and I have no doubt your Daughter is every bit as wonderful as he is...

Still, I guess it's time I get down to Business...

...

"So, Lelouch, I do believe you hoped to speak to me about giving you support for your Black Knight's correct?" I ask him in a serious tone.

He nod's. "Yes sir. I am aware of how the situation between you and the rest of your... _Kin_ is rather unsteady enough as is, and I have no intent of causing harm to you or your Wife, your ACTUAL Wife that is..."

I got to say, he's rather selfless and intelligent, good trait's for a would-be Emperor...

How about I put him to the test...

"So then, if I were to grant you support, how would you go about it?" I ask him.

He doesn't even take a second to respond.

"I would have the necessary fund's be brought though a variety of dummy account's, all in varying amount's and time's so as to not establish a pattern for anyone to follow, and as for the acquisition and transport of the product's... Multitude of transport route's and drop off point's that are on a constant shift in term's of exact location's so as to ensure the least amount of product get's intercepted by any rival's or Police... And to ensure no one can trace it back to either of us, I would have effort's to scrub any and all trace's linking either of us to the shipment's in question, effectively making the product's in question be akin to ghost material's..." He explain's, to the Impressed look on Kallen's face as well as that of Gottwald and Shinozaki...

I do think I like this young man, a lot in fact...

"And in what matter's would you use the supplies given to you to act out in the most effective matter?" I ask.

Again, doesn't even take a moment to answer.

"I would divide the resources given to me and implement them to those who need it the most, be it on a basis of skill first for the most quality of said supplies, or in term's of what is most needed depending on the situation above all else, and when nothing else is needed, I will distribute them on a matter of who would request them and in what quantity. Such as for example, if Kallen here wished for some better armament's for her Knightmare, I would ensure the best quality rather than give them to say, Tamaki, who is... Rather inept most of the time to put it mildly... And that is purely on the matter of skill, nothing more, nothing less. Though Tamaki might grumble about me playing favorite's with Kallen, but really it would be anyone else for that matter by comparison really." He said, and we all got a few laugh's knowing how the man in question is a bit of a goofball at time's...

"If you had to choose between the live's of your Subordinates, or yourself, to achieve your mission, who would you pick? And why?" I ask him.

I am barley even done before he start's explaining...

"I would ensure the live's of my Subordinates above all else, as I have plan's to ensure a command structure to be put in place so as to ensure that even in the event of my Capture and/or Death, that the Black Knight's are not left leaderless, I will not attempt to explain, as I am in the finalizing stages of it, and I feel it would be more appropriate to inform all member's in question rather than simply just tell them one at a time..."

Alright, one last question...

"How will you ensure your Base of Operation's is not compromised?" I ask him.

"It's quite simple, I won't..." He say's.

"Huh?" Kallen and Hinata ask.

"Go on..." I tell him, as I know he has more to say.

"I won't attempt to ensure my Base of Operation's isn't Compromised, because I will always assume it is, and therefore have plan's in place to ensure a rapid evacuation of all personnel as quickly as possible. And while I can see the appeal of a Mobile base, it however is unfeasible for the scale and scope I plan on doing, as such I always make sure to keep an eye out for potential Base site's to establish in the event my primary facilities are overrun, and the data of said bases will be limited to my own person as well of those whom I trust to safeguard the data in question, and it will only respond to the person in question using a variety of method's, from password's only they would know, to all matter of scanning system's on the storage device itself as to ensure destruction should all else fail. Quite simply, I leave nothing to chance if I can help it..." He tells me with a smirk...

...

...

...

Okay it's official, Kallen you are GOING to Marry him...

Once the two of you admit your feeling's of course, I don't want to force your heart's after all...

And you have my Blessing Lelouch, if nothing else I am proud my little girl found a good man like you...

George, I look forward to drinking with you as a Brother-In-Law...

**Hinata P.O.V.**

Marianne, it will be good to call you Sister-In-Law, once Robert and I can Remarry of course...

**Elsewhere...**

"Hmm" George hummed to himself.

"What is it Georgie?" Marianne asked.

"I have a feeling that Rob and Hinata approve of our son, my Wife..." He said.

Marianne for her part simply smirked "I look forward to seeing what sort of a wonderful young woman Kallen has grown to be, after all you recall the last time we met with them before we left, remember?"

George smirked as well "How could I not forget? The fact that the two of you woman managed to drink us under is something neither Robert nor Myself can forget."

Bismarck spoke up "I can also not forget the raging Hangover the four of you had, needless to say, you all asked for it..."

Marianne pouted "Aw. No fair! You didn't even bother joining in!"

Bismarck simply chuckled "I knew better than to get between the four of you in that regard..."

George then had a thoughtful look on his face "And where were you Genbu? As far as I recall it was in honor of you being made Prime Minister?"

Genbu grunted "I had no interest in being involved in a drinking contest between you four, much less the part in general..."

Marianne had an Impish smirk "I'm pretty sure it was because SOMEONE had your interest? Well?"

Genbu simply kept quiet and did not bother to respond...

**Stradfield Manor**

**Lelouch P.O.V.**

ACHOO!

"Something wrong Lelouch-sama?" Sayoko asked.

"I have a feeling Mother and Father were talking about me again." I said.

Robert smirked "I'm pretty sure it was about the time George and I had a drinking contest! Ahh, good time's."

"Who won?" Kallen asked, and I had to admit I was wondering which of them did.

Ms. Kozuki smirked "Actually, it was myself and Marianne who won in the end, we just had it at a tie though. And hopefully I can beat her next time."

That smirk of her's look's an AWFUL lot like Mother's when she was up to something twisted...

"Well, I'll leave you and mother too it then, Ms. Kozuki." I say with a formal bow.

"How about you and Kallen walk around a bit, it would do you well to see the place." Robert said.

"It's not like I have anyone to have come over anyhow, come on." Kallen say's while tugging on me to follow her...

**Robert P.O.V.**

"Are you sure it would be okay for them to wander around on their own? Lord Robert?" Jeremiah ask's me.

"I'm sure they can take care of themselves just fine." I say.

"And if the come across _her_ Lord Stradfield?" Miss Shinokazi ask's with venom in her voice.

I was aware that Ruben had a rather impressive number of Maid's, but to know that at least one of them was a Ninja is rather...

Interesting to say the least...

Perhaps I should ask if he knows of any other's like Miss Shinokazi here, and if they would be willing to help, deal with any annoying pest's that come around...

"I have a feeling that his Highness will put that Tramp in her place, if you would excuse my saying, sir, ma'am." Hinata say's.

Sayoko for her part instantly beamed at Hinata and said "Oh it I am so glad to meet you Miss Kozuki! Tell me, would you like it if I helped train you at all?"

"Eh? Wh-what Kind of Training are you talking about?" Hinata asked.

"Oh the normal thing's for a maid, Cooking, Cleaning, Gardening..." Sayoko listed off.

"Well, I am rather decent enough as it, but I suppose a little bit more wouldn't hurt..." Hinata said.

"OH! And I could also teach you some of the basic art's of the Shinokazi school if you would like!" Sayoko finished off...

"EH! I don't know how to feel about that..." Hinata said, and I will admit it would be rather unbecoming of her learn of such skills...

"I do believe it would do you good to show that Blonde Pig who sleeps in the same bed as your Husband a lesson or two in Humility, beside's, part of my training would do good to please your Husband if nothing else, you can even have the Bimbo do nothing more but watch as you please your man better than she ever could!" Sayoko say's with that smile on her face as if she was talking about more mundane thing's than having... That woman... Be all tied up and forced... To watch me and Hinata...

...

...

...

I suddenly felt a passion in myself that I had not have ever since that Tramp forced herself into my bed all those year's ago...

Hinata seemed to have the same thought's as me as she said "O-Okay, I'll accept. But only because I want to protect my Son and Daughter if possible, okay?" In a voice that rather poorly tried to hide her ACTUAL feeling's about it all...

Sayoko had a flat look on her face and said "One of the first lesson's you need is how to hide your emotion's behind your face and voice. It is a skill I have seen Lelouch-sama have natural mastery of and have made sure to train Nunnally-sama a fair amount of, alongside other skills I am certain you will find rather useful, both in defense of your home and family, and in pleasing your beloved."

Hinata blushed rather deeply before getting a look on her face and smirked "Just as you have with regard's to Jeremiah-san, Sayoko-sensei?"

The blush the two in question had was well worth it!

**Kallen P.O.V.**

Okay Kallen, it's fine, perfectly fine...

You're just walking around the Manor with Lelouch...

Just...

Plain...

Old...

Regular...

Lelouch...

...

...

...

_'If so, then why are you blushing so much?'_

I AM NOT BLUSHING!

_'Nope, you TOTALLY are!'_

AM NOT!

_'Are too.'_

I AM **NOT!**

_'Whatever you want to think, spoilsport..._

WHY YOU-

"I take it the issues with your Step-Mother is something that you and your Brother don't just deal with in regard's to your Mother?" Lelouch ask's.

"HUH?! Um! Yes! It's something the whole staff have to deal with..." I tell him, trying to keep my embarrassment down!

"I wasn't talking about the staff, though I have no doubt they suffer in many way's as your Mother. I was talking about your Father, Kallen." Lelouch say's.

Oh...

He, want's to know how it affected Dad...

"H-He didn't take it so when during the Upheaval, he kept most of the worst details about it from me and Naoto. I had no real idea it was that bad until you said it to the rest of us and Kirihara that day, at Mt. Fuji that is." I told him...

He nodded in understanding "I know why he didn't want to admit it, it was..."

I hold onto his arm "You don't have to if you don't feel like it." I tell him.

He sigh's "No, I said I would confide in you all matter of thing's. And I feel this count's as something I need to confide with you in."

We found ourselves in my room, no idea why, we just did...

He told me "The day the Upheaval occurred, it was the day my Father was going to declare the Invasion of Japan to be denied fully and rendered forbidden to bring up again."

I couldn't help but gasp, his father was going to halt any plan's of Invading Japan!

"And I know Mother agreed with him on it as well, if no other reason than because they both had friend's in Japan, Genbu Kururgi among them. And as it turn's out, your Parent's as well." He told me.

I held onto him, having him sit beside me on my bed...

He continued "I confronted a Nobleman who had complained about how the invasion was crucial to the continued dominance of Britannia, and do you wish to know what I told him?"

"Yes." I said, not even caring how I sounded or how close as we were to each other.

"I told him, of what good is it for us to have the most powerful army if there was no one left to fight? Of what good is waging war that leaves only animosity and resentment in the people we conquer, having their homeland's stripped of their name's and the people being referred to as simple 'Number's'? And of what good is it to force people to die for the one's who have not proven themselves worthy of Leadership? And the way I saw it, the only one's who should kill, be they the soldier's on the front line's, or the one's who lead them, are the one's who are prepared to be killed. And that I did not see him, or any of those like him, ready to die for their belief's..." He said with such a strength and ferocity in his voice, that I couldn't help but be drawn to him by it even more...

I am sure his parent's were proud of him that day...

He continued "I have no doubt, that if the room was not so tense and full of potential enemies, that my Parent's and Bismarck and Jeremiah would have clapped in applause for my speech... But IT did, a slow, mocking clap, as it came to show itself..."

I felt a shiver along my spine at what he meant "The Lord of Wraith's..." I spoke in a breathy whisper.

He nodded "Indeed, and with it the current two who run the highest order's of the empire, 'Charles Vi Britannia' and the one called simply 'V.V.' and how I saw it mock my parent's, no, our very IDEA's as if they were nothing. And when Bismarck went to challenge it, the Lord of Wraith's simply swatted him aside as if he was a mere fly..."

I felt as if I understood him, and could almost see it in my own mind, Lelouch, only 10 year's old by then, facing down the figure that everyone across the world now had a sense of dread for it's gaze. And seeing grip Bismarck's blade if it were nothing, only to toss him aside as if he was nothing...

"It was only then did it reveal it's Wraith's to us, and Jeremiah was willing to hold firm even though he and the rest had a sense of fear in them." He said, and I could see Jeremiah acting as the Loyal Knight he is, trying to protect his young Prince even though he faced against a being that could make anyone feel fear...

"What did you feel?" I asked, unsure how he must have felt.

"Honestly? I wasn't afraid, only angry at the being that dared to act as if it could waltz around my Father's Domain, my FAMILY'S Domain, as if it was it's own, or simply a place it had no real use for other than to look nice. And I had no fear even as it told me that it planned to kill me..." He spoke with such fury and rage. Yet it didn't feel frightening or scary, it felt...

Protective, warm, comforting...

I could see him there, standing defiant against such a foe who seemed all but poised to kill him easily enough, and yet he stood firm, and if I am being honest, it made me feel something toward's him for such an act...

That he could hold against such thing's, like I would...

"How did you escape?" I asked, curious how they managed to get out and reach Japan as they did...

"It was thank's to my Guardian 'Ranger' you know? He fought against the Lord of Wraith's, and bought us time to reach Nunnally, aside from the two of us and Cornelia, none of the other children of the Emperor were around Pendragon at the time, so in term's of the rest of my extended family of half-sibling's, they were safe for the time being..." He said, his voice cold, yet strangely comforting at the same time...

"And then, we finally got to Ares Villa, where Nunnally was at, and we met HIM..." He spoke with rage in his voice.

"Who? Wait, you mean!" I asked, as it was not long after the Upheaval did the place of Knight of One was taken by-

"Lucario Bradley, the 'Vampire of Britannia'..." He told me with only contempt in his voice...

"Did he, do anything to you?" I asked, even if it wasn't anything physical, it didn't mean there was nothing there...

"No, before he had a chance to do anything, Cornelia came and knocked him out cold, I went to tie him up with some rope along his arm's and leg's so he wouldn't try anything, bet he was annoyed at that to say the least." He said with a humorous smile, and I couldn't help but laugh at the mental image of the feared Vampire of Britannia being tied up like a pig...

But then his smile left him and he said "It was then Cornelia told me of how it all was, though she tried to keep it hidden from me, I could tell that the assault we were facing was one all across the homeland, if not the empire at large. As such I felt the enemy would only keep assaulting until we were dead."

I could figure out the rest easily enough "And then you told her to give the order to surrender, and you all managed to fake your death's, how did that work anyhow?" I asked, it was such a clever ploy, how did he do it?

He took a breath in, then out. "It was a gamble, a risk, I would have Ranger come along, and by some measure, ensure we would be transported as the plane was being destroyed, it was a major risk, but we managed to get out unscathed, though the landing was a bit wet when we got there." He said with a slight smile at the end.

"Is that were you met the Kururgi's?" I asked, couldn't hurt to ask now could it?

"In fact we did, and when I introduced myself to Suzaku, he fainted, though I feel asleep not long after." And I giggled slightly at the image of a young Suzaku and Lelouch, sleeping side by side as it were, it felt cute...

"And then we stayed at the Kururgi shrine for a time, and then after a month had passed, we scattered, myself, Nunnally, and Suzaku one way, Jeremiah another, Genbu, Mother, Father, and Bismarck yet another. In time Suzaku left on his own, and Nunally and I wound up with the Ashford's, I think you know the rest from there..." He said...

Oh Lelouch...

I felt memories of my own from the invasion and it's aftermath plague me...

Of how Naoto and I were left alone for a time, wandering through field's of the dead...

How scared we felt at the idea of being found and killed...

And of how Mom and Dad must have felt for us, how scared they were for their children...

I felt him bring his hand up just bellow my eye, and felt him wipe across my cheek.

"I thought I said you shouldn't cry. You are far to beautiful to have your face be stained with tear's..." He said...

And yet even more memories came rushing to me...

Older one's...

From my old life...

Of seeing so many of my family, just die...

How we all had a large get together, and how they were all killed, and I was the only one left alive...

I just held onto him, so consumed by my grief and sadness, I didn't want to lose the family I had NOW!

Not this time...

Not EVER...

NEVER AGAIN!

**Lelouch P.O.V.**

I could see it in her eye's...

The Pain...

The Suffering...

The Misery...

Yet I could also see the strength within...

The flame within her that burned bright and true...

I could feel my heart beat, as if it was trying to get in tune with her's...

I could sense the emotion's welling from inside of me...

But I can't act on them, it would be wrong...

_'Not wrong, too soon perhaps, but not wrong...'_

Does it matter? In the end I guess not, but for now...

_'For now, all she need's is your comforting embrace...'_

Yes, that's all that is needed, nothing more and nothing less...

And so I held onto her, holding onto her form, even as she cried her heart out...

We were like that for an hour's worth of time, if not more even...

And then, she finally fell asleep in my arm's...

I made so she would be tucked into bed and allowed to rest...

"You're a good young man, Marianne should be proud to have a son like you." I heard Ms. Kozuki say.

"Thank you miss, I am certain my Father is proud of me, at least compared to Castor and Pollux at least." I say with a slight amount of mirth.

She gave a slight chuckle "I think you are selling yourself too short, young man."

I shrug sheepishly "I have always tried to be humble in my life, Prince or no."

She smiled "And that is what make's you so beloved by your parent's, and might I say you have impressed me and Robert as well, and we are glad to have met you Lelouch."

I give a slight smile "You both are so kind, and your son and daughter are impressive in their own right's."

She let out an amused chuckle "That they are, and you and your own sister are much the same way."

I give a fond smile at the thought of Nunnally "She has always been there for me, ever since the moment of our Birth's."

She gave a motherly look "A good brother and a loving son, whoever the woman you may take as a wife will find a good husband in you."

I can't help but give a sad smile at such a statement "I do not know Ms. Kozuki, if they will not shy away from me due to my Royal Blood, then it is because of the mask's I wear and what lies beneath them."

She give's me a knowing look "If there is a woman to love you, it is not for the mask's you wear, nor in fear of that which lies beneath, and not of your Royal Blood. It is because of your kind and caring soul, even if you must fight and kill other's, it does not change the fact that even still, your soul is one whose nature can never be altered in any true sense. Though you might have a darker side to it, that is a part of you all the same, the light and dark of the soul. Both acting in unison and harmony, and there will be nothing you or those who side with you can't face in battle and overcome, be it in the clash of blade's, or of soul's. Do you understand?"

I smile truly, knowing that she referred to a psychologist who's work's and theories were present even in this world. "Indeed I do, you use the work's of Jung do you not? A man who thought the mind was split between a self, a Persona, and a Shadow. or the ego, Superego, and Id, respectively, each acting in various part's. The Persona, the mask the world see's. The Shadow, the side that neither the world, nor the self, seldom see present and on full display, with many wishing to keep such a side hidden when it show's itself. And then the Self of a person as we know it as, that which is the result of the two interacting and fusing together, the form which we all are behind the mask's we wear, though the Shadow is the raw from, and the Persona is the ultimate refinement of that form, it is the Self that is what we all consider ourselves to be above all else..."

She smiled "Impressive, what drove you to learn such thing's?" She asked.

I smiled back "Nothing much really, just felt like it one day." And to be honest, it was true, as in my old world, I happened across a random video online. The music present in that video was so interesting, I tried to find the source of it...

And in doing so, it brought me to a video game series who's title was that of the Superego in Jung's work, which in itself made me interested in the working's of the mind...

_'And people said Video Game's didn't teach you anything!'_

They didn't know any better, but I did learn a lot from both the series and the Psychology that inspired it, lesson's that I hope to carry me to this day, both in the self that is me in this world, and all other version's of me across possibility...

_'You think a version of you lives in the multiverse where it came from?'_

Yeah, in fact, I wouldn't be at all shocked if he took up the role of a certain Trickster...

_'Well, best get going then huh?'_

Agreed...

I bid Ms. Kozuki and Kallen farewell, only to notice the Bimbo just behind me...

_'OH! I know what you are thinking! AND I LOVE IT!'_

Let's just get somewhere she won't wake Kallen up first...

_'YES! **I AM THE PILLAGER OF TWILIGHT!**'_

You can save it for when we scare her proper...

**Ranger P.O.V.**

You know, I'm sure I'd be him, what about you my dear?

_'I'll give you a hint, the code name of the two are one in the same...'_

Oh, Clever, clever my dear, and it fit's as well...

_'I am Thou...'_

And Thou art I...

* * *

**A/N: And that's the end for this chapter! So I hope you all noticed what Ranger and Wayfinder said there... It's going to indicate what Fiction I plan on writing for myself at some point, and the way I came across really was by random chance as described in the ending point there, and I think you can guess which one I will be doing above all the rest, if your having issue's figuring it out. I'll give you a hint...**

**Before he was known for THIS Role for the Japanese version, he was the Japanese VA for Lelouch...**

**If anyone want's to comment on it, by all mean's go ahead, and if anyone ask's any stupid question's (You know who you are.) I think having the end be with AU! should tell you this is not the same Code Geass as you all know! Make sure to leave a review!**

**Anyhow, til next time!**


	21. Chapter 20

**A/N: So now then, I have to admit, I'm kind of at a loss when it comes to some of the event's that will take place which have no real basis in canon, not to say that thing's from R2 aren't going to happen. They will, just with a few altercation's in way's you might expect with how the story is currently going, it's what is going to happen OUTSIDE of those canon event's is what I have an issue working on...**

**Such as how for example, I have a general Idea on how I want the final fight's to end up being as, however the way I get to all of that I have an issue working on, plus I feel it would do good to have a story which would take place after it's all said and done, yet part of me feel's as though I could go on forever in that case!**

**I want this version of the world I am making to feel as if it is 'lived in' in a sense. However I will admit I have not all that much experience living it the world we are all in here and now. So do forgive me if I seem a bit 'cold' or 'foreign' in the sense of how people go about their live's, I would like to better understand people and the world around me, but I feel a bit nervous at the idea of interacting with anyone...**

**But for the most part, I do plan on having a story you can all enjoy, and when I feel this Rebellion is over and done with, I can work on seeing their live's after it is all finished, a more peaceful life, though that is not to say it will always be sunshine and roses. Like it or not, not everyone will just agree on what is going to happen once the Lord of Wraith's is done for, and while many people will cheer for the defeat of a being of such malice and hatred. No one ever said the world will suddenly have no more bad guy's, like for example a Nation that has thrived on the constant conflict in the world finding thing's too peaceful for their liking...**

**And also, to patrickthenobleman, good catch on the hint, though I think anyone could tell who it was in reference too, although granted. I should also admit it is a bit of a tease for a future story I plan on doing, I just don't plan on working on it yet until I feel done with Specter of the Rebellion is all. Best to keep my mind focused on one project and finish than have it bounce around many different one's all at once and never get anything done!**

**Make sure to review, and let's get one with the story!**

* * *

_Code Geass: Specter of the Rebellion_

_Chapter 20_

_A normal day, for one of noble blood at least_

**Tokyo**** Settlement, ****Area 11, September 2nd, 2017 a.t.b**

**Kallen P.O.V**

I could feel the ray's of the morning sun beam down on my face, waking up I see that I am in my room at the manor...

Honestly, it's kind of hard to believe how my life has been...

I was once just a girl who had no family to call her own in my old life, taken away by pure chance...

And now I live the life of a Daughter of a Nobleman, of a Woman forced to become a maid while the one who took her place has done nothing more but leave us all in misery.

Oh, and I'm also a freedom fighter working with my Older Brother and his group, as their best Pilot no less...

_'You sure it's not you leading them?'_

And I also have THIS voice of 'reason' in my head to put up with, annoying as it is...

_'Come on, is that really all you have to say?'_

Well, I guess it's best to get up for today anyhow...

_'Who know's, it might not be a bad day after all!'_

I guess, still I know better than to just hope for the best all the time...

...

...

...

After washing myself up and getting dressed, I head to the manor's Dining Hall for Breakfast...

I see Dad sitting at the head of the table, and the Bitch across from him, and me left in the middle, toward's Dad's side anyhow...

Huh, normally she'd make some rude remark today, but she's been rather quiet...

_'Wonder what happened?'_

"Father, what happened to-" I say before Dad cut's me off...

"Let's just say that... Your Step-Mother was apparently scared by something, and hasn't really bothered to say much since." Dad explain's.

"De-Demon, Pil-pillager, M-MONSTER!" The Bitch scream's out in terror at the memory of what happened the other day...

Not that I don't mind seeing her freak out and whine like the Bitch she is, she deserves it to be honest. I am curious as to what's got her so spooked...

_'A Demonic Pillaging Monster? Wonder what that could mean...'_

Good question...

"Step-Mother, what did you see?" I asked her in my feeble Schoolgirl voice...

Honestly I hate having to hide who I really am at time's, more so than I already do anyhow...

"Th-that Young Man, h-he just stood there as some, THING came up behind him and spoke in th-that VOICE!" She stutter's out...

"What did it say? What did it look like?" I questioned her.

"It was, black and red, as if it was some sort of demonic being in a suit with a top hat, and it had these blue flame's and chain's and it called itself..." She said.

"What did it call itself?" I ask, there's NO way that he would create an image so like that of...

"Arsene... It said that it was a Pillager of Twilight, and that it would come for my soul on the behest of that Young Man!" She said before breaking down into hysteric sobbing.

...

...

...

How on EARTH could he create the like's of THAT?!

_'Perhaps he was just being rather creative? The story of Arsene Lupin is present in this world as much as your old one, perhaps he just made it take on a more frightening visage to really scare her?'_

I mean POSSIBLY, but that just remind's me so much of...

_'...'_

...

_'I know what you mean, but do you expect him to give a straight answer? He's LELOUCH for crying out loud!'_

I know...

_'So what are you going to do about it?'_

Nothing, I guess. Other than be glad he put a real sense of fear in that Homewrecker BITCH!

_'That much I suppose we should give him thank's for...'_

Yeah, and why do I feel like you have something else to say?

_'Well, how about the two of you go out on a Date as a reward to his effort's, and to give a reason for people to assume why Dad wanted him to come over?'_

D-DATE!

_'Yeah, you know... Just you and him, spending time, alone...'_

TH-THAT'S!

_'Don't tell me your one of those Tsundere type's are you?'_

I AM NOT A TSUNDERE!

_'Then why not go out with him? It doesn't have to be anything special, just the two of you having a fun time!'_

W-Well, I GUESS it wouldn't hurt...

_'Yeah, it would do some good to just feel as if thing's are just _normal_ every once in a while...'_

I suppose you have a point, if what we are going to be putting up with the next few day's is anything to go by...

_'The 4th, The 5th, and then the SAZ right?'_

Yeah, I just hope it doesn't have to end up in Lelouch killing his sister...

_'He seems to care a lot for his sibling's, half-born or other wise...'_

Yeah, he does seem to care for them, and people in general...

"My Lord, may I see to cleaning up the table." Mom ask's Dad, her voice seeming a fair bit better compared to how she used to be...

"Of course, how about you help Kallen get ready for School today instead? I have a feeling she has a lot on her mind." Dad say's with a knowing wink.

Which Mom give's back and say's "Of course My Lord. Kallen, if you would please follow me."

I figure it's best to just follow Mom along and ask her then and we go into my room where she get's all my stuff...

"You know, even after all these year's I am glad to be doing this for you again, my dear." Mom say's with a nostalgic look on her face.

I smile at her word's and say to her in Japanese "I might not be much of a little girl, but thank's Okaasan."

Mom give's a slight laugh and say's "You know, that young man. Prince Lelouch, he has a good soul about him, much like you my darling."

I feel a slight blush at being compared to a guy like him and say "It's nothing that impressive, I'm sure there are other's of his family that are better in a lot of way's."

She stop's her work and turn's to me and say's "Kallen-chan. While it might be true that many of his family are skilled in different matter's more so than he, like his sister who is now the current Viceroy is known for being a skilled soldier and commander, they don't have the same amount of flexibility in skill-set as he does. Not to mention he has a lot of heart and soul in his action's and behavior's, so believe me when I say he is quite well enough to be compared to you. My Dear."

"Really?" I ask, bewildered that she would be saying such thing's in comparison to myself and Lelouch of all people!

She nod's and with a serious look on her face she say's "Kallen, when you feel asleep it was Lelouch who put you to bed, he could have done anything to you in such a state. And yet rather than take advantage of you as a number of young men in such a position would, even among his own family for that matter. He instead chose to treat you with respect and dignity and simply allowed you to rest. And not long after I came in and noticed how he treated you, and I spoke to him at a brief length about how even though he might have a Darker Side to his soul and would have to resort to fighting and killing other's, even those of his own family for that matter. That side of him work's as a complement to the lighter side of his soul and both are pure and noble in their intent and action's. As I can see in your own soul and action's, my Daughter."

I was stunned, here Mom was saying that she knew what kind of person Lelouch was and that she knew that even though what both he and I are doing can end up in people's death's, she feels as though even with everything we'd do. That our Soul's would remain Pure despite it all, and that even if we both have our Darker side's, they only seek to strengthen us as much as our more lighter side's do...

_'Kind of remind's you of something huh?'_

Yeah it does, honestly. It's nice to know Mom is okay with it...

Even still...

"What does Dad have to say about all of this? About what I am doing, and Lelouch for that matter?" I ask my Mom.

"Robert, he know's why you and Naoto started all of this. How the two of you would just want me and him together again and for the four of us to be a family again. And I can not help but feel proud of you and your brother. Wanting to fight so our family could be made whole again. And he could care less about the rest of those fool's back in Britannia, at least those he share's blood ties with anyhow. So really, it's his way of getting back at the people who have put us through so much misery by helping you and your Black Knight's out with whatever he can use. And I am going to do my part as well." She tells me.

"Wait, do your part? What do you mean Mom?" I ask her, what is she planning.

She take's a deep breath, and say's "I am going to learn under Shinokazi-san on her family's teaching's of how to be a Kunoichi."

"WHAT! Mom! But-you know what you would have to do right? You would be KILLING People! ACTUAL PEOPLE!" I exclaim in protest at her action's.

Why Mom?

WHY?

You know well enough as me your not a killer, so why?

I feel her place a hand on my shoulder and she look's at me and say's "A Mother's duty is to protect and care for her children, I don't like having to kill other's either, but if you and Naoto want to fight and kill, it mean's I shouldn't let my only children be forced to fight while my Husband and I are left to sit on the sideline's..."

"But, Mom, I don't understand!" I say, tear's in my eye's as I feel fear of her dying, of Dad, of Naoto...

She hold's me in a motherly embrace and say's "It's because I love my family, and if you are worried, then you don't know your Father and I all that well my little firecracker."

"What? What do you mean?" I ask her, surprised at what she's saying.

She motion's for me to sit on my bed and I do, and she sit's down next to me as well.

"Your Father was, young, back during the Emblem of Blood. And, well, even his own family wasn't immune to the turmoil of that conflict. When the conflict came to the providence of New York, he was among a number of people who fought against the raging band's of would be Emperor's and Empress's and their armies at the time. He was the one to lead a small band of soldier's and civilian's against them, even if he wasn't all that likely to win much, he still fought on. And then, when it seemed as if he and his ragtag group of fighter's were all but certain to die. Then along came a young prince and his loyal knight, though they were about as young as your Father, who was around your age in fact. The way they fought and spoke, the way they acted against those who sought to just rule other's and nothing else. It made him and his group feel reinvigorated, and so they swore themselves to his cause, even though it was just him and his Knight at the time. And in time they grew in power and strength, until they finally managed to win over the people of the land, and finally brought down the last of the would be tyrant's. Sound familiar?" She explained with a knowing grin...

...

...

...

To think, Dad was in a position not unlike mine and Naoto's...

That his group was the first that Emperor George lead to bring an end to the Emblem of Blood...

It's...

_'Amazing?'_

That and, funny in a way...

_'It seem's as if history is to repeat itself in a sense, hopefully for the better...'_

Yeah, I'll say.

Although there is one question I have...

"Where do you fit into all of this Mom?" I ask her, a curious look in her eye's.

She looked at me with a smile and said "Well, toward's the ending month's of the conflict, your Father happened to stumble across a young Japanese woman around his age, and found her to be a good friend and colleague, she stood by his side, even though she did not wish to fight or kill. She still stood loyal to him either way, and in time they came to be good friend's with the Prince and a Young Woman who even though she was a commoner by blood, had proven herself to be a figure the Japanese Woman found herself wanting to emulate one day, but she felt fine being by her friend's side. And then when it was all finally over, your Father and the woman he found himself with came to fall in love, and then they wed, and had a good son and a beautiful daughter."

"So, that's how you guy's met huh? In the fire's of conflict and war?" I said to her.

She nodded and said "Indeed my dear, so believe me when I say I have no intent of leaving you and Naoto and your Father to fight. I didn't have the chance to prove it before, so I will do so now. For the sake of my family, and myself."

The two of us held each other in a tight embrace, Mother and Daughter bonding over similar experiences and fact's of life...

"I'm glad to have you as my mother, Mama." I said to her.

"And I am blessed to have you as my daughter, Kallen." She tells me.

"Just as I am grateful to have you both in my life, as well as Naoto of course." Dad say's standing beside the door.

Mom has a happy look in her eye's and say's "Come over here you! We were just talking about you!"

Dad smiles and walks over and say's "I heard it all, to be honest. I can't help but find it amusing how I once served a Prince in a war to save our nation, and I serve his son now to help take back that same nation once more."

We all share a good laugh at the fact of how thing's are...

_'Like Father like son? Right?'_

And like Mother, like Daughter, in a lot of way's.

_'Or perhaps the other way around in this case.'_

It is what it is, I'm glad either way...

The three of us share a warm family embrace, the kind I haven't had in year's...

But sadly, time wait's for no one though, and we have our duties for today...

"Well, I think it's time I head for school, be seeing you!" I tell my Mom and Dad.

"Hold it." Dad say's before I walk out to head outside.

"What is it father?" I ask.

He smiles and say's "How about you give your Mom and Dad a kiss before you go, alright sweetie. For old time's sake?"

I smile and say "Yeah, why not, and here's hoping to many more."

I walk up to them both and share a hug and kiss on the cheek from them both, and get ready to head out for today...

**Robert P.O.V.**

I am so proud of my little girl...

How she's willing to go through the same ordeals as I and Hinata did, at least she has her Brother to look out for her...

Though granted, it might be more of her looking out for HIM!

"What's so funny?" Hinata ask's.

"It's just how even though Kallen is the younger of the two, she act's the more mature and grown up out of them both." I say to her.

She smiles at me and say's "She is a wonderful girl, and I have no doubt she will make a fine leader alongside Lelouch."

"You feel it too huh?" I say, knowing how she also could tell the two of them are meant for each other.

"Indeed, they looked so much like George and Marianne did back then, even if they kept it to themselves." She said.

"Or like how we were with each other?" I say, recalling those day's...

How hard they had been...

And how rewarding it felt to feel as if we had won...

But it look's like it was just a battle as a part of a longer war...

One that has probably been going on for far longer than us...

Looking into her eye's I tell Hinata "I promise you this my dear, when this is all over. I will have you as my Wife again, and nothing will tear us apart again. I fell it would be unkind for the Mother of a Future Empress to be unwed and unrecognized for her effort's. And also, that we can live out our day's in peace. And I **ASSURE** you this, I will do everything in my power and beyond to live to the day in which I can walk Kallen down the aisle to be wed to Lelouch, just I know you will promise to be there for her, and that we can live to see our Grandchildren be born and grow into the amazing world our children will create..."

She look's at me with happy tear's in her eye's and say's "I know, Robert. I will promise this as well, I wish to see the wonderful world our children will forge and that their children will inherit. And I know you know how it is to have her with us again..."

I smile, knowing what she mean's...

"Indeed, it feels so long ago, when we thought it would be the last of our Little Girl, but she's with us again. And neither of us will leave her behind too soon, I think it would only be fair to see what sort of family she could create. I know she has all the qualities of a loving wife and Mother. It's a shame she couldn't be with the man who could provide her such thing's." I tell her, Memories of how our old lives ended with her crying among the sight of so many she cared for dead. Only to recall how happy we were to have met the one that held part of her soul, and yet also how joyful it was to see the two halves be reunited, even if only for a brief time...

"We won't leave her again, and I am sure that Lelouch is the one she was always meant to have, my love. I am sure of it." She say's.

We didn't need to say any more word's. And how I felt it only fitting we should kiss, to feel her lips on my own...

And perhaps to rekindle the old passion we had left buried so long ago...

And that Bitch won't make a fuss about it, since Lelouch made sure to keep her from bothering us...

That boy, once considered a Demon to the world, can now be what he was always meant to be...

A true Ruler, a proper savior to the world...

And a proper Husband and Father...

Lelouch, and whatever else you might have gone by, we have our thank's to you...

**Lelouch P.O.V.**

Honestly, sometime's I wonder why I even have to attend class at time's...

I guess it's mostly for a formality than anything else, to make it seem like I am actually paying attention more than anything else...

Still, it gives me time to think and figure thing's out...

_'Like how you are going to treat Kallen to a proper date?'_

I guess I should, if only because it would be a good cover story if nothing else...

"Hey, Lelouch. Something on your mind?" Rivalz ask's me.

Should I tell him?

_'Just to see how he and the rest react.'_

I guess there is no way of putting it off is there?

_'Nope. But I am going to enjoy the look's on their face's!'_

As much as how you freaked out that Blond Bitch?

_'DEFINITELY! You know it!'_

Oh well, might as well...

"I was just wondering how I should go about treating someone on a date is all..." I say with a neutral look and tone, as if I was talking about the weather or something...

Needless to say, EVERYONE in class stopped whatever they were doing and looked at me...

Including Ohgi and Kallen...

**Ohgi P.O.V.**

D-did I just hear that right?

Was Lelouch...

LELOUCH OF ALL PEOPLE!

Asking for advice on how to treat someone on a DATE!

...

...

...

That is...

Not something you'd expect, based on what I've heard from the rest of the staff and student's...

I guess Kallen's going to have quite the experience!

Good luck you two!

**Kallen P.O.V.**

W-was that...

WAS THAT HIS WAY OF ASKING ME OUT ON A DATE?

...

...

...

_'Well, you have to admit, it's clever, and something you could tell Lelouch would do if he ever felt like it...'_

Yes, but this is LELOUCH we are talking about here!

_'So? What about it?'_

It's...

Just...

Strange is all...

**Nunnally P.O.V.**

Oh Brother, you have quite the way of asking a girl out, hopefully Shirley doesn't feel upset about this...

But even still...

I'm rooting for you!

**Lelouch P.O.V.**

Okay, this is starting to get a bit annoying...

_'But you have to admit, the look's on they're face's are PRICELESS!'_

Indeed, it is something to behold...

"Um, that's a funny joke and all Lelouch, but um. What are you really thinking about?" Rivalz ask's me, and to be fair it would see rather out-of-character for me to have a sudden interest in having a date with someone.

"I wasn't joking Rivalz. I am honestly considering how I should treat a young lady on a proper date. Like say, perhaps, Miss Stradfield as an example." I say.

Needless to say, aside from Rivalz, Kallen, Nunnally, Rai, Shirley, and Ohgi, everyone else just fell with a collective THUD!

...

...

...

Is it really that surprising?

_'You've shown ZERO Interest to ANYONE of the girl's here, and all of a sudden you pick the like's of KALLEN STRADFIELD AS AN EXAMPLE!'_

...

_'...'_

...

_'...'_

Oh, I guess that make's sense now...

_'You, GUESS!'_

Moving on please...

_'Fine...'_

"So, you want to go out with KALLEN? I mean her family's a big deal and all sure, but why?" Rivalz ask's.

I give a slight smirk and say "I think there is more to her than what most people see in her is all."

Needless to say Kallen looked scared...

As in _SCARED_...

I should be mindful in what I say and how I say it, unless I would rather blow her cover...

_'I'm sure there is something she could 'blow' on if you get my meaning...'_

Do not attempt to bother me with such crude humor, it is unbecoming of me...

_'FINE! Wiseguy.'_

Thank you...

"Um, okay. But um, maybe you could just, be yourself?" Rivalz say's.

I give him a flat look and say "Do you REALLY think someone like her would be interested in me being 'myself' as you put it?"

He winces at the realization of how I normally act in the school and say's "Okay I guess not, but perhaps just-"

"I don't mind!" I hear Kallen speak up.

"Huh?" The rest of us go at her statement.

"I-I don't mind you being how you are." She say's, with a nervous look on her face and a slight blush on her cheek's.

"Really? What's to say that who I really am is something no one else really know's about?" I question her, judging her response...

"I-I don't really see how's that the case, I mean. With you being how you are, how could you be anyone else?" She say's...

It's, not bad. I will admit that much, just...

_'Mixed messaging?'_

In a sense. Still I guess she isn't wrong per-say...

"Then I guess I should ask you then, Kallen Stradfield. Would you- would you like to go out on a date with me?" I say in a low voice, unable to feel so confident in actually saying it out loud...

_'Good thing no one else is awake to notice, otherwise You'd have girl's wanting you all over...'_

**Kallen P.O.V.**

Oh. My. GOD!

He just asked me out...

ASKED. ME. OUT!

This is...

_'Interesting?'_

That and, I'm not sure how to respond...

_'I think the answer is obvious, accept it DUH!'_

But I don't know HOW to accept it!

_'Oh for the love of- JUST SAY YES!'_

R-Really?

_'Yes, just say. 'Yes I'll go out with you' and he'll accept it!'_

O-oh. Okay then...

Okay Kallen, Breath in, and out...

In...

Out...

...

...

...

"Y-yes, I'll g-go out on a d-date with you." I say.

THERE I SAID IT! HAPPY NOW!

_'Very much so...'_

**Lelouch P.O.V.**

She...

Actually accepted my offer...

...

...

...

_'Wow, now what?'_

Now, I need to start planning place's, where ideal spot's to go for, and-

_'WOAH! Easy there man EASY! Don't think about all the details, otherwise you'll ruin it all...'_

In that case, what do I do?

_'Let's take it slow and simple, how about we say to meet up after school?'_

Yes, that's a good idea...

"Very well then, how about we meet up after school is over and see how we go from there?" I say to her, trying to capture my confidence in my voice again.

"Um, yes. That might be a good starting point." Kallen say's, a blush clear on her face. And I know better than to claim otherwise on my own...

**Sazaku P.O.V.**

I found myself running a little late due to being held up by Loyd, but I manage to get into class with Ohgi-sensei...

He's actually not a bad teacher to be honest. And it also help's to explain how he and Viletta Nu can meet up, since both are working as part of the school staff now.

Him as a Teacher, and Her as a Phys Ed coach...

Now then, I wonder what craziness I am going to walk into today...

"Sorry I was late! I just..." I trailed off at seeing many of the rest of the class was out cold with the exepction of Lelouch, Rivalz, Nunnally, Kallen, Rai, Ohgi, and Shirley...

Though in Shirley's case it seemed like she was close to fainting...

And Lelouch and Kallen were as red as the Guren, if not even more so if that was possible!

...

...

...

What the hell is going on today?

"Um, can someone explain what is going on?" I ask aloud.

"Oh it's simple Suzaku, my Brother has finally asked Kallen to go out on a date with him!" Nunnally say's with a bit of smug pride in her voice...

Wait a second...

LELOUCH ASKED KALLEN OUT ON A **DATE**!

...

...

...

I'm not even going to complain about it this time...

THUD!

**Lelouch P.O.V.**

Suzaku, you are a good friend indeed...

Thank's for breaking the tension, I'll get you up quickly.

ZZT!

"AH! Oh, well thank you whatever THAT was." Suzaku say's as he jolt's awake, knowing that Shirley is still conscious so as to not reveal my abilities...

"You alright Shirley?" I say addressing her, the poor Girl must be Heartbroken over this. But I need to set the record straight between me and her once and for all,,,

"I'm. Fine. Really it's okay." She say's in a way that everyone present know's she is lying.

_'How are we going to handle this?'_

Only one real way to do it, sorry Shirley, but it will feel better for you later on, I'm sure of it...

"Shirley, I know you have feelings for me. But I am afraid I don't view you that way, and while I can't say such feeling's are reserved for Kallen here. But I want you to know I have and always will consider you a close friend of mine. I am sorry for giving you such pain and heartbreak, but I am sure you will find a man who will return such love you have for me. All I ask is that you don't do anything to take your life short before you meet such a man. Please, for me." I say to her, trying my best to ease the pain she has...

...

...

...

Honestly, it felt easier the first time around in my old life...

_'What do you mean?'_

In my senior year at high school, there was this lovely looking girl who I had classes with, a kind personality and a good heart. And she was pretty to boot. And yet...

_'You didn't feel the same way she did...'_

Yeah, doesn't help she waited until we were going to graduate to confess her feeling's. Though to be honest, I guess she was always shy, or never had the time to admit it otherwise, since I never really did try to hang out with other's in any physical capacity...

_'How did she handle it?'_

I can't say she was fully upfront with her emotion's, but she appeared to handle it well enough as it was...

_'So why did you turn her down? Seemed like a good enough gal to be with...'_

I know, but I didn't feel the same way, and...

_'And?'_

I had moved around a lot in my old life, and I was certain I would do so again after we graduated, so if there was to be a relationship, it would be just a long distance one. Not so much between continents, but I didn't want her to put up with a guy like me who would probably be leaving them all behind, her included...

_'What do you think happened to her?'_

I don't know, I hope she died in peace, if nothing else...

_'...'_

...

Seem's Shirley took it as well as she could, and ran off...

Though there was concern, I felt she took my word's to heart well enough, and I just hope she can find a good enough man to love her...

**Euro ****Britannia, around the same time...**

Ashley Ashra had never really had many people to care for in his life...

His parent's abandoned him, and he was taken into the Order of Michael...

Yet for some reason, he felt as if his heart held a slight pain just now...

"Everything alright Ashra?" Shin Huyga-Shiang asked him.

"Just fine sir, nothing wrong." Ashley told his commanding officer and leader of the Order.

Honestly, while for a time Ashley counted the man to be a trusted person, he felt...

Troubled around the man lately...

As if the face he presented to himself and the other's, as well as that of his adoptive mother and sister seemed...

Wrong...

Though he was never one to openly say such thing's, now though he felt as if it was getting valid concern...

Not to mention how apparently the Lord of Wraith's had begun to take an...

Interest, as it were in both Shin, and Jean Rowe, a fellow member...

If it were anyone else to take an interest, Ashley would think nothing of it, as a Noble might be impressed by their feat's of skill...

But considering it's the Lord of Wraith's that appear's to have an interest...

Let's just say he would rather avoid dealing with them if at all possible now...

And yet, due to him being the new Grandmaster, he has to deal with the young man regradless...

Still, for some reason he feels as if he were to try to reach out to whatever is causing him a slight sense of pain, it's as if there is something else willing to accept him into it's protection...

...

He heard the rumor's of the so called Specter's of Justice, and how they sought to protect those they felt were tied to whosoever they were bound to guard above all other's...

Ashley Ashra prayed he would be among them too now...

'Not to worry young man, your heart is pure and noble, if reckless at time's. You need not fear the vile foe taking your soul...'

"Something wrong?" Shin asked.

"Nothing sir, just the wind." Ashley said, figuring it was nothing more than his mind...

**Ashford Academy...**

**Shirley P.O.V.**

I'm sorry Lelouch...

I'm sorry you have to deal with my crush...

I just hope you're right and I am able to not try to end it all before I meet a guy who can care for me...

_'You need not worry my dear. You are one of his trusted friend's, despair will never claim you, so long as you cherish the one's you care for...'_

Huh? Who said that?

...

...

Well, whoever you are. Thank you...

Cherish the one's I care for huh? I will, not just Lelouch, but everyone else as well!

_'Good girl, may you hold firm in the time's to come my dear. You and all of the other's shall need it...'_

I will, I will!

**Lelouch P.O.V.**

Huh, that felt, strange...

_'What did?'_

It almost felt as if there was some kind of link being forged between Shirley, and someone else...

_'Any idea who they are?'_

No, but whoever they are, I hope to ensure they are kept safe by my action's...

_'I'm sure when we can do something more, they will be...'_

Yes, for now though, let's just enjoy out time however we can...

And what are we doing you might be asking?

Well, I figured it would be best to keep thing's simple and just walked with Kallen around the park...

That way it meant she would not be see acting out of her 'Sickly' act and nothing to indicate me of anything odd...

Of course then we found ourselves having our time disrupted by a bunch of Britannian's picking on a Japanese man selling hot dog's...

I walk up to the fools and say to them "Do you really think it's worth wasting your time beating on this man?"

They stop and one of them say's "Oh yeah? And who are you to be telling us what to do huh?!"

I calmly tell them "I was just thinking of getting something simple to eat with my Date, only to find you fools beating on the man I was hoping to order from."

They surround me and Kallen and the head guy say's "Oh yeah? Well I think we can give your lady here something worthwhile, and as for you..."

I cut him off and say "I find that hard to believe, both in term's of having any good taste, and in lacking anything of worth to define you as a man..."

It take's them a second to get what I just said, and I can't help but smirk at the look of rage on their face's...

"THE HELL YOU GETTING AT PUNK!" The leader say's while grabbing my shirt collar.

"That you made a big mistake in trying to assault me and my Date is all..." I tell him before I grab his arm and twist it into a painful hold.

"AGH! What the Fu-!" He say's before I cut him off by slamming him into the ground.

"Didn't your mother teach you not to curse out at anyone, or did she not care enough for you while she slept with whatever wealthy man would have her please them?" I taunted the man.

"GET THIS BASTARD! KILL HIM!" He shout's to his cronies...

They rush at me head on, idiot's they are. It prove's easy to dodge them and a few well placed strike's they go down easily enough...

"I'll have you know my Parent's are married and I am legitimate, thank you very much." I say to the fallen dimwit's before I see the head man holding Kallen hostage with a knife by her throat...

"OKAY ASSHOLE! HERE'S HOW IT'S GONNA GO DOWN, YOU ARE GONNA LET ME WALK AWAY WITH THIS CHICK! OR I AM GONNA CUT HER UP REALLY BLOODY LIKE!" He yell's at me...

I laugh at the whole affair...

"Huh? WHY THE HELL ARE YOU LAUGHING! THIS SOME KIND OF GAME TO YOU?!" He yells out.

"Oh no, I'm just laughing because of how you picked the worst person to hold hostage. My Lady, I do believe it's time you showed this idiot some manner's if I would be so kind as to say..." I say while giving a bow to Kallen...

She get's what I mean by it and smirk's as she has her foot stomp the dimwit's own and knees him in the groin...

Might I say she looked wonderful while she stood over the man in question.

"Next time, don't assume all young ladies are defenseless girls who can't hold their own. Pig." She say's while kicking the man in the groin again for good measure...

"Alright break it up! What happened?" A policeman ask's as he come's up to the scene.

"Well then, officer. I was simply wanting to enjoy my Date with this lovely young lady right here. Only to have our wonderful day and sight be marred by the uncouth action's of these ruffian's. She complained how it was bothering her and as a proper gentleman, I felt honor bound to ensure her well being. So I ensured these men wouldn't cause anymore of a scene nor act in a more... Lecherous nature to put it politely, or would you rather I simply tell you it as it is." I explain to the man.

He only take's a few second's to get what I meant and say's "Oh! No, not at all young man! And quite noble of you to ensure the defense of your Girlfriend's honor and maidenhood. A shame there aren't more guy's like yourself these day's."

Huh...

_'He meant that it was nice of you to keep them from-'_

I KNOW WHAT HE MEANT!

"I AM NOT HER BOYFRIEND!" I exclaim in embarrassment.

**Kallen P.O.V.**

"I AM NOT HIS GIRLFRIEND!" I shouted to the policeman, even if he seemed nice, it was rude of him to assume as such.

"Oh! My apologies to you both! I just assumed since you both appear to be on a Date and seem so happy I just assumed..." The policeman say's.

"It's, nothing really about it! But thank you for coming either way officer, and the man they were beating on earlier?" Lelouch ask's.

The Policeman take's a look at the Japanese vendor man who was being beaten on and take's a grimace at the man's state.

He say's to us. "It seem's he took quite the beating, now I'm not really meant to do anything for people like him. But considering it looked as if the two of you were concerned for the man, and that you probably just wanted some food from him, I suppose I can help out. Beside's I've heard he sells rather good Hot Dog's if you ask me."

The Vendor look's at us in shock and say's "Oh! You don't have to do such a thing for me honestly!"

Lelouch simply walk's over to the man and give's him his hand and say's "As humble as it is for you to say that. It's our choice to help you, so let us help you then."

The Vendor look's at Lelouch and then the outstretched hand and say's "I suppose if you insist, then I guess I have to accept."

The Policeman, Lelouch, and myself, help the man get himself set up again with his cart and are offered free hot dog's for our action's...

"Please! I insist! You don't have to pay me!" The man exclaim's, trying to get Lelouch to not have to pay anything.

"Nonsense, you are a good man. This is simply my way of repaying for not only your effort's to myself and my date, for all of the thing's you have done." Lelouch say's while insisting the vendor accept's his payment.

Ultimately the vendor realizes he is going to get anywhere otherwise and accept's it...

"Thank you very much! Kind sir!" The vendor exclaims with tear's in his eye's.

Lelouch for his part simply waves it off and say's "Think nothing of it, but I implore you to use it to help improve your life. And not have it be wasted on thing's such a Refrain, don't wallow around and think only of the past, but try to think of the Future a little every now and then. You'll never know what might happen."

_'He's so kind! If you didn't know any better you'd think he was some sort of Saintly Figure!'_

Yeah, but even if he end's up killing other's, I guess it doesn't change who he is deep down...

_'Even an Angel must kill if it required...'_

Yeah, but I like to think of him as a noble Demon above all else...

**Lelouch P.O.V.**

Honestly it bother's me how much good people must suffer and how little can be done to fix it...

_'Not so much the fact that action isn't taken as it is the state of thing's that cause it to be like this at the very core...'_

Yes, one of many thing's I hope to change for the better, even though I know not everyone will welcome it, it is needed regardless...

_'Kind of make's you wish a Rebellion wasn't needed, right?'_

I wished it were so, sadly it seem's we have no other option's to ensure such a change might occur...

"I do not mean to impose on either of you two kid's, but would you mind if I sit here with you both? I just got off duty." The police officer say's

"Not at all, have a seat good sir." I say while offering a spot for him to sit on the bench Kallen and I have enough room for.

"Ah, thank you." The Officer say's.

"So then, might we know your name mister?' Kallen ask's the man in a polite tone.

"Miguel, Miguel O'Hara, milady." Officer Miguel say's.

...

Huh, what do you know?

_'I'll say, though I suppose there isn't much more to this guy's story beyond what we have to talk about.'_

Yeah, but still, huh.

"Alright then, so then, Officer Miguel. Is there a reason why you felt it best to not bother with going about standard treatment of that Honorary Britannian there?" I ask the man.

He sigh's and say's "Honestly, I was bothered by how the poor guy kept getting beaten and no one bothered to do anything, I was going to step in when they focused on you two. But I guess you two are tougher than you look huh?"

"Well, I suppose we are. Then again it help's making whoever we do face underestimate us. Which I might say is just as important to deal with in a fight as actually finishing it." I explain to O'Hara.

He nod's in understanding and say's "Yeah, lot of time's it isn't so much how hard you hit, but how smart you hit. And well, let's just say I feel as if you two hit hard AND smart when you get into a fight huh?"

"I suppose, but it would be rather unfitting of a person of my status to get in fight's all the time, so I have to act as if I am less capable then I am in public." Kallen explains.

O'Hara gives us a bit of a sad smile and say's "It's a shame you have to hide yourselves, you kid's seem pretty good too. But then again same could be said for a lot of good folk's these day's..."

"What do you mean? If it's no real issue." I ask.

O'Hara sigh's and say's "It's just that, under the current Regime. It's expected of us cops to just beat down or mistreat anyone who isn't a 'Pure Britannian' in their eye's. Me? I joined the force to protect people regardless, it's what the old emperor would have done..."

"You mean Emperor George Lux Britannia?" I ask in a lowered voice so as to not draw attention.

He look's at me in surprise and say's "Yeah, how'd you know kid?"

I simply smirk and say "I make an effort to be aware of the world around me, even if some would rather have people forget, I am not someone who would be willing to forget the past, for in it lies the mean's to help create a better future in a sense."

He smirk's a little of his own and say's "Glad to see SOME of the younger generation has some brain's in them, and I assume the lady with you think's the same way on a lot of thing's huh?"

"I-That is..." I try to say.

"I do actually." Kallen interject's.

O'Hara look's at her and say's "Oh yeah? Then what do you know about what he did after the Emblem of Blood then?"

She has her face in a bit of thought before she say's "As soon as he was crowned Emperor, he made sure to have focus be put on reconstructing the nation and rebuilding the economy. Prioritizing the most heavily affected cities and region's despite the protest of a number form some of the Nobility. And then he..."

I figure it would be good to step in and show my own understanding of it and said "And then he established a proper place in the government for the common people to have a place to represent themselves proper on the Imperial Senate. And when he was asked why he simply said that 'I have stood beside common man and Noble alike, to see them be treated as anything less with respect when they have deserved it is unfair and a poor act on my own behalf as Emperor." which among other thing's. Galvanized his support among the populace at large to height's not seen since the day when Clarie li Britannia returned to have her rightful claim to the throne and put herself as Empress."

Miguel and Kallen looked at me in shock for what I just said. Until He laughed and said "You really ARE one to know you history eh kid?"

I give a humble smirk and say "I do try to be aware of thing's."

"I couldn't agree more, sir." O'Hara say's

"Oh you misunderstand, I am not a Knight or any such thing, not even a Lord! I am just a simple young man is all..." I say, trying not to give the wrong impression.

"It's fine, honestly it's good to know there are good people like the two of you in this world who are still trying to make thing's better. Hope you two learn from the mistake's of your Elder's and improve when possible." He say's to us.

"Thank you very much Mr. O'Hara, well I suppose we should be continuing our Date, right Lady Kallen..." I say standing up and offering my arm for Kallen to wrap around, we already finished eat so it was only about time we got going.

"Of course, it was nice talking to you sir." Kallen say's as she has her arm loop around mine and we get ready to walk off.

"And it was a pleasure to talking to you both! Have a nice time out you two!" He say's.

We both wave off to him and continue on our day...

Honestly, today was a nice and rather fun day...

**Ranger P.O.V.**

Ah, it is so nice to see them grow and blossom their relations with each other...

_'Indeed, it is great to see them do so well'_

"They seem like good kid's those two, though considering they have the two of you keeping an eye out for them, it's only expected." Miguel say's as he walk's by our perch.

_"So, what did you think of them? Think they have what it take's?" _Wayfinder ask's him.

"Look's like it yeah, they seem to have a strength to them most wouldn't see at first glance. I'm sure they're parent's are proud of them" He say's.

"Indeed they are, and may they hold firm in the fight's to come." I say to him.

"So, I guess I should call it in for these guy's to get picked up and sent to the station then. You two okay with that?" He ask's us.

_"Indeed, and while we could have given them a good scare, we just don't feel like it today. Best of luck Officer..."_ Wayfinder say's.

And with that, he goes to make sure everything is in order.

_'Well then my good sir? Would you escort this lady on a pleasant outing of her own wishes?'_

Of course my Love, it would be nice to feel a bit normal for a change...

* * *

**A/N: And that's it for this chapter! So I mostly just write whatever come's to me so sorry if it feels a bit odd in some place's. Some time's I have it being set up one way, only to find it going a different direction altogether. Still I think it's not bad considering everything...**

**Anyhow, make sure to leave a review.**

**Til next time!**


	22. Chapter 21

**A/N: And I'm back at it again! Been a few day's, though if only cause I felt a bit lacking in term's of creative drive. But I don't want to disappoint you all! So I am going to write to the best of my ability as is. I've been busy coming up with all kind of way's I want to go about the story toward's the latter half of it all, but until then I'll just write it as is. I want to see PLENTY of Reviews start to come in more often from you all, I have no interest in having the highest number of review's in a single chapter to be around 3 or so, though I understand that me being a new writer and such mean's most folk's might not feel so inclined...**

**Speaking of, I am glad some people at least are aware of the various Easter Egg's. For the most part they are just that and have no real relevance to the plot or anything like that unless I suggest otherwise. Anyhow I hope you all enjoy!**

**Let's get on with the story!**

* * *

_Code Geass: Specter of the Rebellion_

_Chapter 21_

_A Pink Princess and her White Knight_

**Tokyo Settlement, Area 11, September 3rd, 2017 a.t.b**

**Suzaku P.O.V.**

_I am running along a hallway, my Lancelot Zero having crashed into the Damocles along with the Guren S.E.I.T.E.N Eight Elements. Kallen was ahead of me by a fair amount. Soldiers loyal to Schneizel lay dead throughout it all. And when I finally reach to where the man behind all of this death and madness was at. I see her._

_"KALLEN!" I exclaim looking upon the sight of the one young woman who had become a Rival and a sort of Sister to me, her wound's were grievous, a wound across her left eye leaving her bleeding, her whole body was left bleeding and I could tell that she was going to die, like everyone else was..._

_"Hey, Suzaku, sorry about how I look. It's no big deal though..." She tells me in between cough's._

_"Damn it Kallen! This isn't something to be joking about!" I tell her, trying to desperately see if I could somehow save her, even though I know it is futile..._

_She stop's me and say's "Don't, please, just. Stay with me will you?"_

_I nod to her "I will, I will Kallen." I tell her, my mask making me sound like my dead friend and her former lover..._

_Why didn't I try to STOP HIM!_

_I should have told him not to go through with it, but NO! He has to DIE because of all of his failing's!_

_"Suzaku, don't feel to bad, I know how you miss him, I do too. At least now, I can finally be with him again..." She say's._

_I hold onto her "NO! Don't say that! He wanted you to LIVE Kallen!" I say to her._

_She just laugh's amidst the pain and say's "Look at me Suzaku. We both know I am not going to make it. And to be honest, I stopped living the moment he died. We both did, and you know it."_

_And she was right, after Lelouch died, I felt as if I was Dead, the only reason why I wasn't was because of how his Geass command on me wouldn't allow me to..._

_But then I started to feel it fade, and now it feels as if there wasn't anything left of it..._

_I should have taken that as a warning sign that thing's could go wrong, but I didn't..._

_Now so many people are dead..._

_Ohgi and Viletta, dead along with their children, with nothing left of them to bury..._

_Todoh-sensei and Chiba-san, killed while trying to protect their child..._

_And so many of the Black Knight's were dead now, even the former member's who were no longer active..._

_Not to mention the rest of the old Student __Council, and the picture's sent to taunt us of their bodies..._

_And Britannia was in Flame's, after the death of Nunnally, who Schneizel killed when she went to consult him..._

_Oh Lelouch, I'm so sorry!_

_I FAILED YOU!_

_"It's okay Kallen I love you, and Suzaku, I know you'll do justice for all of us." I heard him say._

_Wait..._

_"LELOUCH!" I exclaimed, trying to look for him._

_"Hey Lelouch, sorry you have to see me like this." Kallen say's, as if she was seeing Lelouch and not me as Zero..._

_"It's alright dear, thing's will be better, for all of us..." He say's again, is he talking through the Mask?_

_I don't care anymore, I just don't care..._

_"Well, at least I can be with you again..." She say's, before taking her final breath, a smile on her face._

_I have her eye's be closed, and I go to confront the one behind all of this..._

_"SCHNEIZEL! COME OUT!" I shout with all of the anger in my voice._

_"Ah Zero, you actually made it. Although then again, I suppose it should only be expected, right Suzaku?" He tells me in that arrogant tone of his._

_"ENOUGH GAME'S! THIS END'S NOW!" I yell at him, ready to kill the man behind all of this..._

_"Are you so sure about that? After all if I die, then Damocles will fire, and I think we both know what will happen after that." He say's._

_"I DON'T CARE! IT'S POINTLESS TO LIVE ON IN A WORLD LIKE THIS AFTER ALL YOU'VE DONE!" I shout to him, my anger being the only thing on my mind, and his death..._

_He laugh's at me and say's "My, my, and didn't Lelouch order you to 'Live'? How Ironic isn't it?"_

_I don't bother responding to him, and simply start attacking him with all I have..._

_After a while, I finally land the finishing blow, and yet. I feel the bullet wound from his pistol strike me, close to my heart..._

_I stagger off to where to where Kallen is, and I lean across her, simply waiting for it all to end..._

_Just as I start to feel it all fade, I see Euphie, grown up yes, but still the same woman as I had always loved..._

_"Suzaku, I love you." She say's in a soft voice._

_I take off the mask, HIS Mask. Not mine, and say to her "And I love you, Euphie."_

_And she bring's her face closer to me, and our lips meet..._

_Even if she isn't really there, I could care less..._

_And then, it all fade's away..._

I awake with a start. Shocked that out of everything I could have dreamed about, it was the moment in which I had 'Died' as it were...

Never again...

I will not let it come to that EVER again...

"Is everything alright Suzaku?" I hear the voice of Guliford ask me.

"Not at all Sir, just had a rough dream as it were." I tell him.

He give's me a pointed look, but sigh's and say's "Well I am afraid you won't be able to get any more sleep for a while at least. There is something you are needed for, Warrent Officer Kururgi."

I get up and get dressed "Of course Sir, what is it?" I ask him after getting dressed up for today, though I feel as if I know what it is.

He look's at me with a fond smile and say's "Well, It appear's Princess Euhpemira has decided to pick a figure to be her Knight of Honor, and it seem's she has chosen you!"

I can't help the beaming smile on my face as I say "When is the ceremony to take place and what do I need to wear Sir?"

He laugh's a little and say's "Don't worry about it, it's going to take place in a few hour's from now. And please, call me Guliford, since you are going to be Euhpemira's Knight and all, I suppose it is only reasonable."

Well, I guess I didn't just impress Cornelia but Guliford and Darlton as well it seem's. I'm glad that is the case. If only because they really are decent people...

"Alright then, Guliford, I'll be seeing you soon no doubt." I say to him.

He tells me "Indeed, and might I suggest you spend some time with the Princess, if only to better know who you will be serving under, prior outing aside, of course."

You know what, it seem's like a good idea!

At least this way she and I can spend some time together and just talk...

"That Sound's Perfect!" I say with a smile...

It would be good to talk with her, and just be with her...

**Euphemira P.O.V.**

Nelly and I are in the bath tub enjoying one of the few time's we have to bond and act as sister's to each other. And I can't help but think of what is going to occur today.

Ah, today is going to a lot, for sure...

I'm sure Lelouch won't mind me having Suzaku as my Knight, and I am sure Nunnally wouldn't mind it as well...

_Mother_, as if she could be called that! Could care less about me, and only care about Nelly slightly lesser by comparison...

And I am sure Father would approve of my choice, and I have no doubt Lady Marianne is planning all sort's of thing's to have the relationship between me and Suzaku to be more than mere 'Princess and Her Knight' as it were...

As lovely as she is, sometime's I feel a bit exasperated from her antic's...

Honestly I am less worried about her trying to have us 'confess' our shared feeling's and more so wanting us to...

_Consummate_ our Relationship faster than we would prefer...

Though to be honest, I have a feeling that she might be willing to have that be the case for Lelouch and Nunnally as well for that matter...

"What are you thinking about Euphie?" Nelly ask's me.

"Just how I feel that Lady Marianne would be no doubt targeting me and Suzaku with the same ferocity as she has done with you and Gilbert is all." I tell her.

She take's a moment to process what I just said, and then exclaim's "I AM NOT INTERESTED IN HIM!"

...

...

...

I can't help but laugh at her as I say "You're face seem's to suggest otherwise Nelly!"

Realizing that she has a light blush on her face she say's "That doesn't matter! And I do NOT intend on coming to check up on you in your room one day to only find you and Kururgi in the same bed!"

...

"Just so you know, I have no intent on such thing's till I am married. And even then I would rather keep any interaction between him and myself to only basic action's while in public, I would rather not put him under the spotlight more than he has too." I tell her.

She look's at me with a face of slight shock and surprise and ask's "Are you not even going to deny the idea of you having feeling's for him?"

I smirk and say "Nope! I care for him, as I always have. You should know that well enough sister!"

She take's a few second's to mull over my choice of word's and say's "So Kururgi is the same 'Suzaku' from your childhood you kept going on about?"

I smile at her and say "Yep! I know you've always been on the fence on how to treat me, if only because _she_ would think lesser of you to encourage me to go about in such _Childish Fantasy's_ as she would put it."

Nelly Frown's at me and say's "You know that it is wrong to view her any lesser, she IS our mother after all."

...

...

...

I. Have. HAD IT!

"AND I HATE HER! AND DON'T CLAIM YOU CARE FOR HER EITHER! YOU KNOW JUST HOW SHE FEELS ABOUT US BOTH AND AFTER EVERYTHING THAT HAS HAPPENED!" I yell at her.

Nelly look's at me in shock and say's "Euphie, please, calm down..."

"Calm down? CALM DOWN?! HOW SHOULD I CALM DOWN! NEED I REMIND YOU WHAT _SHE _WOULD DO TO CALM DOWN AFTER FATHER WAS FORCED OUT?" I yell at her, and I feel tear's welling up at all of the memories after the Upheaval occurred...

How she would often come to the villa, have us be locked in our room's...

And how she would beat on us both, saying of how we were 'Worthless' in her eye's...

And of how she took turn's between beating Nelly, then me, and having the other do nothing more but watch...

That woman has no right to have either of us call her Mother, she has NO RIGHT!

...

...

...

Am I, crying?

"Oh Euphie, don't worry. She won't be able to do anything to you here, I promise." Nelly say's while hugging me.

"W-Why are you so sure of that?" I ask her in between sob's.

She just hold's me and say's "It's because I know how you are, Euphemira li Britannia. You are my Sister! And you are as strong as me, even if you don't show it often. More so even!"

I just hold onto her and just cry, feeling her rub my back in comforting circles...

"And beside's, I know you want to get back at her in your own way. And I think there is a perfect way to do that..." She say's with a smirk in her eye's that remind's me of how we used to be as young girls in Pendragon.

"What do you mean, Nelly?" I ask her, could she really be thinking about...

"I have decided for Kururgi to be the top candidate to be your Knight of Honor. What better way to get back at those fool's in the homeland than to have you select him as your Knight. I've talked it over with Guliford and Darlton and they approve of this as well. We're just waiting for you to make it official." She tells me.

...

...

...

OH NELLY! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!

"OF COURSE I WILL! He's shown himself to be a skilled soldier and pilot for the Lancelot! I feel it only right to have him be granted the title of a Knight of Honor proper!" I tell Nelly with tear's of joy and happiness on my face and glee in my voice.

She smiles and say's "I figured you would, so I felt it best to have this bath so you both can have some time to better know each other and talk about whatever you need to share. After all, the position of Knight of Honor mean's you need to talk to him about a large number of thing's. Am I wrong?"

I simply tell her with a grin "You're not wrong Sister. Though I wonder when you will tell Guli about that one thing you haven't told him yet?"

She take's a moment to process what I could be meaning, and instead she just splashes me, so I splash back...

Needless to say, it appear's that today will be great!

**Suzaku P.O.V.**

Okay Suzaku, just take it easy...

You are just going to spend some time with Euphie, and talk about some thing's...

Which includes the like's of how she appear's to know thing's after she was dead...

And possibly ask her why you seemed to see her in your last moment's in the old timeline...

And how to best work the current situation to our advantage given all the change's...

As well as figure out what exactly is GOING on with Lelouch and Kallen...

...

...

...

So yeah, it isn't QUITE a Date per-say, though considering what we've been though. It's the closest we are going to get for a while...

Hopefully we can get to do the more NORMAL kind of thing's like that when it is all over...

If we are both alive by the end of it at least...

No, not IF we will be both alive, we WILL live to the end of it!

...

...

...

Okay, just knock on the door, and it should be easy enough...

_Knock, Knock..._

"Coming!" I hear her say from behind the door to her room. She's most likely just finishing up some last bit's of paperwork or something along those line's...

...

...

Wow, she look's...

"You look Beautiful, Euphie!" I say before trying to stop myself from saying anymore...

GOD SUZAKU! YOU ARE NOT A MERE SCHOOL BOY!

"Thank you Suzaku! And you look rather Handsome yourself!" She tells me with a giggle and smile...

Oh Euphie...

You are just the best a guy like me could ask for!

And anyone who tries to force us apart will SUFFER for their action's...

I won't let anyone Kill you...

I PROMISE!

**Euphemira P.O.V.**

It's so good to just have a nice time out with Suzaku...

Not having to worry about our position's in society, and just have fun as two teenager's should...

We managed to go around the settlement to a number of fun location's, ending up in a local park...

And as nice as it has all been, and how lovely the park is, I guess now is a good time as any to talk about the more important thing's...

"So Suzaku, we never did really get a chance to talk about some thing's, how about we talk now?" I ask, it's not a great starter, but how exactly does one go about asking 'So I know you and I are Time traveler's or something to that effect, let's compare note's?'

...

...

...

Yeah, I doubt even LELOUCH could do much better than me. Then again I can't really say considering how he is now...

"Well I suppose it would be a good idea to start with talking about how Lelouch Lamperouge seem's so different from how I've known him from before." Suzaku say's.

I recall hearing about how you might come across people who can tell what you are thinking based on how tight of a connection you share with them...

I guess it's only normal that Suzaku and I would have such a bond, given how he is my loyal Knight of course!

Still, best not imply anything odd to any passerby's...

"Ah yes, I've noticed him myself, and from what I can gather, he seem's far more aware of thing's than what his record's suggest." Which is TECHNICALLY Correct, as I had happened to look him up after the Lake Kawaguchi incident...

And I have come to appreciate the saying that being Technically Correct is in many way's the best kind of Correct...

Suzaku say's "Well then Princess, while I can safely say that he is mostly the same as I recall him being now. He does seem to have an awareness and foreknowledge of thing's even we don't possess. Also, no one is listening in on us, just so you know Euphie."

Ah good, so I guess we can talk freely.

"If you say so Suzaku. And I have to admit, at time's I do feel he is the same Lelouch I've know from the previous time, but also so much... More than just that." I tell him.

He look's at me and ask's "What do you mean by 'More'?"

I take a moment to look around to double check, as you can never be to careful and tell him "The way he act's and behave's, it's as if the Lelouch we knew from back then was just a small part of the one we know now. And I'm guessing Kallen is the same?"

He nod's and say's "To be honest, I've felt much the same with him, and yeah. Kallen does seem, different, it's as if there is more to her than I thought. The fact her Brother is alive suggest's she had taken on a more active leadership role in their group than the old timeline, not to mention I would not put it past Lelouch to have her be a sort of second-in-command role and as a sort of confidant to go over thing's with if needed."

Hmm, that would make sense actually, I'll admit, when I heard the elder child of Robert Stradfield was alive and well, it was. Surprising to say the least...

Hmm...

...

"So, from the time I've known Lelouch growing up in Pendragon. He seemed to take a more heavy interest in thing's like Knightmare Piloting, as well as being far more interactive with me and the rest of our sibling's. Well, the one's he would prefer to be around at least..." I tell Suzaku, with a slight grimace at the end as I think about the one's Lelouch would have rather avoided dealing with if at all possible.

"Let me guess, Carnie and Guinevere." He say's dryly and with a flat tone...

That's right, he had to deal with them when he was a Knight of the Round prior to becoming the Knight of Zero...

"Yep. Carnie because of how she would mention the various Insult's given to him and Nunnally from her Mother and the various Nobles she would be with. To say the least of what was said to Lady Marianne, and as for Guinevere... Do I need to explain why?" I say to him, honestly the less said about those two the better...

Carnie is just a brat who like's to make other's feel pain that she herself has never suffered from, as well as her Mother being a total Bitch...

As for Guinevere... She's just a Bitch regardless, both in attitude, and in her action's...

Not to mention how she just doesn't care about how much she screw's around with people...

...

"You don't need to say any more, I honestly can't say I really enjoyed having to put up with them both back then either..." He say's with a look on his face that suggest's he'd rather forget those time's he had to put up with them himself...

...

...

...

"So, to recap, we have a Lelouch that appear's to care far more for his sibling's and family overall, and appear's to be genuine in his want to free the Japanese People and the Nation itself to be remade once again as an independent country. As well as being far more skilled in piloting a Knightmare Frame to the point he could beat you in the Lancelot easily in a Sutherland if he so wanted. As well as being aware of how thing's occurred in the prior timeline and yet seem's to have it from an almost outsider's point of view in term's of perspective. And Kallen appear's to be more active as a Leader and has ensured the safety of Naoto Kozuki-Stradfield, and appear's to be also far more capable as a Knightmare Pilot than even her skills in the old Timeline would have her be compared too, which I have no doubt Lelouch has as well. And she also appear's to be a close confidant to Lelouch. And perhaps is to be given a Second-in-command Role if the situation would demand it..." I list off, honestly it really does help to say your thought's out loud at time's!

"Wow... Just. Wow..." Suzaku say's while looking at me wide eyed...

I smirk at him and say "Let's just say I've been taking effort's to prove I am as capable as Nelly in some aspect's, if only to prove she doesn't have to keep me safe all the time. Oh and also She approves of you being my Knight. Think Lelouch is okay with it?"

He recover's and tells me "To be honest, he also said to me how it would be a good idea of you being my Knight, and he also has appeared to deduce your status as a Time Traveler as well. And Guliford told me about being Knighted earlier today, and how he Approved of me becoming your Knight. And also, I want to talk to you about something I had before I woke up..."

Huh. Wonder what he dreamed about?

"Go on, I'm listening." I tell him.

He take's a deep breath, and say's "I dreamt my final moment's from the old timeline, and at the end of it all, I saw. Well, I saw you at the end of it all, and we kissed."

...

...

...

H-He remembered THAT?!

"I-I didn't know that would actually WORK!" I exclaim in shock, and it was shocking to be honest.

His eye's open up in shock and he say's "T-THAT WAS REAL?!"

I shakily nod and say's "Y-Yes, I-I've been with you all this time, ever since. Ever since I..."

...

"It's okay, I know. But I just have to ask, why?" He ask's me, his hand grasping my own.

"Honestly, it's because I didn't want to leave you, and I would never leave you Suzaku, not even death could keep you away from me." I tell him, I can feel the tear's leak out from my eye's...

He KNEW I was there, that it was REAL!

"I'm glad, but thing is, When Kallen was talking as if Lelouch was there, was he really?" He ask's me, and to be honest...

...

"Yes, but he didn't bother talking to me as to why, only that thing's would get done better the 'next time' after you finished off Schneizel. Thank you by the way, he would have just used my plan's for the SAZ to further his own goal's, so in a way I am glad Lelouch did all that he did, even if it was rather awful. It was the better of the two option's, and you know that is true Suzaku. Don't worry, I have no plan's on letting it be like that this time around." I tell him.

He just look's at me and say's "Do you think he knew what was going to happen to all of us? And even then, who know's what has really happened? Did we actually travel back in time? Or did we just get sent to another timeline that is rather different to a degree to our own?"

And I have to admit it is a possibility, honestly what happened after the activation of Damocles was, well, WEIRD to put it mildly...

I don't even KNOW what really happened in between all of that, and I can tell Suzaku doesn't really know all that much more either...

"What brought this line of thinking Suzaku?" I know he isn't one to really think about these sort of thing's, so what drove him to think of this?

He looked at me in the eye's and said "The night before I was to be sent to my trial, _they_ spoke to me."

And I know who he's referring too, and honestly. I can see why they might have done so, if only to mess around with him every so often.

"What did the tell you?" I asked.

"It was about some stuff I didn't really understand, and I still don't really understand it all. But one thing I am trying to make sense of is what Shadow Wayfinder said to me. She mentioned something about how when a person is Reincarnated, do they go to the world they left behind? Or a world that is the same in many way's except for one key difference? And how it doesn't have to be anything big, and that it might even be so small we can't even notice it." He explain's...

Yeah I can see why it seem's hard to figure out, although...

"So, it might mean that even if we wound up in a version of the world that was the same in a number of way's, but was different in other's. It doesn't make everything we know of what might occur to be made invalid, but it does leave one question though..." I say.

He nod's and say's to me "Just what kind of world's did the Lelouch and Kallen know now come from? And beside's that. How much of the old Lelouch and Kallen remain?"

After giving it a bit of thought "Perhaps the Kallen and Lelouch we knew from our old timeline are just part's of the current one's we know now. And that they are, well I guess you could call them Fragment's? Of the whole being that is the version's of them we know now, and that whatever world's the rest of them lived in prior, they pretty much knew of all the major thing's that went on in the old timeline pretty much?"

Suzaku nod's and say's "But how did they know about it? I have a feeling the world's they came from wouldn't be so advanced as to have the mean's to travel to other world's like our's. Perhaps they just knew about it through other mean's?"

Huh, that is a good point...

...

...

...

Huh!

What's this?

"A letter?" Suzaku ask's, seeing a letter fall onto the bench we are sitting on, opening it up we see.

_Not bad, if you must know. Think as if you were seeing the event's of your old timeline through a sort of looking glass. And that you had no idea it was a real world into itself, now __imagine how most people would perceive the event's that would unfold? From a world where the success of Washington's Rebellion was the normal history, and that Sakuradite wasn't real. To them a world like your old timeline would seem like _ now wouldn't it? To say nothing less of the one you live in now...-D.R. and S.W._

Hmm...

A fill in the blank puzzle huh? Shouldn't be that hard...

"I think I know what they mean, it's 'Fictional' right?" Suzaku say's.

To our surprise, yet another letter fall's to us, this time smacking him in the face...

"Okay, really funny you two..." Suzaku say's and open's up the second Letter.

_Good Answer, however. Don't bother trying to ask them or tell them about it, they could do with a good mystery to solve now wouldn't they? Also you won't be able to tell anyone else even if you wanted to, if you tried they wouldn't hear anything, as if you were just mouthing the word's but they would be unable to figure out what you are saying, got it? Also, the one's you knew from the old timeline are still present in these current one's you know. They are just a sub-persona of sort's, well, part of them anyhow. The rest of their soul's, that's us... You''ll figure it out with everyone else when the time come's, also don't worry about the Wraith's, they are mostly focusing on trying to find the two of us. And not the other's, so yeah, see you later!-D.R. and S.W._

Okay...

Well, that was SOMEWHAT Helpful, but also confusing...

"Any idea of what THAT mean's Suzaku?" I ask him.

He shake's his head and say's "Nope, honestly Euphie, I'm not really cut out for this sort of stuff."

Well there goes THAT...

Although I don't mind it either way...

"Well, I think that's all we need to go over for today, let's get ready for the Knighting ceremony shall we?" I ask him.

He grin's at me with such love and warmth in his eye's and heart and say's "Of course Princess, lead the way."

**Darlton P.O.V.**

I'll admit, it was rather interesting to see Guliford reaction to being made Cornelia's Knight, to say nothing less of what Young Lelouch went on afterward's!

That little scoundrel! And he's only gotten more clever with age too!

I am glad to see him try to keep everyone spirit's up even after everything that's happened.

Even if those two won't admit their feeling's...

...

But That's not important, what is important is to see Kururgi be given his rightful title as Knight of Honor to Euphemira...

That Girl, honestly I've come to view her as almost like a surrogate Daughter in a way...

To say nothing else of how Guliford care's for her well-being almost as much as Cornelia does!

And now she has finally gotten someone to be her Knight to protect her as needed, and to take as her lover when they have the time...

I can see how they look at each other, the longing gazes, the silent talk's they share...

Among many more thing's, and I'm glad to see those two together...

Hopefully it will get Cornelia and Gilbert to try and confess, if only because they would start to get jealous of the younger Princess and her Knight...

Or it would cause Cornelia to threaten Suzaku with Death or cutting off of his 'important part's' if he were to act in a way she doesn't like...

...

...

...

Either way, at least this can show there is some good in the world, even if it isn't much...

I just hope we can all live to see the day when we can be free of such an awful state of thing's...

...

If nothing else, I will ensure that they will, even if I am not to be there to see them, although I get the feeling they won't allow that to be the case for me...

Still, it is good to give some applause for something that is well deserved for once, after all this time...

**Ranger P.O.V.**

Well, not a whole lot to be said, though I must admit, Suzaku and Euphemira are quite capable in their own right's when able...

_'Indeed, although you sure know how to give a woman a good time out!'_

I suppose, though it's not like either of us could do much actually...

_'I don't care, you tried for all that you could. And when this is all over, then there will be plenty of time for such thing's in the future...'_

I guess so then, my Love...

_'You know it, my Love...'_

* * *

**A/N: So Yeah, took a bit longer than I thought, but it's all done! So yeah the chapter was rather short considering, but to be honest I'm not so sure on how else to do it. Don't be so shocked if there are no chapter's for a while, or at least for the amount of them to slow down. Honestly while it's nice to have a near daily upload schedule to ensure you all have something to enjoy. I am still just a guy, and I have time's where I am able to make chapter's left and right, but also time's where I can't feel myself to write much of anything for a while. Well that and also how I feel it's important to pace myself. After all everything should be done and enjoyed at their own pace's no? So yeah, don't be all that shocked if I don't upload as much or even a near total halt as is. Plus there is the fact that life might end up having it so that I can't devote as much time to write, nothing specific. But I might be asked to help out with some thing's in case any of my family need my help with work around the house or some such. As a result I might not have as much time in general to write as much. But I do hope that you all can enjoy it for all that it is worth!**

**Oh and please LEAVE SOME FREAKING REVIEW'S FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! Honestly, is THAT too much to ask?!**

**Other than that, til next time!**


	23. Chapter 22

**A/N: Well, been a while since I updated. Hope me updating will help brighten up your day a little, even if it isn't much. I know it helps me out a fair bit when I get myself going. Some of you might be wondering why I haven't updated in 6 months give or take, honestly? Just kind of fell out of my creative run after a bit. Not to say I didn't think up ideas on how to go forward with this story or any others I have in mind. It's just more that I simply couldn't get the drive to write it down as it were. I'm sure a number of you fellow writers can understand the feeling. Anyhow... So I've got a fair number of reviews so far since my last chapter, thank you for them. Really helps me understand what I can work on. However I don't really feel much of an interest to post it on another site like A03, even if they would probably offer more tools for me to work with. I'm okay with what I have right now. I might when I learn how to do that more, however right now I just want to try and get my story done when possible first. Also I haven't really shared it any sort of Forums because I'm not really apart of any, I'm not really a social person by any real amount. So I'm not really that inclined to share it anywhere and everywhere I happen to be. Plus I don't really know how to share my Story in that kind of way. Aside from that...**

**To bauers374: I noticed your comparison between the situation with Charles being a Reverse of the 'Tyranny of King Washington' DLC from Assassin's Creed 3 in some ways, honestly didn't intend a comparison like that. It is just something that I suppose came on it's own. Also George Lux is pretty much what Charles could have been had he decided that Destroying 'God' and all that it entailed would not really be worth it, as well as seeing the outcome should he go along with such a path. So yes, he is a rather decent Human Being compared to the Charles we all know and loathe. So yeah he is a good Father to his Kids, at least the ones who hold him in high regard/respect his values and try to uphold them that is, as for the ones who really could care less that their dad was replaced with some version of him that really doesn't care about anyone to any real degree... He won't kill them is all I am going to say for now. Doesn't mean he won't make them feel regret for siding with such fiends or be complicit with the Lord of Wraiths though.**

**Anyhow. Let's get on with the story!**

* * *

_Code Geass: Specter of the Rebellion_

_Chapter 22_

_To 'Steal' the Lancelot_

**Black Knights Submarine Base, near Area 11, September 4th 2017 a.t.b**

**Lelouch P.O.V.**

I have to admit, seeing Suzaku being Knighted by Euphie brought a smile to my Face. If nothing else, I'll ensure those two will be able to enjoy the world I hope to bring about with the others. It's a shame I couldn't be there in Person, but I would rather not risk causing more harm than good if anyone noticed me. Honestly, it kind of sucks I have to hide so much of who I am to the world...

_'Even if things weren't this bad, you would have hid some things from them regardless, right?'_

You are, not wrong...

_'Are you going to tell them?'_

I... I will, once things are at a point I can actually share that to others...

_'And if you can't seem to find the time?'_

I will have to make time then, however things are going to be rather busy enough as is now, so I suppose I can't really share it with anyone right now.

_'Who do you suppose you would share it first with?'_

If I had the choice? That, is a good question...

_'Suzaku?'_

As much as I care for him like he were a Brother of mine, I'm not exactly sure how I would feel sharing such a major secret about me. I wouldn't be surprised that he suspects it though, my skill alone would be enough to give him reason to suspect I am by no means a normal person, even with Geass...

_'How about Nunnally? She is your direct sister after all.'_

That she is, but that honestly makes me worried, it's not that she would not accept me or anything, it's just I would rather not have her think I had lied about who I was all this time...

_'Kallen then?'_

...

_'...'_

...

_'Well?'_

Kallen, she is... Different...

_'How so?'_

I'm not sure why, but whenever I'm around her, it's as if I don't feel as alone. It's almost as if...

_'That their might be someone else like you?'_

Honestly? It kind of does almost at times, even if I don't feel it often...

_'And that makes you feel?'_

Terrified...

_'Why?'_

Because the idea of their being someone else like me, that honestly scares me more than anything else.

_'Because you are not used to the idea?'_

That, and the fact I have no idea how I would respond.

_'Whatever happens, just try and work it out.'_

Easy for you to say, you aren't the one who actually has to explain any of that!

_'Point.'_

Yes, well I suppose it's best to address the others about our next course of action...

_'Indeed, lets go then.'_

**Kallen P.O.V.**

Guess he has a fair bit on his mind.

_'Oh? What do you mean?'_

Well, Suzaku is a Knight now right? Even if he is working with us, it doesn't mean the Black Knight's can't just go without some sort of response, my guess is that Lelouch is trying to come up with a plan on how to go about it.

_'Reasonable. After all even if his alignment with our cause isn't really known, it isn't easy by any means on figuring out how to go about it and not tip anything off that might seem suspicious...'_

Yeah, there is that. Still I'm honestly kind of glad he was rewarded for his efforts.

_'Oh? Really now?'_

Yeah, I mean everything he has been through so far, him being granted that much, it is fitting don't you think?

_'Hmm, Point taken.'_

So, where is he?

_'In his quarters I assume?'_

It wouldn't be that surprising, but it would be nice to 'go over our options' sometime tonight.

_'Yeah, that and I'm sure Tamaki is getting annoyed having to wait.'_

"Man, all this waiting around for Zero is getting me annoyed!" Tamaki said in his rather normal tone and volume.

And, called it...

_'He is really predictable, how he managed to survive everything that happened and open up a business is beyond me.'_

Guess some things we'll never really get about the people around us, not for a while at least...

**Lelouch P.O.V.**

Well, time to go over a plan I doubt the others really think can be achieved.

_'To be fair, it isn't really our major goal, just something we would use as a means to get our actual objective done.'_

They don't know that island has ruins of a people who had Geass powers and could access a realm that is tied to the whole will of humanity.

_'Point taken.'_

Plus, even if I did told them, it would seem rather strange wouldn't it?

_'Again, Point taken.'_

Anyhow, let's get this over with. Need to go over the command structure of the Black Knight's going forward anyhow.

I enter into the designated meeting room to see all of those who I had picked out to be present. Ohgi, Todoh, along with the Four Holy Swords, Naoto, Tamaki, Rakshata, and Kallen, among the others of the Kouzuki Group, aside from Inoue who was acting as lookout. They all looked at me wanting to see what I had to say.

"Alright, the reason I have you all here is because I have gone over how the exact Organization of the Black Knights are to be going forward. The positions are as follows, Todoh will be in charge of Military Affairs. Diethard will be in charge of intelligence, espionage, and public relations." I said, knowing that someone would object to my placing Diethard in such a key position in just a moment...

"Why the hell should that guy be in charge of that?!" Tamaki objected, as is standard with him.

"I knew you would say that, and no doubt the rest of you have your questions as well. Quite simply, the fact is the enemy we face doesn't care about who we are as individual people, it does not care if one is Britannian or Japanese. Nor does it care if it happens to attack it's own soldiers or Civilians to destroy us. My point being we need all the help we can get, and the fact you are all willing to follow me, knowing who I am and what exactly my social standing is. Should be enough to indicate that any issue with Diethard being in such a position is something that is far less on any list of potential issues. We need to prove we are better then our enemy, that means we need to show we accept others based on what they can do, not where they are born or what 'level' of society they were born into. If we do not do that, then we are no better than the ones we fight against." I explain, my tone raising a fair bit as I went on. Honestly I have only regarded a person by their individual ability and worth, nothing more, nothing less. I know how they all feel about Diethard being given such a position, after all he is a media man who cares about his story, and as someone who had thought a lot about stories in his old life, I know all too well how someone like Diethard would do anything to make it something he could benefit the most from. Needless to say I have measures in place to keep an eye on him always, and various plans to deal with him if it ever came down to it...

_'You just hope you never have to use them, right?'_

Of course not. What do you think? I would much rather have him live to see it through to the end. But people like him don't always think things through, nor do they always care enough to keep such things in check when it comes around.

_'Well, you have a point, plus you could use your Geass if it ever came down to it.'_

I'd rather not, though it is useful, it isn't something I want to rely on. If I do that, then is it really my own abilities that help us win? Or just by a Power I was granted by whatever means it happened to be?

_'Not to mention I doubt you would be comfortable with using it to go through his mind to see what thoughts he has that might involve betraying us all in some way.'_

That, and the fact I don't really know how to do something like that in the first place, if I even can for that matter.

_'Point taken.'_

"Now then, unless anyone else needs further convincing, let us continue." I tell them, seeing that everyone more or less understands that Diethard's position isn't really an issue, not for now at least.

Seeing no one else raise an argument of any kind, not even Tamaki. I continue with my listing of who will be assigned to what. "Naoto will be the Deputy Director of the Black Knights, with Ohgi acting as assistant and stand-in should Naoto be for whatever reason unable to do so, as well as in if for whatever reason I am incapacitated and unable to lead." To the more pleased reactions of the rest of the members of the former Kozuki Cell.

"Wait, what about Kallen?" Naoto asked, honestly I am not surprised he would wonder what I would ask of his younger Sister. Though I think he would be rather understanding when I explain.

"She will be the head of my Elite Personal force, which will be known as the Zero Squad. Needless to say we all know how much of an effective Pilot she is, and even if I have shown myself to be skilled to such a degree that most would find inhuman. I am still just one person, our enemy is numerous and not at all afraid to send as many forces as they deem acceptable to overwhelm us with sheer numbers, even I would find such a situation difficult. That is why I am creating the Zero Squad, to ensure I have people who I can have aid me whenever possible on the battlefield." I explain to them, and truth be told my logic is rather sound and reasonable, even if I have shown myself to be a force on the battlefield most would know to avoid. It doesn't mean I can so easily face down entire armies on my own, having people who I can rely to have my back when no one else can is essential if I am to act on the field.

"Given the rate you go through Knightmares, it might be best of you try to ease up every so often Zero. After all it is amazing you hold back enough to make it possible for them to be repaired in the first place!" Rakshata says, and that is rather true. I end up pushing the Frames systems so much, I really have to hold back hard to ensure I don't end up making it so only a few parts can be salvaged or otherwise 'burn out', if at all...

"That is a valid point Rakshata, and it is also why I am having you be the head of Research and development. Even if the frames you design aren't able to handle that much more from me, I'm sure it will prove invaluable in ensuring the rest of our forces can preform at a better level with their standard Knightmares, in fact I am aware Kallen's old Glasgow can't really keep up with her now. Right Kallen?" I say, turning to face Kallen as I mentioned the fact her old Frame was just not able to do as well as it used to for her...

**Kallen P.O.V.**

"Um, yeah, I'll admit the Guren seems like a better fit for me, even if the Suit is, annoying..." I explain, a bit of a blush as I recall how I felt wearing the Pilot suit, which honestly was tight in a number of places, and in ways that kind of got annoying depending on how I moved...

_'Well, it's not like you can do anything about it, you know she was right about how it is probably the only thing keeping you from probably dying due to the forces from it.'_

Yeah, not to mention even my 'personal project' would need such a suit to really function anyhow based on how it is coming along design and performance wise from what I have been able to calculate...

"I'm sure you'll get used to it, even if it takes a while." Rakshata says, as if I were talking about a pair of shoes rather than a skintight bodysuit that pretty much is the only reason I can pilot a Knightmare that a type of Radiation weapon on it's arm that can blow up anything it comes into contact with easily...

"Yes, well then. As for Division commanders, Asahina will lead the first, Senba will lead the second, and Kagesaki shall lead the third." Lelouch continues, honestly it is something to see how he goes about all of this like it isn't really an issue for him at all. I know it isn't exactly easy though, having my own taste of commanding others in such a large scale, granted the Kozuki cell wasn't really 'large' persay, nothing like the Black Knights for sure. But I understand what he has dealt with either way, and it isn't easy by any means.

"Aw, what am I going to do! They get all of those cool spots, what about me?!" Tamaki blurts out, as usual he wants in on the action as well...

"You will be in charge of Second Special Forces. I expect you to take to such an assignment seriously Tamaki, please do not dissapoint." Lelouch simply said, it's clear he hopes Tamaki can actually do a decent job, but isn't really expecting all that much.

_'Can you blame him?'_

Not really, Tamaki is...

_'Tamaki?'_

Yeah, that he is...

_'...'_

...

_'Now what?'_

Suppose I could ask about C.C. then again I doubt there is much she would be really suited for in terms of official role.

"So, what is C.C. going to do?" I ask him, I doubt he'll have much planned for her, I mean-

"C.C. shall be ensuring Those who we care for at Ashford Academy are kept safe, as well as also to intercept any attempts to kidnap or otherwise harm them by whatever means necessary." He, what?

"Um, really? I'm a bit confused." And yeah, I am, I mean I get what happened with Mao, but I don't really see anyone getting past Jeremiah or Sayoko, not to mention Rai probably can hold his own.

"Our enemy has the might of Britannia at it's beck and call, that doesn't just mean it's regular forces. It could use the OSI, or other, _unconventional_ means of going after those who we care about."

Ah, now I get it. He means that they might send Geass Users after us as well. Wait, why would he suspect that?

"I'm sure you are probably wondering if they're people who have Geass like my own, Kallen can say as well as myself, alongside Ohgi and Naoto that we faced someone recently who had the ability to read minds, don't worry. He is very much so dead now. We made sure to riddle his body with enough bullets as is to ensure he couldn't get back up even if he tried. He was planning to blow the school up, but we made sure to disarm them anyhow." He explained, and yeah that was something to say the least.

"Really? Was it hard to disarm the bombs he had?" Tamaki asked.

If he only knew...

"Not really, some idiot left the instructions on how to disarm it on the bomb in Japanese. Make's you wonder who would be dumb enough to do that?" I add, honestly I wonder if Tamaki will actually realize it's HIM we are talking about?

"Probably a really dumb guy who has no idea what he's doing. And didn't even know he got swindled for his stuff." Tamaki says. To which everyone else just looks at him for a moment, and I mean EVERYONE, including the folks who weren't even present since they all knew it would only be Tamaki who would be that stupid.

...

_'...'_

...

_'Are you sure Lelouch did a good idea with Picking Tamaki for second Special Forces?'_

Yeah, if only because they would probably be able to work around Tamaki's antics and the like anyhow...

_'Point taken.'_

Yep.

**Lelouch P.O.V.**

"Now then, while we had faced only one person with a Geass so far, the fact it was the ability to read minds should tell you there are plenty of possible threats we will need some form of counter measure against." I explain to the others.

"Okay, and what would C.C. do?" Ohgi askes.

"Since C.C. is the person who gave me my Geass, she is immune to being affected by Geass due to that fact, and it also would no doubt prove useful in dealing with others as well, even if I can not say with 100% certainty. The fact is she has been around for a long time, and has studied various forms of combat in that time. Which she can use to great affect if she feels it necessary." I answer him, he asked a valid question, however I had means to ensure defense against people if they used methods that C.C. couldn't deal with normally. Such as Rolo for example, I had no intent of killing him, but at the very least he would be knocked out when he would trigger the trap I had laid out for him.

_'And you'll know it will work how?'_

Let's just say I have my ways, and leave it at that...

_'Fine, if you want that to be the case, go ahead then.'_

"Now then, I am sure you are all aware of what just happened in the news recently correct?" I ask the others.

"That Suzaku is the Sub-Viceroy's knight? Yeah we know, what do you suppose we should do Zero?" Naoto asks me, which is understandable since it is quite the situation.

"Well, since he is on our side, his popularity will help us in the long run when it comes down to it. However, we can't simply contact him to go over things through any normal methods. Not to mention the Lancelot is a formidable frame in it's own right, it would do well to try and study it." I explain, I wonder how long it'll take for them to get it?

"Hold on, you mean you want to draw Kururgi out and STEAL the Lancelot with him inside it?!" Kallen exclaims, I can't help but smirk as she figured it out.

"As a matter of fact, yes. I am sure Rakshata can come up with something to disable it easily enough. As for why, not only could it offer us a chance to observe the Lancelot up close, but also a means to talk with Suzaku over things we couldn't go over normally otherwise." I explain, needless to say, everyone seems a bit nervous about the idea of it, but also understand there is some value in doing so.

"However, I do believe Kallen and I should leave to head back to Ashford right now." I explain.

"Huh? Why?" Ohgi asks.

"We have a Party to attend, of course." I say with a genuine smile on my face, to the confused looks of the others, aside from Kallen that is.

**Ashford Academy, Student Council Building**

**Suzaku P.O.V.**

I'll admit I've never been huge for Parties, but it is nice that the others wanted to throw one for me being made Euphie's Knight. I'm sure Nina is Jealous of the fact I am so close to Euphie, I just hope she learns to understand and not end up causing things to get worse over time for anyone around...

"I wonder where Nina is?" Milly asks, and I know where she is, no doubt talking with Loyd about her research into Uranium and that whatever else he might find interesting. Which isn't really all that much to be honest for someone like him...

I hope he really decides to call off that Engagement with Milly, if only because it really isn't needed anymore for what he wants. Last I recalled before everything went bad, the two of them had split it not long after Zero Requiem and more or less went their separate ways...

"Ah, sorry I was late! Just had to check on if I missed anything before I got here." Kallen says as she arrives. She seems to be genuinely smiling this time around, and overall rather happy to be here. I'm glad she doesn't consider me as a threat, I always admired her for her strength and determination to achieve her goals. Not unlike myself in a number of ways. But even still, despite what some might have thought, I never really saw her as much more than a fellow warrior and a friend. While we both bonded over what happened to the people we cared the most about, and our own involvements in what happened to them. There was never anything more to it than just that, which was fine by me to be honest. After all, she could have a life, I on the other hand couldn't...

But things are different now, a lot more different. And I plan on doing what I can to ensure we can all live our lives in the world we plan on creating!

"Do you need any help with anything Miss Stradfield?" Lelouch 'offers' as I figured he would. Though I'm sure he and Kallen knew I already was looking at them, it is only fair to keep appearances to everyone else.

"Oh, nothing really, but I'll let you know if I need your help Lelouch." She replies, honestly it is rather impressive how no one realized she was acting for most of her life as being a 'weak and sickly schoolgirl'. Still I suppose everyone has something to hide in life, no matter what that might exactly be, I know I have plenty to hide...

As she walks off to 'mingle' with the others, I approach Lelouch and say "So, I take it everything on your end is set?" and we both don't have to worry about anyone eavesdropping, as far as anyone else would know it is simply an event we are getting set up.

"Just about, all that is needed is for you to make your entrance and ensure your part goes smoothly, and do try and put on a good act will you? Never know how some people might view our performance after all." He explains, to which I nod and we both know he won't have to use his Geass on me, I know well enough how to fool them. Of course that is if the Prime Minister shows up and does as expected. There are a lot of unknowns now, and we both know we will have to adapt accordingly...

"Ah, hello everyone! Your attention please!" Loyd proclaims to everyone.

"10 Pounds that he is going to call off the engagement with Milly." Lelouch offers.

"No deal, I know how you are with bets." I tell him, with a smirk that he returns.

Because one thing people who are around Lelouch would know, is that if he offers a bet, Refuse. It is the only choice you have, otherwise...

"Now, I am here to inform you all, I have called off my Engagement with Miss Ashford, as I have no need to do so any longer with what I would ask from the arrangement."

You lose. Plain and simple really.

"Good call Suzaku." Lelouch says. A smile on his face that says he knew this was going to happen in all likelyhood.

And judging on Milly's expression, she is also rather glad that she doesn't have to deal with that. And I don't blame her, having him as someone to work with in the Military alone can be rather troublesome as it is, but being married to him? Yeah, I am glad she doesn't have to deal with that, although knowing him he probably wouldn't even be around with her at all aside from any formal events...

I suppose it's only a matter of time before we get on with our 'show' as it were...

**Later, near Shikine Island.**

**Lelouch P.O.V.**

Now, just a matter of waiting until everything is in place...

_'That is true, but what about Diethard?'_

I'll make it clear to him even more so if he tires anything he will not live long to see the results.

_'Fair enough. How do you want to go about this?'_

Just the regular way should be enough to get the point across.

"Ah, Zero. What do you need?" He asks me, looking over Rakshata's management of the Radar Defense System as I walk up to him.

"I just wanted to make a point rather clear. I know how people like you work and operate. And I have ways of knowing if you plan on selling me or anyone else out so long as it makes an impressive story that will move the audience. Needless to say, if you plan on trying anything, you will Die." I tell him in a rather flat tone, not even bothering to make it sound impressive or fancy, but more along the lines of casual conversation than anything else.

I can tell he is a bit nervous at me stating such a fact straight up with his voice. "Um, why would you assume that I would do such a thing?"

"I am someone who can figure out people rather well, I would not be an effective leader if I did not know the sort of people I would lead now wouldn't I?" I tell him, which to be fair is something many great leaders are known to have, even if it is not always so clear how people can be...

"I see, and you are telling me this why?" He asks.

"Just to make sure you know what will happen if you try anything that would undermine the efforts of the Black Knights." I tell him.

"And what about your own? Surely you have other things besides just as the leader of the Black Knights do you not?" He asks me, a reasonable question to be sure, however...

"I have already planned around any possible actions you may have when it comes to efforts I have that are not exclusively tied to the Black Knights. Needless to say listing them out would be far too long, all you need to know is that I already have plans upon plans for whatever you might do, and quite a number of them happen to feature your Death as being a result of that." I explain to him in the most normal voice I could have.

Needless to say, he gets the message and walks away, a bit shaken of course. But that should be enough for him to not try anything, at least for a while anyhow.

"Quite the statement you had with him, even more so compared to what you said before." Rakshata says to me.

"I simply wanted him to know that while I am willing to accept anyone who would stand beside me in our fight against those who would rule with misery and fear as their main tools. I have no patience for those who would simply abandon us if only because they would view it as inconvenient or simply 'not interesting' and besides, we all know he would be willing to do anything to make the story he would report to be just that much more appealing to get extra recognition." I explain, and she and everyone else knows that to be the case. Honestly I find people like Diethard to be annoying, but I can put up with them. If they cause harm to those around me and those that I care for above all else though...

_'Then they are unworthy of Mercy.'_

Indeed...

**Shikine Island**

**Suzaku P.O.V.**

This is going to be, tense, to put it mildly...

"Is everything alright Suzaku?" Euphie asks me. Thankfully where we are it's private and no surveillance/recording devices of any kind are present, we even made sure to do a through sweep to insure that would be the case...

"I'm fine, just a bit anxious about what's going to happen soon is all." I tell her, it wouldn't be right to keep any secrets between us.

"I understand, to be honest I am a bit nervous as well. There are so many ways things could end up going differently, I just hope it isn't that much different." She tells me. I grasp her hand firmly in mine and give it a reassuring squeeze.

"Don't worry Euphie. I'll be fine. Lelouch wouldn't go through with this if he figured there wouldn't be a way for us to get out of this with no issue." I tell her.

"You're right, even still, I better make sure to be there when I need to." She tells me, and I just know from the look on her face that she wouldn't be dissuaded no matter what I told her.

Just another reason why I love her.

And it's only NOW that the attack begins.

Well, on with the show I suppose...

**Lelouch P.O.V.**

So far so good, the response from the Forces stationed have been about what I expected.

_'Let's just hope the rest of it goes smoothly.'_

I know, it isn't exactly easy by any means, but I'm sure it'll go well enough.

_**"Zero! Lancelot is spotted! It's coming this way!"**_ Kallen reports. Glad to see Suzaku is sticking to his part of the plan.

"Understood, once the device is active, all Knightmares in the area will be shut off, so I want you all to keep your distance in case they send anything in." I respond.

_**"Roger that, be careful, Zero."**_ Naoto tells me, honestly I am glad he is around, he could ensure things don't get bad if I am unable to lead or act in any real way. Ohgi is capable enough, but we all know he isn't really interested in being in the spotlight of a leadership role for the most part...

_'And there he is...'_

Time to spring the trap.

_'Wow, you have to admit it is impressive how such a relatively small device can bring down something as big as a Knightmare.'_

Indeed, need to develop countermeasures in case our enemy employs similar devices in the future.

_'Time for our acting skills to shine, right?'_

More or less, yes.

"Suzaku! Why do you fight on behalf of a nation that is so corrupt and rotten!" I proclaim, hope he can give a good enough response.

"I do so, so I can change it from within! Don't you see how pointless this all is!" Well, I have to hand it to him, he can put on a good act when he needs to.

"The only thing that is pointless is your belief that you can actually change Britannia from within! In the past you might have had a slim chance, but as it stands now, you would be dead before you could achieve anything of worth!" And even if it was an act, it was also to ensure he knew exactly what kind of threats he would face so long as he remained a part of the military, but I couldn't really blame him or anyone else from trying to do what they could, even if it wasn't much.

And soon the announcement of the Missiles coming to bombard the island is made. I just hope it all goes as intended...

_'We have an exit strategy if it doesn't?'_

Indeed, however I am willing to bet that it will work out.

_'Knowing how you are with bets...'_

It means it is going to work in our Favor...

Cue Kallen coming in to attempt to rescue me, Euphie coming in rather close in a Portman, and finally. The Avalon showing up.

"May the best man win, Brother Schneizel." I mutter under my breath as the Cannon fires...

**Ranger P.O.V.**

Well, that was quite the act, wasn't it?

_'Indeed, and they managed to get out safely to Kanaminejima Island as well.'_

Thanks in part to our help, not that anyone would notice.

_'Clever all around my dear. Things are building up to an interesting point, are they not?'_

That they are, soon things will begin to actually be hard...

* * *

**A/N: And, Done! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, while the updates may not be constant or frequent, they will come. I know it may not be the best. But I am trying to get back into the swing of things. Hope you all enjoy this chapter! Not much else to say, till next time!**


End file.
